Too Much
by mattlukejess
Summary: Invisible to everyone around her, although she sits in a crowded room. A lady expected to dutifully smile, when she is crumbling inside. He sees her though, sees her heart, her smile, the beautiful light within. Can he save her from them, before that light is gone . As always, HEA and no cheating.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. I would like to thank AmyJamie for the little plot bunny that started this one, although it has gone off in a different direction or time period than I originally thought. With regards to the time period, I have been struggling to pin this down to one. I see it in the era of titanic (the movie) the grandeur but with her class and standing, for Ana to have a bit more freedom than at that time and be able to work as well. I will let you decide where you place it as you read along. This is un-betered so all mistakes are my own.**

 **All fifty shades characters belong to EL James, I'm just sending them into different lives as usual. I hope you enjoy.**

The constant chatter, the incessant noise around me. It baffled me how one can be surrounded by people but be so very lonely too. I was not meant to speak, only to nod my head or come in when my mother thought to include me in the conversation. It was easier that way.

"Would you like another water Miss" the waiter asked me.

"No thank you, I have had my fill."

My mother looked over to me, regarding me with distaste that I had spoken to the gentleman. What was I supposed to do, ignore the poor man. That would be rude.

"Katherine is going to look wonderful on her wedding day. Simply beautiful" Lady Elizabeth said, smiling to her daughter.

All I received from mine was a scowl as only yesterday, I had sent the latest suitor away.

"I will be lucky if Anastasia ever takes a husband. No one has ever been good enough, no matter their class" my mother said, shaking her head before dabbing the corner of her eyes with her handkerchief.

Elizabeth reached over, resting her hand against my mothers, giving her the support she needed.

"She will take a husband, society demands it. No one wants the shame of being left without a man" Elizabeth said, looking to me.

I continued to sit quietly as they spoke about me as if I wasn't there. Listing all the gentlemen who they thought would be the perfect suitor for me. It is not that I didn't want to be married, didn't want to start a family. I would just like it to be my choice. My life is made up of orders and demands, all to make my parents look better in society. This one act of refusing their choices, has completely changed the way they look at me, not that they really saw me before anyway.

I was always the quiet one, the one with her head in a book and that was fine with my parents until I grew up. Charlotte my parent's housekeeper practically raised me, put me to bed while my parents were out at one charity ball or another. If I was sick, it was Charlotte who tended to my needs. Growing up to my father especially, was about finding the right man, the one who could make his business better and gain a higher standing in society. He wanted a son, I always knew that. Gaining a profitable son in law would just have to do.

"What is your dress like" I asked Katherine, wishing I hadn't when she spoke.

"Oh, it is beautiful, lace, full sleeves. It will be down to my pinkies with a full skirt which flairs out at the bottom."

The more she spoke, the more it sounded like something Charlotte makes when she whisks the egg whites for too long. All through her speech, Elizabeth and my mother hung on every word, the smiles growing bigger on their faces.

"What about you Anastasia, what would your dress be like" Katherine asked me once she had stopped bouncing in her seat.

"I don't really know. Something simple, elegant."

"Something plain" my mother said, cutting me off. "Never, you will be wearing Granmamar's dress just like I did and my mother before me."

"Am I not allowed a choice" I asked her.

"No, anything else is simply not acceptable" she snapped before realising where she was. "We will discuss this at home."

I sighed, sitting back in my seat, trying not to show anyone how much her words had hurt me. No choice in anything, never.

I looked around the room, towards the string quartet, playing quietly in the corner. They want music here, show the clientele what they have to offer but they never allow them to play loud enough for anyone not sat next to them, to hear.

I would love to listen, close my eyes and let the music wash over me. Only that wouldn't do. That wouldn't do for someone of my class, my standing or so I'm told.

"Did you hear about the latest scandal" Elizabeth said as my mother moved closer, her ears probably flapping at what she is about to be told.

"What is it" Katherine whispered.

"Olivia Jones is with child again" she said before they all laughed between them.

"If I may ask, why is an expectant woman funny."

"They will probably be putting a name in the hat to decided who takes on the roll of father this time" my mother said, ignoring my question as they continued to laugh.

I had come to realise while listening to my mother and these women speak, how vile some people could be. From what I understood of the stories that passed between them, Olivia Jones was a woman just like ourselves, apart from she had been taken advantage of by her husband's friend. That resulted in a pregnancy, one her husband publicly denied, embarrassing the poor woman who fled from her home. She was abandoned by her parents for bringing shame on them and left to bring the child up on her own.

"How is it her fault" I asked, seeing three faces turn my way. "If she was taken advantage of by another man, why is it her fault."

"Shut up, you silly girl" my mother said. "Having a child from someone other than your husband is the most shameful thing you can do."

"But she didn't do anything wrong."

"I said SHUT UP."

I was finally silenced as everyone turned to see just what the disturbance was. If I ever disliked my mother more, hated her even though I feel like I have sinned for thinking that word, it was in this moment.

"Excuse me ladies" I said, getting up from my chair and making my way towards the exit.

"Anastasia, Anastasia come back here this instant."

I ignored her, continuing to walk out of the front of the hotel. Many had tried to speak to me, to get me to acknowledge my mother but I had, had enough for one day. It wasn't done for a lady like me to be out without an escort but for just a moment, I actually felt free.

I made my way towards a park, the trees beautifully in bloom. Sitting on the bench, I could enjoy the peace and reflect on what I had done.

My mother will be angry, incredibly so because as far as she would be concerned, I had just embarrassed her in public. My father, I can only imagine his wrath when my mother tells him every detail of this afternoon. I will have to make my way home at some point but for now I can sit here, close my eyes and enjoy the sun.

"Miss are you sleeping" a little voice asked as I opened my eyes, taking a few seconds to adjust to the light.

"Geoffrey come here. I'm sorry my lady" a woman probably my own age said.

The contrast between us was vast, from the clothes she wore to her shoes. Mine, made of the finest material and not a speck of dirt would ever be in sight. Hers looked threadbare and like they hadn't seen the inside of a wash bucket in weeks.

"But Mama, I wanted to make sure she didn't fall off the bench, if she was sleeping."

I looked to the woman, smiling before the little boy had my attention.

"Geoffrey, that's a lovely name."

"My mama gave it to me."

"How old are you Geoffrey" I asked.

A little dirty hand with four fingers and a thumb was what he held up.

"Five, you are a big boy. Big enough to check on a lady who might be sleeping."

"Were you sleeping."

"No, I was closing my eyes. Enjoying the peace and the sun."

"And we have interrupted your rest" the woman panicked.

"No, you haven't, please don't worry. This park is big enough for all of us."

I watched little Geoffrey play, run around as if he didn't have a care in the world. As they were leaving the park, a wave of an even dirtier hand, said goodbye.

Making my own way out of the park, I turned hearing my name called.

"Lady Anastasia" Lucas said, rushing towards me. "Thank the lord that I found you. Your mother was frantic when you left the Hotel."

"Lucas my mother would only be frantic that I embarrassed her, not that I disappeared."

"I wouldn't know about that Miss" he said, escorting me toward the car.

Once inside, we started the short journey home.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" My father shouted as soon as the front door was closed, scattering the maids who were around.

"I was enjoying the sun, it is so rare here."

London and sun do not really go together recently. Rain is usually our companion when out for a walk.

"Sun, you will ruin your skin" my mother called out from the top of the staircase.

"It was just a little bit, I needed some air."

"And there was not enough air to breathe in this house or the hotel perhaps."

"No there was not. I needed to take a breath."

"You have disappointed me today Anastasia after what your mother has told me" my father said. "I do not know what has gotten into you lately but this has to stop. Sending gentlemen away, perfect suitors who could offer us a lot, just will not do."

"That is the thing isn't it, offer you. What about me, what do I get out of all this. You are so eager to marry me off, you haven't even once asked how I feel."

"You don't get a choice" My mother barked at me.

"Why not. How bad would it be if I married someone for love."

"Love" my mother scoffed. "No one ever marries for love. That comes later. Now we have a ball next month that you will be attending on the tenth, whether you like it or not."

"The tenth" I asked, shakily.

"Yes, are you deaf girl" my mother said, shaking my shoulders before taking a step back.

"But."

"No buts Anastasia, you will be there."

The tears fell from my eyes as they both looked to me. The tenth, my 18th birthday, spent smiling and being someone I wasn't.

"No, you cannot, not that day, my birthday, you said."

"I don't care what day it is, you will be in attendance."

I brushed the tears from my eyes, my heart breaking at her words.

"You do not care to celebrate the day you gave birth to your daughter, you do not care about me at all. I feel suffocated, like I am only here until you can hand me off to the highest bidder. I want a life" I said, finally finding my feet, running up the staircase as I ignored the calls behind me to stay where I was.

I ran into my bedroom, closing the door. It would make no difference anyway, they would be through it soon enough. I fell down on my bed, letting the tears flow.

...

I had expected the door to open shortly after but closed is what it stayed. When it finally did open, the room was shrouded in darkness as night had fallen. I had slept, for how long, I did not know. In this room, time was eternal, keeping me within.

"You feel suffocated" my father's gruff voice said from the doorway, never stepping inside my room. "You do not realise how good your life is. You are fed, your bath waters brought to you and you have a clean comfy bed to sleep in. You want a life, fine I will give you that life but you will not enjoy the luxuries that I provide for you now. I have spoken to a friend of mine, a colleague in the city. As of tomorrow, you will be going to work for his son. You will work there five days a week until I have deemed that you have gotten this idea out of your head, this crazy idea of this other kind of life, than the one I provide for you."

"What will I be doing" I asked quietly, my voice hoarse from all the crying I did earlier.

"Whatever he tells you to do. The lowest job he can find to sort this, this rebel streak out."

Rebel, I almost smiled at his words but it would do me no good. Not wanting to marry a stranger, not wanting to sit at a table while my mother belittles me, that makes me a rebel.

As I had not spoken any more words, my father had taken that as my agreement to his demand. He turned to leave my room, before stopping to face me once more.

"Your mother wanted you moved out of this room and into the maid's quarters but I wouldn't hear of that. I will not have people knowing that my daughter would be sleeping in filth. You were born a Steele, born into luxury. A family with a high reputation in this community and I will not stand by and let anyone ruin that, even my own flesh and blood."

With that he closed the door and I was on my own once again.

I lit my light, casting an eerie glow across the room, causing shadows that I have long since ignored. As I looked into my mirror, I smiled. Let a suitor turn up now, he will surely have the shock of his life.

I sighed then, looking down at my clothes, remembering Geoffrey and his mother. They had nothing by the looks of it apart from two things, they had happiness and each other.

My birthday approaches quickly, not that anyone apart from Charlotte would realise. Apparently, I'm not important enough, I thought as a sob broke free.

I looked at the woman in the mirror again, as her sad lonely eyes looked back. I had a role to play, a future I had no choice in. Why can I not be free. Why can I not just be me.

 **I hoped you liked it.**

 **I was originally going to make Ana older but 18 seems the average age of marriage in that time, from the websites I have researched. I also needed her to be young enough to still be living at home.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

"Tell me again father, why I have to bring this woman into my business and educate her."

"She does not need to be educated son, she is intelligent enough, too intelligent I am told. She needs to know her place. Anastasia has turned away every suitor who has turned up to her parents' home and is causing a stressful situation in the household. Raymond wants Anastasia to know how hard it is to survive in the outside world and to get these silly notions out of her head that she has a choice in this life, ideally by giving her the worse job you can find."

"Father, I work in an office. The worse job we have is filing, something she is probably perfectly capable of."

"Well she can read, too much as far as her mother is concerned. Maybe reading books is what is giving her these notions of another life. I will mention it to Raymond, let him know my thoughts. Do you remember Anastasia" my father asked.

"Vaguely, I have been away for three years. She would have been but a child then. Everyone changes in that amount of time."

"Not me" he said gruffly.

"No Father, never you."

My father's attitude would never change. Even as an adult now, I have to still contend with my father's attitude of his way or no way.

"I told Raymond to drop Anastasia off here in the morning" he said.

"Fine father, I will see what we can do. I run a busy office though, if she cannot keep up or makes a mistake, I will let her go."

"I completely understand son, that is what we want" he laughed, clapping me on the shoulder with his large hand. "Show her that she doesn't belong here."

As I climbed into bed that night, I tried to remember what Anastasia looked like. Long mahogany hair is all that I can remember, not her face. I would find out soon enough in the morning.

…

"Mr Grey you have a visitor in reception" Ryan said, from my office door.

"I will be out shortly, please tell her to take a seat."

He nodded, leaving my office far too happy for a Tuesday morning when we had a busy week ahead of us.

As I made my way towards the reception, I noticed the lack of work that was being achieved. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Anastasia was stood facing away from me, looking at the photographs on the wall behind. Photographs of New York that I had taken myself.

"Do you all not have work to do" I told my staff who all found themselves busy. I now had the attention of Miss Steele herself also.

"Hello Miss Steele" I said, trying to sound stern like my father wanted me to be, when I was anything but.

This was not the young girl I had last seen at my parent's house many years ago. That girl, child even had been thirteen, fourteen, this was not that girl. This was a young woman; a beautiful one whose blush filled her cheeks now that I had realised, I had been staring for far too long.

"Hello Mr Grey" she said quietly, her hands knotted together now.

"Please follow me" I said, gesturing for her to come with me to my office.

I waited until she had taken a seat, leaving the door open. It would not do well for either of us for rumours to start if the door should be closed.

I watched her look around my office, numerous of my photographs on display in here also. Anastasia had focused on one in particular. It was filled with wild flowers, like a beautiful meadow and was one of my favourites.

"It is beautiful" Anastasia said quietly.

"Central Park, New York" I said, gaining her attention.

"America" she asked, surprised.

"Yes... Now you must bear with me as I only knew you would be arriving here this morning, yesterday evening and I do not really have anything planned."

"That is ok Mr Grey, I will do anything that you deem fit for me to do" she said, her voice but a whisper.

Anastasia looked down to her hands, wringing them together, nervous it would seem.

"You do not seem to be a rebel" I said, realising that I had spoken my thoughts, a beautiful little smile coming to her lips as she looked into my eyes.

"I really am not Mr Grey. I am the quiet one, the one everyone ignores especially my parents, although I do wish they would go back to ignoring me now. I am a disappointment at the moment because I expressed my distaste of being sold off like an asset. Do not get me wrong Sir, I know my place in society. I know my words are meaningless to many but for just one time, I wanted to express them."

"Words are not meaningless Miss Steele, no matter who speaks them. Come I have thought of some work for you to do."

I led Anastasia out of my office, clearing a space for her just outside. I did not want to place her in the main body of the office, surrounded by the men. They would probably terrify her.

"Please take a seat" I told her before excusing myself for a moment.

"Reynolds, do you have the accounts for Milner's."

"Sir" he said before handing me the file. Making my way back over to Anastasia, I pulled up a chair.

"When I was eighteen, I moved to America with my grandfather Theodore. We had money behind us from England and were able to set up a business in New York."

"What is it you do" she asked quietly before apologising for interrupting, sadness in her eyes.

"Miss Steele, no one would ever find out anything in this world unless they asked a question."

"My questions are usually never answered" she mumbled as if me not to hear.

"I will answer them Miss Steele" I told her.

A little nod is what I received before she looked me in the eyes.

"It is Anastasia, my name if you would like to use it, as opposed to Miss Steele."

"Anastasia" I smiled, nodding my head. My father would not be happy but this is my company and he does not have to work with Anastasia. "My company has many different parts, from agriculture, shipping to construction. Our original company was the agriculture side. Despite how much money one person has, they cannot eat it. Now we or I now as my Grandfather past six months ago, I purchase struggling companies, ones that show potential but need that extra bit of help" her father's being a prime example of that one but Anastasia doesn't need to know that.

I do not own Steele's business outright but I own the majority.

"I am sorry about your Grandfather" Anastasia said, sadly.

"As am I. He was a great man who taught me many things. He is the reason I am back in England again. My company is in New York and he ran the side of it here. I came when I received word he was sick, not wanting to miss his final days. Now this is the final company that my grandfather was looking into purchasing and I would like to complete his work. How is your math" I asked her.

"I was the top of my class" she said as if that achievement was not something to be happy about.

"That is wonderful. I would like you to look over the accounts for me. Check the figures we received recently against the ones that my grandfather received months ago when he first enquired about it. I would like to know of any discrepancies."

With a little nod, she opened the file and quickly got down to work.

I made my way towards the coffee pot, filling a cup.

"Does she make the tea" Leo scoffed.

"Get your own, She is here to work, as are you" I said, trying to keep my temper as I made my way back to my office.

I observed Anastasia from my office as she diligently worked, shying away from anyone who tried to engage her in conversation. Most of the men who worked in my office were married, some even had children but there were also those like Leo who I do not think will ever know how to treat a lady right.

"Anastasia, how are you getting on" I asked, wanting to know how much work she had done.

To my surprise she was nearly through the work I had set her, notes marking all the discrepancies on the pages.

"Good, although I am a little confused. A company that was doing so poorly six months ago and was ready to close its doors, is now making a lot of money and doing very well."

"How so" I asked her, pulling up a chair.

I ignored the men around me, the twittering voices that I was so close. I was not close at all, I was maintaining a respectful distance at all times, trying to ignore her beautiful scent.

"I was reading through the paperwork Sir, checking the dates and amounts that had been logged down. Up until February of this year, they were the same" Anastasia said, showing me what she meant. "From then on there are little discrepancies every week. Not enough to cause suspicion unless you added them all up together. That is the difference if you looked at it as a whole" Anastasia said, handing me a piece of paper, the figure written down shocking me.

"I have had businesses that have been in trouble because of money disappearing before, never one that has added more."

"A more profitable a business looks on paper, the more the purchase price will be" Anastasia said quietly.

"You have done very well Anastasia, please take a break for lunch."

"Lunch" she whispered, looking down, those hands knotting again. "I never thought to bring lunch."

"I'm sure we can arrange something for you Anastasia."

"Oh no sir, it is no trouble. I had a large breakfast, so I will just wait until dinner."

"As you wish" I said, stepping into my office, my door closing behind me.

Spending the morning with Anastasia, I could understand what my father was telling me about her intelligence. It shouldn't be crushed though, stifled. It should be encouraged, given room to flourish. It would not be though and for that I feel truly sorry for her.

APOV

I can just see my parents now, smiling at how hungry I had become. I had missed breakfast, no time I was told as we had a journey into the city to partake. A journey that included a lecture from my father not to embarrass him.

Mr Grey, I remember him although it has been many a year. His parents garden party where I had made myself as invisible as I could become. We never spoke, I only viewed him speaking to my father across the room before mother barked in my ear to smile.

Smile, stand tall and always be silent were what I was always told from a small child. No slouching would ever do. I was a lady and I was expected to behave as such.

My work today, if I am completely honest with myself is something that I have enjoyed. I was born with a mind and it felt good to use it for once.

Standing from my chair, I knocked on Mr Grey's door.

"What can I help you with Anastasia" he asked, politely.

"It doesn't matter" I said, turning around to go back to my desk, not really wanting to ask anyone this question, especially a man.

"Anastasia, remember what I said, that I would always answer your questions."

"Even if that question is the directions to the ladies' room."

He sat in stunned silence, my embarrassment apparent by the heat that came to my face. I quickly excused myself, making my way back to my chair.

"Anastasia come with me" Mr Grey said as he stood at the side of my desk.

I got up, quickly following behind as he led me towards the end of one corridor and to the two doors that were side by side.

"I need to apologise to you Anastasia. Little details like that were not something I thought of when I agreed to bring you into my company. These bathrooms are for the sole purpose of management, used only by my grandfather and myself. From now on, I want you to take this one and I will use the other. This one has not been used since my grandfather's last day here, so I apologise once more if it does not smell very well."

"I am sure it will be just fine. Thank you."

Mr Grey left me alone as I entered the bathroom, noticing a suit jacket left on a hook. His grandfathers no doubt, made of the finest material. I did not touch, just went about my business and then made my way back to my desk.

My afternoon was filled with filing as Mr Grey had taken this morning's work with him. He had gone into the office of another man and loud words were spoken.

"Anastasia could I have a coffee, black please" Mr Grey asked as he passed my desk, going into his office.

"Of course, Mr Grey" I said, getting to my feet.

I had seen him bring back coffee earlier from the other side of the room. Making my way now towards the coffee pot he had used, I could feel eyes following my every move. I was covered, from head to toe, only my head and hands were free. What they chose to look at now, I did not know but with head held high, pushing the nervous butterflies away at their attention, I got to my task.

I made my way towards Mr Grey's office, his coffee cup in hand. He was stood in his doorway, anger in his eyes but it was not focused on me. I silently passed him to put it onto his desk before I quietly made my way back to my own.

"Thank you, Anastasia" he said quietly from his door before it was closed once more.

…

As Lucas drove me home that night, I reflected on what I had done. Today could have been a lot harder if I had been chosen for another job, another person to take me on. Mr Grey though had been patient and polite.

I made my way into the house and towards where I knew my parents were. It was time for dinner, one I was looking forward to and I knew if I was late it would be one more thing wrong that I had done in their eyes.

I wasn't late, although they had already started. Dinner plates piled high with food. Two places set, both already filled by my parents as they addressed me now.

"Your meals will be taken in the kitchen until I decide otherwise. I am sure Charlotte can make you something" my mother said, dismissing me with her words and her actions as she pointed for me to leave.

I was always told it was rude to point, by my mother as a matter of fact. Her words and her actions contradicting each other but it would do me no good to point that out.

"Ana girl, come in" Charlotte greeted me, ushering me over to the table by the fire. It was warm here, cosy in fact unlike the sterile rooms up above.

Charlotte placed a plate of food in front of me, not even half as much as my parents. Do they want to starve me, make me beg for food, is that their plan?

With each mouthful I took, my mind went back to Geoffrey and his mother. What lay on my plate would be a feast to them so this will have to do.

I thanked Charlotte, taking a jug of hot water that I helped boil up to my room so I could wash. Taking the pins from my hair, I let it fall around my shoulders just like I loved it to be. Even my hair relished being free.

Washing my face and changing out of my dress, I climbed into bed. My body was tired, weary from the long day but I was happy. Being able to ask a question without being quietened, being able to use my brain outside the class room for the first time. That is what it felt like anyway.

As my eyes finally closed, my breath evening out, I let sleep take me. As my dreams took flight with a smile on my lips, it was another's smile I enjoyed too, Christian's. I remember his name now, Christian.

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, followed and favourited this story, I truly appreciate your support.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

"Ana finish your breakfast" Charlotte told me quickly as she looked to the door, waiting for my father to appear.

All this week I have left my home hungry, missing breakfast every day at the insistence of my father that we had to leave at that particular moment and would be late if we did not do so. Every morning, I have been early for my work with Mr Grey and have had to contend with my father's complaints that the building was not open for me to be let into. No matter what I do at the moment, I cannot win.

"I cannot eat it, I am sorry Charlotte. My stomach is full" I told her.

I was hungry, so hungry but I just could not eat. My nerves were on edge, making me feel ill.

"This insanity has to stop" she said angrily.

"I am leaning my place, that is what they think anyway. My father brings the money into the house, he provides for us. If I am to live in his home, I am to do as I am told. By my wanting a little bit of freedom, I am going against them. Being sent to work is their idea of me being shown the big bad world out there."

"But the food."

"I haven't earned the large meals I used to get. Compare my meal to what you are allowed, you will see they are the same. I am a worker in this household, just like you."

"Are you being paid for this work you do" she asked me.

"I do not think so. No one has ever mentioned anything like that. My privileges here are determined on how well I do out there. As they want me to fail, my situation is bleak until I admit that I cannot do it and go back to smiling at tea parties and accept the hand of which ever man they choose."

"But they are your parents" she said, aghast.

"That may be so but when have they ever truly acted like it" I said sadly. "I am a Steele. No matter what is going on in this home or how I feel, I am still expected to represent this family when I am out there."

"ANASTASIA."

"Take this please" Charlotte said, trying to hand me a small parcel as my father burst through the kitchen door.

It is not hard to find me in this house as I am limited to my bedroom, the bathroom and here in the kitchen. I do not understand the dramatics that have to happen in front of the staff then, as he emerges into the room.

"We are leaving now Anastasia, please collect your things."

I walked past him, keeping my head held high as I made my way to my room, to collect my purse. I was quickly in my father's car and on our way into the city.

"How has work been" My father asked the same question he had asked me every morning. It is never asked in the evening, especially when my mother was around. I was sent out of her sight as soon as I walked through the door, as if I was not important enough to be in her presence any more.

"It is alright, Mr Grey keeps me busy."

"Good. You wanted to work so I am glad you are being made to do so" he smiled, looking to me.

I cannot remember the last time my father smiled to me but I know it is not a nice smile.

"We have plans tomorrow for dinner with some associates of mine so I expect you to be on your best behaviour. I do not want you running your mouth with these silly notions Anastasia."

"I will not say a word" I told him before I was helped from the car and then escorted to the door by my father.

Only when I had walked through the office, returning the good mornings that I had received and was seated at my desk, did I realise that the food parcel that Charlotte had tried to give to me was still sat on the kitchen table at home.

I sighed, thinking of another long day until dinner this evening.

I picked up the pile of filing that was on my desk and started to put it away. I had looked to Mr Grey's office when I had arrived and as the time approached to 10 o'clock, his office still remained empty.

"Anastasia, Mr Grey asked me to give these papers to you" Reynolds said, approaching my desk.

"Thank you" I said quietly, taking them from him.

Reynolds as well as Ryan were two here who did not make me uncomfortable. Both were married and had photographs that adorned their desks, of their wives and children. That did not mean that I felt comfortable talking to another man but here, it was something I could not get away from.

I looked to the papers Mr Grey had left me, being asked to look over the figures for another acquisition. He sure was a busy man but then most of them are.

As lunch time approached and everyone started to either make their leave to go out into the sunshine or take their meal at their desk, I sat and observed, hopping that my stomach would quieten.

Rising from my chair to head to the bathroom, I quickly sat back down.

"Anastasia, are you alright" Christian asked, immediately at my side.

I had no idea when he had arrived, but I did not want to embarrass myself in front of him or the others now.

"I am fine, I just have to use the ladies room" I said, rising to my feet again but it was not the chair that caught me when I felt faint this time, it was Christian himself.

…

"Should I send for the doctor" I heard a voice that sounded like Ryan.

"I am not sure. Anastasia looks like she is sleeping at the moment but something must be wrong to cause her fainting spell."

"No doctor please" I mumbled, opening my eyes to find myself lay on the couch in his office.

"Careful" Christian said as I slowly sat up, getting my bearings.

"I am sorry" I said when the enormity of what had just happened, came down on me. "What must you all think of me. My father is right, I do not belong here."

"Anastasia, you do belong here. If I could get some of the men out there to work half as much as you do, my company would run more efficiently and be a lot more profitable too."

"It is not the work, I have trouble with. It is good to use my mind. I am just.."

"Just what, please tell me" he asked.

"I am just so hungry. It is silly when I think of all the people who go days without food and I go home to a hot meal. It is just that meal has become my only sustenance for the day."

"You do not eat here. I have noticed but I did not think it was my place to say."

"I try. Only just this morning my housekeeper tried to give me a food parcel to bring but I was ushered out of the house so quickly, I forgot it."

"When was the last time you had a proper meal" he asked me.

"Saturday" I said, quietly.

"Anastasia it is Friday."

"I know. I am sorry you do not need to hear about this. It is a family matter and my parents will be disappointed with me once more for speaking to you."

He was quiet, almost lost in thought before he spoke again.

"If I may ask a question and there is no pressure to answer if you choose not to but why are they doing this."

"I wanted some freedom like I told you and as they class me as working now, I am treated as all the other women in the household who work."

"Servants, maids" he asked, shocked.

"I have the same meal they do, the portions they have. They eat breakfast early and then lunch when their morning work is done. I do not have that option as I am not at home."

"I cannot believe them."

"Please do not be mad at them" I pleaded. "I brought this on myself."

"No, you have not Anastasia. What they are doing to their own daughter is barbaric. If they knew."

"If they knew I had fainted today, then they have won. They are wearing me down, I just do not know how much more I can take before I say enough. One week is all it has been, what am I to do if it becomes two, three. I do not have a choice."

"Yes, you do" he told me, pulling an envelope from his desk and placing it into my hand.

"What is it" I asked.

"Open it."

I opened the envelope which was filled with coins. I had seen them before, many times as my father had flashed his wealth about but as I pulled the coins from the envelope now, it was the first time I had touched them.

"What" was all I could ask before he spoke.

"Friday is payday in my business and as you work for me now, you are to be paid too."

"My parents will be incensed" I said, letting go of the coins that fell into my lap.

"Anastasia, I do not run a charity although I support many. You have worked hard all week and have earned every penny that you have received."

"I do not know what to do with it" I smiled, picking each coin up from my lap and held them close as if they would disappear.

"That is up to you, your choice" he smiled before answering a knock on his office door.

It hadn't been shut, left ajar but I still had some privacy from where I sat.

Christian came back over to me with a tray in hand, placing it onto the little table in front.

"I want you to eat. From now on while you continue to work here, I will provide you with lunch. Class it as part of your employment agreement if you so wish. I know what society dictates you to be Anastasia but as you have shown not just me but everyone who works here this week, you are capable of so much more."

"Thank you" I said quietly as I opened the little food parcel and looked to what was within. It was a simple sandwich to most but it was a beautiful thing to me.

CPOV

"Christian dear, you look very handsome" my mother greeted me as I walked into my parent's home.

"Thank you, mother. You are looking lovely as ever."

She took my arm as I led her back into the drawing room where my father was pouring drinks for some of his guests. I did not know who had been invited here tonight only that I was asked to attend.

"Christian boy, you know Eamon and Elizabeth Kavanagh and their daughter Katherine."

"Of course, I hear congratulations are in order" I said politely, hearing an excited giggle from Katherine.

The Kavanagh's were not my idea of the best company but they were friends of my parents so I would just have to bear it for one evening.

Taking a glass from my father, we were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Our final guests are here" My mother said, happily making her way into the hallway once more.

They have a butler to greet visitors but when my parents throw one of their dinner parties, my mother likes to greet everyone personally.

"Come in, Carrick will pour you a drink" my mother said as the Steele's entered the room.

I felt anger at seeing them here tonight after I had heard what they had done to Anastasia. To starve their own daughter is the lowest act a parent could do in my eyes.

As my father came over shaking hands with Raymond it was Anastasia that I sought. She was stood behind them, still in the hallway, trying to stay out of the way no doubt.

"Come in Anastasia" her mother said, gaining the attention of everyone that she did not want.

"Hello" she said quietly, taking a step forward to see who was here.

I could see Anastasia look around the room, I could tell when she saw that I was here. A little smile coming to her lips which quickly disappeared as her mother spoke into her ear.

"Ma'am dinner is ready" Gretel, my parent's housekeeper announced before my mother ushered us into the dining room.

The men were seated down one side of my parents table and the women down the other. I was thankful that Anastasia was seated between my mother and Katherine, especially now I had seen the foul look on Mrs Steele's face. She was not happy about the seating arrangements at all.

All through dinner, Anastasia did not say a word as conversation went on all around her. If she did say something it was to answer a question that had been put to her.

When dessert was finished the real talk started. Business. My mother would not allow it to be spoken about, while we ate our meal.

"How is my daughter doing at your company. I hope she is pulling her weight" Raymond said about Anastasia, who was looking down at her fingers, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I would be happy if all my workers were as diligent and efficient as Anastasia is."

He didn't know what to say to that one, obviously hoping for me to say what a hindrance she was.

"Did you finally sort out the company you were looking into" My father asked.

"Yes, I did. The company is all mine now and grandfathers, although I wish he had been here to sign the papers yesterday."

"Did you find out what that problem was" my mother asked, earning a discouraging look from my father.

My mother is not to know anything to do with business as far as he is concerned, only to run the household.

"I did mother or I should say Anastasia did."

Everyone turned to face Anastasia and I know she wanted to hide. I wanted her to speak up though, speak up and be proud of what she had done.

"I found out by looking at the figures, that they were exaggerating how well the business was doing and in turn, how much it was worth" she said quietly.

"Anastasia saved me a lot of money and the company was bought for what it was really worth" I said, smiling.

No one celebrated that I had purchased the company that my grandfather wanted so much. They were all too shocked that I had given Anastasia some real work to do.

"Maybe we should retire for a brandy" my father said to the other men, but mainly to me.

"Ladies" I said, rising from my seat and following them through to my father's large office where he was already pouring drinks before I had even shut the door.

"What have you done" he said in a tone I did not appreciate in front of these men. I was not a child any more and I did not like being treated as such.

"I did as you asked. I put Anastasia to work."

"You were supposed to give her the worst job, help her know her place" Raymond said angrily to me.

"Why" I asked. "Why should I give Anastasia the worst job. I gave her work that would use her brain. You wanted me to see if she could survive in my office and I have. Filing is not going to make her quit, bore her yes but not quit."

"You're giving her work that she will fail at" Raymond laughed, making me dislike him even more.

"I put Anastasia to work like I do all my staff, gave her a task to do. That task, she completely exceeded my expectations so I felt comfortable giving her more."

"How is that going to make her quit though" he asked, frustrated.

"It isn't" I said shocking them all.

"Now just you listen here. This was a test she was to fail at, not find full time employment. I provide for the members of my family" Raymond said, angrily.

"Really, you seem to be severely lacking lately then."

"Christian you have overstepped" my father remarked.

"No father, I have not. When a member of staff comes into my workplace, feeling faint because she is being starved at home by the person who is supposed to take care and provide for her, then I will speak up."

"Anastasia is not being starved. I do not know where you are getting these silly ideas from. She has had certain privileges taken away from her until she decides to stop this nonsense but food is not one of them."

I shook my head, thinking of the young woman outside. When I think of Anastasia, passed out on my couch due to lack of food, I had to say something.

"How many meals a day do you have Raymond" I asked.

"Three, just like every other civilized person in society."

"Funny how your daughter has only been able to eat one then. Dinner is the only meal she has eaten all week apart from yesterday when I managed to get her to eat a humble sandwich."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Rushing her in the morning so she misses her first meal. Making sure she had no food with her so she misses her second. All these missed meals add up over the course of the week, making for a very feint young woman."

Raymond did not speak although I knew he was angry, having been put in his place by someone much younger. Someone who holds all the cards in his life with regards to his business and money, which he seems to have forgotten about at the moment.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it. I admire you for making Anastasia work Raymond but my Katherine would have never gotten that far. She would have been over my knee and her rump beaten the minute she had gotten these idea's in her head" Eamon said, looking disapprovingly in my direction.

"Maybe, I should try that. I have run out of ideas, her having a job is not working. It is time to get tough."

He was encouraged by my father and Eamon, cheered on in fact to deal with the girl.

"Touch one hair on Anastasia's head, stop her from working and the next business I will be paying attention to will be yours" I told him, my anger boiling over.

I did not wait to hear the complaints this time, I left the room before my father could start.

"Mother I am leaving" I told her, kissing her cheek as she spoke to the women about Katherine's wedding. The noticeable absentee was Anastasia.

"Christian" she asked, knowing something was bothering me.

"Nothing to worry about. I will call in and see you during the week."

I knew my mother watched me as I left her sight, heading for the front door.

"Mr Grey" I heard her quiet voice. "Christian."

I turned to Anastasia upon hearing my name. I did not know if she even knew it.

"My apologies Anastasia" I said as I took the few steps towards her. Her blue eyes now close to my grey.

"It is alright. Is something wrong" she asked.

"I fear I have upset your father and mine. Neither are best pleased with me at the moment for speaking my mind."

"I get in trouble for that all the time. Sometimes it can be fun though" she giggled. Such a beautiful sound.

"You called me Christian."

"I apolog" she said but my raised hand cut her words off. My finger so close to where it had been ready to place on her lips but I brought it back to my side.

"Christian is fine. Here and at the office also if you like."

"I would" she said before her name was called.

We both looked towards the dining room where Raymond stood. He did not speak a word to me now, his focus on Anastasia.

"Anastasia" he said more quietly now, a request not an order like before.

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend Anastasia and I will see you on Monday at the office."

I looked to Raymond as Anastasia quietly said goodbye and waited as she approached him. When she had disappeared into the dining room, I was left looking at only him.

Pulling my backing from his business would make them destitute as there is no money for him to buy me out. I would rip his company apart, piece by piece until there was nothing left. One hair on Anastasia's head is harmed and I will not hesitate to do it.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I have been asked about the time period.** **As I said before, around Titanic. 1911 but with a more feisty Ana than would have been allowed at that time.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

"Christian, what has gotten into you."

I looked towards my office door, to see my father there. No doubt he had come to lecture me.

I had enjoyed a quiet day out yesterday, enjoying the sunshine so I had not been at home when he called. I was still not in while he sat and waited for me to arrive, even though Taylor had informed him that I was out for the day.

"Father, I am at work and my staff will be arriving soon. Can this conversation not happen when I arrive home."

"So Taylor can send me away again, rude man."

"He did not send you away. From what I hear, he was very courteous. He offered you a drink, even some lunch as you were insistent that you wait for me, even though he had informed you that I would not be home until the evening."

"Be that as it may, that does not excuse your behaviour in my home on Saturday evening. To threaten a friend of mine" he said, shaking his head, angrily.

"It was alright for him to threaten harm to Anastasia though."

"Yes, because she is his responsibility….Anastasia is out of control, that is what Raymond says."

"You sat at the same table, with the same people as I did father. Anastasia barely spoke two words unless asked a question. How is that young woman out of control."

"I am not in the Steele household, I can only go off of what Raymond tells me."

"Then I think you need to start opening your eyes father. Did you know that Grandfather loaned your friend some money, money he could not pay back because of crippling debts so he signed over most of his business to us."

"That is what you meant when you said, you would be looking at his business next."

"Yes. Raymond Steele likes to live beyond his means. I do not think he bargained on a younger man owning most of his company, in fact he was hoping that the debt had died with grandfather. His company is only doing well at the moment as I have someone in place, running it alongside him so it continues to do so. It is my money that keeps him afloat, money that I will pull, shutting the company down if he hurts Anastasia."

"You are angry because of that woman. I wish I had never made the suggestion to Raymond to bring her here."

"Well I am glad that you did. Anastasia is an asset to my company. I do not know what it is with men of your generation, feeling threatened by a woman who thinks. Mother is very intelligent but I doubt you would ever notice" I said, sadly.

"Threatened" he barked out a loud laugh, ignoring what I had said about my mother. "Please, we do not feel threatened."

I shook my head. He will never change so I went with a different tact, one I know he will respond to.

"What do you think about this" I asked, placing papers into his outstretched hand.

He looked over them carefully, even taking a seat opposite my desk.

"This is very promising son, a hotel though. It would take a lot of work and effort to make profitable."

"It is already established and very profitable in fact. Sale due to retirement is what it is listed as. It is a big investment, especially when I will be back in America again but we have done it before. We have a very profitable hotel in Manhattan."

"You still say we" he said.

"It will always be we. Grandfather is still part of this business and he is in my thoughts whenever I look at a new venture like this."

"You have all the accounts checked, the costings for the daily, monthly and yearly running of the hotel. Impressive, someone has worked hard on this."

"She did" I told him, looking outside of my office, to Anastasia who had just arrived at her desk.

"She, Anastasia did all this" he asked, shocked.

"Yes, I had already worked on the costings but in just four hours on Friday afternoon, Anastasia had gone through the accounts, checked the forward bookings, putting everything you have in your hand together. I still have information that I need before making an offer for the hotel but I have no doubt that I will be ready to make that offer by the end of the week, if not before."

"Son, you are in dangerous territory" he told me now the shock had worn off.

"I do not think so. Whether you like it or embrace it father, women in business are the future. By ignoring that fact, you are missing out on some of the most brilliant minds of our time. How long have I been in London again" I asked him.

"Four months now."

"Yes, I said I would remain here a year to make sure that business was running smoothly and that I felt comfortable leaving Ryan in charge. Who do you think has been running my New York office since I have been in London."

"I do not know. It has been two years since your mother and I visited you over there."

"Rosalind."

"What! That loud obnoxious woman" he asked, sounding more angry than shocked.

"Any woman who does not sit quiet or pamper to your every need is obnoxious father. Rosalind is anything but. She is very intelligent, knows every detail of my business and I had no qualms about leaving her in charge when I left. Do you want to see the figures of how well my business is doing" I asked, pulling the papers I had received over the weekend from my drawer.

He did not look at them which is a shame really as with them was also details about a new company that Rosalind thought I would be interested in. Motor cars, something I know my father has a passion for as he owns three himself.

When my father made his leave, ignoring my whole staff as he went through the office, I could finally get down to some work.

"Coffee Christian" Anastasia asked as I stood at my office door, watching the main doors close after my retreating father.

"Please Anastasia. It is good to see you here" I said smiling to her, before I went back to my desk. I was glad that no one had tried to stop her coming here today.

The morning passed quickly as I tried to catch up on the time I had lost with my father's visit. Anastasia quickly got down to work with the help of Ryan to find out the final information that I requested.

I tried not to keep looking at Anastasia but it was hard. At first, I looked for any marks, any distress in the way she moved to see if Raymond had implemented his threats and harmed her but I could see none. Anastasia was still nervous around men as she worked by Ryan's side but he was a good man, a very happily married man and would always keep his distance so as to not make her too uncomfortable.

"How are you two getting on" I asked, stepping out of my office to see two faces looking my way.

"We have nearly finished" Anastasia said, resting her pen onto the paper.

"That is good news. Hopefully we can have this all finalised soon. I am stepping out for a spot of lunch. When you have finished, do not forget to take yours. It should be delivered soon" I said, speaking to Anastasia.

"I will not, thank you" she said, a beautiful smile coming to her lips. Relief there too I think, that I had not forgotten.

I left them to their work, picking my camera up. After this morning with my father, I wanted to get out into the sun, the fresh air and relax for a little while.

APOV

"All finished" I said to Ryan as I finally placed my pen down.

He took the papers from me before getting to his feet.

"We make a good team" he smiled before taking the papers into Christian's office and placing them onto his desk.

"Miss Steele."

I turned towards the door, letting the entering woman know that I was she.

"Your lunch miss" she smiled, placing it onto my desk.

"Thank you."

She quickly made her leave, probably not being comfortable in a room full of men.

As today was such a lovely sunny day, I would follow Christian's lead and get out for some air. I didn't have an escort, not that I needed one any more according to my mother as I was a working woman now.

Since we arrived home on Saturday evening, barely a word had been spoken to me. Ignorance is bliss, that is what they say. Ignorance is something I have had from my parents for years so going back to that, really is bliss for me.

I have heard them speaking when I had passed the closed doors to the drawing room, raised voices coming from inside. My mother wants my working life to end, for me to be taken in hand and although I thought my father would be all for that, he has backed off somewhat.

I entered the park, close to the office which happens to be the same one I had escaped to before. The hotel that had started this all, loomed over the park on the other side but I would not go there, there was plenty of sun here.

I found an empty bench, ignoring the couples who were walking around, parasols up to keep the sun off all the pale faces. I embraced it though, enjoyed the heat on my skin.

"Are you going to have a sleep this time" I heard a little voice approach.

I turned to see Geoffrey walk towards me with his mother not far behind."

"Not today, although it would be nice Geoffrey. I came here to have my lunch, would you care to join me" I asked, tapping the bench beside me.

"Ma'am" his mother said quietly as Geoffrey climbed onto the bench by my side.

"Join us" I said to her.

A little nod from her head and she took her seat.

I opened the food parcel, seeing many sandwiches inside. Too many for me to eat alone, especially as I had time to enjoy breakfast this morning. I took two sandwiches out and offered Geoffrey and his mother the rest.

"Please miss, we cannot take your food."

"I am offering it to you. As you can see, I have more than enough" I said, smiling.

It was Geoffrey who took one first, looking to his mother who nodded that it was alright. Once they had both taken one, I placed the parcel between them so they could enjoy the rest, well until someone came up and ruined it.

"Ma'am are these people bothering you" I heard, opening my eyes.

I had closed them, enjoying the sun on my face for just a few minutes. It took me a couple of seconds to get my focus back before I took in the policeman and the terrified duo by my side.

"Excuse me" I asked.

"I was asking if these two were bothering you, sitting here and all. A couple saw them taking your food."

"It is theirs to take" I said to him, not liking the way he was looking down on my guests. "These fine people are my guests for lunch and at the moment you are scaring them so I would appreciate it if you took a step back."

"Ma'am it is fine" Geoffrey's mother said, quietly.

"No, it is not" I said before turning to the policeman again. "This park is for everyone to enjoy. We do not have men's and women's benches and we do not have rules in here that state that you have to be above a certain pay grade to take a seat."

"Ma'am, I was just checking that you were alright."

"I am perfectly fine thank you. I am sure there is some real crime going on in this city. Friends enjoying lunch together is certainly not it."

I do not think he was happy about being dismissed but thankfully he got the message and left.

"Did we get you in trouble with the policeman" Geoffrey asked.

"No, you did not. Society has a lot to learn about what is really important, now enjoy your sandwiches" I smiled.

"My tummy is full" Geoffrey smiled. He had eaten one half of a sandwich. If that has filled his stomach, I dread to think when the last time they ate.

"Ma'am" I nodded to his mother about the sandwiches.

"I am full too, thank you."

"You are very welcome. Please take the rest of them with you and if anyone says anything, my name is Anastasia and I work in that building just over there."

"You work" Geoffrey asked.

"I do and I find it very enjoyable."

"My Mama work. That is not enjoyable although I get to stay with her."

"What is it you do."

"I work in a laundry across the park" she said quietly. I can tell from her clothes, her worn hands that it is not a job that I would enjoy.

"Enjoying the sun" I heard to my side, where Christian stood, holding his camera in hand.

"I am. It is lovely to feel and I have been enjoying my lunch with my friends here."

I turned to Geoffrey and his mother to introduce them, Geoffrey now in her arms.

"Is he alright" I asked, receiving a nod.

I think one man, being the policeman was enough. Now having Christian here as well he probably thought he was going to tell them off too.

Christian saw it as well, lowering himself to Geoffrey's height.

"Hello, I am Christian" he said, holding his hand out for Geoffrey to shake.

He looked to his mother once more before putting his little hand into Christian's when she nodded.

"Geoffrey. Are you a friend of Anastasia" he said quietly, struggling to say my name.

"I am. So that means I can be a friend of yours too if you would like."

"Really" he smiled. "Two friends Mama" he said, excitedly.

"Yes two."

Christian stood, once more now that the crisis had been averted. Geoffrey had gotten down from his mother's knee to go to the back of Christian, brushing off the dust from his jacket that had touched the floor when he crouched down.

"You do not have to do that little man" he told him.

"It is alright, I do it before" he said, happy when he had gotten all the dirt off.

I looked to his mother who couldn't face us, looking down to the floor.

"My employer likes to give him jobs to do when I work" she said sadly.

"But he is five" I said, appalled.

"I do not have anyone to look after him Ma'am when I work so Geoffrey comes with me. If he is there, he has to work also."

I did not ask where the father was in all this. Despite how much food or money they had or not in this case, it was still not my place to ask.

Geoffrey and his mother made their leave not long after, thankfully taking their sandwiches with them.

"It is time for me to go back to the office, my lunch is at an end" I told Christian, who had been snapping away photographs of the flowers around.

"I am sure your employer would not mind if you were a few minutes late."

"I do not know. I hear he can be a tyrant when he is angry" I said, laughing at the shocked look on Christian's face.

It was him who laughed next when he snapped a photograph of myself.

"You will break the camera" I told him, to which he shook his head.

"Lady Anastasia, may I escort you back to the tyrant's office then" he asked, holding his arm out for me to take.

"Of course Sir" I smiled, taking his arm as we headed back to the office for the rest of the day.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

My birthday had quickly arrived and so had the ball I have been dreading. No doubt I will be expected to be on my best behaviour tonight, sit straight and smile.

I feel like I live in two different worlds at the moment. A world of solitude and silence at home and then there is the freedom to be me, to be able to speak and use my brain when I am at work.

My time spent there has become the highlight of my day, conversations with Christian especially. I can ask or answer a question without worrying about reprisals, even make suggestions that I think could work better with the task I had been set.

Neither of my parents came there, my father learning his lesson, the only time that he did.

My mother, snooping through my room when I had been out reading in the garden had caused this. Why she had decided to go into there that day, I had no idea at the time. From the way none of the staff no longer speak to Leila, my mother's personal maid now, I think I have my answer.

My mother had found my money, the coins that I have earned every week from my work. Leila had been in the kitchen at breakfast that morning when Charlotte had handed a coin to me. She had found it in my pocket when she had done my laundry. Women as far as my mother was concerned were not expected to touch money so the fact that I was starting to have a small pile in my drawer, was a bone of contention for her.

She had shouted through the garden, ripping the book from my hand before she dropped each coin into my lap. Accusations were rife of how I had so many, some ridiculous, some insulting.

"I go to work every week day mother" I had told her. "I earn money like any other person who goes to work does."

"It is not right. Raymond" she called to my father who had emerged from his home office to see what the commotion was about.

I do not think he was best pleased either, taking each coin from me. He was the man of the house, the provider, so I am told. Anyone else bringing money into the household was just not right. He had left the house angrily but returned not even one hour later and handed me every coin back.

Getting out of bed, I walked over to my mirror. I did not look any different today, did not feel any different now that I was eighteen. My face had not changed, I still had the tiny freckles over my nose that I loved, my mother hating them as they ruin my perfect skin. That is what she thinks anyway. They came from my grandmother on my father's side and I think they look just as beautiful on me as they did her.

I washed my face in the cool water that was there, enjoying it as for September, it was still a warm day. We were experiencing something of a heat wave recently, something new for the upper-class to complain about. They complain if it is rainy as they get wet, umbrellas needed and make up ruined. They also complain if the sun is out as the parasols are needed and make up melted. My father says it is the British way to complain about such things, personally I think they just like to moan.

"Happy Birthday" Charlotte called out, pulling me in for a hug as I entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"Thank you" I smiled, hugging the woman like a child would her mother. If anyone could feel and smell like home to me, it was Charlotte.

I sat at the table, enjoying the breakfast that had been placed in front of me. I could eat at my pace this morning, no hurry for me today.

"What are your plans for the day" Charlotte asked.

"A relaxing day I hope as this evening will be anything but. Reading in the garden sounds nice, although I am limited on books now" I sighed.

Another privilege of mine taken away, my books. My parents paid for them so they have the right to remove them, so I am told.

"Did you not purchase one yourself" she asked.

"I did. Two in fact and I have already read them both" I smiled when she laughed.

When my plate was empty, I stood to make my leave and let everyone get on with their work.

"Ana, I have something for you before you leave" Charlotte said, placing a small box into my hand.

"Charlotte you did not have to get me something."

"I did not buy it, it is something I have had for a very long time. It is not a lot but it was given to me on my own eighteenth birthday and I would like you to have it now."

I opened the box to reveal a thin gold necklace with a tiny gem hung in the middle. It was simple by some peoples standards but to me it was beautiful. Not just because of the way it looked but because of who it was from.

"Thank you, I will treasure it. I will also wear it this evening" I smiled, hugging her to me.

...

My day in the garden past far too quickly and I was soon being helped into my gown. Too many ties, too little breath in my lungs by the end of it but I did look and feel beautiful wearing it along with Charlotte's necklace. I was in ivory and gold, a little revealing at the top but as my mother was with me when it was purchased and she did not disapprove then, she cannot complain now.

"You look beautiful" Charlotte told me, standing behind me as I looked at my refection.

"A woman" I smiled back.

"An incredibly beautiful one" she laughed before we were interrupted by my mother's call that we were leaving.

I slowly descended the stairs, careful not to trip on the train of my gown. My parents were both stood at the bottom of the staircase, both looking shocked as I came to stand before them. If ever there was a perfect time for them to wish me a happy birthday, it was now. Alas it never came.

"Anastasia" my father greeted me as my mother said nothing.

She was probably looking for something to complain about but as she found nothing, she made her way towards the front door of the house, as we followed behind.

The ride to the hotel where the ball was being held was quiet, awkward even as it had been a long while since we had all been in such a confined space together.

Once we arrived, my father helped my mother out while it was left to Lucas to offer me his hand as I emerged from the car.

Flash bulbs went off, blinding everyone before them as photographs were taken of the arriving guests. This was a charity ball, one that was the highlight of the social calendar when everyone could show their wealth and compete and brag about who had made the highest donation to the charity. As the dutiful daughter, I smiled for the photographers before following behind my parents when they made their way into the hotel.

"Where are we seated dear" my mother asked as we entered the grand ballroom.

The board was displayed before us, giving all the information that she needed if she just looked at it. Mother would not though, she was playing the dutiful wife and waiting for his instruction.

"We are seated on table two, along with the Grey's and Kavanagh's."

"It will be just like the dinner again at the Grey's" my mother laughed.

"I hope it will not be entirely like that night" my father said, looking at me. As always, I kept quiet and said nothing.

We made our way through the room, towards our table which was near to the stage. A string quartet was already playing and from where we were seated, I would actually be able to hear them.

My father stopped at the table before ours, to speak to two men who were seated there. Business no doubt. I continued on, following my mother until we were at our table. My chair was pulled out for me before I could take it myself, by Christian in fact.

"You look very beautiful Anastasia" he whispered so only the two of us could hear.

"Thank you" I replied, smiling as I took my seat.

Christian smiled to me before holding my mother's chair out too. She did not thank him, only a little nod did he receive before he took his own seat on the opposite side of the table to mine.

Christian looked very handsome in his suit, his pocket watch that his grandfather had given to him, close by. Christian spoke to his father who was by his side but I could feel his eyes on me at all times.

Soon my mother and Elizabeth were gossiping about the women in the room. They critiqued each and every woman who came past, like they were fashion royalty and their opinion of others ballgowns mattered.

"That one is ghastly" my mother said, louder than she had probably meant as faces turned her way.

"Brown, hideous" Elizabeth concurred quietly.

Katherine and I didn't take part in this conversation, she spoke to her father but like always at these events, I stayed quiet.

When Grace returned from the bathroom, thankfully not having to witness the fashion parade and my father had finally joined us when everyone was asked to take their seats, the night finally began. We were treated to a magnificent feast, that didn't go to waste on the expanding waistlines in the room. This food could feed a thousand hungry Geoffrey's, not the few hundred people that were in attendance tonight.

"Sit up girl and smile" my mother said in my ear when I had finished my meal. I just wanted to relax, enjoy the music on my birthday but to keep the peace, I did as she said.

After dinner was over and they brought coffee around, the auction started. I had never seen such an embarrassing display as grown men tried to outdo themselves by throwing money at things that were not worth that much anyway. To be the highest bidder, showed everyone their wealth when it should have shown their stupidity.

"How did you spend your morning Anastasia" Katherine asked me when the room had quietened down somewhat.

I knew I had Christian's attention too as he listened to us speak.

"I spent it mostly outside, enjoying the sunshine and reading my book."

"I hope you did not have any trouble this time" Elizabeth asked me but I had no idea what she meant.

"Trouble" I asked.

"In the park, a week or so ago. I was taking in some air and I saw you sit down for a spot of lunch. You were quickly approached by a woman and a small boy. They were terribly dressed, obviously the lowest class there is so before I left, I found and sent a policeman over to deal with them."

"You sent the policeman over" I asked, shocked.

"Yes of course. A woman of class like yourself should not even have to breathe the same air as these people, let alone have to share a bench."

"Those people you speak of, are my friends."

"Friends, they were in rags practically" she spluttered, unable to believe what I was saying.

"What is this Anastasia" my father asked. "Why were you in a public place by yourself."

"I do not have an escort any more father, remember."

"Anastasia was taking a lunch break like everyone else. Enjoying the rare sunshine that we have" Christian spoke up.

"You saw her" my mother asked.

"Yes, I was enjoying the park myself that day."

"Why did you not make these people go away then" my mother said angrily, being told to be quiet by my father.

"I saw Anastasia like I said and I was also introduced to the young man and his mother" he told her. "Anastasia was in no danger from these people, in fact they were polite, courteous. Some here could learn from them."

"What if they had disease, germs" my mother asked, turning to me.

"Mother everybody has germs. Every breath you take is full of them."

"Do not be ridiculous" she said, before I was told to be quiet once more.

Our conversation was interrupted by two men who approached the table.

"Raymond, Carrick good to see you here" the elder of the two spoke up and my father and Carrick stood to shake their hands.

I could feel someone watching me but it was not Christian this time. He had been told to stand by his father, to speak to these two men and I do not think he was happy to do so. It was the younger of the two who was watching me and making me uncomfortable as he stared.

Carrick introduced Grace to the two men before it was my turn.

"Henry, Jackson, I would like you to meet my wife Carla and our daughter Anastasia. Ladies this is Henry and Jackson Hyde."

I politely nodded before looking back at my hands, wringing them together. There was only one man I felt comfortable talking with and when I looked up at Christian across the table, he knew that too.

"Anastasia, do not be so rude. Make an effort to speak" my mother barked in my ear. I could see these were important men by the way my father was hanging off their every word but I did not know why I had to speak to them as I had never been encouraged to speak to strangers before.

"Mother you told me to be quiet not a few moments ago and now you want me to engage in conversation with men I do not know. I cannot do both, so please choose."

I knew I had displeased her, especially when the two men made their leave to go back to their table.

"You are a useless girl" she said, showing her anger but I had, had enough.

"Excuse me please, I need to use the ladies room" I said, quietly as I stood.

As is customary, every man who was at the table stood, no doubt watching my retreating form.

I made my way into the bathroom which was empty and over to the sink. I willed myself not to cry, not to ruin the make-up that I wore.

"Stay strong Ana girl" I repeated to myself, what Charlotte had told me before I had left my bedroom.

I brought my hand up to the necklace that she had given me only this morning, needing some of her strength now.

It was my birthday, my eighteenth birthday. I am an adult though, in age only. Until I leave my parent's home, I do not think I be ever treated as such.

Making sure I did not look a fright, I exited the bathroom just as two ladies entered. They paid no attention to me, invisible as always. Instead of making my way back to the table, I exited the room through large open doors. I found myself on a large balcony that over looked the vast gardens below.

It was quiet out here. The gentle music of the band playing, was barely noticeable now. I walked over to the edge of the balcony, resting my hands on top. Closing my eyes, I thought of what I could have been doing now, what I wanted to do now if I had a choice about today.

I would have liked to read all day instead of half, maybe enjoy a walk in the park if I could. Even see Amelia just once. Amelia was my friend through school, a trouble maker my parents thought even though her parents were friends of mine. Amelia was soon found a suitor, married within a few months of meeting and now she is pregnant with her second child only five months after giving birth her first. To think she has done all that and is barely three months older than me, makes me worried for my future.

I closed my eyes, making a wish for a different future as if I was blowing the candles out on a birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday Ana" I said.

"It is your birthday" I heard behind me, startling me as I turned to face Christian. "It is your birthday" he repeated.

"Yes" I said quietly.

"How old are you."

"It is rude to ask a ladies age" I teased, seeing a smile come to his lips. "I am eighteen."

"And you are here, on your birthday."

"My birthday is not important enough to miss such an event like this. Any event in fact."

"They disgust me" he said angrily as I quickly looked around to see that no one had heard him.

"Please, do not be angry. It is not important."

"It is Anastasia, it certainly is."

I placed my hand on top of his arm, stopping his tirade. He looked to where my hand rested before looking to my face.

Realising I had left it there too long, I quickly went to remove my hand but he caught it between both his.

"What is it you called yourself when I arrived onto the balcony" he asked me quietly.

"Ana. It is what Charlotte calls me, what I call myself sometimes when I want to feel like the real me" I told him.

"It is lovely, it suits you" he smiled.

"Then as my friend, you may call it me too. Just do not let my mother hear you though."

"I will not. Lady Ana Steele will you do me the honour of allowing me this one dance."

"But we can barely hear the music" I told him, taking his outstretched hand anyway.

"It does not matter" he said, smiling before we were soon dancing close on the balcony.

Anyone who was walking in the garden would have been able to see us up here, see the smiles on both of our faces as we slowly moved around. In that moment though, there was only us two.

As the music ceased, so did our movements. I was frozen in his gaze for a moment as his hand came up, touching my cheek. As his fingers gently moved across, stroking my skin, my eyes closed on their own, savouring his touch.

"Christian" we heard spoke, our moment broken as I opened my eyes and reluctantly took a step away from him as his mother appeared. "Anastasia dear, your parents are looking for you" Grace told me, smiling at the two of us.

I sighed, looking to Christian, wanting nothing more than to go back a few minutes and feel his hand on my skin again.

"I had better see what it is they want" I told Christian quietly before I walked away from him, only to stop when he called my name.

"Ana, Happy Birthday."

I smiled, widely than I think I have in a long time, quietly thanking him before I re-entered the ballroom.

Telling my parents that I had taken some air, after feeling feint in the stuffy room, seemed to appease them. My father knew of my fainting spell and would do anything at the moment to avoid the embarrassment of it happening again.

I had dreaded today, had not been looking forward to my birthday at all but the ending had turned out better than I could have ever imagined. As I closed my eyes once I was safely back in my room, it was like I could still feel Christian's hand surrounding mine, his whispered words in my ear as we danced. To hear a happy birthday from the people I was closest to was the perfect end to the day.

…

"What was the ballgowns like, my lady" Holly, one of my mother's maids asked.

"Some were beautiful, others I fear got dressed in the dark" I said, making her laugh.

I had noticed that since I had started to take my meals in the kitchen, that those who were yes ma'am, no ma'am before were more comfortable speaking to me now. They still know who I am, treat me as one of the ladies of the house but they are comfortable around me and know I am nothing like my mother and would never treat them as such.

"Lady Anastasia, your mother requests your presence in the drawing room" Leila said, making her way into the kitchen.

"Thank you" I said, before going to see what she wanted.

"You requested my presence" I said, entering the drawing room to see my father decanter the brandy and pour himself a glass.

"Yes, Anastasia take a seat" she said.

"What I am about to say is final. What your mother and I have spoken about and agreed on will bring an end to this nonsense" my father said, taking a seat by my mother's side. "While at the ball, when you took in some air, I had a very productive conversation with Henry Hyde. His son Jackson has requested to be your suitor and we have agreed."

"Not a word" my mother said before I could even speak. "This is a good match, a profitable match for your father and this family. It is all agreed. Despite my disagreement, your father has allowed you to continue your work until the end of the month so as not to disrupt any work you are currently doing for Mr Grey. Upon that day, you will cease to work and take your proper place at Jackson's side."

"Yes, Mr Grey has done me a great favour now that I think about it, even Jackson and Henry agree. If Jackson so chooses to allow you to work then he will find suitable employment for you."

"That is unlikely" I said. "You sold me, on my birthday in fact."

"I do not want to hear your complaints. Your future is set Anastasia, it is unchangeable. Jackson Hyde is a good match. He will be here to pick you up this coming Wednesday evening to take you to dinner" my mother told me.

I left the room, they did not even try and stop me as I made my way to my bedroom. I would not cry, what would be the point but I felt my heart breaking inside. I did not want to marry that man, I did not even feel comfortable speaking to him.

I wanted someone who would see the real me, let me speak my words and listen. I wanted someone who would take me seriously and encourage me when I am unsure of what path to take. Above all, I wanted Christian.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Don't worry, Jackson Hyde will not be in this story long and next chapter Raymond will hear a few home truths from Christian.  
**

 **Ana's dress for the ball is on my Pinterest page under my username mattlukejess.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

Touching Anastasia's face, being so close to her had been a turning point for me. I had enjoyed her company immensely, enjoyed her intelligence and whit. Seeing Anastasia in that setting though, being constantly berated by her mother, had made me want to take her away. I did feel protective of Ana but it was so much more than that.

Ana, I smiled thinking of her name. Beautiful Ana had been the belle of the ball on Saturday night. She showed elegance and grace while those around her, their ugliness shone through.

As my staff slowly entered the office, there was only one that I looked for but she was not here. I picked paperwork up, trying to concentrate on my work but it was no use. My focus was on the empty desk outside of my door.

"Is Anastasia sick" Ryan asked me.

"I do not know. She was alright when I saw her at the ball on Saturday evening."

"I saw the photographs in the newspaper yesterday. There was one of Anastasia, none of her parents though."

"Good, I am glad" I told him.

I hoped for Raymond's sake, he had not tried to keep Ana away but my question was answered when she walked through the door and straight to her desk, only nodding quietly to people who said good morning on her way past.

"She is not sick but something is wrong" Ryan said and I had to agree.

Ana had placed her purse into her desk drawer before walking to my office. She was about to speak but seeing Ryan still in here, she quietened.

"I need to go and get some work done" he said, excusing himself from my office, receiving a quiet hello from Ana in exchange for his own.

Looking at this woman now, the smile from this weekend when we were dancing on the balcony was gone. She looked forlorn, dejected, as if the world she had longed to be a part of, had just been ripped away.

"Ana, what is it "I asked, reaching for her hand.

I had barely touched it when she took a step back, out of my reach. As my hand hung in mid-air, aching to touch her again, thoughts ran through my head. I know to most I had acted inappropriately being so close to her on Saturday night but Ana had not stepped back, not felt uncomfortable in my presence. She had closed her eyes, enjoying my touch but not now.

"I am so sorry" she said, her words but a whisper. I could see tears swimming in her eyes before she took a deep breath and asked me more clearly, if I would like some coffee.

What I wanted was to know that she was alright and if someone had hurt her, then I would make sure that it was dealt with. For the moment though, I accepted the offer of coffee, if only for an excuse so Ana would come back into my office once more.

As the morning wore on, not one person had missed that something was wrong. Ana was always polite, answer every question that was put to her but at this moment in time, she barely spoke.

At lunch, Ana took the food parcel that was given to her and exited the building.

"Ryan I am going to check that Anastasia is alright" I told him, getting my jacket and keys.

"I hope she is alright" he said before I left the office.

I started my car and drove in the direction of the park. It was not far and I was hoping I could catch Ana on the corner before she crossed over to the park.

I did not want Ana to be in the park today, especially if that wretched Kavanagh woman just happens to be there.

I saw Ana about to cross the road when I bibbed my horn. I had startled her as I stopped, so much so that she almost lost hold of the food parcel she had in her hand.

"Christian" was all she said, shocked that I had followed her in my car.

"Please come with me, away from here for a little while."

"I cannot. I was hoping to see Geoffrey and his mother and share my lunch with them."

"You really are something special Ana Steele. If I arrange for some lunch to be taken to them, will you please then come with me."

The little nod I received, meant so much as I opened my car door for her to be seated inside.

"A moment" I told her as I headed into the small bakery where I arrange for Ana's lunch to be delivered from everyday.

Thankfully they knew of Geoffrey and his mother and agreed to go into the park and look for them today.

"If you can tell them from Christian. Anastasia was not feeling very well but she wanted to still be able to share her lunch with them."

"I will do sir" the woman said before I made my way back to Ana.

"You do not have to talk to me, just enjoy the ride if you like" I told her as we headed to a place where I had spent a lot of time during my childhood.

Stopping in front of the grand house was the first time Ana had spoken throughout the journey.

"This building is special to you. I can tell by the smile on your lips."

"It is" I said, smiling as I looked towards the door. "Come."

I got out of my car, opening the door for Ana and holding my hand out to her, which she thankfully took.

With her hand in mine, I led Ana up the steps towards the front door.

"Who lives here" she asked. "You live here?"

Ana had seen the keys that I always kept with the key to my car. Ones which I had brought from my pocket, opening the front door.

"I do not live here. You would think that I did with the amount of time I spent here as a child but no, this is my grandparent's house or it was. It is mine now, left to me when my grandfather passed."

"It is beautiful" Ana said, smiling as she took in the grand staircase before her, looking into the various rooms as we passed through to the back of the house.

"One second" Ana said, smiling. I knew what she had found as she lowered herself down so she could see what had been written.

"Christian age 6, 3ft 11in."

Ana moved her finger up the wall to the last one that was recorded on my 16th birthday.

"5ft 10 inches. You grew a lot" she smiled.

"I did, and a little more after that. That was my grandmother. From the time I could stand, she liked to see how well I was growing."

"My grandmother on my father's side was a little like that. My mother's parents were just as mine are now" she sighed, looking out into the garden through the glass doors.

I opened the doors, letting Ana walk out first onto the porch, where she took a seat.

"It really is beautiful here, quiet" she sighed before looking to me when I took a seat at the other end of the bench, to which she sat. "My parents informed me yesterday, that they had agreed to a suitor, Jackson Hyde. I have no say in their decision. I was to be quiet and do as I am told. It is a good match they said, for them, not me"

As she spoke, I felt like my heart was breaking. For the pain that Ana felt at her parent's decision and also for myself, for the fact that my chance was gone.

"I do not want this Christian. I wanted to marry a man that I loved, not one who makes me uncomfortable" she cried as I moved closer, pulling her into my arms.

Against my chest, she sobbed. We may not have known each other very long but this woman had come to mean a lot to me. I could feel the pain in each tear she shed and I wanted to make it all go away.

I wanted to demand that this courtship be abandoned but that would do nothing more than cause problems with her parents and mine, as well as embarrassment for Ana. That is the last thing I wanted. It would also raise questions about my own intentions towards Ana and as I see it, put her in harms way. I have too much power as far as Raymond is concerned and I know he will not hesitate to use Ana to gain that power back. She is a pawn, sold off to the highest bidder, as has been proven. Ana is worth more than that though, she is worth everything. I have to think of something though, only time was not on my side.

"I am due to have dinner with him on Wednesday and I do not want to go. I can work until the end of the month before I have to give that up too" she told me, sadly.

"I do not know what to say Ana" I spoke quietly.

I was angry but I did not want Ana to pick up on that. I can hear my father's voice now, telling me you do not interfere once a match has been made. I want to interfere though, nothing is set. They have not even spoken to each other for god's sake, so how can this be final.

As Ana looked up into my eyes, I wanted nothing more than to close my own and bring my lips to hers. I could not though, she was not mine and until she was, I would wait.

"Tell me about America, where you live" Ana asked, bringing me from my thoughts as I finally released her, reluctantly letting her sit up.

"It is big, vast" I smiled. "Bigger than I think I ever could have imagined when I first moved over there. I had been working with my grandfather since I was fourteen, always interested in the business he did. I do not think my father was happy as I had no interest in becoming a lawyer and would rather travel and help those businesses that were struggling, work again."

"Where is it you live" she asked me.

"Not that far from the park that I took the photograph of the flowers in. On a lovely day like today, I love nothing more than spending the day there, enjoying everything around me."

"When do you go back" she asked quietly.

"April is the plan, although I can go back sooner if everything is running as I want it back here. Would you travel."

"I would love to. To visit faraway lands, experience the culture of the country that you visit would be…magical. It is but a dream though. I do not know where I will be in April" she said sadly. "I hope you have a safe journey when you do go though."

"Ana."

"I apologise for my outburst today. You do not need a weeping woman, soaking through your shirt. I cannot change these plans so I need to deal with them" she said, more to herself than me.

I tried to talk to Ana again but her mind had taken over and as I know inside she was drowning in misery, outside she had put up a wall, protecting herself from harm.

The drive back to the office was as quiet as the one to my grandparents home. Ana was quickly back at her desk, no doubt worrying about the time she had missed. I did not tell anyone of our conversation, it was not for me to tell them her business. Speaking about it also brought forth the pain that Anastasia was destined for someone else but me.

….

"Son you have been so quiet this evening" my mother said to me at dinner.

"I apologise mother, I have a lot on my mind."

"A certain young woman no doubt. Anastasia is lovely, a perfect match for you."

"She is not my match though. Hers has already been chosen and I have no chance of interfering in it" I said, far too angrily than I meant, startling my mother. "I am sorry mother" I spoke, looking at my plate in front of me, still full of my uneaten meal.

My father is working late so instead of us having dinner in their home, I brought my mother out to the hotel I had purchased, to take a look around. At the moment we are sampling the delights that they have to offer in the restaurant, or we would be if I could stomach my food.

The restaurant was busy, just like the hotel. Both profitable like I thought. At the moment though, I had no interest in either.

"Only Saturday evening, Carla was saying that she was getting worried that Anastasia would never find a suitor."

"Jackson Hyde and his father approached Raymond when Ana and I were getting some air."

"Oh dear" she said, sadly.

"Yes...I visited Raymond at his office yesterday and he was none too pleased."

"Why would you visit him there" she asked me.

"To ask for Ana's hand myself. I wanted Anastasia to know how I felt before anyone else but seeing the distress she has been in over the past few days, I had to act. Raymond said her hand had already been taken and he would not go back on that. He was smiling though, knowing he had something I wanted, some leverage over the stake in his company I hold. I do not care about his company mother, only his daughter."

"You love her Christian."

"I do. When I leave, I fear that my heart will be staying here with her."

I tried to finish my meal but it was my mother's words that broke me from my thoughts.

"Oh Christian."

I looked to her but she was not looking at me, she was looking to a table behind where a couple were being seated. _Why here, why now_ , I thought turning back to my mother.

Anastasia had just been seated by the waiter while her date for the evening had gotten his own seat. Although she looked lovely, Ana reminded me of the first few days when she came to work for me. Covered completely from head to toe, only her hands and head visible.

His voice carried across the room when he demanded the waiter's attention to bring them a bottle of wine.

I had done my research on Jackson Hyde. I had also gotten Samuel Welch, one of my men to look deeper into him and his business as soon as we had gotten back to the office on Monday afternoon.

He came from money, no doubt of that. I can guarantee that is what attracted the Steele's to him. A good settlement for their daughter would probably give Raymond enough money to buy my stake in his company if I ever chose to sell it, which I will never do now.

Jackson was a playboy if one could call a person that. He enjoyed the finer things in life some value, wine and women. No doubt that would continue if Ana and he were to wed.

"Son do you want to leave" my mother asked.

"No, enjoy your meal mother. One of us needs to" I said as she squeezed my hand before continuing to eat.

My meal remained untouched as I tried to hear what was being said. I could hear every word from him but nothing from Ana.

"Mother excuse me" I said, standing to make my way to the bathroom, needing to walk past Ana to see that she was alright.

A gasp is what I heard from Ana upon seeing me and although I knew she wanted to smile, she looked down at her hands.

"Grey" Hyde said, smiling up to me when I was parallel with their table.

"Hyde, Anastasia, I hope dinner was to your liking" I asked, Ana not him as I wanted her to speak to me.

"It was lovely" Ana spoke quietly, trying to keep as far away from this man as possible.

How he cannot see how uncomfortable Ana was at that moment, I do not know. I think the only person Jackson Hyde was interested in was himself.

"You own this place Grey" he asked so loudly, he had the attention of half the room.

"I do. Anastasia helped me buy it" I said, earning for the first time this evening, a little smile from her lips.

"Impressive" he said.

"I think so."

"My father's company deals with steel, real work, no time for things like this."

"And what is it you do then" I asked.

I was close to pulling up a chair at the moment, just to but a barrier between the two so Ana would feel more comfortable.

"I work with my father" he spat. "I help him run the company, a company that will be mine when the time comes for him to retire" He does nothing then.

"Anastasia enjoy the rest of your evening" I said, receiving a little nod from her. "Hyde" I added, before making my way to the bathroom.

He was getting angry, I could see that but I did not want him taking that anger out on Ana. As I walked back to my table, Ana was quiet once more.

"Christian, what are you doing" my mother asked.

"I do not know mother, going crazy perhaps."

"Love does do that to a person" she said, smiling.

"Mother" I said, shaking my head, not wanting to think of that word, especially when it was out of my reach.

….

"They are leaving" my mother said, nodding to Anastasia as I took a sip of my coffee, the only thing I could stomach.

"Already."

"Yes, Anastasia said something and although he does not look best pleased, he has called for the check."

"Are you ready to leave mother" I asked her.

"Yes, I have had an enjoyable evening son. No doubt your father will bore me with the details of his when he arrives home, so I will at least have something to contribute this evening about how proud I am of our son and the empire he has helped build. Now if you would excuse me for a moment, I need to use the ladies room before we leave."

I stood as my mother did before retaking my seat. Signalling to the waiter to put my meal onto my bill.

"Ready to leave son" my mother asked, startling me. I had been staring at the door that Ana and Hyde had left through, just a few minutes before.

"Yes, I have called to have my car brought around. It should be outside the front of the hotel by now."

Mother and I made our way through the hotel lobby and towards my car. It was not busy out here at the moment, most of the restaurant guests either retiring to their rooms for the evening or having already left.

I had helped my mother into the car and was about to get in myself when something caught my eye on the floor by the car in front.

"Mother one moment" I told her, walking forward to pick it up.

"Ana" I called out, holding her purse in my hand.

I knew it was Ana's as she brings it with her everyday.

"Ana."

"Son what is it" my mother asked, making her own way out of the car.

"This is Anastasia's, she would not just leave it here. You there" I called to the porter who had just come through the door. "A young woman, in a burgundy dress left the hotel maybe ten minutes ago, where did she go."

"The lady got into a motor car with a gentleman and then left… that is strange" he said.

"What is strange" I asked, quickly losing my patience.

"They got into this car and I heard the engine starting, but it is still here."

A muffled scream drew our attention away from the car and to the service road at the side of the hotel. Before I knew it, my feet were running with the porter and my mother in pursuit. As we turned the corner onto the road, we could hear him shouting at her.

"You speak to him but ignore me, do you know how disrespectful that is. You are mine Anastasia, BOUGHT AND PAID FOR."

What I saw sickened me. This man, this animal had Ana held against the wall while she begged him to let her go. His hand was on her leg, trying to pull up the long skirt that she wore.

"Please, please do not do this" she cried.

"LET HER GO" I screamed, shocking him.

It stopped his movements long enough for me to reach them and knock him to the floor.

I could hear my mother telling the porter to call for a policeman but my anger had taken over as I hit this man.

"Christian stop, he will be dealt with" my mother called to me.

"Christian."

It was Ana's voice, weak this time as I let go of him, scrambling over to her as she fell to the floor. I caught her before she hit her head but her eyes that had closed, did not reopen.

"Ana, Ana, ANASTASIA" I shouted for her to wake.

It was then that I felt it. The large lump on the back of her head.

"She is hurt mother, SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR" I called loudly to the approaching policemen.

…

Mother and I sat and waited in the hospital, hoping for news to come. We are not family so are not given any information but I refuse to leave.

"Where is my daughter, where is she" came the shrill cry of Carla Steele as she entered the waiting room, quickly followed by her husband. "You, this is all your fault. Raymond has told me of your infatuation with our daughter. I will not stand for it."

"I would choose your words wisely Carla" my mother told her. "If it was not for my son's actions tonight, your daughter would have been violated in the most heinous of ways. He saved her, protected her and delivered the beating that, that man so richly deserved. Think carefully before you speak one more word to my son."

She did not say one more word. Neither did her husband until I stepped out of the waiting room for a moment.

"Grey."

"What" I said, spinning around to face a man that I despised.

"About you wanting to court my daughter. If you still…." his words cut off as I raised my hand.

"You really are a sick individual. When I held your daughter's unconscious body tonight while we waited for help to arrive, I felt guilt. I had seen them in the restaurant of my hotel, spoken to them even and because Anastasia felt more comfortable talking to me, he saw that as a threat and took his anger out on her. It is not me who should feel guilty though, it should be you. You are so desperate to sell your daughter off, to save face so they do not find out that you signed over most of your company to pay off your gambling debts and that you are one step away from the poor house."

"Keep your voice down" he seethed, looking around.

"No, I will not. This is all on you. You are responsible for everything that has happened tonight as you did not care who you handed your daughter over to. You only cared how much money they could bring you. I hope you can sleep with that knowledge in your head once you have looked Ana in the eyes again."

"Ana" he said, shaking his head. "Her name is Anastasia."

"To you yes, but to those who care about her, who are special to her, it is Ana. When Ana is well again then I will speak to her and let her know how I feel. Whether she accepts the courtship or not, that will be her choice, not yours."

We were at an impasse, neither saying a word but neither moving either. He knew how close to the edge he was once again, probably wondering when I would deliver the final blow. It was Carla who delivered it in the end, not me.

"Raymond, Anastasia is awake."

"Good, maybe we can find out what really happened" he said, still not believing he is responsible for tonight.

"She… she does not want to see us. She is asking only for Christian."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **The tide is starting to change for the Steele's and Ana has a big move next chapter.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

Opening my eyes, my vision swam. My head ached more than I can ever remember it doing before.

"Miss."

I heard the lady's voice but I struggled to focus on where it had come from.

"Miss, please do not move too much. You have had a knock to the head."

"Where am I" I asked.

"You are in the hospital Miss. I need to inform the doctor that you are awake. I will let your parents know also."

"No, please" I spoke, startling her.

"Miss, what is it" she asked.

"Please, I do not want to see them."

"But they are your parents Miss."

"They are the reason that I am in this bed."

I knew the accusations that I was making but what I say is the truth. They are responsible for what happened this night. They gave me away with no thought of who they were giving me too, only what they would gain.

 _Is it still night,_ I thought, looking to the window. It had closed drapes of some sort but I could just make out the lamps that were lit outside.

"Miss, do they hurt you" she asked me.

"Every word from their mouth hurts me. Do they lay their hand on me, no although I feel the pain of their actions in other ways. I do not feel safe in their home, there is no protection there."

"I see" she said.

I knew I was putting her in a terrible position but I know my parents will come in here and demand that I return home. I am eighteen though and at this moment, I would rather sleep in the park than return home with them.

"I will speak with the doctor and tell him of your concerns."

"Is Christian here" I asked.

"Christian?"

"He was with me, he saved me from that man" I said quietly, reaching up to feel the lump on the back of my head.

"I will see if he is still here Miss and get him to come in, once I have informed the doctor that you have woken."

"Thank you."

Being left alone, I let the tears fall. That man had touched me. He had tried to take something from me that can never be replaced. My virtue is the only thing I possess that is truly mine and he had tried to steal it.

A knock on the door, brought me from my thoughts.

"Come in" I said but it was barely a squeak.

Seeing Christian enter, a sob broke free. He was immediately by my side, his arms wrapped around me.

"Too much, Christian. It's too much."

"I know Ana" he said, pulling me closer to him.

"Thank you" I cried into his chest as he buried his face into my hair.

"Ana you do not have to thank me. I just wish we had arrived there sooner."

"You did not know what he would do any more than I. His words were making me uncomfortable, so much so that I informed him I was unwell and would like to go home. I cannot marry him Christian, I cannot. I would rather live in the poor house, sleep in the park than ever be near that man again."

"It will not come to that Ana. I will stop this marriage myself if they try to push ahead with it."

I pulled back, looking into his eyes, knowing what he was saying to be the truth. Our attention was drawn towards the door then when we heard loud voices outside.

"My father" I told Christian as he let me go.

He did not move away from me though, putting himself in-between my father and I when he burst through the door.

"Anastasia, the doctor has

said you are well enough to come home so please gather your things and we will be on our way."

"I said no such thing" a man called out, coming into the room behind my father and placed himself between us. "Your daughter has a head injury, one that I would like to keep my eye on throughout the rest of the night and today as it now appears to be, as well."

"She is fine, she can rest at home."

"You are not hearing me sir. If you continue to upset my patient then I will ask you to leave."

"This is ridiculous, Anastasia get your things now."

"No" I said, as the room immediately quietened.

I could see my father's face getting redder by the second but I did not move from my bed.

"Miss Steele, I have spoken to your nurse Amy and she has explained your concerns. From what I have viewed myself, I happen to agree with her."

My father turned to the doctor as my mother moved closer to me. My hand automatically gripped the back of Christian's jacket, not wanting him to move away.

"I am not going anywhere" he said, turning to see that I was alright before our focus was on my mother who was trying to collect my things.

"Anastasia come. You have caused enough embarrassment for this family for one evening. We will speak about this when we get home."

"How is my being attacked an embarrassment to you. You did not have a man touching your body against your will. You have caused this, both of you and I want you both to go and leave me alone. Doctor I do not feel up to leaving this bed."

"Yes, miss. I will not be allowing you to leave until I am satisfied that your head injury will cause you no problems. I will be asking visitors to leave though, now."

"This is preposterous" my father bellowed.

"You are disturbing my patient and If you do not leave, I will have no choice but to call a policeman."

"Do not bother, I have already called one. I want that man arrested" we heard from the door, seeing Henry Hyde stood with a policeman by his side.

"Christian" I cried, gripping his hand.

"You have no right to be in here, now will everyone leave" the doctor said, making his feelings clear as everyone apart from Christian and my nurse left the room.

There were raised voices in the hallway. So much noise that hurt my head.

"Miss can I give you something for the pain" my nurse asked.

"No thank you. I just want some peace."

Christian was about to say something when a knock on the door came. The nurse made her way over to see who it was and also to make sure that no one could enter.

"Mr Grey, your father is here" she said, turning to us.

"Christian, are they going to take you away" I asked, terrified.

I knew he had hit Jackson but I did not want him to get in any trouble.

"I am not going anywhere, I promise. I will be a moment" he told me, kissing my forehead before he headed for the door.

I watch Christian leave, wanting nothing more than to follow him so they cannot take him away. Sitting up in the bed though, a wave of nauseous came over me.

"Miss, here" the nurse said, placing a bowl in front of me in case I vomited.

None came, although the nausea did not go away.

"Anastasia is it alright if I come and sit with you" Grace asked, after knocking on the door.

"Christian, where is Christian" I asked, getting emotional.

"He is just speaking to the policeman about what happened tonight. Do not worry Anastasia, he will be back soon. Henry Hyde is trying to file charges against my son but there were too many witnesses to what that horrid man tried to do to you. Do not cry."

"And my father, is he filing charges against Jackson Hyde too" I asked. I could see the answer on her face though. "I did not think so."

I could not focus on anything but the door, willing it to open so that Christian could enter once more. When my mother entered, I turned my back on her, not wanting to hear a word she said.

"This is silly Anastasia. I hope you are happy with yourself now you have gotten what you wanted" She spat "Henry Hyde has told your father that the courtship is off. Do you know what shame that brings to us, to know that they have rejected our daughter."

"HOW HAVE I BROUGHT SHAME ON YOU" I sobbed. "He touched me."

The door burst open as Christian entered, running to my side as his father and the policeman followed.

"Make them go away please."

"I think you heard Ana, now leave" Christian told them.

"Her name is Anastasia and we are responsible for her wellbeing. She will come home with us."

"No, I will not. I would rather live in the poor house than spend another night under your roof."

"You would rather live there" my mother asked, bewildered.

"Yes, I would. At least there, I might be able to sleep at night without wondering who I would be sold to next."

"Ana, I will not have you there. I want you to come with me" Christian said.

"No, I forbid it" my father sneered. "I will not have your reputation sullied by living in sin with a man who has his own agenda for you."

I looked to Christian, seeing the pain on his face at what my father had said. I know he would never hurt me, I trust him. If what my father said is true then I welcome it to what I would be going back to.

I raised my hand to Christian, seeing a smile come to his lips. He took my hand in his, his fingers entwined with mine.

"My grandparents house, I would like you to stay there. If you would allow me to visit then I would certainly like that, but it is your choice Ana" he said quietly, so only I could hear. "With regards to the poor house" Christian spoke louder this time, looking to my father. "By the time I have finished there will be two more clambering to get in."

"Miss, I would like to speak to you" the policeman spoke over everyone in the room.

"That is fine sir, as long as the sound quietens. My head hurts."

"That is fine miss. Could I ask you all to leave and you two to go home" he said to my parents.

"You cannot banish me from my daughter's bedside" my mother said.

"You will find that I can" he told them, pointing towards the door.

When everyone apart from Christian had left, I turned to the policeman. Christian's fingers were still entwined with mine as neither of us would relinquish the others.

"Now miss, can you please explain what transpired this evening."

I started to tell the man about dinner, being uncomfortable and wanting to leave. I told him about the anger that I faced before ending as my vision started to blur.

"Are you sure he touched you there. Did you not bang your head and he was holding you up."

"Are you serious" Christian asked angrily. "We heard Ana scream and found him holding her against the wall, his hand on her."

"I know I have no rights. I know I am expected to be quiet and be the dutiful lady but having that man touch me, I had to fight back. I tried, I really did. He pulled me from the car, dragged me down the road at the side of the hotel before pushing me back hard into the wall" I reached up touching the lump on my head. "It was a violent act by a man my parents had given me to. The outcome to him was richly deserved."

"Would you go into a courtroom and speak up about your experience to a roomful of men. You are right when you say you have no rights Miss and I do not think it would bode well for you in that room. The Hyde's are very powerful people in this city."

"As are the Grey's" Christian told him. "You did meet my father after all. I am sure you have heard of him before, my grandfather also."

"I have Sir" he sighed. "It is just, I have seen women go into a courtroom before. I would very much like to spare Miss Steele of that experience."

"So, you expect me to be quiet, forget about what that man did to me."

"Miss they do a lot of good in the community, charities and such. Trying to tarnish their name will just backfire on you."

"How many of these charities they support are for women who are abused in their homes. They support any business that can make them look good, the police federation no doubt."

He knew I had him there. He could not deny it either as Jackson had been bragging at dinner at the power his family held in this city.

"Please leave, the sight of you is making me nauseous" I told him, as he finally got up from his chair and turned towards the door.

"You are a Lady miss, you need to act like it."

"Get out" Christian told him as I held onto his hand to stop him rising from his seat.

A lady. Quiet, complainant, holding onto the arm of a man just to make him look good. She has to look to her husband for constant instruction on how to eat, to smile, like she has no mind of her own. I would rather be dead.

"It looks like I am on my own" I said, wiping a tear away.

"No Ana. The house is there for you, you just have to take it."

I spent the rest of the night in hospital, not knowing what time it was when I finally fell asleep. Christian could not stay in here, they would not allow him as this was a women's ward.

My father's words were running around in my head throughout the night, trying to make heads or tails of what he meant. I could not deny that I wanted Christian and I feel it in my heart that he wanted me too, but what happens now.

I cannot go back to my parent's home. It is too painful to even think about going back to that life once more.

"Miss are you up for a visitor" my nurse asks. "A young man is asking to see you. Poor thing has been in the visitor's lounge, sleeping on the floor all night."

"Of course, just him" I said as she made her way back out.

It was a different nurse from when I had arrived, but she was equally as polite.

A knock announced the arrival of my guest as I called for them to enter. Soon Christian stood before me, looking rumpled from his disturbed night but equally as handsome.

"You are late for work" I said, quietly.

"The office can wait a while, it is not important. How are you feeling" he asked, coming closer and pulling up a chair.

He felt too far away and although it was not deemed to be proper, I reached for his hand.

He took it between both of his before placing a kiss on top. That one kiss brought butterflies to my stomach and a smile to my lips. Christian looked up to me, his eyes expressing a thousand words.

"What my father said, about an agenda."

"I would rather speak to you in a more private setting but I will not deny you an answer. My agenda is your happiness and I hope I could be a part of that. I spoke to your father and asked him to stop the betrothal and for that I had to give him my reason why. I have fallen in love with you Ana. I had hoped for you to hear those words first but his actions forced my hand."

"You love me" I asked, falling over my words.

"I do. I know you have had so much to deal with and these words could make you run but I have to speak them before I go positively mad."

"I love you" I told him, stopping his words. "I feel like me when I am with you" I said, brushing a tear away.

"Oh Ana, what a pair we are."

Christian stood, to move closer. His hand reaching my face, resting on my cheek.

"Can I kiss you" he whispered.

"Please."

As his one hand held my cheek, his other joined it, cradling my face. As Christian moved his lips closer to my own, I could feel his breath on my face. A moment before his lips touched mine, he whispered "I love You" once more.

Christian's lips were gentle, never forceful as they moved with my own. My own hands gripped the lapels of his jacket so as to keep him close to me. I had never kissed a man before and I was happy my first time was with Christian.

When we broke apart to take a breath, he placed three tiny kisses upon my lips before pulling back, to look into my eyes.

"That was" he trailed off.

"Magical, beautiful."

"And so much more. My grandparent's home, will you go."

"I would love to but how would I be able to afford to light and heat such a grand house."

"Do not worry about that alright, it is all taken care of."

"My parent's home. I have some things that I would like to retrieve but I do not think that is advisable for a while."

"When you are ready Ana, or I can send Taylor to retrieve it."

"If I can speak to Charlotte, she will know what it is that I would like to retrieve."

Throughout the morning, I was observed by either the doctor or nurse. They wanted to check that I had no more dizziness, that I was able to keep some food in my stomach before they felt comfortable that I could go home.

When we finally left the hospital, it was my new home we headed to. With Taylor driving us, Christian held my hand all the way to his grandparents house. It was late afternoon and even with the darkening skies, I felt the home welcoming me in.

It was a quick trip inside as I only had what I had worn and my purse that had been cruelly ripped from my hand the evening before. Has it only been that short of a time. So much has happened that it feels like days, weeks even, not mere hours.

"I apologise for the room" Christian spoke as we walked up the staircase. "It is my room from when I was younger. The bedding is clean and it is tidy. There are guest rooms here but as yet, they have not been cleaned or aired out, so are stuffy. I will arrange for my housekeeper Gail to come back and clean the whole house but on such short notice….. Am I amusing you Miss Steele."

He had seen the smile on my face, a product of his mumbling.

"Whatever room I sleep in Christian, I will feel safer in than I have before. Show me your room please."

Christian opened the door to his bedroom, letting me walk inside first as he followed closely behind. It was very masculine, very Christian. Whereas at home there was an abundance of flowers everywhere. On the bedding, curtains, walls, my mother's doing. Here it is blues and greens, I liked it.

"I like it, it is you" I told him, looking around. "I never asked. If you do not live here, do you live with your parents."

"No, I purchased a house as an investment on one of my trips back from America. I live there. My father did say that I should sell this home but I cannot, it holds too many memories for me here."

"America, you will be leaving" I said sadly, as he took my hand and led me over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Ana, I cannot leave you behind. We have a lot to talk about. A conversation best spoken when you are not tired."

"Please, I do not deny that I am becoming weary but what did you mean about America."

"If you want to live here in London, then I will too. If I do go back to America, I would like you to come with me."

I smiled, nodding my head. I would go wherever he so wishes as long as we are together.

"I am going to let you rest. I will spend this evening in the drawing room so if you need me, please holler."

"I will. Thank you Christian, for everything."

"You are very welcome, my love."

Christian kissed my lips once more before leaving the room.

Being alone now, I looked around the vast room. It is bigger than the room I had at my parent's house and as I looked closer, filled with Christian. The photograph on the dresser was the first time I had seen his grandfather as they smiled brightly back at me. You could feel the closeness of the two through the photograph.

I think it dawned on me, when I realised I had nothing to wear to bed, that I was in a man's bedroom. I did not feel uncomfortable, I only felt surrounded by the man I love.

…

"Anastasia" I heard said quietly, along with a light tapping on my door.

"Come in" I spoke, trying to push the sleep from my throat. "I apologise for the sight."

My hair was in complete disarray, much more so than when I arrived and I know for sure, I would have sleep lines on my face.

"You look beautiful Ana" Christian said smiling, as he stepped into the room. "I did not want to leave for the office without saying goodbye and I am so glad that I did. My shirt suits you."

"I apologise, I found it in the closet. My dress felt so uncomfortable to sleep in while I was in the hospital."

"Ana, no apologies are needed. Please make use of whatever you can find. I know my grandparents clothing are still here in their room at the end of the hall, so please take a look. I know my grandmother would be happy that they are put to use and I will try to arrange for your own clothes to be brought here as soon as I can."

"Thank you. I should be getting up for work too."

"No, it is Friday so I want you to rest. If you feel up to it on Monday, then I will come and pick you up and bring you with me but please, do not rush."

"You are going to your own house tonight" I asked.

"I think it is proper. I would advise you that I only plan to sleep there and will be knocking on your door so that I may visit. This may not have started like a conventional courtship but I would like to court you Ana and one day when you are ready, I would like you to become Mrs Grey."

I did not realise that the tears had started to fall as I reached for his hand. Instead of sitting by my side, he knelt beside the bed.

"There is no rush my love, when you are ready."

"My answer is yes and it always will be. When you depart for America, then I will be by your side."

"Oh Ana, you have made me so happy" he spoke, cupping my face between his hands, as his lips joined mine.

…

It had been hours since Christian had left for work, promising that he will come and visit me this evening. I had expected my mother to be knocking the door down by now, letting me know once again what a disappointment I was. Her words cannot hurt me here though, here I feel safe.

In his grandmother closet, I had found a beautiful dress, perfect for the sun that shone through the window. Although it was a little big, it felt comfortable to wear.

I had met Gail, Christian's housekeeper who came to clean the house. She was very polite and had the house clean in no time. I was unsure what to do now. The guest room is all ready for me but I cannot deny how comfortable I felt, sleeping in Christian's bed.

I had been sitting out on the back porch, reading one of the books I had found in the library when I heard a bell ring. This house has a bell in every room where a servant could be called but this one was the front door. It cannot be Christian as he said he would use his key so as not to worry me that a stranger would call. Hearing the bell once more, made me jump.

"Do not be silly Ana" I told myself, making my way through the house. "You are not afraid."

I was though, as it could be my father, even Jackson Hyde come to take me from this home.

When I stood finally behind the door, I took a peek at who was there. When the person came into view, I wanted to sob as I opened the door as quickly as I could.

"Hello my beautiful girl. Do you want to show me to my room."

"Charlotte."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will have multiple Pov's. I was originally going to start where the last chapter left off but I started to have ideas of how Charlotte had arrived at Ana's door and this is the result. I hope you like it.**

Charlotte's Pov

I had looked into her room, hoping she had come home during the night but Ana was still not here this morning. I had been afraid that she would come to harm when she left this house on Wednesday evening and that fear was acknowledged when her parent came home, shouting and banging throughout the house. The horrid things they were saying about that beautiful girl, broke my heart.

Ana was an angel, born to the devils themselves but her heart of gold shone through. She had been hurt, by the man she was terrified to meet, forced there, by the parents who were supposed to protect her.

"Charlotte, my lady is very angry" Holly said, rushing into the kitchen.

"Did she strike you" I asked, seeing the redness on her cheek.

I was shocked that she had raised her hand to this young girl.

"I am fine. I was not doing my work fast enough" she told me as I ran a cloth under the cold water and put it to her cheek.

"That is no excuse Holly" I told her, before hearing my name screeched throughout the house.

"Holly keep that on your cheek. I will see what the lady wants."

I walked out of the kitchen, in search of the lady of the house. Making my way up the staircase, following her thundering voice, it led to Ana's room.

"My lady, you called for me" I asked, taking in the devastation that was Ana's room.

"I want this room cleared, only the bed is to remain" she demanded, throwing one of Ana's favourite books into a pile on the floor.

"Where would you like me to remove it to" I asked, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"I do not care, I want it out of this house. Get Lucas to take it away from here."

"Lady Steele, if I may ask. Where is Anastasia."

"YOU MAY NOT ASK" she shouted, before trying to calm herself. "My daughter has taken leave of her senses and when she comes back here, she will know what it is like to have nothing. Ungrateful child. Get rid of it, all of it. She can sleep on a bare mattress."

I watched her leave the room, turning to see Leila stood by the door. She smiled, before following her mistress as if she was a dog after a piece of meat.

"What have you done, Lady Steele" I said to the empty room, picking up the book which was thankfully still in one piece.

Lady. Despite what she likes everyone to think or call her, she is no lady. Carla Steele has no title, she just likes to make herself feel important and better than anyone else.

"Charlotte, Lady Steele has sent me up to help you" Holly stated, coming into the room.

I could tell she was shocked by what was before her.

"It will be alright" I spoke, more to myself in that moment. "We need to collect all of Ana's things, make sure everything is packed safely away. Please help me remove the trunk from the closet."

Holly helped me pull the heavy trunk out of the closet as I started to pack Ana's belongings away. On top of all the many items that were special to Ana, we placed her clothing. Wherever Ana is, I will make sure this is all returned to her, if it is the last thing I do.

"Holly, please contact Lucas and have him come up, so as to remove this trunk to the car."

She nodded, holding her hand out to me, dropping the coins into it that she had removed from the drawer. Every penny of this earned by Ana, for her hard work.

"Charlotte" Lucas spoke my name, as he entered the room.

"We have to remove all of Anastasia's belongings from the premises Lucas. The lady is in a foul mood and as usual, Anastasia is being blamed for it."

"I heard" he stated.

"Anastasia was in the hospital, that is all I know. I wish..." I trailed off, wanting nothing more than to go and see my girl.

"I will remove this trunk to the car. Where would it be going to."

"My sister has room. I know she will allow me to store it there until I can reunite it with its proper owner."

I wrote the address of my sisters home, handing Lucas the note. As he left the room, I checked around for anything that had been left behind. Ana did not have a lot in here, her bookcase was empty as her favourite items had already been removed by her parents. The book her mother had thrown so carelessly, was one Ana had purchased herself.

I found a few photographs of her grandparent's on her Father's side, which were at the top of her closet, hidden away. Closing the door behind me, I would never step in there again.

"Is it done" I was asked by Lady Steele, as I made my way down the staircase.

"Yes, my lady. Lucas is disposing of them. I have a few extra items to add to the trunk and then he will be able to leave."

"Get it done then. I would like some iced tea out in the garden when you have finished" she spoke before walking away. Rude woman.

"Lucas, these need to go as well" I called to him, as he got out of the car.

I was walking towards Lucas when a car pulled up by the side of us.

"Hello Sir, can I help you" I asked.

"You are Charlotte" he asked, smiling.

"I am Sir, have we met."

"No, ma'am. Ana just describes you very well."

"Ana" I gasped, gripping his arm until my senses caught up with my actions and I let him go. "My apologies Sir. You know Ana."

"Yes, I do."

"Is Ana still in the hospital, is she safe" I asked, looking to the house, to see if Lady Steele was coming.

"Please calm yourself. Ana is safe, she is no longer in the hospital. Ana is staying in a property I own and I have come here today to ask if you would like to join her."

"Join her" I asked.

"Yes, the property Ana is now resident in is large and in need of a housekeeper. You come highly recommended by someone very close to us both."

"You are Christian."

"I am" he smiled.

"She loves you" I spoke before I had realised what I had said.

"As I love her. Would you come. I know Ana would be thrilled to have you with her."

"Yes. I need a little time to collect my things. Ana's" I spoke, gesturing to the trunk.

"These are Ana's belongings" he asked.

"Yes, she wanted Ana's room cleared. She had ruined her room like a toddler having a tantrum. I placed all of Ana's items into that trunk, apart from these which were hidden in her closet. Her grandparent, her Fathers parents I believe."

"I know Ana will want these. I will leave you the address of the home where Ana is currently staying. Please do not disclose it to her parents. I do not want them there."

"I will never tell them. This is Lucas, he was Ana's escort and driver."

"Sir" Lucas nodded, before shaking Christian's outstretched hand.

"I will let you collect your things. This is the address of the home where Ana is staying" he told me, placing a beautifully written note into my palm. "She does not know of your arrival, so is in for a surprise. I did not inform her of my plans, so as not to upset her if you were unable to come."

"I will follow that girl anywhere Sir. Ana is like a daughter to me and deserves all the happiness that comes her way."

"I agree."

I watched him drive away before turning to Lucas.

"She is alright" Lucas asked me.

"I think with Christian by her side, she will be more than alright."

I made my way into the house, ignoring calls from _her,_ to fetch her tea. My room that I spend my free time in, did not take long to pack away.

Leaving my bags by the door to the kitchen, I went in search of Holly to inform her I was leaving.

"I am so happy for Anastasia and for you. To both be free of this house is a wonderful thing" Holly told me.

"If Mr Grey or Ana are in need of additional staff, I will be recommending you."

"Please do. I have already started looking for other employment. I am just fearful of getting a master or mistress worse than what I already have."

"I do not think there can be many that treat their own flesh and blood as they have that girl."

"I agree. I do hope to hear from you."

Our conversation was interrupted by the screech now, from her Ladyship.

"Is that for her" I nodded to the jug of iced tea that sat on the wooden table.

"Yes, I thought I would get started on it, on the off chance she decided to retrieve it herself."

"Allow me" I told her, picking the jug up, leaving the kitchen and Holly's laughter behind.

"I apologise for the lateness of the iced tea Ma'am. I am sure it will be worth the wait."

"About time, you lazy woman. Pour some for me now."

"As you wish."

Instead of pouring it into the glass she held, I stood by her side and raised the jug over her head.

"Lady or should I say faux Lady Steele. I hereby tender my resignation."

As each word was said, more and more of the iced tea fell upon her head.

She screeched and spluttered until the jug was once again back upon the table, leaving a very wet woman before me.

"You, you, I will ruin you. You will never work in this city again."

"Your threats mean nothing to me, Carla. I have already gained employment with a real lady."

I walked away, leaving her shocked and stunned, more for the fact I had called her by name, than that I had other employment waiting for me. I entered the house, being greeted by a very happy Holly.

"Being able to witness that, is worth all the screaming that I know is to come" Holly laughed.

Leila as always was trying to clean her up but was failing, only having with her the smallest of cloths.

"Ladies please look after yourselves" I told Holly and the others who had come to watch the spectacle that was happening out in the garden. Picking my bags up once more, I left this home forever.

…

The drive to my new home took a while as we drove through heavy traffic. It had been over an hour since Christian had left and was now late afternoon.

I was eager to see my girl, although I was nervous to know what had happened to her after she had left the house.

"This sure is a very nice house" Lucas spoke, bringing me from my thoughts as I looked to the grand home he had stopped outside.

"It sure is. A home fit for a Lady" I stated, smiling as Lucas opened the door for me to exit.

I made my way up the front steps to the large door, ringing the bell.

I could hear cautious footsteps approach, before the door was quickly opened and my girl was in my arms.

APOV.

I melted into the embrace of the only woman who had ever been a real mother to me.

"Come, please come in" I spoke, practically dragging the poor woman into the hallway, not wanting to let her go in case she disappeared.

"I am here to stay my dear. I have been offered employment as housekeeper of this grand house, by a certain young gentleman."

"You have seen Christian" I asked, as we took a seat in the drawing room.

"Yes, he came to your parents house."

"Is he alright."

"Yes, Ana dear. He did not see your parents, only Lucas and I. Your mother" she said, angrily.

"What did she do" I asked.

"I was to empty your room, after she had made a terrible mess of it. When you were to go back there, you were to have a bare mattress."

"I am never going back Charlotte, I cannot. That night..."

I felt her hand cover my own, giving me the motherly comfort that I crave.

"He touched me. Jackson Hyde pulled me out of his car and to the side of the hotel where he tried to raise my skirt and touch me underneath. Christian saved me, more than once in fact, bringing me here. He was there at the hospital from the moment he brought me in, until we left together to come here. Christian slept on the floor of the visitor's room, unable to stay the night in my room with me."

"Your parents."

"They were told to leave as they were causing such a disturbance. The policeman Henry Hyde had called to arrest Christian because he had left Jackson in a very deservedly state, confirmed my lack of rights, telling us what wonderful people the Hyde's were."

"Is Christian in trouble."

"No, there have been no charges filed against him. I think the Hyde's hope that by not pursuing this, my assault will just go away and be forgotten about."

"These people are poison Ana. I am so happy you are away from them all."

"I will be moving even further away when the time comes. When Christian leaves for America, I will be leaving with him."

"Oh Ana, I am so happy that you are receiving the future that you so richly deserve. I will miss you when the time comes though. Do you know when you will go."

"April was Christian's original plan. I am not sure if that will change. It will depend if he is comfortable leaving the business here with Ryan."

"What about your work" she asked. "Will you continue."

"Yes, I will be back at my desk, come Monday morning. I enjoy the work and although Christian says that in this home everything is already paid for, I would still like to contribute something, even if it is just to the food we eat."

"Food I will happily cook for you both."

"Come let me show you to your room" I told her, excitedly pulling her from the couch.

Charlotte had expected me to lead her down to the servant quarters but instead, we took the staircase up to the first floor. The only room that was clean, besides my own was the guest room that Gail had finished earlier. Although it was at the other end of the house from my own, Charlotte would still be close.

"Ana, I have never stayed in a place so grand before" she declared.

"There are other rooms, servant quarters downstairs but I would like you to stay here. You are no servant to me Charlotte, you never have been. You are my family, the only one I have."

"I will be happy to stay here" she spoke, trying to get her emotions under control before giving up and pulled me into her arms.

"What a pair we are" she said hoarsely, resting her hand against my cheek. "Come, show me this house."

We walked down the stairs, to see Lucas waiting for us.

"Oh, Lucas I apologise. We left you here."

"It is alright Lady Anastasia, it is good to see you well."

"Thank you, and it is just Ana or if it has to be, Miss. No Lady."

"Miss" he smiled before informing us that he would need to leave to go back to the house.

"If it becomes unbearable there, please let me know. I will speak to Christian and see if we can find you employment else ware."

"I will remember that. I will not speak a word of your location to anyone, good luck."

"Thank you, Lucas" I said, before closing the door.

Time for that tour.

CPOV

Charlotte should be with Ana by now, if everything had gone to plan. I had asked Gail to clean the guest room furthest from my own, knowing that if Charlotte did take up my offer, they would both have their space but still be close. There are servant's quarters at the house which will be filled with staff eventually but not Charlotte, to Ana she is her family.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about son" my Father asked, taking a seat opposite my desk.

"I want you to bring charges against Jackson Hyde."

"Son, you are serious" he asked.

"Very. He cannot get away with what he did to Ana. How long will it be until the next time and what if he is not stopped. How many other women has he sexually assaulted before."

"Christian, you are asking a lot."

"I know I am Father. I am asking you to do this for the woman I love, the woman who will one day be my wife. He touched her Father and the thought of arriving a few minutes later, has haunted my dreams. Ana is safe and well, but the outcome could have been so much worse."

"What is the outcome you want out of this then. Do you want him shamed, in prison, what son?"

"Either will do. I do not want Ana in a courtroom, I cannot deny that. Although there were witnesses to Ana's assault, Hyde will not think twice about trying to discredit them, even my own mother who witnessed the whole incident. Me or rather us making those accusations will make people take notice. I want society to know what type of a person that man really is."

"Alright, I will look into his background, see what dirt I can dig up on him. He will not go away quietly son, I can guarantee you of that."

"He will when his actions are known and he is shunned by society. In the end, his arrogance will be what ruins him, I just want to give him the push he needs to show everyone that. Is his Father important to your business, I saw you speaking at the ball."

"No, I have represented him once before. I will look into Jackson and also their business, see if any red flags crop up."

"Thank you, Father."

"I am not promising anything son" he declared, rising from his seat.

"I know Father, but you will try."

"I will."

Watching my Father leave, I started my work.

"We need Anastasia back" Ryan groaned, looking for a file.

"Anastasia will be coming back on Monday" I told him. "What is it you are looking for."

"Barkley, I cannot seem to find the file. Anastasia had this cabinet in perfect order. This is no longer in order, it is a mess."

"Wasn't Anastasia working on it, earlier this week."

"Yes, on Wednesday" he declared, heading to her desk. "I found it, right on top of the filing pile."

"She obviously did not get around to filing it. Anastasia had a lot on her mind this week."

"I know, I am glad she will be back. Anastasia is very much missed around here."

"How so" I asked, not wanting other men to be looking at my love.

"Anastasia has a heart of gold. It is hard not to be drawn to her, protect her like I would my sister. She has shown everyone here how intelligent she is and how very able she is to handle her own. I for one could use Anastasia's brains going forward on the Irish deal."

"I agree, Anastasia has an ability to flip things around and make you see things completely differently. Saving us a lot of time and money in the process, I have no doubt."

"GREY, I WANT A WORD WITH YOU."

The whole office silenced as Raymond Steele entered the room.

"Can you get that paperwork for me Ryan please. I think now is the perfect time to present it."

"A pleasure" he smiled as I turned to the red-faced man approaching me.

"What can I help you with Raymond, I am a very busy man."

"I do not care how busy you are, where is my daughter."

"Have you finally remembered that you had a daughter, or is it that you have realised that the only thing of value that you held, has gone" I asked, walking into my office, to which he unfortunately followed. "Ana was in hospital all day yesterday but not one of you visited or inquired of how she was."

"That is not important, now where is she."

"Safe, happy and far away from you. There you have your answer, now please leave. Your presence is threatening to ruin my good day."

"I do not care about you, I only want to know where Anastasia is. If you do not inform me, I will have no choice but to call for a policeman and inform him that you are holding my daughter against her will."

"I do admit that I have held Anastasia, many times in fact over the past few days as she has sobbed at the pain you, your wife and others have caused her. It stops now. I will not standby and watch anyone hurt the woman I love, not even her parents."

"Love is for fools" he proclaimed.

"Then I do not deny that I am a fool in love and have never been happier. Now I am asking you to leave. You can do so under your own steam or I can have you escorted, even dragged out into the street. It is your choice."

I could see his face growing redder as I prepared myself for an attack that fortunately for him, did not come. Instead of a fist, it was his finger that pointed my way.

"This is not the last you will hear off me" he said, seething with anger.

"I should hope not. I would like your decision on these."

I took the papers from Ryan, handing them to Raymond.

"What is this" he asked, waving the envelope about.

"Notice of sale. I have had my accountant value my sixty percent of the company, his final figure is within the envelope. Not one more penny of my own money will be ploughed into the company, one that will be all yours, if you so wish. You have thirty days to find the money to buy me out or I will liquidate my share of the company, ending yours as well."

"YOU CANNOT DO THIS" he bellowed, panic now in his voice.

"You will find that I can. You hurt the one person you should have protected and now I am going to hurt you. Next week I will be visiting the company myself, to see what I actually own. I have not stepped foot in there as it was my grandfathers purchase but I will be taking an in-depth look around, just to see if there is anything what was not included in the costings. I am sure you will make me feel as welcome as I have you, but unlike where you have no right to be here, I do have a right to walk into that business and come and go as I please."

"I do not have that kind of money" he said, more quietly now.

"I do not care. Now you can see yourself out" I told him, pointing to the door. He left the building in the same dramatic fashion, he had entered in.

...

I let Taylor drive home this evening, looking forward to seeing Ana. I looked to the flowers in my hand, hoping that she would like them.

"I do not know what time dinner will be over" I told him.

"It is fine Sir. Please call when you are ready to depart."

Stopping in front of my grandparents' house, I made my way up the steps.

The door was open before my foot reached the top as I was greeted by the beautiful young woman who held my heart. Ana had been crying, her red eyes were an indication of that, but the smile was still there.

"What are these tears for" I asked, brushing them away with one hand as I held the flowers with the other.

"Happy tears, very happy tears. You are an amazing man Christian. Thank you for bringing Charlotte to me."

"She is your mother in the only way that counts. I just asked her, I am glad she did accept."

"So am I" she smiled, taking my hand and led me into the dining room where Charlotte was laying our meal on the table.

"Are you sure you do not want to stay" Ana asked Charlotte.

"No, I have eaten. You two enjoy your dinner and I will retire to my room. Thank you" Charlotte said to me.

"You are very welcome."

Dinner was delicious as we spoke about everything and anything. Ana told me about Charlotte soaking her mother with her own iced tea. Even I thought that was just deserved and very funny.

We do need to discuss my conversation with her father, but I want to wait until Ana is back in the office on Monday and I can show her all the paperwork of how my grandfather acquired his share of the company and how it got to that point.

For now, I was content just to speak about inconsequential things or importantly kiss Ana. We never went further than a kiss and I was perfectly fine with that. I know how young Ana is and I know she is untouched. Our first time coming together, should be our wedding night and no matter how near or far that day shall be, I am happy to wait.

 **Thank your for reading and thank you to those of you who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story. Your support of this story has completely blown me away and I appreciate each and every one of you.**

 **Ana learns all about her fathers business dealings next chapter and finally visits her fathers place of work, with Christian by her side of course.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

"I could get used to this" I said, smiling down at Christian who had just emerged from his car, to collect me for work.

"I hope so. How are you this morning" he asked, climbing the steps up to meet me.

"Very well. I do admit that your bed here is so comfortable that I do struggle to part with it."

"It is yours, all yours Ana. As am I."

"I am very happy about that" I told him, before his lips met mine.

We were in full view of anyone who should pass but at that moment, I simply did not care. Christian's lips were very distracting, as was he.

"Come, let us depart before someone calls a policeman on us for putting on a show."

I giggled, as he followed me inside for a moment to collect my purse and say goodbye to Charlotte. Before long, we were on our way.

Driving into the city, Christian was very quiet, like he suddenly had a lot on his mind.

"Christian, is something the matter" I asked.

"I am fine Ana" he told me, kissing my hand when we had to stop at a crossing. "I need to speak to you about your father and I thought the office was the best place to do that. It is not a conversation I am looking forward to having."

"What has he done" I asked quietly, thinking whatever it is, had upset Christian.

"I will explain when we arrive. What I say is sure to change your view of him and I do not want your view of myself to change also at my family's involvement in this."

"Christian, my view of that man will never change and whatever he has done, is not on you."

"I love you Ana."

"I love you too."

It was me who kissed his hand this time before we were on our way once more.

"I wanted to ask you about Taylor."

"What about him" he asked.

"He is your driver, guard even but he is not with you all the time."

"You are right, he is my driver and guard. More so in America where I am known more than I am here. In London, it is more my family name than me that is known, and I am perfectly happy about that fact. There were a few surprised faces when I introduced myself as the owner of Grey Enterprises. They have dealt with my grandfather and having someone my age come in, knowing every detail of their business was somewhat intimidating, even unsettling to some. Like you felt you had to prove yourself to work, so did I with some men in business who saw my age before my intelligence."

"Do some still see your age."

"No, they realised very quickly that if they want to do business with my company, they have no choice but to do business with me."

As Christian parked the car outside of the office building, he came around to open my door.

"How do we behave here" I asked. "Am I to keep a distance from you."

He leaned in to place a kiss on my lips before taking my hand.

"We are together Ana, a couple for everyone to see. I promise to let you do your work and keep the touching to a minimum when we are in here, but I do not want to hide us."

"Shall we go and do some work then" I asked, smiling as he led me into the building.

We walked through the main doors and into the office space where I work. I greeted everyone, returning smiles and the kind words that I was back. Throughout this, I still had Christian's hand in mine and no one said a word about it.

"Oh, thank the heavens, you have returned" Ryan greeted me, making me laugh.

"Has it been that bad" I asked, placing my purse down onto my desk and unfortunately, letting go of Christian's hand.

"The filing system is in complete disarray; you and your intelligence has been missed and especially your smile that brightens the office."

"It is good to be back Ryan" I smiled, looking to Christian. "Coffee?"

"Please" he answered before making his way into his office.

I made Christian's coffee as well as a tea for myself. Taking them into his office, I placed his coffee onto the desk.

"Take a seat please Ana" he asked.

I took a seat, placing my tea onto his desk as he came around to the front and held a file out to me.

"What is this" I asked.

"Your fathers business or should I say mine."

I opened the file, looking through page after page of paperwork, agreements, accounts, default notices and the icing on the cake, the sale of most of my father's company to Theodore Grey.

Christian had stepped out of the office to speak to Ryan as I continued to read the lies and deceit that is my father's life.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to make you cry" Christian spoke, brushing my tears away.

"You did not, he did. All this time he has made himself out to be the perfect businessman, looking down on those less fortunate than himself and it has all been a lie. Does my mother know about this."

"I do not know Ana. If she does not, she is in for a shock. I have issued him with a notice of sale."

I looked up to Christian and he had a guilty look on his face.

"Why that look" I asked, placing my hand to his cheek.

"Pulling my backing will end his company unless he has the money to put in. Before he can get to that point, he has thirty days to find the money to buy me out otherwise he will lose everything. I was angry at his treatment of you, but I did not think of how you would feel at seeing your parents destitute."

"They are my parents because they were there at my conception and birth but that is where the involvement in my childhood and upbringing ended. If it was Charlotte who was facing this fate then I would be broken hearted, but them, whatever the future holds for them, they have brought on themselves."

"That is such a relief to hear Ana."

"How did this all start. The paperwork states that my father sold off most of his company but not the reason why."

"He was in debt, serious debt. From what I know, my father introduced yours and my grandfather at a gala. They were talking business and your father approached my grandfather for a loan a few days later. Your father had gambling debts that he just could not pay back."

"Gambling" I gasped. "I should have known, he was terrible at math. I corrected him once…." I spoke quietly, bringing my hand to my cheek.

"What did he do" Christian asked angrily.

"It was a few years ago now, I think I was thirteen, fourteen. He had come home from the office very angry one evening and had left some accounts on the hall table. I took them to him, thinking he had forgotten about them and as I laid them down onto his desk, I made the mistake of telling him that one of his calculations were wrong. He went into such a rage, struck my cheek and told me I had no right knowing about his business. It was the only time he ever touched me like that and I do not know who was more shocked, he or I. I never corrected him again."

"Ana, I will make sure that man will never hurt you again, that woman too."

"I know that Christian. What will happen with this now" I asked, holding the file up.

"That is up to him. I did advise him that I would be paying a visit to the company this week. To look around the building and make sure anything of value, has been logged down."

"You are going there" I asked.

"Yes. It was my grandfather's purchase so apart from the initial meetings I had when I arrived here with all the companies I own, it has been running with the team I put in place."

"Would you have done this if not for me" I asked him.

"Eventually. His behaviour towards you has just brought my decision forward."

"When you go, can I come with you" I asked.

"Of course, if you would like to. I will require Taylor to accompany us though as your father was very angry when he came here on Friday…. Ana."

"Yes."

"With your parents and the trouble with Hyde, I would like to appoint a guard to you. Despite how much I would like it, we cannot be together every moment of the day and I would like to know you are safe when you are out by yourself."

"Lucas was my guard, for many years in fact. If there is a chance that he could be offered the job, then I would be more than happy with that."

"That is fine Ana. I would rather have someone you know and trust to look after you. I will find a way to contact him and put my job offer across."

It was after ten in the morning, when I finally left Christian's office to start my work. First thing, was the filing cabinets which were a complete mess. How hard it is to put a file back in the correct place, I do not know but they have all been warned that I will do their job next time and they can sort it out.

A few chuckles went up around the room, but they know I am more than capable of doing anything they can.

"Do you have a lunch date" Christian asked me.

"I do, with a certain curly haired young man and his mother. Would you care to join us" I asked, seeing his beautiful smile.

"I would love to."

I waited until my lunch had been delivered, before Christian and I headed for the park.

"Would they be here today" Christian asked as we crossed the road to the park. Fine rain soaking our coats that the umbrella did not cover.

"Yes, there is a shelter not far from the entrance where we sat on Wednesday of last week." I went quiet, thinking it had not even been a week since that dreadful day and so much had changed. "I was not much company last week, although Geoffrey made me smile."

"He does have a certain charm and wit about him, for someone so young."

"He does that" I said, as I heard my name being called, seeing my favourite little boy waving from the shelter.

"Anastasia you came, mama and I were worried about you. We still had lunch, but you were not here."

"Lunch" I asked, turning to Christian who had a sheepish look on his face.

"I could not let them go hungry" he whispered in my ear.

I kissed his cheek in thanks, surprising him.

"Are you better" Geoffrey asked me as I sat by his side.

"I am, very much so. I banged my head."

"You did" he asked, shocked. "Did you have an egg."

"I did" I laughed. "It was under my hair at the back of my head. I am sure if I could have seen it, my lump would have resembled an egg."

I opened my sandwiches, offering Geoffrey and his mother Paulina one before Christian and I took our own. Seeing Geoffrey and his mother, whose name I had learned only last week and Christian, were the only highlights to some very dark days.

"How is work Paulina" I asked.

"It has been fine" she said quietly, trailing off.

"What is it" Christian asked. "Is someone hurting you or Geoffrey."

"No, Christian, nothing like that. The master has been heard speaking of letting some of the staff go. My job may not have offered a lot, but it did come with a place for Geoffrey and me to sleep at night."

She looked sadly at the little grubby boy who was happily eating a sandwich. Such a simple thing could brighten his day.

"Do you think Charlotte could use an extra pair of hands at the house" Christian whispered into my ear.

"Really" I asked, looking between my two lunch guests and the man by my side.

"They would have to sleep in the servant's quarters and I am not entirely sure how having Geoffrey there would work out, but it is an idea."

"Charlotte had mentioned Holly and the harsh treatment she has gone through at the hands of my mother. I was going to ask you about bringing her over but Paulina and Geoffrey though."

"Ana that house is vast. My grandparents had twelve staff for just the two of them who did everything around the house and gardens. If you bring Holly in as well as Lucas and Paulina, that is only four."

"Do not forget Geoffrey."

"I cannot forget him Ana. He is a child and should be able to grow up like one."

"I love you Christian. You have changed my life in a way I never felt possible for me and now you want to help others."

"I will do anything for you my love."

"Anastasia" Geoffrey called to me, from the other side of the shelter where he had been playing catch with his mother and a small ball.

"Yes, Master Geoffrey."

"Have you ever ridden a horse" he asked me.

"A horse, no I do not believe that I have. Have you."

"No, they are big, scary" he shivered.

"Just because something is bigger than you, does not mean it is scary. I am bigger than you."

"You are not scary" he giggled. "Neither is Christian. Policemen are though."

"I know. Some people just like to be mean, but you are better than them."

We sat watching the heavy rain as I kept them talking. I knew lunch was over, but their clothes were so thin, that I feared they would get a fever if they were to leave at this moment.

"Paulina."

"Yes Anastasia" she said, turning to me. No more ma'am but it was a battle to get there.

"Would you like to come and work for Christian and me."

"What" she asked, looking between Christian and myself. "What about Geoffrey."

I sat and listened as Christian explained about the house where I now resided and the job he was offering.

"I could bring Geoffrey."

"Of course, we have accommodation in the house. You can both stay there."

"I do not know what to say" she spoke, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arm around Geoffrey's shoulder.

Despite the life they live and how little they have, there is nothing more important to Paulina than her child. That is how it is supposed to be.

"I would have to inform my employer" she spoke.

"That is fine, there is no rush. You will come" I asked.

"Yes, yes please. Thank you."

As the rain died away, Paulina and Geoffrey made their leave. Christian had given Paulina instruction to come to the office and speak to Taylor who would help them with their move when she had spoken to her employer. Whether that was today or the next, there is a place for them both in my home.

"You are building a home for waifs and strays" I giggled as we made our way back to the office.

"I am giving a home and employment to those who deserve it."

"Including me" I said, turning to him, before we reached the office door.

"You maybe in my employment here, but not at home. You are the lady of the house and I am just surrounding you with the best people available that will look after you."

"I am very well looked after thank you, especially by you."

I placed my hands to his face as he brought his lips to mine. We could hear muttering around us, but they were ignored as I pulled him closer.

"Anastasia you are making it very hard to be able to concentrate this afternoon" he smiled, brushing his finger over my lips.

"I promise that once we are through those doors, I will be the perfect lady."

"Out here you are the perfect lady, my lady."

"All yours" I told him, before we entered the building.

….

The afternoon passed by quickly and I think Taylor was the busiest of us all. Christian had sent him to my parent's house with instructions to speak with Holly and Lucas and from what I hear, they had both left immediately and are now back at my home. As he arrived back, it was Paulina and Geoffrey who had his attention.

"What will happen to the staff when we leave for America" I asked.

"That will be up to them" he told me. "Gail and Taylor travel with me wherever I go. That does not mean your staff cannot do the same. It might be difficult moving Geoffrey and his mother if he wants to move into schooling here but Charlotte, Holly and Lucas are more than welcome to come with us."

"You would put Geoffrey through school" I asked, wiping a tear away.

"If that is what Paulina wishes. You can tell just by speaking to him, how intelligent Geoffrey is at such a young age. That intelligence should be encouraged, nurtured just like his mother has done. He is a credit to her, especially with how they have lived."

As we arrived home, the first thing we heard upon entering the house was Geoffrey's laughter.

"Welcome home. Can I get you anything" Charlotte greeted us.

"I would love a tea, please. How are the new additions coming along?"

"A joy" she laughed. "Master Geoffrey is having his first bubble bath."

"Does he have something clean to change into" I asked.

"Yes, he does, although it is a bit worn."

"I have money, perhaps Paulina could go out and get him some new things."

"It will all be taken care of Ana" Christian told me as he led me into the drawing room, taking a seat by my side on the couch as Charlotte went to make my tea and Christian's coffee.

"How so" I asked.

"All of my personal staff have a clothing allowance. I cannot expect Taylor to pay for the expensive suit he wears in my presence or the housekeepers uniform that Gail wears."

"But Geoffrey is not staff. I do not want him working."

"He will not be. The only work I want Geoffrey to do is his school work if Paulina lets him go. I will let them settle in before you or I speak to her about that. With regards to the clothing allowance, I think as they have come from basically nothing, they could both use it. Now Paulina is earning a proper wage, she will be able to provide for him more, but it does no harm to give them that heads start. I think she has more than earned it for all the hard work she has done."

We were interrupted by a quiet cough, before Holly entered with our drinks.

"Are you feeling well Holly. You seem to have developed a cough" I teased.

"I did not want to intrude."

"You are not, it is good to see you. It is not so good to see the mark on your face, my mother's handiwork no doubt."

"Yes, I was not working quick enough."

"There is no excuse for that" I said angrily. "I am glad you are here."

"Me too."

She left Christian and me alone as I sipped my tea.

Despite how many people were now in this house, no one interrupted my time with Christian, not that I would have been angry if they did. This house felt full of life now and it was a joy to see the smile on Geoffrey's face when he came to say goodnight.

"You have pleasant dreams young man."

"I will. Thank you for bringing mama and I here."

"It is a pleasure. I will see you in the morning. Good night" I said, hugging the little boy who held a piece of my heart. "Good night Paulina."

"Good night Ma'am."

"None of that. It is Anastasia remember."

She smiled before taking Geoffrey off to bed and with the yawn that left my own mouth, a place I will be visiting soon myself.

….

"Are you sure you want to be here Ana" Christian asked me, as we stood outside of my father's business.

"Yes, I am glad we have Taylor and Lucas with us because I know my father will not be best pleased that I am here. I would not miss this though."

Christian offered me his arm, but I took his hand in mine instead, entwining my fingers with his. Together we walked into the building.

"Good morning, what can I help you with" a portly man greeted us.

"You can let Raymond Steele know that Christian Grey is here with guests."

He looked between Christian and me, paying special attention to our two guards behind, before disappearing from sight.

"He was welcoming" I laughed as Christian led me towards a row of doors, each having an office behind.

Christian was not waiting for my father to appear as he wanted him to know that, even though this might not be his own offices, he can come and go as he pleases.

For each office we entered, we took stock of what was around us. Some were occupied, others empty. Inquisitive faces greeted us as to what we were doing there.

"I thought you said he was here" I heard my father's voice.

"He was Mr Steele; a young lady was with him and two other gentlemen."

"A lady….No, he cannot."

"I think he knows I am here" I told Christian.

"And if he steps too close to you, he will certainly know that I am here" he told me, placing a kiss to my lips.

Christian had given me a list of what had been previously recorded as his property in each room. I was checking what had been logged down for this office, making sure nothing had disappeared when the door burst open and my father appeared.

"You" he said to Christian, angry that he had brought me here. "Anastasia, you need to return home immediately."

Instead of answering my father, I turned to Christian and let him know that everything was in order.

"ANASTASIA, LOOK AT ME" He screamed, his voice echoing across the hallway and into the occupied offices beyond.

No one came out as they were either used to my father's tantrums or wanted to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

I looked to Christian, imploring him not to move as I know he was very close to hitting my father. At the moment, the only one who would benefit from that, was the man that I now faced.

"It is rude to shout" I told my father, shocking him into silence. "I can understand why this business is doing so poorly if you treat your staff the way, you treat your daughter. As for returning home, I will be happy to do so at the end of the day when my work is done. Charlotte is making my favourite meal this evening and I do not want to miss it."

"This is your work, all your fault" he turned, advancing on Christian.

"No, it is not" I said stepping in front of Christian, halting my father in his tracks. "This is all on you. I have seen the paperwork, the evidence of your lies and deceit that you live behind. You look down on people as if you are better than them, when you are not. I know people who have nothing, and they are so much more of a human being, have more kindness in their hearts than you could ever have. Whatever happens to you from this day forth is of your own making."

"Shut up child, you know nothing."

"Oh, but I do. I know you are going to lose this company because you do not have a penny to spare. I know the only thing of value you own is the home you live in or is that gone through your gambling too. As for me, you do not own me. I am my own person and I am free to give my heart to whoever I so choose, and I choose Christian."

"The man who is about to put your own flesh and blood on the streets."

I looked to Christian, taking his hand into my own.

"If that is the outcome, yes."

He raised his hand to me but before he could move any closer, Christian had my father's back to the wall, with Lucas and Taylor right behind him.

"You do not touch her" Christian spoke to him, angrily.

"First you steal my daughter and then my staff as well" he spat at Christian, nodding to Lucas who looked like he wouldn't have minded being the one to have my father pinned at the moment.

"I think you will find that, we all left freely" Lucas told him.

Christian let go of my father, coming back to my side. He kissed my forehead, taking my hand into his before turning to my father once more.

"We are going to continue our tour in peace. If you disrupt us, I will halve the time you have left to save your company."

"I cannot get the money in time" my father said, showing fear for the first time.

"That is your problem" Christian said, leading me to the door.

"One thing" I inquired, before we left the office. "My mother, does she know about this."

"Of course she doesn't. Women have no place in business."

"Then you are responsible for her fate also. I hope you can live with that."

We left my father alone with his thoughts, continuing our tour of the business. We spoke to the team that Christian had in place, running his side of the business here and trying to keep it afloat. I think when he informed them of his plans, they were relieved. I cannot blame them, having to spend day after day in a constant battle with my father.

"I can understand why the company was losing money long before your grandfather came onto the scene" I told Christian, as we drove home.

"What do you mean."

"When you are at work, you know what is going on, even in the businesses you own but are not there every day. You are very hands on and are not afraid to get them dirty. You listen to ideas, suggestions and are not afraid to put those ideas above your own if you think it would work better. My father runs his business from his chair, shouting orders and firing everyone who disagrees with him. I looked through some of the papers when we were in the accounts office, looking through paperwork of deal after deal that has fallen through or failed because he did not put the work in or listen to the advice or suggestions given. Jacob, he said that they have put plans forward to him, plans that would have put the whole company back into profit again if he was not too pig-headed to hear. One thing I know of my father, is according to him, he is always right. Even when he is wrong which he will never admit to."

"I have met many men like your father Ana. All who want to be master of the universe, all who have failed through ignorance and stupidity. Live and save for your future, not just for today, my grandfather would always tell me."

"That is very good advice" I

told him, as we stopped outside my home.

I stayed seated as Christian came around to my side. Upon opening the door, I took his hand.

"I have been thinking."

"What has that beautiful head of yours been thinking about" he asked, as we approached the front steps.

"Seeing my father today, I know more than ever why my parents were so intent on marrying me off to whoever offered the most. My mother might not have known about his business dealings but I do believe that with her insistences that I marry quickly, she did know some of his financial woes. They were not just trying to save the company, they were trying to save face in society."

"You are not a pawn Ana and I would never allow you to be. If things were different, I would rather live on the streets than be without you."

"That will never happen Christian. I am glad I was able to go with you today. It gave me an opportunity to show my father that he holds no power over me, that I am free to live my life the way that I wish. He has no say in my life any more and I have you to thank for that."

"I am here to hold your hand Ana. You are the one who is leading the way."

"Then let me lead you to the dining table. I do not know about you but after today, I am famished."

"Lead the way then My Lady" he laughed as he followed me into the house, I now call home.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

I drove to my parent's house, happier than I had ever been before. I have to pick something up, something that is very important to my family.

"Are you that eager to see me" my mother laughed, as I stopped quickly outside the door.

"Of course. Eager to enjoy the day with Anastasia also" I added, kissing her cheek.

"Come then. Your father is in his study and would like a word, but I am sure you can enjoy a cup of coffee with your mother first."

"Of course," I said, as we made our way into the house.

Mother and I sat on the terrace while our drinks were brought out. My focus though, was on the little box that she had placed into my hand.

"It is beautiful" I said, once I had opened it, to reveal my grandmother's engagement ring.

"It is that. It is also going to be worn by a beautiful young woman, so I think it is going to the perfect place."

My grandmother had left me her ring when she passed away, to give to the one I choose to marry.

"I hope she says yes" I told her, butterflies entering my stomach.

"She will. That young woman has an amazing mind of her own. She has a strong will and has fought to choose who she gives her heart to. She has chosen you Son."

"As I have chosen her."

"I look forward to hearing the news then."

"What news is that" my father asks, emerging from his study.

"Christian is going to ask Anastasia for her hand."

"I am happy for you son, truly happy."

"But."

"No buts, not with Anastasia anyway. Jackson and Henry Hyde on the other hand" he said, looking to my mother.

"If you want to discuss business, then please do so but I am enjoying a drink with my son, so I will not be moving."

My dad sighed, not liking my mother there but if he protested, so would I. This is Mother's home and she has a right to be anywhere in it, that she chooses to be.

"Fine. As well as looking into Jackson Hyde, which has brought up answers that I did not think it would, I also looked into the business. Their company should rival your own in the business world, only it is not as profitable. They have deals, projects on going all over the city but the figure that was published last year, shows a different picture."

"You think they are embezzling money" my mother asked coming into the conversation, which made me smile.

"I do believe they are" he told us. "Either that or they need to fire their accounts staff."

"No wonder they can flash their money about, if they are not declaring it and are keeping some for themselves."

"I agree. We are all paid a wage off what the company earns. They, I do believe are still claiming their wage and hiding a lot on top as well."

"What do we do then" I asked him.

"That is up to you. If you want to bring just Jackson down or the whole family."

"Is one any different than the other" I asked.

"Not really. Jackson Hyde, now that is a man with a lot of secrets."

"How so" I asked him.

"An illegitimate child for one. It was his father's insistence that they approached the Steele's for Anastasia's hand when he saw Jackson take an interest in her. Henry knows about Jackson's daughter but does not acknowledge her because she was not born in wedlock. To have married Anastasia, would have given the vision of a happily married man."

"Ruining Ana's life in the process. I had looked into Jackson and his womanising ways. We did not find out about a child though."

"She does not have Jackson's name, but she does exist. I do believe the reason why he was so angry at the hotel with Anastasia was because you were ruining his plan. Her parents are not the only ones trying to keep up the facade of a perfect life."

"He wanted to marry that sweet girl, while he continued to run off to his mistress and their child" my mother said angrily.

"Grace it is not our place to comment" my father told her.

"Really, then what have you been doing while talking about them."

"Discussing details, business."

"Really. Apart from our son here, I think all men are delusional. And they say it is women that gossip. My lord, women have nothing on men in that department."

I barked out a laugh, bringing their argument to a close. They very rarely argue, my mother usually staying quiet but if it is something that she is passionate about, my father knows he cannot win.

"You should take Mother to work with you. I would love to see her in a courtroom. The opposition would hide and quake in their boots."

"You are not helping Son. Now back to business, which avenue would you like to go down."

"Business. Shaming him about having an illegitimate child will do nothing. The woman will be the one who suffers and her innocent child too. Contact the appropriate authorities, anonymously and leave them your findings. Let them deal with them."

"And what will we do" he asked.

"Sit back and watch" my mother said, clinking her cup to mine.

…

"Will you be attending the Kavanagh wedding next weekend" my mother asked me as I was leaving.

"I had forgotten all about that. I will attend if Ana wishes to do so."

"Do you think her parent's will turn up" Mother asked me.

"Of course, they have an image to keep up. I will not stand for them trying to upset Ana though. Wedding or not, they will hold their tongue in Ana's presence otherwise I will make sure that everyone in attendance knows just how life really is for them."

"Go and ask her that question" she smiled. "A ring on her finger would be the perfect way to show them all where Ana belongs. By your side."

….

"Anastasia will you marry me. Would you do me the honour of accepting my proposal…. Oh, stop Christian you are going to be a nervous wreck" I berated myself as I pulled up to Ana's home.

Taking a deep breath, I emerged from my car and climbed the steps up to the front door. Upon ringing the bell, it was little footsteps I heard before heaver ones followed.

"Geoffrey, you are not to open the door" Holly told him, before they were both revealed to me. "Mr Grey, welcome. I will inform Ana that you are here."

"Sorry Holly" Geoffrey said quietly, looking down.

He was dressed more comfortably in his new clothes, although his feet were bare

"Geoffrey, I did not say it to make you sad. I do not want you to get hurt again."

"Again?" I enquired, as he showed me his finger.

I stepped inside, picking the little boy up, before closing the door behind us.

"Have you been having too much fun" I asked him, as Holly left us.

"I like it when the bell rings and I get excited as to who is visiting us. I tried to open the door but it was too heavy and banged my finger. I love this house so much, it is so big and so much fun to play in" he laughed.

"He does have a lot of fun" Ana said, coming down the staircase to join us.

"You look beautiful" I said, stepping closer to her.

"Thank you, you both look very handsome too" she replied, tickling Geoffrey's chin before I placed him to the floor.

"What is your favourite place to play Geoffrey" I asked him.

"The garden, it is like having our own park" he told us both, before rushing off when Paulina called his name.

"He is a bundle of energy and a delight to be around. I do not really see him in the house, unless those bells are ringing" she smiled, turning to me. "How are you this day, my love."

"Happy to be with you."

I placed my hand to her cheek, bringing my lips closer to hers. Ana had a delicate scent, one that was uniquely hers and I do admit that when I am this close to her, that scent does drive me wild.

Our kiss was as exquisite as all the others, being wrapped in a bubble that is just us.

"I cannot get enough of your lips."

"That is good then, as they are yours."

"I am very glad of that...Will you come with me today" I asked her.

"Of course. Where will we be going."

"I would like to show you my home if that is alright with you. I realised last night, that I have never shown you where I live."

"I would love that. Let me just get my shoes."

"I did wonder why you were a bit shorter than normal" I teased, laughing when she poked my side."

"I was in the garden with Geoffrey this morning, enjoying the damp grass underfoot. That little boy would live without shoes if he could" she laughed.

"I did wonder where they had gone."

…

"I have never been to this area before" Ana told me, as we drove to my own home.

"It is not far from my parent's house, although when you came for dinner with your parents, you would have arrived from the opposite direction."

"I like it, it is very green here" she smiled, as we passed the second park on the way.

I pulled up in front of my home, making my way around to Ana's door so I could help her out.

"You have a very large home for one person" she smiled, looking to the floors above.

"It was bought for the future when there would not be just me."

A future family is what this home was bought for, when I visited from New York. Hopefully it will be filled with the family that I could share with the woman by my side.

We were greeted by Gail, who opened the door for us as we stepped inside.

"It's beautiful" Ana said, looking throughout the downstairs rooms as we slowly made our way out onto the terrace.

"My mother's style. She said it was too…. masculine before."

"You were a single male. Masculine could not have been too bad."

"Oh, it was. Whoever had the house before me, had no taste whatsoever….Come, are you hungry."

"Famished after my trek around the garden this morning."

"We will be in the garden, but I can promise you no trekking, unless you want to."

"No, thank you. I have had enough exercise for one day" she laughed.

I led Ana off the patio and down the steps to the lawn below. I had a picnic basket waiting for us on the bench, but I did not know where Ana would prefer to sit, sun or shade.

"Where would you like to sit" I asked, taking the basket in hand.

"The sun is lovely, it is nice to be able to enjoy it."

We made our way onto the grass, where she took the blanket from me, laying it down before we both took a seat.

"What do we have for lunch today" Ana asked.

"We have sandwiches."

"Perfect for a lunch out" she laughed.

"I agree. Fruit, cheese and this also" I told her, pulling the wine from the basket, followed by two glasses.

"I should warn you, alcohol will either make me giggle or sleep."

"I hope it is the first, although out here, the second is not too bad either."

"You have slept in the garden" she asked, shocked.

"Yes. It was not intentional. It was the day of my grandfather's funeral and I came out here to enjoy the peace after a hectic day. I had a few things that I wanted to say to him, and saying them in front of my father, just did not feel right."

I took a steadying breath, as Ana reached for my hand.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to make you upset."

"You have not Ana" I told her, bringing my hand to her face. "You have made me happier than I ever thought possible."

I moved closer to Ana, gazing into her eyes before our lips touched. Her fingers tangled into my hair, holding me to her so I would not move away. I was aroused, I could not deny that and the little moans that were leaving Ana, were making me more so.

As we pulled apart, I moved my thumb over her lips, to which she placed a kiss.

We had an enjoyable lunch as the sun beat down on us. Ana told me about her mother's dislike of the sun and how it would ruin her skin.

"I would not sit in the sun for too long. It is nice to close my eyes and enjoy it for a little while though. That is how I first met Geoffrey and Paulina. He thought I had fallen asleep and was worried I would fall off the bench" she laughed.

"That little boy sure is something" I smiled.

While we continued to talk, I could feel the ring heavy in my pocket. I can safely say that I had never been as nervous before in my life and I knew if I did not ask her soon, the chance would pass for the day and I would positively burst.

"Anastasia."

"Mmm" she said, opening her eyes.

Ana had been sat between my legs with her back to my chest, while I had read to her.

"I have something that I would like to ask you."

"Ask away...What has you so nervous all of a sudden" she asked, sitting up so she could turn to see me.

I took her hand in mine, running my fingers over hers, before I brought her hand to my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too" she smiled, squeezing my hand. "What is it that you wanted to ask me about Christian."

"I wanted to ask you….will you be attending the Kavanagh wedding this coming weekend."

You silly man I berated myself, especially seeing the look on Ana's face.

"I was due to attend with my parents. I do not know about that now though."

"I am a fool" I declared, startling her.

"What" she asked, looking to me confused.

"I am a fool; my nerves have gotten the better of me and have ruined what should have been a perfect moment."

"Christian, what" she inquired as to what was wrong, but I silenced her with a kiss.

"Anastasia, I did not bring you here today to speak about the Kavanagh wedding. I wanted to ask you, if you would join me in our own. From the second you stepped into my office, you have had my heart. Your smile, your intelligence and especially your heart pulled me in. I love you Anastasia and I am asking you, as the bumbling fool that I am, if you will do me the honour of becoming my wife."

While I had been speaking, I had shakily moved onto one knee. The ring, I was now able to free from my pocket, being shown to the one who would hopefully become my bride.

"Yes" Ana giggled. "Yes Christian, I would be honoured to be your wife."

I placed the ring onto her finger, kissing it before I pulled Ana into my arms, my lips crushing hers.

This kiss was more heated than any we had shared before, but it was a perfect celebration of our love.

"Can we marry tomorrow" I asked, making her giggle, as she lay against my chest once more.

"That would be fine by me, although wouldn't a wedding take a bit more time to arrange than that."

"We could elope to Gretna" I jested, as she sat up for a second, turning her head to me.

"You are serious."

"If I could convince you to escape with me, then we would leave in the morning."

"The thought of escaping does sound nice" she sighed.

"What is it" I asked her.

"Do we have to have a large wedding like the Kavanagh's. Filled with guests, neither of us would know."

"No, we can have whatever wedding we like Ana, surrounded by the people we care about. I would like us to be wed by the time we travel to America though, as I do not want to be parted from you."

"Before April then" she asked, smiling.

"Yes. I fear that we are enjoying the last days of sun and we are finally turning to Autumn. A winter wedding may be what we have or early spring before we leave"

I picked her hand up, watching the diamond sparkle in what was the slowly fading light. "My grandmothers ring looks perfect on your finger."

"It is beautiful. I now know why you were wrapping that blade of grass around my fingers when we were in the park last."

"I had to check on the size and I was very pleased that I did not have to have it changed. My grandmother would have loved you Ana. I know she would be very pleased that I have met you, my grandfather too. He is probably laughing now" I chuckled to myself. "I cannot believe that I let my nerves get the better of me and almost ruined the proposal."

"It was perfect Christian. You could have asked me when we were in the office and I would have still said yes."

"I was planning a more romantic proposal, than to ask you in-between passing you an accounts file or asking you for a coffee" I laughed.

"I would have given you my answer in the cream then" she giggled.

…

Saying goodbye to Ana once I had returned her home, had become harder and harder to leave.

Kissing her at the door, left neither of us in any doubt of how much we desired the other.

"I will see you bright and early, unless you would like Lucas to bring you in."

"No. Driving with you to the office, is the perfect start to my day."

"I am glad. I would miss that time together, that is just for us. The Kavanagh wedding, would you come as my guest" I asked her.

"Or, you could come as mine" she added, letting me know that she had received an invitation also.

"Either way will do. Although as your guest, that would mean we are sat with your parents" I informed her, laughing at the look on her face.

"I would love to be your guest Christian, preferably on the opposite side of the hotel ballroom from my parents."

"Do you worry seeing them" I asked.

"No, I do not fear them now."

"They really made you fear them" I asked, trying to hide my anger.

"Not them as such. Their actions, the decisions they made about me with no worry of what the outcome would be. If they do approach and my mother does try to upset me, I will be informing them and any that are around to listen, everything that I know. Society knowing my parent's business would hurt them more than I ever could physically."

"I will look after you. I would not let anyone upset my fiancée."

"Fiancée, I like that."

"Me too" I smiled, before kissing her once more.

The wedding should be interesting and I can guarantee that by the time we leave, if they do try and upset Ana, everyone will know who has the true power in the Steele family.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Ana comes face to face with her mother next chapter and reveals a few shocking home truths to her.**

 **I would like to address the guest reviewer who likes to aggressively inform me every chapter of what I have written wrong. From a sentence you don't agree is right, to a simple word out of thousands that you complain is wrong. I think you are missing the point of reading a story, if you are just doing it to look for mistakes.**

 **I spend a ridiculous amount of time writing and editing every chapter, often in the evenings when I am tired as this is the only time that I can. I can understand why some give up writing as having the same thing every time I post a chapter, I have begun to wonder why I bother.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome, being a know-it-all is not.**

 **If you would like a story to be word perfect, every comma in the right place, I would suggest you write your own or buy a book and not read the story's that I place on this site for free.**

 **There is a chance of mistakes because at the end of the day, I'm human.**

 **To all those who have read this story and enjoyed it, thank you. I apologise for it being shorter than normal, but it has taken me a while to sit down and start writing it again.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

I awoke, hearing a tapping on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I called out, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as Paulina came into my bedroom with a pot of tea.

"Good morning Ana. I apologise for waking you, only Charlotte said you had to wake early today."

"No apologies needed Paulina. I did inform Charlotte to wake me. I have a very long day today and I need to be awake to deal with it."

"This tea should help then; shall I pour you a cup."

"Please, the stronger the better."

She stirred the tea, waiting until it was strong enough, before pouring me a cup.

"Here you go. I will let you enjoy it in peace before my son knows you have woken."

I took the cup from her, smiling as I thought of that little boy.

"Have you ever thought about schooling for Geoffrey" I asked Paulina, as she was about to leave my bedroom.

"School, for Geoffrey. That would be...my dreams coming true. I try and teach him everything I can, read to him with the few books we had access to, but I can only teach him so much."

"You have done amazing being on your own Paulina. That little boy is a credit to you. Think about it and if you would like him to attend school, then Christian and I will see to it that he has the best education possible."

"I will, thank you."

…

I enjoyed my tea, watching Geoffrey play in the garden below. Christian was right that autumn was now upon us and the sunny days were gone.

I expected the butterflies, the panic that I had felt on my birthday, knowing that I was going into a large crowd today. They were not there though. I was just looking forward to spending the day with Christian.

"Good morning Ana" Charlotte greeted me as I took my tray down the staircase.

"Good morning is everyone here."

"Yes, the girls are busy and Lucas is outside, tinkering on the car that Christian gave to him. I can bring him inside if you wish."

"Please. I would like to speak to you all."

"You do not seem stressed by anything, so it is not something to panic about but there is something there."

"Yes mother" I teased, seeing a smile come on her face. "It is nothing to worry about."

"I will gather everyone then."

I took the teapot into the kitchen, rinsing it under the tap. I know that Charlotte, Holly and Paulina are here to look after me, but I am perfectly capable of washing a dish.

I made my way into the drawing room, telling everyone to take a seat when they joined me.

"Lucas let me honk the horn" Geoffrey told me excitedly, as he sat on his mother's lap.

"I did wonder what that noise was. I thought a very loud duck was upon up."

His giggle made everyone smile, before they all turned to me.

"You all know that Christian and I are to be married."

"We do. I do not think I have ever been so happy for someone before, as I am for you Ana" Charlotte told me.

"Thank you, I am incredibly happy. What I wanted to speak to you all about was, what happens after I am wed. Christian's plan from the very beginning was to return to America. He has been staying here in London, making sure the business was running smoothly after the passing of his grandfather who was his partner. When he leaves, I will be leaving with him."

"Of course, as you should" Charlotte told me, but I could sense a quiver in her voice as I took her hand.

"I want you to come with me, I would like you all to come."

"What, really" Charlotte spoke, her other hand coming to her mouth, shock appearing on her face.

"Yes. You have been with me all my life Charlotte, I do not want to leave you behind."

"I will come. I have no idea how I will get there but I will come."

"You will come with us on the ship that is taking us."

"Can I come" Geoffrey asked, quietly.

"That is up to your mother" I told him, wanting nothing more than to say yes. It is not my decision though.

"We could go?" she asked, looking between Geoffrey and myself.

"Yes, of course. I would love for you to come."

"What do you think Geoffrey, would you like to go on a big ship" she asked, seeing the smile coming to his lips.

"Yes Mama, yes. We stay with Ana too."

"You will all have the jobs that you do now. Christian does have a housekeeper, Gail. She tends to the house there and his home here too but there is room for you all."

"I would not be your housekeeper" Charlotte asked me.

"You would, if that is what you want to do. The house Christian has in America is bigger than this. Gail has a few staff, that will grow considerably if you should all go. You will always be with me Charlotte, no one will replace you of that. I would like..."

I stopped, taking a deep breath before looking at Charlotte, seeing tears glistening in her eyes.

"What would you like my dear."

"I would like, when I marry Christian for you to be by my side. Walking me down the aisle if you could, to give me away to my groom. You are the only one who can fulfil that roll for me Charlotte, as you are the only true parent I have."

I made her cry, that was not my intention, but the tears would not be stopped. Being within her embrace, was the only parental love I had ever felt.

"Please say you will do it."

"Of course, I would be honoured. I will apologise now because I can guarantee that the tears will fall."

"Yours will not be the only ones to fall" I laughed, as she brushed my tears away, before I was embraced once more.

"Can you get married on bang night" Geoffrey asked, as I pulled away from Charlotte.

"Bang night" I inquired, looking to Paulina for a clue.

"He is speaking about Guy Fawkes night."

"Oh, bang night. I do not know, it is very close Geoffrey. It might take longer than that to arrange a wedding."

"It would be fun, fireworks in the sky. BANG" he shouted, smacking his hands together.

"I will speak to Christian. If it is too soon, then we will still see the fireworks and maybe visit a bonfire too. Now with regards to America, will you all come with Christian and me" I asked them.

The answer was unanimous. We did not have a date to leave yet, but I knew Christian and I would not be alone when we did.

….

"Are you nervous" Christian asked me as the car Taylor was driving us in, stopped outside the church.

"No. I was more nervous asking everyone to come to America with us this morning, than I am attending this wedding. No one here can affect us and how we feel about each other. I know there are going to be comments as to why I am not with my parent's but I will ignore them. If they choose to try and belittle me, I will speak up and say my piece."

"I will be by your side at all times Ana."

"I know, well apart from if I need the ladies' room. You joining me in there, would not be proper" I told him, giggling at the look on his face, before he brought his lips to mine.

...

Christian left the car, coming around to help me out. We were meeting his parents before we went into the church, so we waited outside for them.

"Geoffrey suggested we get married on Guy Fawkes night, so we could celebrate with fireworks."

"That is not far away, a little over a month in fact. It would certainly be a night to remember" he laughed. "To marry you in a month would be perfect Ana."

"I agree. Could we have everything done in time though."

"I am not sure, I have never arranged a wedding before. We can look into it if you would like."

"Yes" I sighed.

"What is it my love."

"I am so excited to become your wife. Would I not need their permission though."

"As you are under twenty-one, we would need their permission to marry if we are to remain in London. We have joked about eloping to Scotland but to marry you without their permission, it may be our only choice."

"You have looked into this."

"I have, all week. I did not want to worry you, but we cannot marry here. I refuse to wait until you are twenty-one though, I would go mad."

"That would be both of us" I smiled, stealing a kiss from him.

"We will work out the details. I can promise you this Ana, no lack of consent on their part, will separate us."

I squeezed his hand, as his parents approached.

"Anastasia you look beautiful and my mother's ring looks stunning on your finger" Grace greeted me.

"Thank you, you do too... Hello Mr Grey" I said, greeting Christian's father.

"It is Carrick" he told me, before smiling to his son.

"Carrick then."

"Shall we go in, and get a good seat" Grace asked, making me laugh.

"Grace this is a wedding, not a trip to the theatre" he told his wife, as she took his arm.

"Looking at some of these dresses, I would say it is a freak show" Christian spoke, and from the nod of her head, his mother agreed.

I held Christian's hand as we followed them into the church.

"Bride or Groom" the usher asked, offering each of us an order of service.

"Bride" Carrick told him.

I knew the Kavanagh's but not the groom's family. I did not know if the Grey's did though.

We followed Carrick and Grace down the aisle, moving into a pew half way down.

"No, no. Raymond she is here" I heard her voice, turning to see my mother. Beside her was my father, who looked like he was about to burst.

"Are you alright my love" Christian whispered, as I turned to him, ignoring the people behind.

"I am fine Christian, although I do not think some people are with my presence."

"That is their own problem Ana. We have come to enjoy a wedding."

"That we have" I smiled.

We continued to face forward, ignoring the twittering voices behind.

"You are sick. That is what they had told people of your absence" Grace told us quietly.

"That does not surprise me Grace. I do not think my parents have ever spoken the truth. With me being here, their lies are on display for everyone to see."

The church quickly filled, societies finest in attendance. It does make one wonder, how many here are living behind the facade of a perfect life also. How many daughters have been sold off to pay a debt.

Christian and Carrick acknowledged those they knew, but mostly we were left alone.

When the music started, we turned to see Katherine and her father walking towards us. Her dress was beautiful, although it looked nothing like what she had described to us that day in the hotel. She was very happy though, as her hand was placed into the groom's.

The service was long as the reverend preached to his captive audience. As they were declared man and wife, it was like relief had settled on the church. Relief for the Kavanagh's that they no longer had to look after their daughter no doubt and relief for the rest of the congregation, that we could escape the stifling church.

"Well that was long" Christian told me as we made our own escape from the church with his parents. "Gretna Green is looking more promising day by day" he teased, which unfortunately for him, Grace heard.

"If you elope my son, I will never speak to you again."

"Mother do not worry. Although we would like a small wedding, you will certainly be there. I will inform you now though, due to Ana's age, Scotland may be our only choice."

"Who would give you away" Carrick asked me quietly, as people stood around us.

"I have asked Charlotte."

"Your housekeeper" he asked, shock in his voice.

"Charlotte is more than a housekeeper to me. She is the only parental figure I have ever had. The only one who up until recently, cared about me."

Our conversation was interrupted then by Eamon and Elizabeth Kavanagh, who approached our little group.

"Beautiful service" Grace told Elizabeth.

"It was simply beautiful" she told Grace, but her focus was on me and especially my hand in Christian's.

"Anastasia, it is good to see you. I expected you to arrive with your parents."

"I arrived with my Fiancé."

"Fiancé" she stuttered, looking to my hand, her eyes widening in shock at the large diamond I wore. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, we are very happy" I said, smiling to Christian.

"If you will excuse us, photographs..."

She soon disappeared, her husband quickly following behind, in search of my mother no doubt.

The reception was being held in the same hotel that I had walked out of, what felt like a lifetime ago.

"Grey, Grey" Carrick spoke, looking for their name on the seating plan. He soon found it, leading us in the opposite direction of where I had seen my parents name.

"My lady" Christian whispered, holding my chair out for me.

"Thank you, kind sir" I replied, smiling as I took my seat.

We were not seated long before the bride and groom made their entrance. Everyone was clapping as they took their seats, before we retook ours.

We sat through long-winded speeches, giving each other a pat on the back before complimenting the bride on how well she looked. If I am being truthful, Katherine looked with child. If I am right, that would explain the change of dress and her hand moving to her stomach frequently, gave it away too.

Our first course was soon placed in front of us and quickly eaten. When I was at the ball, I felt guilty eating, knowing that Geoffrey and Paulina were going hungry. Knowing that they were alright, a safe place to sleep and a full belly, I was able to enjoy my meal more, especially when the delicious smell of beef now filled the air.

"If you want to eat with your dessert spoon, you can" Christian whispered from my side, making me giggle.

He had watched me pick the right cutlery up for the right course, etiquette drummed into me from a very small child.

"I would like to see you eat this delicious roast beef with a spoon."

"It would be a bit messy. It would also be fun to see some of these peoples faces" he smiled, before kissing my lips.

When dessert did come, apple pie, I still had the right cutlery to use. It was the perfect ending to the meal and one of my favourites as it is something that Charlotte has made for many years.

"I need to use the ladies' room" I whispered to Christian who was speaking to his father and another gentlemen at the table. I did hear the name Hyde mentioned, but I knew they were not here.

Christian stood as I did, the other gentlemen following suit.

"Do not be long" he said.

"I will not be."

I knew where the ladies' room was, visiting this hotel many times before, although I had never felt as light-hearted as I did now.

I used the facilities, washing my hands and took a towel from the lady to dry them with.

"Thank you" I said, before making my way out of the ladies' room once more.

"Anastasia" I heard, coming face to face with my mother.

She was stood with Elizabeth and two other women. All had been waiting for me to emerge from the ladies' room.

"Lovely meal Elizabeth" I declared, ignoring my mother who unfortunately stood in my way as I tried to pass. "What is it you wanted."

She quickly reached for my hand, looking to my ring.

"You will never have our permission to marry, so you may as well take it off."

"As you have never been a parent to me, I do not think you have any right to comment."

"He has no right, he has not..."

"What, paid for my hand. No, he has not. It was freely given to him, along with my heart."

"He took you away from my home, your family."

"Just stop mother. Christian gave me a home and my family live with me. Charlotte is with me. She is the only parent I have ever known. Geoffrey and Paulina, those whose germs you worried about so much, they live with me also. A little boy of five who has more intelligence, more manners than you could ever possess."

"Do not speak to me like that, or I will…."

"You will what, strike me. Tell everyone that I am sick, so you do not have to admit the truth, that I have left. Lies is all you and my father know."

"Your father does not lie. He told me about your visit to his offices, about Christian trying to buy his company and push him out of business. It will not work, I tell you. Your fathers company is not for sale."

I laughed, she still knows nothing.

"My father does not lie" I huffed out a laugh. "That is the biggest lie there is. Did you know he had a serious gambling problem, so serious that in order not to lose his company, he approached Theodore Grey for a loan. Because father and Carrick Grey were friends, he gave him that loan, one he could not pay back because instead of paying his debts off or putting the money into the company, he gambled it away too. Christian does not need to buy the company from father because he already owns sixty percent of it. Father signed it over to Theodore as payment for money owed. I was there when Christian visited the company, I looked around what is left. The business is only running at this stage as Christian had been putting money into it. Money that has now stopped."

"Stop these lies now" she said, stepping closer to me. She was trying to intimidate me into silence, but I have been silenced long enough.

"They are not lies mother, they are the truth. Father had thirty days to find the money to buy Christian out or the company will close. He has mere weeks left, don't you father."

I looked to the man who was now stood behind my mother, his face red with anger.

"Your daughter is telling lies Raymond" She told him. "Raymond…."

He looked down to my mother. The evidence of his guilt written on his face.

"No, you would not do that."

"It will be sorted Carla, I have it all in hand."

"Really, that is news to me" Christian spoke, coming to my side. He apologised for his absence, having been to the men's room on the far side of the room.

"I have decided, I do not owe you any money. You have my daughter, that is enough."

"Ana's heart is the most perfect gift I have ever received. Only she can give that gift to me though, not you."

He took my hand into his, kissing my ring.

"Anastasia" my mother barked at him.

"To you, to others that mean nothing to me, yes. To my fiancé, his family and my family, it will always be Ana. Now if you will excuse us, my fiancé and I would like to return to our seats."

"You are no man for letting a woman tell you what to do" my father said to Christian.

I was about to say something, but it was Christian that spoke.

"Ana has a beautiful intelligent mind, only a fool would not let that intelligence flourish. You may like your wife to do as you say, speak when she is allowed to but not me. My wife will be free, free to speak, free to use her mind, free to work and do whatever she so pleases."

"That is preposterous" he spat.

"No, that is the future. If you do not embrace it, you will be left behind. If it was any other company, I would place Ana as manager, no doubt she would have it working efficiently again. Alas, I do not want you anywhere near her and she so agrees. You have two weeks Steele and the clock is ticking" with that, we left them all stunned and made our way back to our seats.

"Are you alright" he asked me upon sitting, his hand stroking my cheek.

"I am fine Christian, truly. She knows the truth now. Neither of them can hide behind their lies any more."

"I know, I am so proud of you Ana. I know society dictates that the woman be stood by the man's side but it is me who is honoured to be stood by yours."

I smiled, kissing his lips.

"I think that goes for both of us. Would you care to dance Mr Grey?"

"I would love to, future Mrs Grey" he laughed, taking my hand and led me to the dance floor, where we spent the majority of the night.

I cannot wait until I am Mrs Grey. Soon I hope, soon.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I would like to thank all those who reviewed and sent messages after the last chapter, I truly appreciate every one.**

 **I asked in one of the Facebook groups I post in, if they would know who Guy Fawkes was. A lot didn't so I will give a basic and I mean basic bit of information here.**

 **Guy Fawkes night is the 5** **th** **of November, more commonly known now as Bonfire night.**

 **It was named after Guy Fawkes who failed to blow up the Houses of Parliament and King James I in 1605. He was captured with the gunpowder he was going to use.** **They lit bonfires to celebrate the Kings survival and it has been done every year since. We celebrate it now with a bonfire and fireworks and from the little I found out about it in 1911, they did then too. There is a lot more information on line but for a Sunday morning, that is all I can remember.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	12. Chapter 12

CPOV

I ended the call, smiling to what I had done. Our wedding venue was arranged, and we had a priest in place who would marry us. Due to Scottish law though, we would have to be in attendance for 21 days before our wedding.

I have spoken to my father, informing him of our plans. They are due to arrive a few days before the wedding but from the way he spoke, I would not be surprised if my mother insists on joining us sooner.

Ana might think it is a bit much, hiring a whole country house for our small party but I want our wedding day to be perfect and for us to enjoy it without being disturbed by the outside world.

We needed to travel this weekend, to be in attendance for our wedding day to go ahead on the fifth of November. We would need to arrange for our marriage licence also, while we were there. Geoffrey would enjoy his fireworks, only this time he would be wrapped up warm when he watched them. If Paulina agrees, he will also be wearing a suit that matched mine.

The only problem I foresee with leaving so soon, was the Steele business. He had just over a week left to sort his business out and so far, I have not heard anything. I doubt I will if I am truly honest with myself.

Having Ana away from here when my solicitor goes in and serves him the papers, closing my portion of the company, is the perfect option to me. The problem I have, is leaving my staff behind to deal with the fallout.

They know the details of the business and most have dealt with Raymond Steel before when my grandfather was here, but he is a different man now, from then. He has nothing left any more, nothing to lose if he chooses to hit out.

"Ryan do you have a minute" I called from my office door, looking to Ana who was typing away.

"Coffee" she asked, her beautiful smile just for me.

"Please Ana."

As Ana got up to make my coffee, Ryan joined me in my office.

"Is there any news on Steele"  
I asked him.

"No, we have not heard anything. Jacob has informed me that he is carrying on as normal there."

"Alright, I have hired security to be on the door, starting on Monday. If he does try and gain access to the building, then he is to be turned away. If he persists, I want the police to be called."

He nodded his head, looking to Ana.

"Ana knows what is to happen."

"It is hard to fathom sometimes, how someone as kind and gentle as Ana, can be born to someone like that."

"I know, her mother is no better."

We discussed some upcoming business that he would have to take charge on. Myself being on my honeymoon at the time that the paperwork for the purchase would have all gone through.

"I will still be able to work while I am there, but the office will be all yours here."

"I know Christian. It will give me practice for when you go back to America. Have you a date yet."

"I am due to set sail on April 10th, but I am looking into earlier dates. You can more than manage the business here but as I promised my mother I would spend Christmas in England, I will be here until the new year. The dates after that will depend on the weather but I would like to leave England as early as I can in the new year."

"I know you will be in touch with the business, so I will not be on my own, but I have learned a lot from having you here."

"From someone so young" I joked, Ryan being ten years my senior.

"You are a Grey. Intelligence, it's a given" he laughed.

We both abruptly turned when I heard Ana's voice raised, asking someone to leave. It was at that moment that I realised with speaking to Ryan, my coffee nor Ana had appeared.

"You are a disappointment" the man spoke to my fiancée, as I rushed from my office, to be by her side.

Reynolds was stood in front of Ana, keeping this man from her. I did not know who he was, or what business he had here, but he was trying to upset my lady.

"State your business here" I told him angrily.

"Christian, he is my father's solicitor" Ana said, gripping my arm.

"Really. Did you come to discuss Raymond Steele's business, or did you come to upset my fiancée."

"Business, although if Raymond Steele could file charges against you for kidnapping his daughter, he would."

"Kidnapping, really. Do I look like I am here against my will? I left freely and if anyone who still works for my parents had any sense, they would do the same."

A look crossed his face, as if everyone had already done what Ana suggested.

"I am here to put an offer across to you, on Mr Steele's behalf" He said directly to me, as if he could ignore Ana's presence.

"Really, and what would that be."

"Could we speak in private."

I looked to Ana, who smiled, gripping my hand.

"Follow me into my office then. Ryan please join us" I requested, as I walked to my office, taking Ana with me.

"Take a seat" I said quietly, kissing Ana's forehead, as she sat in my chair.

"Does Miss Steele really need to attend this meeting" he asked.

"Of course. You will find all meetings with regards to that man, are conducted in my Fiancée's presence."

He wanted to say something to me, but he kept his tongue and pulled paperwork from his briefcase.

"This is the proposal Raymond Steele has set out to purchase your share of the company and for it to remain in operation."

I looked at the papers, wanting to laugh at what I saw.

"He is offering the house" I said, startling my fiancée as her sad eyes looked to me.

Her life had been hell inside those walls and I would never let her go back there again, let alone own it.

"The house is fully furnished and is worth more than the stake you own in the company."

"That is true, if the house was his."

"I do not understand" he spluttered.

"What my fiancé is telling you, is that my father does not own that house. It has had loan after loan taken out against it, to keep the company afloat. Unfortunately receiving the cash from the loans, only meant more money to waste on everything except the purpose it was meant for. The bank is the true owner of the house now and no doubt they will be the first inline to claim their money back once they realise my father can no longer pay for it. I do not know about my fiancé, but I will never step foot in that house again."

"I believe you have your answer. If you had done your research like my fiancée had, you would have found these details out yourself."

"I did do my research" he stated, sounding offended that Ana had put him in his place.

"Please stop me if I have gotten this wrong, but you want Christian to take on a house that is owned by the bank. He has to waste more money to pay off the loans my father took out, using the house as collateral. On top of that, is the original sum of money that Theodore Grey loaned. How is that anyway in our favour."

"You will be better off in the long run as the house is worth much more. Your father can use the little money he has then to put into the company" he said through gritted teeth.

"I am sorry Mr…."

"Collins, Mr Collins.

"Well Mr Collins, the house is of no use to me. It was a place of immeasurable misery for my fiancée, so I will be declining your offer. To go through the nightmare that Steele has caused my fiancée and my business, would only be prolonged if I were to take up his offer."

"It makes good business sense" he panicked, thumbing through the paperwork in front of him as if a magical answer would appear.

"If he comes up with a better plan by next Friday, then he can speak to my own solicitor. Otherwise I do not think there is anything more to say."

"But, but" he spluttered.

"NO buts Collins. Our business here is concluded."

He shook his head, before his focus turned to Ana.

"You have ruined him. You are the reason he is in this position."

I had heard enough as I gripped his collar and dragged him out of my office and towards the front door. I heard a startled squeal from Ana behind, but the man was soon on the pavement outside of my building.

"Do not speak to my fiancée, do not darken this door again. You are welcome as much as Raymond Steele is and will be dealt with accordingly if you step foot inside any of my properties again. Friday week, my own solicitor will be paying a visit to Steele's offices. He has lists of what belongs to me and what is to be removed. If he is stopped, the police will be called and you and whoever gets in their way will be arrested for obstruction. If Steele has a cash offer by that Friday morning then my solicitor will hear of it, otherwise any attempt to enter will be stopped. It is not only the company I own sixty percent of, it is the building as well, so I would advise that he look for other premises as the sale sign will be going up the same day. Now good day" I said, turning my back on him and entered the building. I closed the door behind me, which blocked out the noise from the street and his complaints. I could see Ryan though, dropping the papers Collins had brought with him, into his lap.

"Why do I get the feeling that Raymond Steele thinks it is only the business you part own and not the building" Ryan asked, re-entering the building

"Because he was too stupid to read the small print. My grandfather asked him many times to read it, but he just signed anyway. That is why a team was put in place to protect his investment."

I had made my way back to Ana, where she was stood with Reynolds. Holding my arms out to her, she was quickly within them.

"I am sorry you had to see that my love."

"You did nothing wrong Christian. My father's arrogance is what got him into this position in the first place and it will be his downfall. Now, would you still like that coffee."

"Please Ana" I said, smiling as she kissed my lips, before making her way to the coffee pot again.

…

"Sit down Ana please, I have some exciting news about our wedding."

Ana sat across from me, taking a sip of her tea as I took a large mouthful of hot coffee. Instead of giving me a few seconds extra to gather my thoughts, I burnt my mouth instead.

"Silly man" Ana smiled, leaving my office for a moment before coming back with a very needed glass of water. "You could have told me in your own time, or next time you need to gather your thoughts, have whisky in your desk instead."

I laughed, drinking the water down, while I waited for the coffee to cool.

"What news do you have to tell me about" she asked.

"We have a venue for our wedding, a priest in place to conduct the service but we have to leave this week."

"This week. Are we still to be wed on the fifth?"

"Yes. We have to be in residence twenty-one days before our wedding."

"Twenty-one days."

"Yes, that is the Scottish law we have to follow. Twenty-one days is a small time to wait in comparison with you having to be twenty-one, to marry here."

"I agree, what about your work here."

"Here, is all under control Ana. I can still conduct business, I can still deal with your father. In a way I am happy to have you away from the madness I know is to come."

"Tell me about where we are to be married then" she asked, a smile coming to her lips.

"It is a house my parents had visited, many years ago. A man of law, like my father owns it. The home has been in his family for many years and he was actually wed there himself."

"I thought we would be married in a church."

"We are. Angus's great grandfather built a chapel in the property many years ago and it is where all the family members have been married ever since."

"And they are happy for us to use their home."

"Yes. Their home is so large, I doubt we would even see them. They have offered the east wing, just for our family. After we are married, there is a cottage in the grounds where we can spend some time, just the two of us."

A smile came to her lips, as a blush came on her cheek. "I look forward to it."

"As do I Ana."

…

APOV

"Geoffrey, you cannot go on a large train without shoes" I laughed, as he scrambled under the dining table to where one had found its way. Where the other was, would be any one's guess, as I am sure he hides them.

"Is the car ready yet Ana, I do not want to miss the train."

"You will not miss the train, do not worry. Now have you forgotten anything apart from your other shoe" Paulina asked him, holding said shoe on her finger.

"My train" he told us, disappearing from the room as soon as Paulina had put his other shoe on.

When Christian had told us that we would be travelling to Scotland by rail, none was more excited than Geoffrey. That little boy found out as Christian presented him with a miniature of the steam train we would be travelling on.

"I thought you would have it on you" Paulina asked him upon his return, as it normally never leaves his hand.

"I put it in my bag, so I did not forget it."

He happily showed us his hand, the little train within.

"Do we have everything Charlotte" I asked her.

"It is all packed and I cannot wait to continue" she declared, excitedly.

Charlotte was a seamstress before coming to my parent's home as a housekeeper, not long after I was born. Her husband had passed away months before and she was in no position to continue in the home they had shared their married life together in.

We have spent a lot of time since Christian's proposal, sketching the type of dress I would like. Some designs were too extreme, while some made me laugh. _I wanted to feel like a Princess when my hand was placed into Christian's_ , I told Charlotte as the drawing started once more. It was on one of those attempts as we put elements from two others together, that I finally had my dress.

The fabric did cost a pretty penny, but I was told no price was too much. When I wear my dress on my wedding day, I will be ready to meet my Prince.

"There is a train leaving soon for Scotland. I was wondering if anyone here would like to be on it" Christian asked, as he came into the house.

"Me, me, me" Geoffrey told Christian excitedly, as he jumped into his arms.

"Do you have your train."

"Here, safe and sound" he said, opening his hand.

"We are ready to depart then."

Christian placed Geoffrey down, before coming to my side.

"How are you this morning, my love."

"I would say about as excited as Geoffrey" I laughed, as we watched Paulina struggle to keep him still long enough, to button his coat.

"That is a lot of excitement to hold on to" he laughed.

"It is" I told him, before placing a kiss to his lips. "I cannot wait to become Anastasia Grey."

"My beautiful Mrs Grey. Ana Grey, Anastasia Grey, they all mean my wife."

"Soon my love, soon."

We drove through the city streets, arriving at the station in plenty of time. We would have many stops upon our journey, but I was excited to see more of this country, than just the city where I was born.

Taylor called a porter over who was quickly helping him, and Lucas remove our trunks and bags. I took Christian's hand as he helped me from the car, his fingers entwined with mine.

The sight that was soon before us had me gasping which was interrupted by Geoffrey's cheer. Before us was a beautiful steam train. Yes, it was full of grime and soot from the journey it had just returned from, but it was the train that was taking me to my wedding, to my beloved who stood by my side.

"It is so big" Geoffrey said as we all looked to the little boy, a look of complete awe on his face.

"Shall we board" Christian asked me, leading me forward to a door the porter was holding open.

I clutched the side of my skirt, so as not to stand on it as I climbed the few steps, into the carriage. Charlotte smiled excitedly as she entered the door next to mine, guarding the trunk that held everything for my dress.

"Are we to remain with you" Paulina asked, as Geoffrey climbed in and onto the high seat by my side, with a little help from myself.

"I do believe that Christian did book six sleeper rooms. As soon as Christian comes on board, I will find out which one is yours. Charlotte and Holly will share, as will Gail and Taylor. Lucas will have his own, as will Christian and I."

"How long will we be on this train" Geoffrey asked, bouncing in his seat.

"A long time. We will go through the day and night and sometime tomorrow, we will arrive at our destination. We have many stops on our way and I am not too sure if we will have to change trains at some point, but we will eventually arrive in Scotland."

"Mama said we are going to a different counry."

"Country, yes we are. Isn't it exciting."

"Is everyone onboard" Christian asked, coming to our door.

"Yes, although I do not know where everyone is sleeping."

"We will sort that out as soon as we are underway Ana. Do not worry, there is room for everyone to sleep. Geoffrey, come with me please."

We watched as Geoffrey climbed down from the seat and went to Christian. He picked him up, before disappearing from sight.

"I wonder where they have gone."

"I do not know" I answered Paulina.

We had our answer a few moments later when the whistle blew, echoing across the station.

"Mama, I blew the whistle" Geoffrey told us, laughing as he climbed into the carriage, a little soot now on his cheek. Christian came in behind him, laughing at the little boy's enthusiasm.

"We heard Geoffrey" Paulina laughed, helping him onto the seat by her side, as Christian came to sit by me.

Another whistle filled the station, joined by steam this time. The wheels of the engine started to turn, catching on the rail below as it slowly moved forward, taking the carriages with it. As the whistle blew again, we left the station behind.

Having lived all my life in the city, it was a wonderful sight to see when we were surrounded by countryside. Animals I had only seen in a book before, were in the fields all around.

"Are you alright" Christian asked, brushing a tear away.

"I am perfectly fine" I spoke, smiling to him. "I realise, coming from where I lived, how sheltered my life was. Yes, it was a privileged life, but it was one that was not really lived. I feel as free as the birds flying in the air above us, as free as the fish swimming in the deepest sea. You have done that Christian, you have removed the chains from my life and let me be free."

"You will always be free Ana, I would not have it any other way. I know how society dictates how a man and wife should be, but I do not want that for us. I want you by my side, my partner in everything, not just our marriage. Society and the world in general has a lot to learn from women. One day, women will have the vote, they will be seen as equals and I will be by your side all the way."

"To be allowed to vote, would be a fight to be recognised. Speaking to that policeman after my assault, is how most men think."

"The world will wake up one day Ana. I can guarantee women will make sure of that."

"I hope, I am in the middle of it then" I laughed.

"To that, I have no doubt. I have no doubt also that I will be cheering you on."

…

The rooms were given out, Christian's next to mine. This will be the first time we have slept so close together before and although I am excited to know that after we are wed there will be no walls or barriers between us, I am also nervous to that fact. To come together with this amazing man by my side, does bring me worry but that is only for the fact that I have no idea what to expect. My mother was not the maternal type, she was not the type to talk about anything of that nature. The little I do know came from Amelia, and all she said was that it hurt. I know Christian would not intentionally hurt me, but I do think there would be pain the first time, how could there not be. I will speak to Charlotte when we are in Scotland, I know she will have the answers I seek.

….

"Geoffrey close the window" we heard from Paulina before her laughter was heard. "You silly boy."

"I would have a bet that, that little boy is in need of a wash" Charlotte laughed, as she sipped tea by my side.

"I would happen to agree with you" I said as laughter ensued when Geoffrey came to my door. His face full of soot.

"Did you have fun" I giggled, seeing his white toothed smile, against the soot covering his face.

"Too much fun" Paulina laughed, shooing him down the corridor to clean his face.

We all had dinner in the restaurant car, taking over most of it with our large party. There were few who looked at the little boy who was animatedly enjoying his meal, but none said a word. I do believe that looking at my fiancé face, they dare not to.

…

I lay down in my room, alone after being surrounded by my family all day.

Christian was sleeping mere centimetres away from me. So close I could touch him, if the wall between our rooms were not in the way.

A tapping on the wall had me smiling and immediately tapping back.

"Can you hear me" I asked, quietly not wanting to wake Charlotte and Holly who were on the other side.

"I can, barely though. To know you are so close, but so far away."

"I know. I cannot wait to be able to wake every morning in your arms….That was very forward of me, I apologise" I laughed, knowing my face would be lighting the room if my blush could be seen.

"It is the truth Ana. Once we are joined together, we will never be parted. You are my best friend, my future and soon you will be my wife."

"We have a busy few weeks ahead of us, but I know it will pass quickly, or I can hope it does" I told him, stifling a yawn.

"It will Ana. Sleep my love and you will be ready for a new and exciting day."

"Good night Christian, I love you."

"As I love you Ana."

I closed my eyes, hearing the train rumbling below. It did not stop my sleep coming as I dreamed of the days ahead.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	13. Chapter 13

APOV

I followed giggles through the hedge maze, trying to find the owner of the laughter that set off my own. This house and grounds were an adventure for Geoffrey, a different place to explore everyday. This maze though was his favourite as well as visiting the animals in the small farm, this grand estate held.

"Hello foxy" he laughed, continuing on his travels as I now know which way he has gone. I thought so anyway, before coming to a dead end.

"I am becoming lost" I declared loudly, hearing more giggles.

"I am the winner, I am in the middle Ana."

"Again, you are too good at this" I called to him, wherever he may be. "You will have to come and rescue me."

I continued to walk forward, many twists and turns on my way until I saw the carved wooden fox, he had seen.

"I found you" he laughed, jumping from behind a hedge, startling me.

"You did that" I laughed. "Now do you know how to get out of this maze, as I have no clue."

"Follow me" he told me, taking my hand as he led us through the maze until we emerged out into the main garden once more.

"Would the explorers like some tea or juice" Charlotte asked, stepping out onto the terrace with a tray in hand.

"Please Charlotte. I did not think exploring a maze would be such hard work" I said, joining her on the terrace as Geoffrey ran

around the flower beds.

"It would not be, if you did it only once. That would be your third walk through the maze today."

"Fourth" I told her, smiling as Geoffrey came to join us.

"Where is Mama" he asked Charlotte.

"She was just changing your bed sheets and making sure the dirty ones are washed. Your Mama is positive you bring half the garden in every evening when you go to sleep."

Geoffrey giggled, carefully sipping his juice as his legs swung below the chair.

"Has Christian emerged from the study" I asked Charlotte.

"He spoke to Master Angus earlier, but he was soon back on the telephone once more."

I looked to the open door at the other end of the terrace, knowing that was where my fiancé would be. Today is the day his solicitor is going in to take charge of the Grey portion of the company, effectively ending my father's business too.

"Does today make you sad Ana" Charlotte asked, as I turned back to them.

"No, does that make me a bad person" I asked.

"No sweet girl."

"I hope they do not cause problems for Christian's parents. They cannot reach me. Even in London they did not know where I was living. They know where Grace and Carrick live though."

"Ana please do not worry. Mr Grey is a man of law and he will not hesitate to call a policeman if it is needed. We are here to relax and enjoy your wedding and I am looking forward to seeing you in the dress I finished, just this morning.

"Really" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. When you are free, you can try it on and let me know if it needs any adjustments."

I know the smile on my face matched Charlotte's. It is hard not to smile, when I know how my dress will be. She has painstakingly stitched and sewed for many hours since we had arrived here, even working with the lady of the house, who shared Charlotte's passion for needlework.

I was about to ask if I could try it on now, but movement from the door along the terrace had my attention. Christian had emerged and was slowly walking my way.

"Excuse me Charlotte" I said, before making my way towards Christian.

His arms wrapped around me before any words were said. His face buried in my hair, calming himself with my scent.

"What is it" I asked, panicking now that someone had been hurt.

"It is done, your father's company is no more. He put up a fight and the police were called, who thankfully were able to diffuse the situation."

"What did he do" I asked as Christian led us over to a bench, taking a seat by my side.

"He refused to leave, even when the sale sign went up. He will receive money from the sale of the building as he owns forty percent but what money he does get, will mostly be given back to the bank."

"He owns nothing now, neither of them do….what is it" I asked, seeing a look come over his face.

"From what your father was shouting, he is on his own now. Your mother has left."

"Of course, she has" I said, shaking my head. "My mother prided herself on being better than everyone else. She would not stay around for the fallout, even for her own husband."

"I am glad that I met you Ana, and you do not have the same fate as them. To think of you on the streets, because of his underhand dealings."

"Christian, I am fine. I am happy, and I am loved."

"You are, so much Ana. In a matter of weeks, you will be my wife and I cannot wait for that day to come."

"That would make two of us Christian. Charlotte informed me only moments ago that my wedding dress is ready. I cannot wait to wear it for you when we say our vows."

"With regards to our vows Ana, I do not want you to obey. I understand that it is a part of the wedding ceremony that has been set in place for many a year, but that is not us. When we marry, I want you to be as free as when I proposed."

"I understand Christian, I do. I do find it unbelievable at times, how one word can hold so much power and also mean so much oppression for some. I do believe my mother obeyed although I do not think I have ever seen her do as my father told her to do. She was much too stubborn for that."

"Obey will be missing from our vows. I have already spoken to the priest and although he said it is very rare for a groom to suggest such a thing, he has agreed to leave it out of our service."

"ANA, CHRISTIAN COME AND FIND ME."

I laughed, hearing Geoffrey who once again seemed to have disappeared into the maze.

"Is he going to live in there" Christian asked, offering me his hand as I rose from the bench.

"If he could, I would have a bet that he would."

We made our way towards the entrance to the maze, stopping to speak to Paulina on the way.

"I apologise, I cannot seem to get him out of there."

"It is fine Paulina, please do not worry" Christian told her. "I think it is my turn to go on an adventure."

Christian kissed me before disappearing into the maze, while Paulina and I made our way back to Charlotte.

…

Our days continued in the same fashion as before, of exploring and mazes. Christian did work, although it lessoned as the days past, spending more time with me. We explored the area, all the while arranging items for our wedding on the way. The flowers were arranged to be delivered on the morning of the fifth and Angus had arranged a photographer friend of his to take our wedding photographs. The cake was being made as we speak and will taste perfect on our wedding day.

"What time is the train arriving" I asked Christian.

"They are due in at two. I was thinking of taking Geoffrey with me to the station, although I will have to make it clear we are not going anywhere. Who knows where we will end up otherwise."

"Just let him know that if he goes on the train, it will take him back to London and his adventure will be over."

"I do not think Geoffrey is ready for his fun to be over yet. How we are eventually going to get him away from the animals now Angus has introduced him to the piglets, or the maze, I do not know"

"With a great deal of difficulty, I think."

"How were your parents when you spoke to them" I asked.

"They are fine. Relieved to have not had any trouble to deal with."

"I am sorry they are caught up in this."

"They are not Ana. My parent's home was but a few of the places he tried to express his anger but was turned away. The same as when he went to my offices. He blames everyone but himself that his world has fallen apart and is being judged by society accordingly. They are all welcoming and air kisses until you are not in their league anymore and then you are tossed aside. He has no one to turn to, or no one that I know of."

"He has no family of his own, my grandparents passing years ago. The company was my grandfathers and his before him. All that has ended now because of my father's greed."

"Do not worry about them Ana, do not worry about anything. We have a very important date a few days from now and that is what we should be thinking of" he told me, brushing his fingers across my cheek.

"I agree, my love."

My words turned to mumbles as his lips met mine. Our kiss was passionate, as he pulled me closer to him. Deepening the kiss as our mouths opened to one another, he helped me forget about those things and people who did not matter.

"I will help erase bad memories Ana. We will make new ones together."

"You already have Christian. The memories we have made together are so much more memorable and important to me, than any that came before."

"Two days Ana and you will be my wife. We will declare our love for each other, in front of those who matter."

"Your parents included, if you collect them from the Station" I smiled, nodding to the grandfather clock by the wall.

"You are very distracting" he laughed, stealing another kiss before he made his way to the door of the library, where I had been reading.

"I would say I am sorry, but I am not" I told him, smiling as he disappeared from view.

It took an hour to reach the station from here and another hour back, hopefully long enough for me to speak to mother.

I made my way into the orangery where I knew she would be. Charlotte was reading her own book while Holly and Paulina chatted quietly by her side.

"Is my son to return" Paulina asked me, a smile on her lips.

"I am sure he will, eventually" I laughed. "Charlotte, could I speak to you for a moment please."

"Of course" she told me, placing her book down and rising from her seat. "Is everything alright."

"Yes, well I hope so. Will you join me in my room."

With a little nod, we made our way up to my bedroom. It was more like a suite with its own drawing room, a perfect place to read before bed.

"Talk to me child" she told me, sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to speak to you… I wanted to ask you.."

I shook my head, completely losing my words.

"Is this about intimacy" she asked, a blush coming to my cheek, as I gave a slight nod of my head.

"I do not know…. Amelia is the only person I know who could give me that answer but all she said was that it hurt. She married a man; her parents chose. Although they have children, I do not know if there is love there as I have only seen her once since she was married."

"Coming together, with someone you love can be very…pleasurable. It is not only about the connection that your bodies have, it is the connection of the heart too. To be made to marry a stranger, that connection is missing, even though one is still expected to perform on one's wedding night."

"You and Reggie."

"Oh, we married for love. My parents did not like him as he did not come from money. My parents did not have the money yours had, but I was still expected to marry well."

"How did you marry then" I asked.

"We ran away. Oh, they found us but after promising to run away again until they allowed us to marry, they finally relented. I married for love and even though we had little, it did not matter. To have Reggie's love meant more to me than anything and when he started to become sick."

"I am sorry Charlotte. I should have never brought the subject up."

"You should. Although my time with Reggie was short, I have no regrets and I also know, I will never love another. You are marrying for love Ana, just like I did. I know Christian, just like my Reggie would do anything not to hurt you, but unfortunately it does hurt the first time. It does get better though. Relax and enjoy your night. Just remember Christian is probably a lot more nervous than you."

I did not realise how long our conversation had been, until we were interrupted by a honking horn.

"I would say Master Geoffrey is back, or Lucas has fallen upon the horn" she laughed, rising from her seat as I did. "Every important person is here now Ana, only the people in this house are the ones that matter. When your day does arrive, enjoy it, embrace it and make memories that will last a life time."

….

I wanted to run about the garden with Geoffrey, explore the large rooms of the home that at this moment, we now reside. All to let out the excitement I felt inside.

It was my wedding day. A day when I was little, I thought I would never look forward to, but I do. To run around now, would only bring bad luck if I ran into Christian and I did not want anything to tarnish our day.

I sat up in my bed as Charlotte came into the room, opening the drapes. The light flooded in, welcoming a brand new day.

"Tea and something light in your stomach, to chase those butterflies away" she told me, placing a tray on my lap.

On the tray as well as my tea and some toast, was an envelope and a small box.

"What is this" I asked her.

"I do not know. I was asked by Christian last night, to bring them to you today."

I opened the envelope, removing the folded paper within. Carefully opening it, I started to read.

 _My Ana_

 _Today, I can hardly contain my excitement as I know when evening falls and fireworks light the sky, you will be my wife._

 _To know that every step I take from this day forth, you will be taking them with me, brings me so much joy._

 _You are my best friend Ana, the most wonderful partner a man could wish for and if I could be so bold as to say, all mine._

 _I will be waiting for you at the end of the aisle, my love._

 _Yours forever_

 _Christian_

 _xxx_

"I would hope by the tears on your face, that they are happy tears."

"Very happy Charlotte."

"That is such a relief. I did not want to go tearing through the house on such a beautiful morning as this, just to drag him up here by his ear."

"You are such a mother" I laughed. "My mother."

"Yours, always. Although I do think I have gained a few extra children on the way."

"I am glad. I love our family and I hope when we are settled in America, it can grow."

"That would be just wonderful" she smiled. "I am going to let you enjoy your tea. You have your little box to open also while I run you a bath."

"Thank you."

I was soon left alone as I picked the box up from the tray. Opening it, I gasped seeing beautiful diamond earrings within. There was a little slip of paper inside with only four written words. _For my beautiful Lady._

I smiled, brushing my finger over the diamonds before my attention was turned towards the window. The weather was cold but that did not stop Geoffrey's daily run around the garden. That little boy is fitter than anyone I know but hearing Christian's voice also, had me rising from my bed.

I know it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but nothing states a bride cannot see her groom.

Christian was tucked up warm in his coat as they made their way across the terrace, having Paulina with them too. They bypassed the maze today, heading in the direction of the farm.

"I hope they do not come back smelling of the pigsty" Charlotte stated when she came to inform me that a hot bath was waiting for me.

"I am sure whatever they are doing, it will be fun. It will also keep their hands busy and if I know Christian as I do, his nerves at bay."

"He will be fine, no doubt rehearsing his vows."

"I will be following the priest word for word because I know as soon as I see Christian, my eyes are sure to mist, and my mind will be on him."

"I will guide you to him then. Now go and enjoy a hot soak before you are left with water that is tepid."

I did as I was told, and I am glad that I did. The water was hot, as I relaxed back but not uncomfortably so. As it cooled slightly, I was able to immerse my hair under the water, before washing it and then my body.

"I am a wrinkled prune" I declared to myself as I stood before the mirror, brushing the tangles from my hair. It was to be up today, although a few small pieces would be left to fall as they framed my face.

As time wore on and I was finally ready to step into my dress, my giggles bubbled over. My dress was beautiful. It would look modern by some people's standards but to mine, it was perfect. I was a Princess, ready to marry my Prince.

"My my, you are a sight to behold my girl" Charlotte declared, brushing a tear away.

"Thank you" I said, holding each of her hands in my own. "Thank you for everything. For being here, for being the mother I know I deserve and for doing the honour of being by my side as we walk down the aisle."

"Oh Ana, it is me who is honoured to be here today. From the time I held you when you were mere days old, I felt a bond. I also felt a strong maternal instinct towards you. Many times, over the years I could have left but I could not leave you to them. Only when I knew you were happy and away from them, could I finally step away. Or I thought I could, but you pulled me with you and I am so happy and thankful that you did. This is a joyous occasion and I am incredibly happy to be a part of it."

I carefully pulled Charlotte in for a hug, trying to keep the tears at bay. We were both reaching for handkerchiefs as a knock sounded on my door.

"It is time."

I nodded to her, taking a deep breath before looking into the mirror once more, to make sure everything looked perfect. The diamond earrings from Christian, sparkled as the light hit them. Turning back to Charlotte, she lowered my veil.

"Do not forget these" she told me, handing me my bouquet. It was white roses, surrounded by Gypsophila and a small hint of orange blossom, as is tradition. It really was beautiful and was held together with lace that had once held Charlotte's own bouquet.

We slowly made our way through the house, in the direction of the chapel. I could hear organ music playing as we approached. An arch of flowers, the same as my bouquet covered the doorway, welcoming us forward.

"Ready my dear" Charlotte asked, offering me her arm, to which I took.

"Yes, I am ready."

The priest's apprentice who had come to collect us, signalled for the music to change. As the music started again, we could hear people rise from their seats.

"Slow, no running down the aisle. The groom is not going anywhere" he smiled, gesturing us to go forward.

I tried to keep in step with Charlotte as we slowly moved down the aisle. As Christian's eyes met mine, he smiled, before looking down to Geoffrey who was stood by his side. He held a little cushion, which on top was my ring. As my hand was placed into Christian's, I was home.

Charlotte kissed my cheek, doing the same to Christian before she took her seat. Smiling to my husband to be, we turned to face the priest.

CPOV

I knew the priest was speaking but my eyes never left Ana's.

"Who gives this woman to this man" he asked as Charlotte stood and proudly told him and all who were in attendance, that it was she who had been honoured with the task.

Throughout the service, I answered what I was to say but my focus was completely on Ana.

Every word she spoke, will be imprinted on my mind forever, especially those most important ones

"I do."

"And do you Christian, take Anastasia to be your wife."

"I most certainly do" I said aloud, making Ana giggle.

There was no obey in our vows, it was left in the past where it should always remain. Geoffrey was the perfect ring bearer, protecting Ana's ring on the little cushion he had been given. His pocket might have been better, but he was determined to keep it safe and was happy to hand it over at the proper moment.

Many things about today, I will remember but at that moment, there was nothing more special than when we were pronounced husband and wife.

"You can kiss your bride" the priest announced, stepping back from us.

I lifted Ana's veil, cupping her face with my hands before I brought my lips to hers. Cheers echoed around the chapel as I was finally able to kiss my wife.

"I love you Mrs Grey" I told her, upon breaking apart. A beaming smile on both of our faces.

"As I you, Mr Grey."

The register was signed before we turned to our families, being embraced by them all.

"Bangs coming now" Geoffrey asked excitedly.

"Once it goes dark, they will come" I assured him. "Thank you for your help today."

"I had to make sure I did not drop it" he smiled, sounding relieved that he had not lost the ring that Ana now wore.

"You were perfect, little man" Ana spoke, kissing his cheek.

"You look after our girl" Charlotte told me, her hand coming to my cheek.

"I will, I promise" I smiled, pulling the women in for a hug.

Seeing Ana shed a tear as she watched Charlotte's and my embrace, showed how much this woman means to her. Although Ana and I will be moving into the cottage in the grounds tonight, that does not mean the others will be going away. We leave for London on the tenth and we will all be returning together.

We had photographs taken as we were leaving the chapel, the smell of smoke from the flash, filling the air. Although cold, it was dry, so we moved outside to take photographs in the ground.

I would have to say that one of my favourites was Geoffrey and Ana's heads poking out of the maze. They were both laughing and more so when Ana came back to my side, only for Geoffrey to disappear completely.

"I do not know what I am going to do when we go home. I do not think the parks have mazes" Paulina laughed.

"I would say, we could grow one, but Geoffrey would probably be a grandfather before we have a maze as grand as this" Ana told her as she cuddled into my side.

"Are you cold my love, my wife" I asked, smiling as I added her new title.

"No, I am fine. I am perfectly happy here. I do believe that Geoffrey will soon come running when the food is to be served or the fireworks start."

By the time the photographer had left, everyone even Angus and his wife had been brought into the photographs.

"She is a real mother to her" my own mother commented, as Ana stood laughing on the terrace with Charlotte, while having their photograph taken together.

"She is. They are as close as a mother and daughter should be."

"It has been a beautiful day Son, and no doubt will be a beautiful night."

It took me a few seconds to realise what she had said, a blush coming to my cheeks.

"Mother, that is not an appropriate thing to say to your son."

"I have said nothing" she smiled, before going to join my father.

I claimed my bride as we all stepped into the grand hall, that had been set up for our wedding reception. Tables were laid out, ready for our meal to be brought out.

"Are you hungry my wife" I asked her.

"Famished husband" she giggled. "The only thing that has filled my stomach this day, apart from the little breakfast I was able to eat, is butterflies."

"I do admit, I have had a few of them myself. They all disappeared though, when you started walking towards me."

When our families were seated, I stood getting everyone's attention. I suppose our reception would not go in the traditional sense of toasts from the bride's father and the best-man. One is definitely not here and not welcome and the only person I would have ever asked to be my best man is Elliot, who is on the other side of the ocean.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to share the day with Ana and me. We have come a long way to be here and I do not just mean the exciting train journey we have taken. Ana, you have truly done me the most perfect honour today and I will love and cherish you for the rest of our lives" Kissing my wife, I brushed a tear from her cheek.

Picking my glass of champagne up, I clinked it to Ana's before holding it aloft.

"To Ana, to us."

Our families toast was to the both of us, but my focus was on Ana.

"Now I will finish and let them bring our delicious feast out, before Geoffrey goes to find it himself."

I laughed, upon taking my seat at the little nod Geoffrey gave and the smile that lit up his face.

As the food started to be brought out, a string quartet began to play. I know Ana always loved to hear them play but she had never been able to truly enjoy it with that woman by her side.

Our plates were soon filled with Scottish beef that not only smelt delicious, it tasted it too.

My mother was used to little dainty meals so when a large piece of meat, by her standards, was placed in front of her, even my father laughed at the expression on her face.

She smelt it, cutting a slice and put it to her lips. I did laugh as you would think she was approaching a new species, not something she would have eaten many times before. Yes, the size maybe different but the beef tasted the same.

Soon we were all eating our meal, Ana delicately so. I believe she was worried about getting something on her beautiful dress but by the time she had finished, it was as perfect as when she placed her hand into mine.

"Ana is that dessert" Geoffrey asked, nodding to our wedding cake.

"You can have some cake in a little while, as we have apple tart first for dessert" Ana told him.

"Yummmmy" he laughed, rubbing his stomach as his dessert was placed in front of him.

Our day was relaxing, full of laughter and nothing like the stuffy affairs that I have attended before.

"You truly look happy my wife" I told Ana, who opened her eyes to me.

She had closed them, to enjoy the music, letting it wash over her.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do that, just enjoy the music."

"I do Ana. That is why I asked them to be here."

"You are an amazing man Christian. I love you so much."

"I love you Ana. To be your husband, I have never been so happy before."

She smiled, as I kissed her lips, before we enjoyed the music together.

We did cut the cake as I carefully fed my wife a piece as she did the same. It was delicious, full of fruit, and the perfect end to our meal.

As the light faded and the excitement for Geoffrey grew, so did the nervous butterflies that had made their home in my stomach once more.

We moved out onto the terrace to see the display that was arranged. Having a small farm here, they did not want fireworks too close but as they already lit the sky from far off in the distance, our own soon joined them, much to Geoffrey's delight.

There would be no bonfire here, although there were many we had seen being built in the area. Geoffrey was happy with his bangs though, and so were we.

I kissed Ana under the lit sky, ignoring for a moment, our family that were there. She took my hand, upon breaking apart to take a breath, entwining my fingers with hers.

"Come my love, let them enjoy the fireworks."

A smile came to my lips as she followed me out of the crowd.

"Christian, Ana you are going to miss the fireworks" Geoffrey called out to our retreating backs before Ana turned to him.

"Do not worry, we will not miss them. You enjoy them, and we will see you soon."

With Paulina's urging, he turned back to the fireworks as I led Ana to the cottage that would be our home for the next few days.

"Are you nervous" she asked me as we entered the small drawing room.

I cradled her face, placing a kiss to her lips.

"I would be a fool, if I was not Ana. If you are not ready."

"I am Christian" she told me, smiling brightly, although nervously.

"I will be gentle."

"I know Christian. I also know it will hurt the first time."

"The thought of hurting you in anyway is abhorrent to me, but for us to come together."

"I know Christian" she told me, placing her finger to my lips. "I also know that any tear that is shed, you will lovingly kiss away."

I led Ana through to the bedroom, our belongings already here.

I closed the door behind us, blocking out the world. Turning to Ana, she was taking in the room, including the large four poster bed that was here.

Kissing Ana once more, I started to remove the pins from her hair as it fell around her shoulders.

I moved around Ana, laying her hair over one shoulder so I could kiss her neck.

She melted into my touch, a small groan coming from her lips. I was aroused and knowing that I was finally able to be with my love, had me giving my body stern silent words to calm down, as I knew the night would end prematurely if I did not.

I slowly undid every tiny pearl button, careful not to snag her dress. As I opened more, her beautiful skin was revealed to me.

As her dress finally fell into a pool around her feet, I had to take a steadying breath. She was a vision, a goddess as she turned to face me. Ana was still covered, the lace lingerie hiding for the moment, the places I wanted to explore. She stopped me though, by removing my jacket and the waistcoat underneath.

"It is only fair" Ana told me as she started to unbutton my shirt.

I knew she was nervous, as was I but this little time together as we slowly revealed the skin that had been hidden to the other so far, was helping us to calm and also for the moment, ignore the imposing bed.

"That is better."

Ana had removed my shirt before placing a kiss over my heart.

"Ana" I groaned, pulling her closer to me. My lips moulding to hers.

"I am ready Christian" she panted as my lips moved along her neck. Lifting my face, I looked into eyes.

"Are you sure."

"I am perfectly sure, my husband."

I smiled, kissing her again before I bravely removed the little clothing that was left.

"You are beautiful, so beautiful Ana."

I picked Ana up and lay her on the bed, shedding my trousers and shoes before joining her. I do not know who was more nervous, but I needed to help her relax and in turn me.

I kissed her lips before slowly moving down the bed, paying attention to her breasts. I do not know if it was pleasure or shock when my lips first met her nipple but whatever it was, soon turned to moans.

"Christian" she groaned loudly when I reached her core. Only one finger did I use, so she would be ready for me.

"Please Christian."

"What is it you need Ana."

"You, I need you please."

I climbed up the bed, moving over Ana until my lips joined hers. As her lips were distracted, I moved into position, settling by her entrance.

"Are you alright" I asked, trying to calm my own breathing now.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine."

Kissing Ana deeply, I slowly pushed inside her. I had hoped from my earlier actions, that making her as aroused as I was, would help dull any pain.

"Relax my love, just feel me" I told her.

I knew she could feel me everywhere at the moment, but my words did help her relax as I was soon pushing up against her barrier. "I am sorry Ana, truly sorry" I spoke before pushing through.

Her cries echoed around the room as I kissed her tears away. I did not move, I would not until I knew she was ready.

"I love you. I know it hurts and I am sorry."

"I am not" she spoke, cupping my cheeks. "I am one with you and I am ready for you to continue."

"Are you sure."

The nod of her head had my movements starting once more. We continued to come together as the sky up above was lit with the fireworks that Geoffrey loved. As I finally found my release, I am sure that I had witnessed fireworks of my own.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **There are lots of new pictures on my Pinterest page under mattlukejess. Ana's dress is there too. Well there are three as I couldn't decide which I liked best, so I will let you choose. From the traditional to the more modern, thank you Amy for sending me one of them.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	14. Chapter 14

APOV

I woke feeling Christian's lips on my face. Little kisses placed on my forehead, my cheeks and my lips.

"Good morning my beautiful wife" he said as my hand came up to rest on his cheek.

"Good morning husband."

My husband. To say those words to the one I loved had often felt like a foolish girls dream. That dream was my reality now as I had married the man that I loved.

"How are you feeling my love, are you sore" he asked me.

"A little."

"Let me make you a bath then."

Christian climbed out of bed, making his way to the bathroom, not a stitch of clothing could be seen. A girlish giggle left my lips which was quickly silenced when he turned to me, his manhood now on full display.

How had _that_ fit inside me, I do not know. It had hurt to begin with as it felt like Christian was everywhere all at once. The pain did subside quickly though.

I heard the bath start to fill before Christian came back to my side. I turned my head, closing my eyes so as not to embarrass either of us and also as I tried not to stare.

"What is running through that beautiful mind of yours" he asked me, lifting my chin so I would face him. "Ana what is it."

I opened my eyes, seeing worry on his face

"I apologise. Seeing you.." I gestured to my husband's naked body. "It made me think of last night."

"Did I do something wrong" he asked.

"No, I was just wondering how you fit" I blurted out, my cheeks now the colour of the roses that surrounded us on the paper that covered the walls."

"We are made for each other Ana. We fit together perfectly, not just our hearts but our bodies too."

"I agree. Last night, you made me feel so cherished."

"You are Ana. I will love and cherish you until the end of our days. Did I hurt you."

"No, you did not. I knew there would be pain and a little did come. You made it quickly go away though. Can we...again sometime" I asked quietly, a smile appearing on his face.

"Of course, any time, as many times as you like. I think we should enjoy a bath first though."

He took my hand, helping me out of bed. As I turned to put the blankets back, a mark on the sheet caught my eye.

"I bled" I said, turning to Christian as his arms wrapped around me.

"It is natural Ana. Please do not worry. Come, let us take a bath."

…

Stepping into the hot bath, Christian climbed in behind me and had me lie against his chest. The hot water was soothing on my core, relaxing too.

"When we go back to London, where will we stay" I asked him.

"I was hoping that you would not mind if I moved into my old room at my Grandparent's house" he asked, as I turned my head to him.

"I would love that. Would you not want me to move in with you?"

"I know you are comfortable at my grandparent's home Ana. If we were staying in London permanent, then I would want to stay at my own home. I purchased it for a future family, one I want with you. Our stay here is temporary though. We will only be here a few months more as I would like to leave London on the first available ship in the new year."

"That soon" I asked.

"Yes. Ryan has the business here under control and only a promise of staying for Christmas to my mother, is stopping us from leaving sooner."

"Whatever the date is that we leave, I will be ready Christian" I told him, kissing his cheek.

"When we return to London, I will make the arrangements for our trip" he told me, placing a kiss to my head.

Our bath was relaxing and enjoyable. Too enjoyable when Christian's hands started to wander.

"What are you doing" I asked, laughing when his fingers tickled my stomach.

"Exploring my wife."

"Really, have you found anything interesting" I asked.

"Many things, like these hills my hands have to climb."

I groaned, as his hands cupped my breast. I never knew having them touched could bring such feelings down below. He continued on, leaving me a panting mess, especially when his hand moved lower.

"Christian" I cried out as a finger entered me, his lips upon my neck.

"Is it too much" he asked me.

"No, I just do not know what to do" I confessed.

"Close your eyes and enjoy the feelings. If it gets too much, I will stop."

I could hear his ragged breathing, feel his arousal against my back as I closed my eyes, my body under his command.

With his fingers, Christian was creating feelings, tingles throughout my body that I had never felt before. His lips felt like they were everywhere, as well as his whispered words of love.

When I felt like I could not take any more and I was about to tell him this, my body shook, his name a cry from my lips.

"Oh Ana" he groaned, watching me shatter before him, his arms wrapping around me tight. I do not know what he had done to me, but I would give all that I had, to feel it again.

We were out of the cooling water and lay on the bed before I knew what had happened. We were both wearing robes as Christian pulled me into his arms.

"What was that, what happened to me" I asked him.

"You had an orgasm" he said, making me blush as I had heard of that word before. I do remember a boy talking to his friends about it when I was in school, but I had never associated that with girls.

"It was nice" I told him, burying my red face against his chest as he laughed.

"Oh, my precious wife. Watching you come apart at my hands, there has never been a more beautiful sight."

"In the bath, you did not."

"No, I was close though. When you are not so sore, we will come together again."

Speaking of such intimate things to Christian, I found easier than I thought I would. Nothing like this was ever discussed in my parent's house so it was all completely new to me.

Christian and I did finally rise from the bed when lunchtime came around. We were both hungry, so it quickly disappeared, the empty dishes being sent back to the main house. After lunch, I did change the sheets and put them into soak, despite Christian telling me that he would have someone come to do it. It did not feel right someone else seeing what our love making had left behind.

"When we are in New York, what would you like to do" he asked me, as we sat on our private terrace, cuddled up on the bench under a blanket.

"I would like to work again. I have enjoyed so much being able to work by your side. I would like..."

"What is it" he asked.

"I would like a family. I do not know if you wanted to wait for a while, but that is what I would like."

"To have children with you Ana, would be perfect. Who knows, our first child could have been conceived last night."

"On our wedding night. That would be perfect and special."

We moved inside when the light started to fade, making a cosy place with blankets in front of the fire. That is where we stayed until it was time for bed.

…

"Do we have to go home" I asked, as we left the cottage behind and slowly walked back to the main house.

"I would happily stay here with you forever Ana. Coming together day after day."

"That does sound nice, although I do fear I would be walking funny if we did come together every day."

"I will be sure to carry you then" he teased, making me laugh. "Have you missed him."

"It is hard not to miss Geoffrey, Christian. He is like a breath of fresh air, his smile and giggle lighting any room."

"It does that. How one little boy can have so much energy, I do not know."

"He is like one of his bangs. Shooting through the air, happy and free."

"ANA, CHRISTIAN" Geoffrey shouted from the entrance to the maze. Abandoning his mother as he ran to us. "You are back."

"We are, have you had fun."

"Yes" he giggled. "Mama keeps getting lost."

"I hope you are the perfect little gentleman then and are helping the lady find her way" Christian asked him.

"Of course. I help Mama out again. Mama said we are going home tomorrow" he said sadly.

"We are. Do you have a lot of fun memories Geoffrey" I asked him.

His little head nodded as he rubbed his eyes with his grubby hands, making his tears go away.

"Oh Geoffrey, we will have a lot of fun when we get home. You can play in the garden, you can even go to the park. I know we do not have a maze in our garden, but I am sure there are some around London."

"There is one at Hampton Court Palace, about one hour away from where we live. Maybe before we leave for America, we can all go for the day. We will need your help to get out though as it is bigger than this" Christian said, bringing a smile to Geoffrey's face.

"You have been" he asked, excitedly.

"When I was just a little older than you. My parents took me. I did get lost, screamed until someone came to find me so I will really need your help to get out of there. I do not think it would do well for a man of my age to be screaming again."

"I will help you" he giggled, before going to tell his mother of our plans.

"You really are an incredible man Christian Grey."

"You encourage me to be Ana Grey."

…

As we entered the drawing room, I was quickly embraced by Charlotte as Christian spoke to his parents.

"How have you all been" I asked.

"Geoffrey has kept everyone busy and entertained. We have explored the whole estate many times, our final destination usually the maze or the farm. Most days though, it is often both. On our arrival back in London, would you like me to help you pack your things."

"Are you trying to get rid of me mother" I teased her.

"No of course not. You are a married woman now Ana. I only thought that you would be living with your husband."

"Actually, my husband is coming to live with me."

"Really" she spoke, a smile coming to her lips.

"Yes. Things will be different when we move to America but here, we will all stay together for now."

"I am so happy about that. I will make sure that your time together is not disturbed by anyone."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Looking after you and now your husband is what I was put on god's green earth for. Now do not answer this if you do not want to, but how are you feeling."

"Loved, cherished and a little achy if I am honest" I giggled as Christian came over to my side.

"What is so funny" he asked me.

"Nothing my husband."

...

We all enjoyed lunch together before I made my way up to my room. Not everything had been brought to the cottage for my time with Christian, so I still had a few things that I needed to pack for tomorrow.

"Come in" I called out when there was a knock on the door.

"Am I disturbing you" Grace asked, as she opened the door.

"No, not at all, come in. I am just making sure I have everything packed for tomorrow. Is everything alright."

"Yes" she said, taking a seat on the couch that was in the room. "I wanted to thank you for the wonderful change in Christian."

"Change, I do not know what you mean."

"Christian has always been focused. Ever since he was a small child he always achieved everything he set out to do. Meeting you, I do admit sent him into a tizzy. His ordered life did not seem as important to him any more, as his focus turned to you. He enjoys life now, he looks around him, instead of focusing on the work before him. You have opened his eyes to the beauty of the world Ana."

"He set me free" I told her.

"That is one thing that has never changed. He is a complete gentleman, especially when it comes to his mother. The amount of disagreements Christian and his father have had over the years because he did not agree with the fact that I should have no say in anything. Carrick is coming around slowly, although he is still stubborn on some things."

"Will you be coming to America" I asked.

"Carrick and I are planning to come over in the summer. We have every year apart from this one as Christian came to be with his Grandfather."

"He misses him very much."

"I know. Theodore Grey was the one who guided my son from a very small age. He helped him achieve his early childhood dream. Christian loved nothing more than taking something apart to see how it worked, to see if he could make it better. With the businesses that he purchases now, he is no different."

"I know...With regards to business, I want to apologise for my father's actions. He had no right to turn up to your home."

"He was dealt with swiftly, especially when my husband threatened him with the law. Anastasia, he has no one to blame but himself for what happened so please do not apologise for actions that are not yours. Your mother, she went to Elizabeth, but she was turned away. I do believe that she made a journey down to Devon."

"I have an aunt who lives there. If she would take my mother in, I do not know. They were not close as my mother, at every occasion would happily let her know how better off she was. My aunt lived a simple life, a small cottage near the beach and that was just fine for her and her family."

"The shoe is on the other foot now."

"I do believe it is. I cannot picture my aunt as it has been many years. I do remember that she was a nice lady though. I just hope my mother does not bring troubles for her now."

"Her worries are not your own Anastasia. You have an exciting journey before you. Enjoy it and do not let those who are insignificant worry you."

I nodded as another knock came to the door, my husband this time.

"I will let you continue your packing" she told me, her smile meeting my own.

Grace left the room as Christian came to sit on the bed by my side.

"Is everything alright my love."

"Yes, your mother was just enlightening me on what you were like before we met. The focused businessman, no time for anything but the task that had been set."

"Did she now" he asked.

"Yes, apparently I am a businessman's nightmare. I interrupted your focus."

"She said that" he asked, shocked.

"Not the nightmare" I laughed. "Only taking your focus away from business, and helping you look at the world that surrounds you."

"You take my focus away from everything Ana" he told me, as he lay by my side, pulling me close so my head was on his chest.

"I do not think that is true. We have been working together for months now and you have purchased three different companies in that time."

"Yes, _We_ have. I do admit that I have watched you work. Seeing you so happy, doing even the simplest task, brings a smile to my face."

"That is because I am allowed to be me. With you, and now all the others in the office, I am treated and acknowledged for the work that I do, not the gender that I am. I am not the simple girl who is there to get the tea which I know a few thought I was there for when I started. I am the girl who could do their job just as well as they could, and I will if they do not smarten up and get on with it."

"I had better stop daydreaming about my wife then when I am in the office, before I find you sat in my chair."

"Although, your chair is very comfy, I do not want the job that it holds. The reason that the office and everyone works so well and efficiently, is because we are under your command. The work would not be there for us to build on, if you did not set the foundations first."

"I cannot wait until we are in New York and have you working by my side. Ros loves you."

"Ah, your other woman" I teased.

"There is no other woman for me Ana. You have spoken to Ros, probably more than I have recently."

"Yes, we have a few shopping trips planned I am told, when we reach New York."

Christian laughed, pulling me closer to him as he kissed my forehead. I do not know how long we lay there but we were both comfortable and in no rush to move.

….

The billowing steam that came from the engine. The whistle blowing is what welcomed us to the station.

Geoffrey was practically bouncing as he held onto Paulina's hand, eager to get on board. He had said goodbye to each of the animals this morning before running around the maze. Christian had taken many photographs of him, so he will have them to remember his time here.

"When will we get home Mama" he asked Paulina.

"Tomorrow, when you wake up we should be back in London again."

"Ladies, Gentlemen, please follow me" the porter said as we followed him through the crowd, to our carriages.

"Mr and Mrs Christian Grey, this is yours" he spoke, opening the door for us.

"Thank you" I said, as Christian held my hand, helping me into the carriage.

Like our journey here, we would see everyone as soon as we were underway. No doubt Geoffrey will be in and out of each room at some point. For now though, it was just Christian and I.

"Is everyone on board" I asked him, looking out of the window to the quickly emptying platform.

"We are, do not worry. No one will be left behind, Taylor will see to that. Are you happy to be going home" he asked me.

"I am. I am ready to start our married life together. Here though, will always be a special place for me, for us."

"It is. A place we came together, not just in marriage" he spoke, kissing my cheek.

As the steam blew past the window and we started to move, I was excited for what lay ahead of us as I knew this was only the beginning of our journey together.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I have been searching the internet for the origins of the female orgasm and when it was specifically called that. There were so many contradicting stories, I'm not sure if it was called that or even if they knew what a female orgasm was in 1911. As this is fiction and because it's Christian Grey's birthday, I will allow him the knowledge of how to bring his wife to orgasm, even if it wasn't done in that time.**

 **I have also been asked by some, if they will be sailing on Titanic as that was the date that Christian said in a previous chapter he was due to sail on. When I was writing the summary for this originally that was one of the ideas I was going to go with, but then Charlotte and Geoffrey emerged, and I couldn't see or put them in that situation as not everyone would survive. Titanic will be mentioned in future chapter's but they will not be on it.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	15. Chapter 15

CPOV

"One more threshold to carry you over" I told my wife, carrying her into the building that held my office.

"I do not think that the office counts" Ana laughed as I finally placed her down.

"It does if it is a building that we own."

"We own" she asked me.

"Yes Ana, we. What is mine, is now yours."

"All I have to give to you is me" she smiled.

"And that is the most precious gift I have ever received Ana. Your love is the greatest prize of them all."

"As is yours" she stated, as we made our way into the main office.

"Well look who is back" Ryan said, smiling at us.

"We had to come back at some point and make sure the company is still running."

"You will not find any problems here" he declared, and I did not doubt him. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Grey."

"Thank you. It is good to see you Ryan."

"You too Ana."

I made my way over to my office as Ana moved to her desk. It did not feel right expecting Ana to fetch my coffee now, but it was her who asked me if I would like some.

"If we are to work together, you are the boss remember. While we are here, I work for you."

"Does that mean I can boss you about then" I asked her.

"You can try. You might not like the results though" she told me before heading to the coffee pot.

"Marriage suits you" Ryan said, laughing at the smile on my face.

"I do believe that it does. How have things been here. Has our unwanted guest returned?"

"No, he has not shown his face. Raymond Steele is a very ugly man when things do not go his way."

"He is that. Has there been any interest in the building?"

"Yes, a telecommunications company has expressed interest in purchasing the building. A meeting has been set up with them for this coming Friday."

"I think the sooner the building is gone, the better. I want you to take charge on this" I told him.

"You will not be there" he asked.

"I will. I would like to see what state the building is in now it has been cleared of all his things. With regards to the sale and any future business, I am handing the reins over to you."

"You trust me" he asked.

"If I did not, I would not be leaving three months earlier."

"What" he asked.

"The first ship we can take in the new year, I would like to be on. Do you think you will be ready to take over completely by then?"

"I feel ready now."

"I agree. I still have a few projects that I am working on and will slowly start turning them over to you. By the time Christmas comes, you should be in charge of all business here. I would advise that you choose a deputy manager, someone who you can train up to deal with business when you are not here."

We both turned towards the door when Ana knocked, before entering with my coffee.

"You do not need to knock" I told Ana as Ryan excused himself to go back to his office. Taking the steaming cup of coffee from her hands, I carefully took a sip.

"I did not want to interrupt, if you were in a meeting."

"It is fine Ana. There is no meeting that I do not want you to be a part of, well apart from the one taking place this Friday."

"Friday" she enquired.

"Yes, a company is interested in purchasing the building that once held your father's business. Ryan has been telling me that they would like to meet on Friday."

"You do not want me to be there" she asked me.

"I do not want you near that building. If it was any other property, then I would have no problem, but there."

"It is fine Christian, I think one visit in my lifetime is more than enough. Paulina and I were discussing winter clothes on the train for Geoffrey and herself. Maybe while you are there, I could take them shopping in my lunch hour, maybe a trip to the park as well if there is time."

"Please take Lucas with you, if you are to go out without me."

"I will, do not worry."

Ana kissed my lips before leaving my office. Looking at the paperwork before me, I finally settled down to some work.

…

I looked down onto the garden below, smiling at the little boy who was running around with his train in his hand. _Choo choo_ , coming from his lips.

"It is raining" Ana said, wrapping her arms around me from behind, her cheek against my back.

"It is, but I do not think that will spoil his fun" I replied, turning to face my wife.

We were in our bedroom, having washed up before dinner. Being back at work was enjoyable but nowhere near as enjoyable as kissing Ana.

"Dinner will have gone cold" Ana mumbled against my lips.

"Your lips taste so much better than any food that awaits us."

"I will tell Charlotte what you think of her dinner" Ana giggled as I pulled her closer to me.

"Please do not, I like to eat" I laughed, knowing Charlotte would be as bad as Gail if I dared to insult her food.

Gail and Taylor have continued to stay at my own home while I am here with Ana. I do see them both every day as Taylor drops Gail off here when he comes to collect Ana and myself for work.

"Come then, let us go down for dinner before Geoffrey decides to eat it all."

Ana and I went down to the dining room where the table was all set for dinner. Holding Ana's chair out for her, she took a seat, before I sat by her side.

"I am so glad that we are not seated at opposite ends of this long table" Ana said as Gail placed our dinner before us.

"Thank you, Gail" I told her as Ana repeated my sentiments. "I do not understand the need to sit at opposite ends of a large table and shout to each other while trying to eat."

"I suppose it depends on how close you are. If your marriage was arranged, maybe one does not want the other close while they eat."

"I am glad that I can always have you by my side then" I told Ana, stealing a kiss before we started to eat.

The fish was lovely, baked cod today. I had never tasted it like this before and I presumed as Ana confirmed, that it was one of Charlotte's recipes.

"Charlotte loves to cook but was limited to my mother's bland diet before."

"That was delicious, and I do hope we have more meals like this. When we go to America, I will have to introduce you to a hot dog."

"A what" she asked, shocked. "You heat your animals."

I barked out a laugh at the look of shock on Ana's face and I do not think my wife was impressed.

"Ana, we do not boil our pets. A hot dog is a sausage, in a bread roll. I do believe it originally came from Germany but are very popular in New York."

"I was beginning to think that you ate very much differently in America than we do over here. I could never eat a dog."

"No dogs were hurt in the making of any hot dog I have eaten. I would be protesting with the best of them if they did."

"I am glad, I would be with you. When you speak of America, it does make me realise how sheltered my life has been up to this point. I am ready to explore the world outside of this city and I am ready to embrace what is to come."

"We will embrace it together Ana" I told her. "When we step foot on that ship, a new adventure for all of us will begin."

APOV

I could still feel his lips on mine although Christian had been gone for a while. At this moment, he was in the building that once housed my father's company. The bank could not demand the building from Christian as he owns more of it than them, but they are eager for a sale to go through and the matter to be solved. With regards to my parent's home, that is in the banks possession and is already up for sale.

"What do you think Geoffrey" I asked as he tried on a winter's coat and hat.

I realised while we were in Scotland that although his little jacket was new, it would not face up to the winter storms that had come last.

"I cannot see" he said, making me laugh as he pulled the hat from his head.

"I do believe the coat would keep you warm, although like the hat, it is a little big" Paulina said, laughing.

"Come then, let us find something a little smaller and hopefully, find a hat that does not cover Geoffrey's face."

We continued through the department store, poor Lucas trailing behind carrying the bags that contained our previous purchases. While we were here, and Christian was not with us, I was also looking for ideas for his Christmas gift.

"What about this one" Paulina said, pulling a dark blue coat down from the rack and put it in front of Geoffrey to see if it would fit.

"Age four, will it fit him" I asked Paulina, who nodded her head.

"Geoffrey was a tiny baby, born early I was told."

"You do not know" I asked her.

"I sound like a horrible mother, but I do not know how far my pregnancy had progressed before he was born. I was in a very bad place after his conception, my mind had blocked everything out until my stomach started to grow. The only time I saw a doctor was after Geoffrey had arrived and that was only because he was born in my place of work."

"Paulina, you are not a horrible mother. Any child would love a mother as you. One who loves and cares for them, who would do anything for them. Having money does not make a better parent, it just gives you more excuses to have someone else do your job. I cannot complain though, Charlotte was only too happy to take on the task of parent for me."

"She is your mother in every way that counts."

"As you are Geoffrey's mother, in every way."

Geoffrey liked his coat and the boots we purchased, bought especially for jumping in puddles he told us. He did not find one that day, but still wanted to wear them anyway.

"Do you have to go back to work" Geoffrey asked me as we sat down for some lunch.

"No, I have been working hard all week and I was able to finish my work before I left today. When you are ready to go home, I will go with you."

"Can we go to the park then" he asked, excitedly.

"If you wish. I do think it is my turn to go on the swing" I told him, seeing the shocked look on his face.

"You are too big" he laughed.

"I will fit. I am sure your Mama could go on them as well."

"Will you get told off" he asked quietly, looking around him so that no one had heard us, and Paulina and I would not get into trouble.

"No, they will have to catch me first."

His giggle could be heard throughout the room, making me laugh too. You could see those who were used to being around children and those who were not. What a boring life I used to lead that had no fun.

We left the restaurant and headed to the park. We did step into the office for a moment to see if Christian would like to join us, but he was still out with Ryan.

"If he should come back in the next thirty minutes, we shall be in the park" I told Reynolds.

"Next hour" Geoffrey laughed. "We are all going on the swings."

"You all have fun then, and I will make sure that Christian has a first aid kit for his wife, if it is needed."

I shook my head at Reynolds comment, as we left the office and crossed the road into the park.

Geoffrey was off running towards the play area as soon as Paulina let go of his hand. He has not mentioned going to see a maze again, but I do know he looks at the photographs that Christian had given him often.

"Push me Mama" Geoffrey called out as Paulina helped him into the swing.

I do believe that these swings were only made for tiny bottoms but with a squeeze, I did fit and was soon laughing with Geoffrey as we flew through the air.

"I am like a bird Mama" Geoffrey told her, giggling.

"Please hold on" she told him. "I do not want you to fall."

"I will not" Geoffrey laughed as he continued to move his legs, making himself go higher.

After a few minutes I left the swing, letting Paulina take a seat as I pushed Geoffrey. I think my stomach had reached its limit for one day, having just eaten lunch. Geoffrey though, only wanted to go higher.

From the swings, he moved onto the other play equipment, taking his turn to go down the slide. With it being cold, not a lot of other children were here as most, the lucky ones anyway would be warm in their homes.

We did see a few children with their mothers, looking like Paulina and Geoffrey once had. For those who had so little, they were the ones who had the most fun of all.

"Anastasia" I heard my name called.

Turning, I came face to face with my father. He looked… no other word for it than rough. He looked like a pauper, his once smart suit, dirty, smelly and ripped.

"Please do not approach her" Lucas said, stepping in the path between my father and me.

"Move out of the way, I only want to speak to her."

"We have nothing to say to each other" I told him, turning my back on him but the sight before me, shook me to my core.

Paulina held Geoffrey to her tightly, fear and pain in her eyes. She was shaking as I approached her.

"Paulina what is it."

"Please, do not take him from me" she whispered.

"What" I did not understand what she was saying until I turned back to my father and it all became clear.

My father's focus was on me no more, it was on the little boy that Paulina held. The shock on his face said it all.

"NO" I shouted, walking towards him. "No, how could you."

He did not acknowledge me, did not say a word until my hand struck his cheek and he stepped back in shock.

"How could you do that."

I had learned a little about Geoffrey's father since I had known Paulina and from what I had learned, he was not a nice man. She had left a good place of work because a friend of her masters had forced himself upon her when she was working late one evening. To think of what he did to her, brought tears to my eyes. This animal, this man who I once called my father had sunk to depths that even I did not know about.

He took a step forward and it was only Lucas who kept me back this time. I would not let him near Paulina or Geoffrey.

"You, you, stay away. You disgust me. What you have done, how many your actions have hurt.." I said, through my own tears.

"It is a little late to worry about your mother and what she would think of my bastard child."

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THAT WOMAN AS I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOU. YOU FORCED YOUR WAY ONTO A QUIET GENTLE WOMAN, ONE WHO HAD NO CHANCE OF FIGHTING YOU OFF. You left them to a life on the streets while you continued to stuff your face and live a life you had no right living."

"Ana, please" Paulina cried behind me, as Geoffrey sobbed in her arms.

"Paulina, take Geoffrey to the office" I told them, causing Geoffrey's cries to grow louder.

"Ana, come" he cried.

"I will come, in a moment. Please go to the office and they will contact Christian."

I begged her with my eyes to leave and take Geoffrey away from this man. Finally, she turned away from us, running with Geoffrey to the entrance of the park as I heard his screams for me to come.

Lucas continued to stand in front of me, making sure that he could not come forward. When he did take a step, he was pushed back by my guard.

I would follow Paulina and Geoffrey, but I wanted to make sure they were out of the way before we moved.

"You stay away from them" I told him, angrier than I have ever been before with this man.

As two of my colleagues, Samuel and Mark rushed towards me, we were approached also by a policeman. He had obviously been drawn in by the crowd that had gathered to observe the spectacle before them.

"Miss is there a problem" the policeman asked me.

"Do not address her, address me" Raymond called out as the policeman looked him up and down. I would never address this man as father again.

He had no status in this city any more. Man, or not, he looked like he slept on the streets and in this policeman's eyes, he had no respect for him.

"Miss, what is the problem" he asked, shocking Raymond into silence as he had been dismissed.

"That man is bothering me. He is an animal who forces himself on women."

"You have proof of this" he asked me.

"Yes, that lady who left the park so quickly was carrying all the proof you need. He needs to stay away from me, stay away from that woman and her son. He brings pain to everything he touches and as you and the lord up above is my witness, if he touches one hair on that little boy's head, I will bring a world of pain to him."

"Who is this man to you" the policeman asked.

"He was the man who helped in my conception but that is where his parental duties stopped. Who he is to me is no one, nothing. Good day sir" I said, turning my back on them all as Lucas, Samuel and Mark followed behind.

I do not know how I made it out of the park, how my legs made it to the office. I just hoped that Paulina and Geoffrey were still here when I arrived.

I could hear them though, hear Geoffrey's cries as I stumbled through the office door, my tears clouding my vision.

"Christian is on his way here" Reynolds told me but all I could do was nod as I took in Paulina and Geoffrey.

She was sat on the floor, with her back to the wall, Geoffrey cuddled into her chest. Paulina was crying, apologising to the little boy who was her life.

"Paulina" I spoke.

She looked up from where her face had been buried in Geoffrey's mass of curls. Only this morning did she say that he needed a trim but did not have the heart to cut it. His smell, this little boy's scent brought her comfort now.

"I did not know, that he was your…."

"I know. I am so sorry for what he did to you" I cried. "He had no right."

"I did not know" she repeated again and again. "He said no name, you do not look like him. What must you think of me."

"Paulina… I do not understand what you are saying."

"You must think, that day in the park when Geoffrey approached you…. I did not know you were his too…. Geoffrey had to make sure you were all right….we did not come to you because we knew."

Her words were a jumbled mess of worry after worry.

"Paulina please stop" I told her, tears falling from my eyes. "I know you did not know who my parents were. I know you did not come to me that day to seek revenge for what he had done to you. Believe me, after all this time together I have come to grow close to you both, know you more than I ever could my own parents. What he did to you, is not how a man treats a woman. He was an animal, is an animal to this day and I will make sure that he can never touch you again."

"I do not know what to do."

"You do as you have always done, love Geoffrey. Be the only parent he will ever need. I am sure Carrick will have the answers to any question we have when it comes to the law but from the shouts and jeers towards Raymond as I left the park, I am hoping he will not show his face around here for a very long time."

"I hope so" she said quietly as I looked into sad little eyes.

Geoffrey kept hold of his mother tightly for a while before climbing into my lap. Paulina had excused herself for a moment to use the bathroom, so I hummed a lullaby to Geoffrey, keeping him calm in his mother's absence.

That is where Christian found us when he rushed through the door. Worry and anger marring his face.

"Ana" Christian said as he knelt before us, my hand stroking Geoffrey's cheek. His eyes were closed, exhaustion taking him now as he slept his worries away.

"He" was all that left my lips before a sob burst forth.

Christian sat by my side, gently pulling me against his chest as I continued to cry. It was tears for what Paulina had been through, tears for the little boy who slept in my arms. All those tears were caused by one man. The one who had belittled me all my life for not being the son he wanted, made me feel such a failure at times because I was a girl.

He has a son though, one he did not know about until this day. This little boy came from the same man as I did and if it is the last thing I do, I will keep Raymond from him. I will protect him until my last breath. Little Geoffrey, my brother.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I am hoping to have the next chapter up over the weekend but don't hold me to that as I have a busy few days ahead.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	16. Chapter 16

CPOV

I stood by the window, looking down at the street below us. The lamps were lit, little specks of light in the darkness that surrounded us.

Turning back to the bed, I heard Ana murmur. Leaving my post, I climbed in beside her, pulling her into my arms.

"Sleep my love, I am here" I whispered, brushing the hair from her forehead as she settled into my arms.

Finding Ana on the office floor, holding Geoffrey as she sobbed, brought tears to my own eyes. When Reynolds had called the building, I was in the process of selling, we were going to ignore the call at first, thinking it was for a business that no longer existed. Hearing that man had accosted my wife in the park, had me rushing for the door. I had heard Geoffrey's name mentioned but it was not until I was sat on the floor, holding my wife in my arms, was the reason told.

What that man had done, what he was capable of was shocking to me. How a man can behave in that manor is unfathomable. I should have realised though with the way he treated Ana, he would treat a stranger much worse.

My parents had arrived not long after we had arrived home. I had called them as we needed legal advice. For Raymond Steele to claim Geoffrey as his own would mean admitting to what he had done or as we would expect, lying through his teeth. He would go to prison long before he had a chance of spending a moment with that little boy. He was on the streets, a life that he had unknowingly chosen for Paulina and Geoffrey, the second he had touched her.

"Geoffrey" Ana mumbled, opening her eyes.

"He is sleeping Ana. He was very tired when he finally reached his bed."

"He is my brother Christian, my little brother. He was so upset" she told me, her tears falling now.

"He is confused at this moment Ana. He had a horrible man shouting at the two ladies that he is closest to and he does not know why."

"How do you tell a little boy that he is on this earth because a man hurt his Mama. How do I explain to him that he is my little brother, without him finding out the truth."

"I do not know Ana. The truth may come out when he is older but for now, he is too young to understand. To tell him that you are his sister, I know he will be pleased. Before yesterday, you already had the love and bond between you, that will only strengthen now. Come, try and get some sleep. When morning comes, our minds will be clearer and hopefully we will know what to say."

I held Ana to me as she slowly fell back to sleep. She was exhausted, and I know come morning, she would not be the only one.

…

I woke to an empty bed as I quickly sat up and looked around. Feeling Ana's side, it was still warm, so she must not have been gone for long.

Climbing out of bed, I picked up my robe from the chair. Leaving our room, I could hear Ana's voice below.

I made my way down the staircase seeing Paulina near the drawing room doors. She looked towards me and I could see her tearful, tired eyes looking back.

"I could not sleep. I was afraid that he would come and take Geoffrey from me."

"Paulina if he tries to come anywhere near you or Geoffrey, we will make sure he is arrested."

"We do not know where he is though. Where he is staying, no one knows."

"I know Paulina. My father is filing papers that will be served to him the second he is found. I know you told him that you did not want to go through the courts but there are other ways of keeping him away."

"I cannot step foot in there and face him. I never wanted him to find out about Geoffrey. I felt I could keep him safe if that man did not know of his existence. To face him in a courtroom, he could be sent away but what if they believe it was consensual. If he won, he could fight for access to my son. I would rather he rot on the streets and never see him again, than have any contact with Geoffrey."

"In just over a month, we will be leaving England behind."

"I wish it was sooner."

"It can be if you so wish. I made a promise to my mother to remain here for Christmas, but I can arrange passage for you and Geoffrey now."

"Leave, on our own" she asked.

"You will be perfectly safe Paulina, I will see to that and we will join you early in the new year."

"I do not know. I feel safe surrounded by everyone here. Being without you all, brings a fear I did not once have."

"You have a family here Paulina. Before yesterday you still had that family. I understand that you feel safe with us. If you leave now or in January, you will still be with us in America."

"Mama."

We heard Geoffrey's quiet voice from the drawing room, where he was sat in Ana's lap.

"Good morning Geoffrey" I said, approaching them both as I took a seat by the side of my wife.

"Christian, bad man gone" he asked quietly.

"He has. How are you" I asked, the question meant for both of them. Receiving a smile from my wife, I relaxed somewhat.

"I am fine. Ana has been talking to me."

"Have you been speaking of Mazes, of getting me lost again."

"No" he giggled. "Mama said that Ana is my sister. Are you my brother?"

"With you being Ana's little brother, that makes you mine too" I told him, thinking that if I said I was his brother in law, that would only confuse him more than he already is at the moment.

"Mama, Christian is my brother too" he told her, a smile coming to his lips.

"He is Geoffrey. Do you remember what we spoke about when we woke this morning?"

"Yes, about that man."

"Yes son. As I took you away from that man, Christian took Ana away from him too."

"Did he upset you too" Geoffrey asked Ana.

"Yes Geoffrey, many times. We are better than him though. We have more than he could ever wish for and that is each other."

"I did not like him, he shouted at you. You all look after Ana and I. Keep the man away" he told Paulina and me.

"We will Geoffrey, do not worry."

Geoffrey sat back so he could look at Ana's face. As his little had rose, he brushed the tear from her cheek. Ana kissed his forehead before pulling him in for a hug again.

"Would anyone like some breakfast" Charlotte asked from the door way.

"I would love a cup of tea mother" Ana said, finally letting Geoffrey go.

He did not go far though. He played with his train, keeping his mother and sister in sight.

"Christian, I do not want them down in the servant's quarters" Ana told me quietly, while she sipped her tea.

"I know my love. We do have room upstairs and if Paulina chooses, they could move up there today. It has to be her choice though. I think she has had enough of them taken away."

"I know. Having Geoffrey down there though, it seems so far away."

Our attention was taken away from our conversation by Geoffrey's giggles and the sound of the keys protesting on my grandmother's piano.

"Geoffrey" Paulina said, telling him not to touch, but I informed her it was fine.

"I do not want him to break it."

"Paulina, I played harder and louder than Geoffrey is playing when I was a child. If it can withstand my assault on the keys, Geoffrey will be no problem."

Ana called Paulina into the drawing room as I went to join Geoffrey on the piano.

"You sound like a concert pianist Geoffrey."

"What is a pianist" he asked me.

"It is someone who plays the piano."

He nodded his little head before continuing to bang away at the keys making his own music. I decided to join him, resulting in a huge racket and a few rattling windows.

"Oh, my lord. It sounds like you are playing a funeral dirge" Ana laughed, as she stood with Paulina.

"We can play one of those" I told her as we continued to play our own music, slowly this time, resulting in my wife and Paulina's laughter.

It was good to hear them laugh. Laughter is one thing I love about this house. It was full of it when I was a child and it is full of it now.

When our heads started to ache from all the noise, I took Geoffrey over to my grandmother's growth chart, standing him at the side.

"I am small. You were big at five."

"From what your Mama tells us, you were a very little baby. You will catch up one day and maybe be bigger than me."

"I can look after Mama then" he told me.

"You already do Geoffrey. Keep giving her kisses and cuddles, that is the best way to look after your mother."

I learned when Ana came back down, that she had been showing Paulina one of the guest rooms. I had never really spent much time in the servant's quarters, but I know how cold and dark they can be.

"Geoffrey, come with me please" Paulina requested as he quickly took her hand.

Leading him up the stairs instead of down, you could see the confusion on his little face. He will be happy and comfortable up there though. Cosy and warm when the snow starts to come.

…

APOV

Christian's breath tickled my neck as I held him to me. The sheets and blankets were a mess that surrounded us but none of that mattered as our bodies were joined.

"I love you" he said, his voice but a whisperer as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you, my husband."

Despite the snow that swirled outside the window, I was warm. Our love making had done that, in addition to the blazing fire that was the only light source in our room.

"Do you think the snow will continue" I asked Christian, as I lay in his arms.

"For a few days at least. Geoffrey is having fun with it, even if it is too cold for the rest of us."

"Geoffrey will have fun with anything" I said, smiling at the thought of my brother.

I often think of where Geoffrey and Paulina would be now if we had not met in the park. Seeing how fierce the snow was, I can only imagine how cold they once were. They would not have had the fire that warms their room, they would not have had the food that fills their belly's. They would have had nothing apart from each other.

Him, Raymond. He had everything and threw it all away, taking what he wanted along the way. As I look out there now, towards the freezing cold, I hope he is feeling a little of what my brother and his mother went through. I hope he is suffering.

We have not seen him again in the weeks it has been since the park. I have looked when we have driven to the office, but he is nowhere to be found. Maybe he has followed Carla down to Devon, so they could make each other miserable. I do not care as long as they stay away from me, away from my family.

Hearing a bang from below, I laughed against Christian's chest.

"I would have a bet, that is yet another Christmas cracker gone from the tree."

"I would agree, dear wife. It is a good job that I have hidden a box of them in our closet, so we have some on Christmas day."

"Come, let us wash and hopefully salvage our Christmas tree. I do worry one day that it has gone up in flames."

"Ana, there is not enough gunpowder in a cracker to make more than a tiny bang."

"Do you forget how inquisitive that little boy is. He would probably put them all together and pull them simultaneously resulting in a loss of eyebrows or something more serious."

Christian laughed as we climbed out of bed, knowing I was right about Geoffrey.

After we had washed and dressed, we made our way down the staircase. With only a few days until Christmas, preparations for our first one together, were underway.

"Let me look at you" I said to Geoffrey, as he sat at the table with a paper hat on his head and his breakfast before him. "How many this time" I asked.

"Only one" he said quietly.

"Was it fun" I asked, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Lots of fun" he giggled.

His little hand came up to cover his mouth, but his giggles could still be heard.

"That is good then."

Gail entered the dining room where I had taken a seat next to Geoffrey, who had gone back to eating his breakfast. Placing a pot of tea before me, I thanked her before pouring a cup.

"Christian would you like coffee this morning, or some tea" Gail asked him.

"Coffee please Gail."

Gail disappeared from view as Geoffrey asked to be excused from the table as he wanted to play in the snow.

"Make sure you keep your hat on this time. You do not want to be sneezing your way to America" Paulina told him, as she went to fetch his hat and coat.

"I cannot believe we are going on a ship, this big" Geoffrey told us, opening his arms as wide as he could.

"If the ship is only going to be that big, the rest of you are going to get wet."

"The rest of us" Christian asked.

"Yes, I shall stay dry on a Geoffrey sized piece."

"Thank you dear. It is nice to know you will allow us all to perish" Charlotte teased when she came into the dining room, followed closely by Gail, as they carried trays that held our breakfast and Christian's coffee.

I laughed, turning to Christian when the doorbell rang.

"I will go and see who it is. Geoffrey go and have some fun" Christian told him before disappearing from view.

Christian was only gone a few minutes when he entered the dining room again with Carrick.

"Good morning Mr Grey, can I get you some coffee" Charlotte asked.

"Please" he told her before taking a seat.

Geoffrey had not moved from his mother's side upon hearing the door and only now that he knew the guest was no threat, did he head outside to play.

"Good morning Carrick."

"Good morning Ana. I apologise for the intrusion, but I thought I would drop in on my way to the office."

"Is everything alright" I asked him.

"Yes. I just came to inform you of some news. Raymond Steele was issued with papers late last night to stay away from you all. He was arrested for assaulting a policeman who had tried to move him on from where he slept."

"Is the policeman alright" I asked.

"He was badly beaten but was able to give a description of Raymond who after a search, was found hiding nearby."

"Where was he."

"Battersea Park. He was taking shelter, I am not sure where."

"What happens to him now" Christian asked his father.

"He will be up before the magistrate on the first available occasion. As tomorrow is Christmas Eve, it could be after Boxing Day."

"Will he get out" Paulina asked, looking towards Geoffrey who was trying to build a snowman.

"With his aggression towards the policeman and also once the judge is informed of the papers that have been served against him, I do believe that they will keep him inside until his trial. His trial may not be swift in coming, especially as he is no one of importance now and because the Policeman at this moment is in the hospital. I do believe that if everything goes to plan, you will be on that ship to America before he sees the inside of a courtroom for more than a few minutes. If or more likely when, he is convicted, then he will be spending a long time inside."

"We can have a good Christmas without worrying about him" Paulina said, brushing tears away from her cheeks.

"We can have longer than that Paulina, we can have a life time" I told her.

We were drawn to the window where a ball of snow had hit the glass. Beyond stood by what could be described as a snowman, was the little culprit.

"Excuse me" Christian said, pulling his coat from the closet and went outside to join the fun.

"It is hard for my son to be an adult" Carrick laughed.

"How so" I asked.

"When Christian was a child, he would have been outside the second the first flake fell, no matter the time. Now he has to be the responsible married man."

"He can have fun and still be responsible" I said, smiling as I watched Christian help Geoffrey make a more rounded snowman, one that's head did not look like it was about to topple off.

As I stood at the window, watching Paulina now join in the fun, Charlotte came to my side.

"I do believe we are going to have the best Christmas ever" she declared, as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"A Christmas full of fun and laughter, instead of sadness and misery."

"Yes, this is a first Christmas for us all. A first real Christmas."

...

"Merry Christmas Christian."

"Merry Christmas Ana, my beautiful wife."

We lay enjoying the quiet house, knowing soon we would all be up to see what Father Christmas had brought.

"What did you do last Christmas" I asked him.

"I was in New York and my parents and grandfather were with me. Elliot had come to spend Christmas with us as well, as he has no family of his own."

"I know he is your friend, but I do not know a lot about him" I told Christian.

"When I first moved to New York and purchased my house, there was a lot of work that needed doing to it. I got it at an amazing price, but it turned out to need more than a little paint here and there, than had been advertised. Elliot had been recommended to me by Ros as he had previously done some work on her own home. Elliot had lost his parents when he was but a child and had been moved from home to home. He was good with his hands, loved building and one of his high school teachers had seen his potential and introduced him to his own father who owned a construction company. He worked for him for many years before setting up on his own. Elliot only started small but from the work that he had done previously, he had gained a good reputation and built it up from there."

"How did you two become close then" I asked, wondering how they had come from fixing the house up, to best friends.

"When my grandfather left to come back to London, I was starting to have doubts about staying there. As I told you before, my age was seen before my knowledge and that was never more noticeable than when my grandfather left. Elliot while he was working on my home, became the support I needed. He knew the struggles of owning his own company at a young age as he is only four years my senior. We spent a long time speaking while he was at my home and became good friends. Once he had left to pursue further work, that friendship never changed. He actually went on to completely renovate what is now my offices in New York."

"I look forward to meeting him."

"I know he is looking forward to meeting you Ana. Elliot can be quite the charmer, very forward, so please do not be put off by him."

"I will not. Please do not worry."

Our quiet time was soon interrupted by Geoffrey's happy voice. Letting everyone in this house, and probably the whole of London know that Father Christmas had been.

"Come my love, let us go and join the fun."

I happily took Christian's offered hand as we got out of our bed. Quickly using the bathroom, we made our way down to the drawing room.

"Good Morning Ana, Christian" Holly greeted us, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Good Morning Holly, did Geoffrey wake you."

"I do believe the King has been woken from his slumber" she laughed.

"His majesty will be up bright and early on this winter's day then" I told her, as we made our way into the drawing room where Geoffrey was sat on Paulina's knee.

"Merry Christmas" I said, taking a seat by their side.

"Merry Christmas Ana, Christian" Paulina greeted us, while Geoffrey kissed my cheek.

"Merry Christmas little brother."

His smile beamed widely as he climbed onto my lap.

"Merry Christmas big sister. Father Christmas came."

"He did. Shall we see what he did bring."

"Yes" Geoffrey said, clapping happily.

Paulina placed Geoffrey's stocking into his lap which his hand quickly disappeared into. He started to reveal what was inside. A satsuma, a pair of gloves, a small metal car and much to Geoffrey's delight, a Christmas cracker.

That did not last long as he pulled it with my husband and the paper hat, quickly adorned his head.

When the stocking was empty, his focus quickly turned to the Christmas tree and the small pile of gifts that lay underneath it.

I sat back against Christian as we all watched Geoffrey rip the wrappings off his gifts. I could already see Paulina's tears fall at the excitement from her son. Before she barely earned enough to feed and clothe them so there was never money for anything else. Here though, she earns a proper wage and is able to provide those treats for him as well.

"What do you have there" Christian asked Geoffrey.

"A bear off Mama" he laughed, hugging it to him before sitting the bear by his side. "Thank you, Mama."

"You are welcome my son. What else do you have."

He continued to rip the wrappings off, revealing a wooden pull along train. That was from Christian and I and he loved it.

"Choo, choo" he spoke, pulling it by the string on the front, as it moved across the floor.

"Ana."

I turned to face Christian as he held out a small flat box for me.

"Merry Christmas."

"Thank you" I said, removing the bow and ribbon before I opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace. "Christian, it is beautiful." I ran my finger over the gems, before removing it from the box. "Can you help me put it on."

I held my hair up as he joined the clasp, keeping the necklace in place. Christian took my hair into his hands now, kissing the back of my neck before allowing my hair to fall around my shoulders.

"It truly is beautiful, thank you."

"You are beautiful Ana."

I was unsure what to buy Christian for Christmas because what do you buy a man who already has everything he could ever need. No pocket watch could replace his grandfathers that he wore, so I did choose something that did need replacing, his briefcase.

Although compared to the necklace that I now wore, my gift to him was plain in design. Christian was very pleased with it and the items within too. A new wallet, a scarf to keep his neck warm to which we had the same idea, as I was now the owner of a beautiful cream woollen scarf. Inside also were photographs of our wedding that I had framed just for him.

When Grace and Carrick arrived, more gifts were passed around.

"Ana, look" Geoffrey giggled as the little clockwork dog he had received from Grace and Carrick, moved off along the table.

"That is really something Geoffrey" I laughed with him as he caught the toy before it fell off the end. It was soon wound up and making its journey back towards me.

"That does bring back memories" Christian laughed. "I had one similar when I was a boy, although my dog was brown and not black like Geoffrey's."

"You played with it for hours, so we thought Geoffrey might like one too."

"I love it" Geoffrey declared.

…

Christmas dinner was full of love and laughter and snapping crackers that did not last to the end.

With the new year approaching, it was time to look forward and see what the future brings. A new start, a new life awaits us all and I cannot wait to start living it.

 **I always seem to be writing a Christmas chapter when it's sunny outside for some reason.**

 **With regards to the law in this chapter, what is written is for the sake of the story. I don't know anything about the law in this century, never mind the last so some of the details may not be right.**

 **Christmas crackers are a lot of fun and usually have to be hidden before Christmas, so they are not pulled before the day. For those that do not know, crackers are a cardboard tube with a brightly coloured wrapping which are tied at each end. Each contain a paper hat, silly joke and a small gift inside. The snap is a thin piece of cardboard which runs through the cracker so when it is pulled apart, a small snap is heard. I did read somewhere when they were invented a small piece of gunpowder was used to make the snap, I'm not sure if that is still the case.**

 **They are usually placed on the dinner table so after or in my children's case before we eat, they are pulled which means Christmas dinner in a paper hat. Like Geoffrey, my children have one in their stocking so come Christmas morning we're usually woken up to crackers being pulled.**

 **I have put a few more pictures on my Pinterest page, including crackers so take a look.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	17. Chapter 17

APOV

"Anastasia, how are you."

We turned seeing Katherine Fox approach with her husband. As I thought at their wedding, she was pregnant. Her large stomach confirmed that fact.

"We are very well thank you. Congratulations."

Katherine looked to her husband, who smiled. His hand coming to her stomach.

"Thank you, we are very pleased. Will we see you tomorrow evening" she asked.

"Tomorrow?"

"At the Grey's New Year's Ball" she said, looking to Christian.

"Of, course. This year has passed so fast, I am struggling to keep up. We will be there tomorrow, will your parents be attending" I asked, not really wanting to spend an evening with Elizabeth Kavanagh.

"Yes, mother insisted that we attend, despite me struggling to stay awake for any real length of time."

"We will see you there then."

"Yes, we will. Will there be another grand wedding next year" she asked, delaying our arrival into the warmth of the hotel, which was our destination for lunch.

"In the new year" I told her.

The advantage of it being cold, was that I was wearing gloves. A way to hide my rings to those who we do not want to know about our marriage. No one apart from the few who attended our wedding know it has actually happened. That will change after a wedding announcement is put into the newspaper on the day of our departure.

"Come my love, let us get you in from the cold. It was good to see you" Christian said, so we could make our escape.

"Thank you" I told him once we had stepped inside the warmth of the hotel.

"You are very welcome. With her mother in attendance tomorrow and the loud mouth that she has, it is a good job that no announcement will be made until we leave. I do believe that the whole of London will know otherwise."

"I agree. The dress I have selected has matching gloves, so my wedding ring will be hidden. I do not like hiding the fact that we are wed, but it is for the best as despite Elizabeth turning Carla away, I do not doubt that she would contact her if she could, to inform her of any bit of gossip that she has."

"I like how you call them Carla and Raymond."

"They do not deserve to be called anything other than their given name" I told him, receiving a kiss to my lips.

Entering the hotel restaurant, we were quickly seated, and a napkin was placed into my lap. Perusing the menu, I struggled to understand some that was written before Christian informed me it was French.

"What would you like" Christian asked.

"I do not know, how about we life dangerously."

"Ana, they do not serve hot-dogs here. If they did, I would be ordering us one."

"I did not mean that" I laughed. "I was talking about the fish."

"Seafood is fine but no oysters."

"Have you had them before. Raymond liked to eat them but just the look of them, turned my stomach."

"Eating one, sure turned my stomach. I was sick for days, never again."

"No oysters then, how about the turbot" I suggested.

According to the menu, it was to be served with potatoes and seasonal vegetables.

"That sounds just fine" he told me.

Christian signalled the waiter to approach, before placing our order. A bottle of wine was ordered as well.

"Will you miss England" Christian asked me, while we waited for our meal to arrive.

"Truthfully, no. If those who I care about were staying behind then I would be sure to miss them. Thankfully they are coming with us."

"They are Ana. It is going to be a new life for us all."

"Yes, your bachelor days in New York are over" I laughed.

"Ana, I was never a bachelor in that sense. I was too busy working, too busy trying to make the company a success to think of anything else. There has only ever been you and there will only ever be you."

I smiled, kissing the hand that I held, bring a smile to his lips.

Our dinner turned out to be safe, and delicious. Dessert even more so. Arriving back home again that evening, our destination was our bed. There was no sleep to be had, not for a little while anyway.

…

"Do you think we will go on a train again" Geoffrey asked me, as he pulled his own train through the snow.

"Someday. America is a very large place. They have to get about somehow."

"I liked the train, especially the whistle."

I laughed, when he mimicked the whistle, as he walked ahead of me.

Today my little brother wanted to explore the world, or just to the end of our street. His train had taken a journey around the garden many times and needed a new adventure so that was our destination today. Adventure and wherever it will take us.

"Ana."

"Mmm.. yes Geoffrey."

"This thing Mama told me we are going to tonight, will there be other children there."

"I do not think so. Some believe that little children should be quiet and at home sleeping in their beds, not us though."

"I can be quiet" he told me, making me laugh.

"Really, and whose composition was it that I was woken to this morning then."

"Mine" he giggled.

"Come on, we are at the end. Let us go back and get a warm drink."

We had just turned around to head back to the house when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice I never wanted to ever hear again, in my ear.

"Pick the boy up" Jackson Hyde said, looking around.

"Let go of me" I told him loudly, trying to pull myself away, but he held my arm tight as well.

"Geoffrey, go."

"Geoffrey is it. I would stay if you do not want her to be hurt."

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE" he shouted.

"Geoffrey, I will be ok, go" I mouthed to him, hearing his cries.

Before either of us could say anything more, Geoffrey was picked up.

"Let him go, please" I cried, my voice faltering when I realised who it was that held my brother.

"Hello Anastasia" Carla said, walking with Geoffrey over to a car.

"What is going on here" the old lady who lived at the end of our street asked, coming to her door.

I was in the process of being pulled towards a waiting car, one that my brother was already inside of. How life could change in a matter of seconds I did not know, but I screamed at her to help, to get Christian before something hit my head and the world turned dark.

CPOV

I was working in my study when I heard a scream. Rushing out into the hall, expecting to see one of the ladies stood on a chair as my mother once had, at the sight of a mouse. It was tears I was greeted with and the retreating form of Paulina as she ran out of the front door.

"Mrs Gibb, what is it" I asked.

Mrs Gibb had been a friend and neighbour of my grandparents for many a year but today I knew she was not here to bring us home-made cake or bread like she had done many times before.

"They have been taken. The woman, I have seen you with. A young boy as well. They were forced into a motor car."

I left her standing in the hallway as I ran outside. Paulina was sobbing, holding Geoffrey's wooden train to her chest as she screamed for them both.

"Christian" I heard from behind me, turning to see Charlotte quickly approaching Paulina and me.

"Call a policeman, my wife and brother have been taken. Call Taylor, I want him out there, searching for them."

"Do you want me to wake Lucas" she asked, as we rushed back to the house, pulling a hysterical Paulina with us.

"No, he is of no use to us in his state at the moment. He will only slow me down, let him sleep."

Lucas had been struck down with illness only the day before, which had sent him to his bed. Having him up now, will only hinder our search.

As I collected the keys to my car, I stopped upon hearing Mrs Gibb giving a description of the people to Charlotte.

"Carla" I said, seeing Charlotte nod her head.

"The man, what did he look like" I asked

Hearing her describe him, brought dread to my heart. Jackson Hyde had hurt Ana when he had everything. How would he treat her now that his fortunes had turned, and he had nothing to lose. Unfortunately, I had my answer before I left home.

I drove, not knowing where my true destination was but I had to do something. I found myself at the building that was once Steele's, but it was all locked up. The locks had been changed once Raymond Steele had been forcibly removed from the premises and I could see that none had been tampered with.

I was making my way back to the car when Taylor and a police car pulled up.

"It is all locked up. I do not think Carla would have ever been here before with his attitude to having a woman in the office."

"Mr Grey, Raymond Steele is still behind bars and due to the nature of his crime, no bail has been allowed" the policeman said.

"That does not mean he had no part to play in this. His wife took my own and I have to find her before she is hurt any more than she already is."

"Ana is hurt" Taylor asked me.

"Mrs Gibb said she was hit to be silenced as she was pulled into the car."

"Would they be able to get into their old home" Taylor asked.

"I do not know, but that was my next place to look."

"I will have a team meet us there" the policeman told us. "We also have officers heading over to Jackson Hyde's offices and also his parent's home to see if they are there."

We drove towards the old Steele estate, reaching gates that should have been locked. I turned towards the policeman who was in the car behind, nodding that we had hopefully found them. If they were not here now, someone had been.

Pushing the gate open, the broken chain fell to the floor. As I drove slowly up the drive, I could see a car parked outside the front door.

"If they have them in there, do we know which one Ana's room is" Taylor asked me as I stood by the car, being joined by the policeman who told me back up was close.

"I do believe it is on the left side" I pointed. "Ana once told me that she had a large oak tree not far from her window, to which she liked to watch the squirrels as a child, while they played."

We could all see the large imposing tree, a source of entertainment once for my wife. I started to walk forward but a hand on my arm, stopped me in my tracks.

"Mr Grey, you need to let us handle this."

"My wife and brother are in there. They could be being beaten, seriously hurt while we stand around here."

"I understand your anguish, I do. It has been just over an hour since your wife was taken. Let us surround the house before we make our approach. To bring her here, to a place she knows, either they think it is the last place we will look, as it is so obvious, or they are just plain stupid. Either way, I do not think they are expecting us to be here, not yet anyway."

"If they are hurt because of our delay."

"Then I will hand you my badge" he told me as back up arrived and orders were given.

As we all slowly started to move towards the house, my anxiety and anger grew. They had brought her to the one place she hated, the one place above all others that had brought her pain. They say a man's home is his castle, well I am about to knock down the door and steal the princess, taking her away from this hell forever.

APOV

Why here, why this room once again. Bars which were never here before, adorned the window. The prison of my childhood, was real now.

How they had gotten into a home that was no longer theirs, I do not know. Maybe the bars were here, put on when they expected me to return from the hospital. I would not have put it passed them if that was the case.

"Ana, I want Mama."

"I know Geoffrey, I want my mama too, but she is not here. We will be back with them soon, Christian will see to that."

"Your head, you have an egg."

"I do...but just like the one you once had, it will go."

I held onto Geoffrey tight, his little body shaking in my arms. It is New Year's Eve and I refuse to start another year in this place.

Hearing the door open, Carla and Jackson entered.

"Oh, look how close my children are" Carla said, as I held my brother tighter.

"You have no children, you deserve none."

"Being away has obviously not done any good for the manners I taught you. You have not even acknowledged your husband to be."

"My husband to be, never" I laughed.

"She thinks it is funny Carla. I will see if she is laughing on our wedding night. You see Anastasia dearest, you were promised to me and that has not changed. I may not have as much money as I once had but I still had some hidden away. You will be my wife, I have paid for you."

"Money, it always comes down to money" I told them, standing now.

"Of course, it does. Your father was useless with it, as you well know. Just because he is rotting inside prison now, does not mean I have to live the life his actions had brought to us, out here. You are the only asset I have, and you my dear daughter have been sold."

"There is one flaw in your plan Carla, you cannot sell something that is not yours. I cannot be married to him as my vows have already been said. They were spoken with love, to the one who truly deserves my heart."

"You lie" she spat.

"Ana does not" Geoffrey told her angrily. "We went on a train far away and my sister married Christian."

You could see the look of shock and anger that marred their faces as they turned to me. Carla walked quickly forward, ripping the glove from my hand to reveal my rings. Two, not one.

"No, you silly stupid girl, how could you. It does not count, you did not have our permission."

"It does. We were married in Scotland and at home we have the certificate to prove it."

"Was it consummated" Jackson asked, seething with anger.

"Of course, it was. I gave my love, and body to the one who deserved it. The one who has held my heart from the moment we met and that Jackson Hyde, is not you."

I could see his hand coming, about to strike my face when noise from below stopped his movements. I backed up with Geoffrey into the corner of the room, away from them.

They did not look at us again before disappearing from the room, the lock clicking in place once more.

"What is happening" Geoffrey asked me, as we sat down again, on what was once my bed. Only the base and mattress remained but that was not of consequence at the moment.

"I do believe Christian is here. If he is not in the house, then it is policemen."

I covered his ears with my hands as voices got louder, not wanting him to be any more scared than he is now. Hearing my husband's voice had us both turning to the door and shouting that we were in here.

"It is locked, are you out of the way."

"Yes, we are on the opposite side of the room" I called to him.

With one solid kick the door frame splintered, and the door banged back as it hit the wall. Christian was immediately on his knees before us, pulling us both into his arms.

"You came" I sobbed.

"I would spend my life looking for you, for both of you Ana" he told us, brushing his own tears away.

"Is Mama here" Geoffrey asked.

"She is back at the house, you will be with her soon. Are you both alright" he asked, bringing his hand to my face.

"Apart from when we were taken, they have not touched us. My head does ache, but I will be alright." I told him, as he helped us up.

"I want a doctor to look you over Ana, to make sure you are both alright. I will arrange for Paulina to meet us there."

Carrying Geoffrey in one arm, his other held me to him as we slowly made our way down the stairs. I could feel little kisses in my hair, words of reassurance in my ear that I would never have to come back to this house again.

Passing the drawing room, we ignored the protests of Carla and Jackson who had been placed in handcuffs.

We ignored the cries from Carla that she was innocent, blaming Jackson and Raymond for everything. Her cries were ignored though as she was taken from the house after we had left and placed into the police car, before being taken away.

…

At the hospital, it was the emotional reunion between Paulina and Geoffrey that had my tears in full flow, not the pain to my head. The doctor had checked me over and although I have been told to rest, I was allowed to go home, unlike the last time I had been here.

Charlotte had been at the hospital, waiting for us to arrive with Paulina so her tears had joined the rest of ours. I had been hugged and kissed and fussed over, everything a real mother would do to check her child was alright. Arriving back home again, she was no different.

"Geoffrey, this is yours" Holly told him, as he was sat on Paulina's lap. He had clung to his mother from the second they were reunited, and I do not think that he will be letting go anytime soon.

"What is it" he asked, lifting his head from his mother's chest to come face to face with his pull along train. "My train" he said, a smile coming to his lips as it was placed into his lap.

He put one hand on top of the train, still clinging to his mother with his other.

"Mama my train is back."

"I know son, and so are you and Ana."

Her tears fell again as she hugged her little boy, while Christian held me close. The policeman did come, and my statement was taken, but not one of us moved.

With what had happened today, the ball was cancelled, and Carrick and Grace came to join us. Some would not be happy about the change of plans but that is their problem not ours.

As the bells rang out over London to welcome in the new year, I was happy, I was safe and above all loved as I lay in my husband's arms.

 **Thank you for reading and thank you to those who review, follow and favourite, I appreciate you all.**

 **Next chapter, we have one final maze to explore and a ship to catch.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	18. Chapter 18

APOV

"Are you alright my love" Christian asked me.

"I am fine. Taking in the fresh air and being up and about helps. Please do not worry."

Over the past few weeks, I have had a sickness most mornings that comes and goes. My dear husband had panicked at first, thinking that it was because of the bang to the head I had sustained on New Year's Eve. When Geoffrey started to feel sick too, the winter flu is what it was put down to.

Alas Geoffrey is happy and healthy once more and hiding in the maze around us. Myself, I still feel as sick as a dog.

"Do you have any idea which way to go" I asked Christian, who had at least been here before.

"I have no idea Ana" he laughed, quickly catching me when I caught my foot on the uneven floor. "Easy my wife, I do not want you in that hospital again before our departure or any other time in fact."

"No, certainly not. I have spent far too much time in hospital and I certainly do not want to miss our ship due to clumsiness."

"Ship, is it time" we heard Geoffrey say, his little voice somewhere ahead.

"In two days Geoffrey. Do not forget we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow and then we sail on the eighth."

The Eighth of February is the day we leave England behind. We were planning on leaving last month but I stayed to put Carla behind bars.

She argued that as I was her daughter, she had a right to take me away and give me to whoever she so chooses because my father is no longer around. The atmosphere soon changed when my marriage certificate was produced and the true person of who could make decisions for me was revealed.

Christian hated that, standing up in court to practically claim me as if I still had no rights. To the men who sat before us, I did not. I was quiet though, compliant and answered every question that I was asked. Seeing Carla and Jackson Hyde taken away in handcuffs to start a lengthy sentence brought me satisfaction that I did not think it would. Now I was rid of the past, I could look forward to my future, starting with escaping this maze.

"Geoffrey, can you come and find us please, I need to take a seat" I called out.

"Ana" Christian questioned, cradling my face.

"I am fine, I think I am just getting a little claustrophobic. I can understand why you did not like being in here as a child."

Christian and I stayed put while Geoffrey came to find us.

"How did you get to us so quickly" I asked, seeing a smile come on my brothers face.

"I saw your feet" he giggled.

"Our feet."

"Yes, if you get down on your knees and look under the hedge where the roots are, you can see the exit and also people's feet. I founded your feet."

"That you did" I laughed. "Can you help your sister and brother out of this maze then. I do believe there is a pot of tea waiting for me somewhere."

Geoffrey took my hand as I held Christian's and quickly led us to the exit. I felt relief seeing the winter sun once more. Despite it still being a little cold, I could breathe.

I made my way towards Charlotte, Paulina and Holly. They were sat inside this grand house, enjoying afternoon tea which I would want to enjoy myself in a moment. Christian was not so lucky as Geoffrey pulled him back to the maze, taking Lucas as well this time.

"Having fun dear" mother asked.

"Can you not tell" I laughed, showing her my grubby hand that had just been in Geoffrey's. "Please excuse me, I want to use the ladies room to wash up before I take a seat."

I found the ladies room, washing the dirt from my hand before using the facilities. Once out, I washed my hands once more, which is where Paulina found me.

"How are you doing" she asked quietly."

"Tired after this morning's activities. I wish this flu would go as I do not know how I am going to feel with the movement of the ship, if I already feel sick before we sail."

She quickly looked into the stalls, making sure no one else was in the room.

"Paulina what is it" I asked.

"I do not believe that it is the flu you have. I have suffered the sickness that you are feeling, felt the exhaustion that you now feel too. I do believe that you are with child."

"What" I said shocked, as I looked to my stomach.

"You are showing all the symptoms that I once had when I was pregnant with Geoffrey. Not knowing what it was as I saw no doctor, I once thought I had caught the flu too."

I took a seat in the only chair that was in here, shock I know filling my face. I knew there was a chance of becoming pregnant, ever since our wedding night. My cycle had come a few days after we had arrived home, so I pushed that thought away. Now that I think about it, have time to think of anything other than our move, I realise that my cycle for this month is late.

"Christian will be so pleased" I spoke, brushing tears away from my cheeks.

"He is so good with Geoffrey, I can imagine how he will be with his own."

"How do I find out for certain" I asked, knowing there was no real test I could take.

"Ask your body. Your breast, especially" she said the last part quietly.

"They do hurt a little, they feel heavier too. My cycle is late and the sickness also."

"All good signs Ana, and do not forget how tired you sometimes feel" she said, smiling as I got up from the chair and tried to do something with my face in the mirror.

They will know anyway, Christian and Charlotte. They will know that a tear has fallen, and they did as soon as I took my seat.

"My love what is it" Christian asked, kneeling by my side.

"I do believe that we will be taking an extra person with us on our travels. A little one who will be incredibly close to us both."

Taking his hand into my own, I placed it onto my stomach. Seconds was all it took for him to realised what I was saying and just the same before I was pulled into his arms. Charlotte knew, her cry of joy confirmed that, her tears joining my husbands and my own.

"That is why you are sick."

"Yes, and tired, and sore" I whispered the last part in his ear, as I had told him only the day before that my breast hurt. He was worried that he had been too rough in our love making, despite me telling him that was not true.

"Are you alright to sail" he asked me.

"Yes, I can see a doctor to make sure I am well enough to travel but regarding our baby, I know they will just tell us that we just have to let it happen."

"Rest and lots of it" he said, smiling.

"I will rest but I do not want to be confined to a bed for the next however many months I have left."

It has been three months since our wedding, but my sickness has only been for the past two weeks. Maybe I am only just pregnant or maybe I have been lucky, and two weeks of sickness is all I have.

"Do you have a bump yet" Holly asked quietly.

"A bump, has Ana banged her head again" Geoffrey asked.

"Nearly if Christian had not caught me" I told him, before looking to Holly. "No bump, although now that I place my hand on my stomach, it is harder than it has been before."

"Your bump should appear around three months" Paulina told me. "Once you start to notice it, you will be able to work your dates out from there. It might not be completely accurate as every woman is different, and not every pregnancy lasts the whole nine months, but it could give you an idea of when baby is due."

"Bab" Geoffrey said loudly, before Paulina's hand came to the giggling boys mouth.

"Shhh, it is a secret" she told him, taking her hand away.

I drank the tea that soon came, a fresh pot just for me. Christian sat on the chair beside me, as giddy as Geoffrey at the moment, at the thought that he was going to become a father.

We have talked about children in the past, about how we would like them to be raised. No matter what sex our child will be, they will be loved, wanted and free to be themselves.

…

"I still cannot believe it" Grace said, a large smile on her face as she sat in our hotel room. "Carrick, are you sure we cannot go with them."

"I am sorry my dear. We will visit as often as we can but for now, our life is here in London."

Today we sail for America and Grace and Carrick have come with us to Southampton to see us off.

Carrick was just as excited as Grace to know that I was carrying their first grandchild. He is the practical one though and knows unlike us, he cannot just pack everything up and move them to another country.

We told them both about the baby when we arrived in Southampton yesterday evening. They were ecstatic, incredibly so and in Grace's case, determined to go on the ship with us.

You could see the docks from the hotel where we stayed, see the imposing funnels of the ship that towered over the buildings nearby.

"How are you feeling" Christian asked me as I turned away from the window.

"I am fine, my stomach has settled a little for now. I do not think excitement for our journey and my sickness mix well together, so I am hoping it calms down once we are on board."

"Are you ready for the journey Son" Carrick asked Christian.

"Yes, I am taking my wife and our unborn child home" he said, smiling as he kissed my lips. "I am going to enjoy the journey with our family and ignore the gossip from others" he said, looking to the discarded newspaper which was on the table. A large part of page eight announcing our wedding and departure.

Just like the society events that I have attended in the past, sailing first class is no different. We will see people in the dining rooms although I have no desire to speak to any of them. My brothers and my own kidnapping and my parents and Jacksons convictions were all front-page news, so no doubt most on this ship or those who like to gossip will know who I am. Add to that the popular Grey family name and we will be a magnet for gossip no doubt.

"What is the ship we are sailing on called" I asked Christian, not being able to pronounce its name.

"The Mauretania. We were due to sail on a new ship called Titanic in April. Maybe when we visit England again, we can sail on it then."

"You sound disappointed" I teased, knowing he had tickets on its maiden voyage.

"No, dear wife. The sooner I get you away from England the better."

"Titanic though, who names these ships. It has to be a man, with a preoccupation of large objects."

"I do not know" he laughed. "Apparently it will be the largest ship in their fleet and the fastest."

"Boys and their toys come to mind" I giggled. "I will be happy to get there in one piece and at a reasonable speed. I do not think it would be proper for me to vomit over the railings if we were jostled about too much." I laughed.

"Ana if you have to vomit, then please do" Grace told me. "I was ill for my full pregnancy with Christian. It was exhausting but he was certainly worth it" she smiled when my husband kissed her cheek.

I can just imagine the people around if I were to vomit or faint. Pregnancy is not talked about in society, it is kept behind closed doors and does not happen. It is as if the baby just appears for everyone to speak about after nine months. I want to speak about my baby though, spread the joy that is to come for my husband and me. I will not though, not unless it is someone I know. If anyone else asks, then I will be sure to put them in their place if any insult comes my way.

A knock on the door came before opening, as a little head popped through.

"Let me look at you" I told my brother who was dressed up in his little suit. "I have no words" I said, putting my hand to my chest, before I pulled Geoffrey into my arms.

This little boy has brought me many tears over the past few days, knowing if circumstances were different and we had never met, I could have easily been leaving my little brother behind today.

"No more tears Ana, you will sink the ship" he laughed as I let him go.

"Do you have everything" I asked.

"Yes, Mama has packed my clothes and I have my bear and train" he showed me, holding up both of his hands. "Mama said I have to put one away as I have to hold her hand."

"Your bear can fit into one of my cases, your train too if you would like. Choose which you would like to carry with you" I told him.

He chose to put his train away, until he was on board. I know once we are all settled in and everything is put away, that train will be doing circuits of the deck. His bear though, is tucked safely under his arm.

When our group had all converged in our suite, we started to make our way down to the cars. I had many trunks filled with items that I did not want to leave behind, many items that over the past few months had come to mean something to me. My wedding dress and Christian's suit, filled one on its own.

"Is this all to be put into storage" I asked Christian.

"No, we have a room just to store everything in and with all of us taking trunks, it is sure to be full. I do not want you to carry anything Ana, nothing at all" he told me, placing his hand onto my stomach.

"Will you be carrying my purse then" I teased.

"If you like" he laughed as I was seated into one of the cars.

The journey to the docks was quick. The journey through the crowd, not so much.

"You would think they would be moving out of the way, especially as there is a motorcar behind them" I told Christian.

"There is always a crowd waiting to send off whatever ship is leaving that day. Add to that the passengers, the freight and also all the food and drink deliveries to keep everyone happy for the next five days, and you easily find yourself in a very large crowd. Ana please stay close and keep hold of my hand. I do not want anyone jostling you as we make our way through the crowd."

"I will stay by your side, where I always am" I told Christian, kissing his lips.

I waited until Christian came around to my side, taking his offered hand. Stepping down from the car, we were soon surrounded by porters offering their help. Taylor soon took charge, letting them all know where everything was due to be delivered.

"You all have a safe trip and we will be over before our grandchild is born" Grace told us, hugging me before pulling her son into her arms.

"Do not cry mother, we will see you soon."

"I know son. I had actually gotten used to you being at home. I am so pleased you are not returning alone" she smiled, touching my cheek with her hand.

"I will never be alone again mother" he smiled.

"No, you will not" she smiled, taking a handkerchief from Carrick.

Making sure my family were behind us, we made our way to the checkpoint.

"Papers please" a man in uniform asked.

Christian brought out the papers, handing them to the man.

As he read off our names, we all let the man know that it was us. Hearing Anastasia Grey announced, brought a smile to my lips, one I know that Christian wore too.

As we walked up the gangway, I looked back at the land. I had said goodbye to my life here over the past month, said goodbye to my friends. I had introduced Christian to Amelia, her husband and child too. I even had a tearful goodbye the last time I left the office, saying goodbye to people who have become my friends. I had men who were friends, how about that. Some would look down on that fact, but I simply do not care.

Hearing Geoffrey's giggles of excitement as we walked closer to the ship, was contagious. He had his hand firmly in his mother's, but his head was whipping this way and that so as not to miss anything.

"Bye Grace and Carrick" he shouted, waving back to the crowd.

"Can you see them" Christian asked.

"Yes, by the lamp post."

We followed where he was pointing, waving quickly ourselves before we were soon inside.

It was like a hotel, placed onto the ocean. A world of grandeur on display.

"If you will please follow me" A steward asked us, so we all followed him towards an elevator, that whisked us away to our rooms. "Mr and Mrs Grey, you are in the Regal Suite. Miss and master Watson, the Parlour suite is yours."

We waited until Charlotte, Holly and Lucas had all been assigned rooms before Christian and I entered our own. This room was grand, its own drawing room from what I could see. We would be on this ship for five days and it was a beautiful way to travel.

"If there is anything you need" the steward spoke, more to my husband than me. Receiving a tip from Christian was his cue to leave and he quickly did.

"We are on our way" I said, excitedly turning to Christian.

"We will be, as soon as the horn blows and the propellers start to move."

"I am looking forward to the future we have ahead of us, especially this little one" I told him, placing my hand onto my stomach where his own soon covered mine.

"Me too Ana" he smiled, placing a kiss to my lips. "Come, let us go and wave goodbye to England."

Holding Christian's hand, we went to find my brother. He was happily bouncing up and down on his bed when we found him.

"Get down" I laughed. "Do you want to go and say goodbye to everyone on the quayside."

Nodding, Geoffrey jumped down from the bed, practically pulling Paulina out of the room as we made our way up onto the deck.

"What is down there" Geoffrey asked, looking to the deck below.

"That is where other rooms are. That deck is for the people who are staying down there" Christian told him, easier than I ever could.

I would not know how to tell him that those rooms are for the different classes of people on this ship. Class is not dictated by manners or kindness as it should, more for the money that lines the pocket.

"I had clothes like them once. Are they sad" He asked, turning to me.

"They are going to start a new life, in a new land just like we are. How can anyone be sad about that. Look at them closely, do they look sad."

We looked to a man who was holding a little girl in his arms, both happily waving away. Their clothes were clean, although old but that did not matter to them. They were taking the same journey as everyone else.

"No, they are happy to be leaving, just like us" Geoffrey said smiling, before turning to the crowd on the quayside and waved goodbye himself.

When the horn was blown, my heart skipped a beat. The noise from the quayside got louder as everyone shouted and waved their goodbyes.

We waved to those below, looking to where we had seen Carrick and Grace earlier, but they had been swallowed up in the crowd. We will be back someday to see them, just like they will visit us too.

Looking to Christian, he brushed away tears I did not know had fallen, before wrapping his arms around me.

I was emotional, not for what I was leaving behind but for the future that now lay ahead. I had everything that as a young girl I had wished for, every dream now had come true.

I have a husband who I love very much, a man who encourages me to be free. We have a child who was conceived through that love, who I know will be the prefect representation of us both.

As the land became smaller we all decided to go back to our cabins and relax until dinner. I for one could do with a lie down.

Before we went back inside, I took one last look at the place I had called home. It was a place I had grown up in, cried many a tear in too. But it was a place that I had found true love in also, so it was not all bad.

As I look at the people who were with me now, take in the excitement that they shared too. I know in my heart that these people, no matter how we all came to be together, are who make a home for me. They are my home.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I am not sure what the exact dates the Mauretania sailed on in 1912 but for this story, it sailed on the 8** **th** **of February.**

 **Next time, we have some fun on the ship and a little boy will be turning 6.**

 **My pinterest board for this story has had a few photos added. I have also added the last pictures to my Principessa Della Mafia board too, if you have read that.**

 **Take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	19. Chapter 19

CPOV.

"There you go, it is straight" Ana told me, straightening my bow-tie.

"Thank you, my love. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Dinner and a good night's sleep after the long day we have had" she said as I took her hand into mine and kissed the rings I had placed there.

"We will eat and then come back and rest for the evening. This ship has a lot to offer but exploring it can wait for another day."

"I agree. Come, our child needs feeding" she smiled, kissing my lips before we headed for the door.

We knocked on for Geoffrey and Paulina who were both ready for dinner.

"My tummy has a bear in it, growling to get out" Geoffrey told us laughing, as we met up with Charlotte, Holly and Lucas.

"Let us feed the bear before it is running loose around the ship then" Ana laughed as we all headed towards the elevator.

"This is so strange" Lucas said, pulling at his own bow tie once we were inside the elevator.

"What is" Ana asked.

"Before we came to live with you, we were invisible. There, to do a job and of no consequence otherwise."

"I never saw you like that, any of you" Ana told him.

"I know Ana but at that time, you were the only one. Here though and even back in London, something as simple as wearing the right clothes, people want to know you."

"They want to know how much money you have" I told him.

"Yes, and how much you can help them. I have more money in my pocket now than I have ever had before, but as a person, I am still the same."

"Please stay that way Lucas" Charlotte told him, as the elevator doors opened and we all emerged.

"Money is all that is important to some people, most people you will meet here. Just remember one thing" I told them all.

"And what is that" Ana asked.

"That we are the richest people on this ship. Travelling with us and not as staff like some would expect, they would look upon you as an equal or a rival. Let them believe that you are the heir to a railroad fortune, a self-made millionaire if you like. Do not worry yourself over what others think though. At the end of the day, they speak out of jealous for what we have."

"Can I say that I own a steam train" Geoffrey asked, making us all laugh, as the dining room doors were opened for us and we entered.

"Whatever you want, little brother."

We walked through, table after table until we reached our own. I spoke a few words to some I knew but others who tried to get my attention were ignored as we continued on our way.

"Thank you" Ana said, when I held her chair out, pushing her in when she sat.

"You are welcome."

When we were all seated, I looked to the menu before me. I had sailed on the RMS Mauretania before which is why I chose this ship as I knew that the rooms I had booked, were the best of all the ships that sailed from England to New York. The food like our room was exquisite so I knew what to order.

"What would you like to order Ana" I asked her as the waiter approached.

"The fish please, something light on my stomach."

"Are you alright."

"I am fine, please do not worry. This close to bedtime, I do not want to chance a heavy meal sitting in my stomach while I slept, knowing come morning what the outcome would be."

I kissed her lips before turning to the waiter, ordering Ana's fish before I ordered myself the lamb.

"You shocked some of those people behind you" Geoffrey said quietly.

"What do you mean" I asked him.

"When you kissed my sister, some people had shock on their faces."

"They had better get used to it, as kissing your sister is my favourite thing to do" one of my favourite things to do but the other is not for little ears.

Showing affection in public is not the done thing in society, but I will not deny myself the chance to kiss my wife.

Our meal quickly arrived, the wine too. Like Geoffrey, Ana stuck to water. If anyone were to ask why, because most everyone here enjoyed a glass of wine at dinner, they would be told nothing else other than my wife simply does not like the taste.

We had a relaxed dinner, although a few people did look at Geoffrey and probably wonder why he was there.

Children were fed earlier in the evening and no doubt in bed by now. Geoffrey is an important member of our family and I am not going to send him away to eat with the children, just because it displeases others to have him in their presence.

"Has the bear quietened" I asked Geoffrey, earning myself a sleepy smile.

"Quietened and no doubt relaxed" Paulina laughed, kissing her sons head.

"I do not think he is the only one who is ready for some sleep" Charlotte said, nodding to my wife who was yawning behind her handkerchief.

"Come my love, let us get you to bed. Do you want me to carry you" I asked, earning a stern look from my wife which made me laugh?

"I can walk thank you" she said, smiling now. "I do not want to be carried out of the dining room, like some damsel in distress."

"Come then" I stood, pulling my wife's chair out for her before she placed her hand into mine.

When we were all stood, our journey through the tables began once more.

"Grey, are you not joining us for a brandy" a man who I had met once asked, although I cannot remember his name.

"No, thank you. We have had a long journey over the past few days and are ready for some rest."

He looked crestfallen. No doubt wanting to speak about business that I had no interest in. Turning back to our family, we continued through the door and into the elevator that would whisk us up to bed.

…..

"How are you feeling" I asked Ana as we sat eating breakfast on our private deck.

"The sickness was not as bad this morning, so I am certainly glad that I did not eat anything heavier than the fish last night. Eating little and often helps."

"Whenever and whatever you want Ana, I take my cues from you. I do admit that I am clueless when it comes to pregnancy, but I suppose any expectant parent is the first time."

"I am just doing what my body tells me to do Christian, as I have no clue what is to come either."

"We will muddle through together and hopefully when we have another child, we will know what we are doing."

"Another….one at a time Christian please" Ana laughed.

"In a few years, I mean. We were both only children up until recently Ana, I do not want that for our child."

"I agree, maybe when our little one is two. Although there is nothing apart from abstaining that will stop it from happening sooner."

"No making love" I winced, at the thought of not being completely together with my wife. I have heard of something that a male could wear, advertising of that object has been banned in America though, so they may be hard to find. There has to be something otherwise, although I would not mind, a large family we will have.

"You look like you are coming up with a plan to change the world" Ana giggled, as I had gone into deep thought.

"No, I am just wondering what the rest of our children will look like, as I cannot be away from you."

Geoffrey found us both laughing when he came to inform us that he was going up on deck with Paulina.

"What is so funny" he asked.

"We were thinking of what our child would look like."

"Why is that funny. Will they have three eyes or something."

"I do hope not" I laughed. "Where is this walk going to take us" I asked.

"I do not know. Mama said I could take my train for a walk. Will you come with us?"

"Of course," Ana told him, rising from her seat and placed her hand into mine.

We made our way onto the deck, enjoying the winter sunshine. There were many people up here today, some enjoying tea or coffee in the Verandah cafe, others partaking in a game of shuffleboard. Our group slowly made our way around, taking everything in on the way.

"That must be the first steam train that has ever sailed on the ocean" Ana told Geoffrey.

"Two of my favourite things, trains and ships" he happily said before he ran on ahead, pulling his train behind him.

"Do you need to take a seat Ana" I asked as she swayed a little.

"I will be fine. Sickness added with the movement of the ship, turned my stomach that is all. I am enjoying our tour, although out there, there is nothing to see."

She was right. We were far out to sea, having already stopped in Ireland and now had nothing but ocean before us. The next time we see land, we will be home.

"There is that little girl we saw" Geoffrey said, gesturing to the deck below us.

She must have heard his voice as she looked up from the drawing she was doing.

Geoffrey waved his little hand, receiving a smile and a wave back.

"Can we go and see her" he asked us.

"If you would like to" I told him. "Would you like me to come with you" I asked, as he nodded his little head.

"Us ladies are going to enjoy the sunshine while we can. You boys go and have some fun" Ana told me.

"Are you sure you will be alright."

"Go" she laughed. "You ask me that at least a hundred times a day. I will be fine, do not worry please. Go and have fun."

"I will go" I said, kissing Ana's lips. "I will still be asking if you are alright though, when I return."

"I look forward to it."

I kissed Ana again, before taking Geoffrey's hand. Opening the gate that led to the lower deck, we carefully took the stairs down. There was a steward at the bottom, making sure no one who was not supposed to be in first class did not go there.

"Sir, can I help you" he asked.

"No, thank you. My little brother is just coming to visit a friend."

He said nothing more as we made our way over to the little girl. I did not know where her father was, as she was drawing in her book alone.

"Hello" Geoffrey said, shyly now.

"Hello" she said, her voice but a whisper.

"What are you drawing" he asked her.

"My Mama, she is waiting for us when we arrive. I wanted to draw a picture for her."

"It is very beautiful" I said, smiling at the stick figure she had drew.

"Thank you, sir" she said, quietly once more.

"Alice" I heard a man's voice before turning to watch him approach.

"I am sorry if she is disturbing you sir" he said, as my shaken head, halted his words.

"It is us who are disturbing her. My little brother saw her from above and came down to see if she would like to play."

He nodded, smiling to his daughter as I took a seat on one of the steamer chairs.

I sat watching Geoffrey and Alice draw together, laugh together too.

"She has not laughed like that since before we left for England. It is a joy to hear" her father said.

"Geoffrey does have a way about him that usually results in everyone around him, in fits of giggles."

"Christian, can Alice come to my birthday party" Geoffrey asked, as he rushed over to me.

"Who said anything about a birthday party" I teased him.

"Mama" he laughed.

That secret little party is out then.

"If you would like Alice and her father to come to your Birthday party, then that is perfectly fine with me. You will have to ask them first though."

"Sir, can you and Alice come" Geoffrey asked.

The man was taken aback for a moment, probably never having been called sir before. He looked to his daughter who was nodding her little head, excitement lighting up her face.

"We are having a small party for Geoffrey on our private deck tomorrow. I do hope you can both come."

"We would love to. I do not think we would be given access to the upper deck though."

"Do not worry about that. If you can be here tomorrow at ten minutes to two, then I will have someone come down and meet you."

"We will be here. I do not think my daughter would let us forget it."

I sat speaking to him for a while. John, he told me his name was, was a carpenter by trade and had been to visit family in Norfolk. His wife was unable to make the trip due to pregnancy as she was advised not to travel.

"I feared leaving my wife, but her family surround her, and I know she is well. Emma's pregnancy was very rough with Alice, so it was advised that the journey would be too much for her. My father is old and unable to travel, so I took Alice to see him, for what may very well be the last time."

"When did you leave New York" I asked him.

"One month ago. It has been too long since I have seen Emma, especially in her condition but we were unable to arrange a return trip until now."

"I cannot imagine being away from my wife" I said, smiling when I could just see Ana on the deck above, head back enjoying a few of the sun's rays.

"Have you been married long."

"November fifth" I told him.

"Bang night" Geoffrey said, leaving his drawing for a second.

"There were plenty of bangs going off in London that night" he said, smiling to my brother.

"We had bangs too."

When Geoffrey had finished playing, we made our way back up to our deck. Unfortunately, my wife and Paulina were no longer alone.

"It is not right, to have them there. It is our time."

"Is there a problem" I asked, approaching them.

"Nothing to worry about. Mrs Minchin was just informing us that children should not be allowed to eat when the adults do. I was just about to inform her that I hope she enjoys the rest of the trip as if she does not like to eat in a room with a child, she must have obviously made other arrangements to enjoy dinner someplace else."

This woman was about to say something to Ana when Paulina cut her off.

"My son maybe a child but after what I have heard from you in the past few minutes, he has more manners than you. I suggest like Mrs Grey here said, you make other arrangements for dinner this evening as we most certainly will be there."

I was thankful that Geoffrey had not heard what these vile women had said, as he was stood by the railings, waving goodbye to Alice.

"Mama, guess what. Alice is coming to my party" he said happily, bypassing these women and sat on his mother's lap.

"That is wonderful to hear Geoffrey" she smiled, kissing her son's forehead.

Geoffrey took in our group then, and that it had grown by three. He looked to each of them, seeing their looks of disdain which had my wife not been pregnant, she would have knocked off each of their faces.

"Hello, would you like to come to my party too" he asked, politely.

"Ummm, sorry no" the rude woman said, quickly standing along with the other two. They were quick to depart, our laughter following behind them.

"All we needed to get rid of people we do not like is to get Geoffrey to speak to them."

"Did I do something wrong" Geoffrey asked.

"No son, you were perfect" Paulina said, kissing his cheek.

I can only imagine how many others were shocked to see a child at dinner this past evening, but we would not change our plans for anyone.

…

Ana spent the afternoon resting while I do admit that I watched her sleep. Our tour of the ship had tired her out, but she had enjoyed herself, we all had. Those who are not important, were quickly forgotten about, although Charlotte who had taken to the library for a quiet read, did want to go and search the ship for them.

Ana had laughed and told her to ignore them and as we arrived at dinner and Mr Minchin himself had approached us, I did exactly that too. He may want to speak business with me, but his wife's actions had put paid to any chance of that.

"I see you are all enjoying our finery" we heard behind us as the Captain approached.

"Yes, we most certainly are" I said, standing to shake his hand and introduce him to my wife and our family.

"Now, I hear we have a birthday coming up tomorrow, whose is it" he asked as Geoffrey bounced in his seat.

"It is me" he giggled, looking to his mother before back to the Captain again.

When I had made arrangements for our trip, I had informed them that it would be my little brothers birthday when we were on board. They were only too happy, given my name to accommodate any request I had, especially for Geoffrey to meet the Captain.

"As Captain of this ship, I would like to invite you for a tour tomorrow, before your birthday party...Oops did you know about that."

"Yes" he laughed.

"That is good then. I will have my chief steward come to your quarters at 10am tomorrow morning and he will escort you all to the bridge."

"Really" he asked, seeing the Captain nod. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Enjoy your dinner and I will see you tomorrow."

Watching the Captain depart, I was also observant of those around us. Some smiled at the happy boy at our table, while some were disappointed that the Captain had not asked him to leave. Knowing the Captain himself was happy for Geoffrey remain, they had no chance of getting my brother to leave before he finishes dinner, not that they would anyway.

…

"Who is taking the tour this morning" Ana asked.

"I believe Lucas expressed an interest in going, Charlotte too."

"Really, Mother in the engine room. She will be ordering them all to go slower, so our journey takes longer. She is enjoying our trip immensely and I do not think she wants it to end."

That is true. Charlotte has enjoyed the ship immensely. She has visited the library often, even taking a book with her to read on deck. She has partaken in a game of shuffleboard, much to the annoyance of the men who played also. It was a game she had played with her late husband and one she is very good at.

Hearing a light tap on our door, I opened it to find a smiling Geoffrey there.

"Happy Birthday little brother" I told him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you" he said happily, when I had released him before he took a seat on the couch beside his sister and was soon enveloped in her arms.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet little brother. I hope each and every one that is to come, has you smiling as you are now."

"Love you" he whispered, kissing his sister's cheek.

"Oh, I love you Geoffrey, so much… Now here."

Ana passed him a package, our birthday gift to him. He was quick to rip the wrappings, revealing a replica of the ship we now sailed on. It was about a foot long and made of wood, as one of the requirements when I had it commissioned, was it had to float on water.

"You love to travel, so we thought that you would like to take those memories with you, of what you travelled on."

"I feel like we should be able to see ourselves on deck" he giggled.

"I agree. Look Geoffrey, there you are" Ana told him, pointing to where about our suite was, before tickling his side.

"I love it, thank you both."

"You cannot pull it around like your train" I told him.

"But I can carry it. Does it float on water or would it sink?"

"It will float, although I would advise against putting it in water too often as it would take a while to dry, meaning less time for you to play with it."

"Maybe one bath then, as I would like to play with it all the time" he laughed.

"What did you get off your Mama" Ana asked.

"A motor car, just like Christian's" he said happily.

….

Just before ten, we heard a knock on the door as the steward had come to collect us.

"Are you sure you do not want to come with us" I asked Ana.

"No, with all those steps, I would only slow you down. Go and enjoy the tour, I will not be far."

I kissed Ana before taking Geoffrey's hand. With Charlotte, Lucas and even Holly, we followed the steward to start our tour.

We made our way up towards the bridge, being thankful now that Ana had remained behind. With all these steps, she would have been exhausted before long. I had brought my camera with me, having taken many photographs while we had been on board. Some that I would show everyone when we arrive back home, others that were just for my wife and me.

"Welcome, welcome and Happy Birthday young man" the Captain greeted us. "My my, that is an impressive ship, where did you get it."

"My sister and brother gave it to me. It is the Maura."

"The Mauretania, yes it is. It is a magnificent replica, I will have to try and purchase one myself" he told Geoffrey.

With the cost and craftsmanship it took to make this little toy, I doubt even the captain could afford it.

The Captain and his crew explained what they did and how each piece of equipment worked. They were very patient, answering all of the questions Geoffrey asked.

"How often do you use the horn" Geoffrey asked, when he was shown what activated it.

"Usually when we leave port or dock, although I have been tempted to use it to get some of my crew members up in the morning. A horn sounding at times other than arriving and departing, should have all of my crew on alert, wondering if there is a problem on board. Shall we try."

That comment had Geoffrey in a fit of giggles and more so when the Captain allowed him to sound the horn. I do hope my wife is not climbing stairs somewhere at the moment and she does not fall as nowhere in the ship was the horn not heard.

Hearing a bell behind us, the Captain strode over to answer the telephone.

"No, no problem. We were conducting a test of the horn" he said before disconnecting the call.

While Geoffrey continued to look around, I spoke to the Captain. He had a son, Geoffrey's age so was very used to children and missed him terribly when he was away.

We moved onto the deck, as Geoffrey looked at the lifeboats. Lifting him up, he had a look inside.

"Are they checked often, for stowaways" Charlotte asked.

"Yes Ma'am, before we dock and also once the gangway has been pulled away. Each and every one is checked before this ship moves but an inch."

"How many people can be seated in each one" Lucas asked the Captain.

"They have been designed to hold up to sixty-five men, many more if they are little boys such as you" he answered, looking to Geoffrey who was walking by his side.

"They look like a good place to play in while on the ship" Geoffrey told him. "I do not think I would like to be sitting in one on the ocean though, if something did happen to the ship."

"You and me both son."

We explored the engine room but although he was excited, it was too loud for even Geoffrey to bear for too long.

As we made our way back up to first class, after thanking the Captain for his tour, we were all ready for a sit down and a cool refreshing drink.

"You look a little grubby" we heard behind us as we passed a row of steamer chairs.

Turning back, I smiled seeing my wife. With the glare of the winter's sun, we had walked right past the back of the chairs they were sat on.

"How was the tour" Ana asked, as I took a seat on the chair by her side.

"Very good, very informative as well. Geoffrey asked lots of questions, all that were answered."

"Speaking of Geoffrey, it is good I know you well. Although we did jump a little when the horn was blown, we did not panic like some others did."

"Yes, Mrs Minchin dashed out of the cafe where we were seated at the time. Having jumped, her coffee ended up in her lap" Paulina told us.

"That is good" Geoffrey declared happily. "If she does complain, it was the Captain's idea."

I laughed at his comment, knowing he was right.

"It was, no one can argue with that" Charlotte laughed.

We all decided to retire to our rooms for a while, to rest up and get ready for the party what was to come.

…..

Taylor had gone down to pick Alice and her father up at the allotted time and at the moment Geoffrey and Alice were both running around our private deck playing happily.

"Would you like anything else to eat John" Ana offered.

"No thank you, I could not eat anything more. Thank you, all of you for inviting us here today. I do not think I have seen Alice run around so freely in a long time."

"You are very welcome" Ana told him, taking a seat by my side

"Children should be allowed to be children" Paulina told him.

"I agree. Not a lot of people like to hear them though, so I try to keep her as busy as I can."

"Let her have her fun. If anyone has a problem with that, tell them to come and see the Grey's" I told him, enjoying the children's laughter.

"I will do just that" he smiled.

A birthday cake was brought out, six lit candles did it hold. They were soon extinguished by Geoffrey with a little help from Alice too.

…

When Ana and I lay in bed that night, both exhausted after the long day. We spoke of the future, about what we wanted for our children too.

"I see a little boy with your hair and grey eyes, a happy little boy" Ana told me as she caressed my cheek before running her fingers gently through my hair.

"What else do you see."

"A happy little girl, allowed to be herself and just as importantly, for her to be free."

I pulled Ana closer to me, resting my hand on her stomach. Whatever child is growing in my wife's stomach I will make her wish come true. Boy or girl they will be loved, nurtured, protected and free to do as they choose. That is my promise to my wife, and it is a promise I intend to keep.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **My internet history gets stranger every chapter from condoms to the female pill this chapter and when they were both made. I am so glad no one looks at my laptop but me, otherwise with my stories, I would have a lot of questions to answer, especially when I was looking up guns and bombs for my Mafia stories.**

 **The next chapter they dock in New York and Christian finally takes his bride home.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline**


	20. Chapter 20

APOV

It was very quiet at this hour as Christian and I took an evening walk around the upper deck. Dinner had passed a few hours ago, my brother sound asleep in his bed now, no doubt dreaming of our adventure that continues tomorrow when we dock in New York.

Our voyage had been enjoyable and also relaxing unless you count the afternoon we were searching for the life boat that Christian had hid Geoffrey in. On a ship this size it could have taken forever if his giggles had not given him away.

After Christian had snubbed Mr Minchin at dinner, his wife came to apologise for her behaviour the following day. It was not me her apology needed to be directed to, it was Geoffrey. You would think she would have rather chewed on a wasp than apologise to my brother, but she did, eventually.

His answer of "Alright" had her soon on her merry way, but Christian still had no interest in speaking to Mr Minchin about business.

Christian explained, that the apology was more to do with their name not being tarnished than any future business that may have happened. The Minchin's were part of New York's high society and if word had gotten out that they had tried to upset a member of the Grey family, they would have been treated how Carla and Raymond were.

"What time are we due to dock" I asked Christian.

"Just after One. Some will rush through their lunch, just so they can enjoy their last meal on board, but I would suggest we enjoy a hearty breakfast and then have some lunch when we arrive home."

"No matter what meal of the day it is, there is no rushing me if I want the food to remain where I put it. I do agree though, having something to eat just before getting my feet on dry land, would not be good for me."

Christian smiled, kissing my lips before we continued our walk.

"I am so happy you are here with me Ana. If we had not met, I would be making this journey alone."

"You will never be alone Christian. Besides you would not have sailed yet. You would have sailed in April and that would have been plenty of time for us to meet somewhere."

"Meeting you was the greatest of days Ana. I for one, am certainly glad that my plans changed from what they were originally."

"Me too."

Standing at the rear of the ship, I looked to where we had come from. It seems such a long time since we had seen land and I was looking forward to seeing my new home.

"If it was light now, would we be able to see America" I asked Christian, as his arms wrapped around me and rested on my stomach.

"Not the way we are looking" he said, making me laugh as I shuffled around with him still attached to me and faced the opposite way.

"This way then."

"I think we are still too far away. When we awake in the morning, we should be able to see land in the distance."

I turned in his arms this time to face him, my hand coming to his cheek.

"I am excited for this new life we are starting together."

"As am I Ana" he told me, before bringing his lips to mine.

Holding each other tight, we kissed at the stern of the ship. I opened my mouth to him as our tongues danced together. I loved this man with everything I am and as he lay me down on our bed, our bodies were one, just like our hearts.

He was gentle, more so than ever since we had found out about my pregnancy but that did not detract from what I was feeling inside. He could make my body quiver, shake with the pleasure that his manhood brings. All, as I call out his name.

When my body could take no more, he stilled, filling me with his seed.

Christian's lips were on mine once more as I held him tight to me. Despite our love making being over, neither of us wanted our bodies to part.

"I love you Ana."

"As I love you Christian, so much."

He removed himself from me, laying down by my side for a moment before he fetched a warm cloth to clean us both up. Slipping back into our bed once more, he pulled me into his arms.

In his arms is where I lay, his heartbeat my lullaby that helped me off to sleep.

…

Our family joined Christian and I on our private deck as we all enjoyed breakfast together, our last meal on this ship. Geoffrey as usual, was all over the place as his excitement took over.

"Christian, what is that" He asked, standing on a chair so he could see better.

"I do believe, that is home" my husband smiled, taking my hand as we put on our coats and made our way out onto the main deck.

Unlike last night when Christian and I were alone, there were many about this morning, watching the land come closer. I had read as much as I could about our new home, viewed the photographs that Christian had taken but nothing could prepare me for how vast this country would be. Whether looking left or right, there was land before us now, no end in sight.

"Welcome home Ana" Christian whispered in my ear, as his arms wrapped around me.

I looked up to him, smiling which is all I could do at the moment, to save my emotions from overflowing once more.

"How will we get all of our belongings home" I asked Christian, as large buildings were visible now.

"I have transport arranged, do not worry and like with our departure, I do not want you to carry a thing."

I lifted my hand that held my purse, showing him that it was there.

"Alright, just that one item" he laughed, kissing my lips.

"Christian what is that" Geoffrey asked, pointing to a large object, standing tall before us.

"That my little brother is the Statue of Liberty, welcoming us home" Christian told him.

A sight it was as we passed the statue, bringing a tear to my eye. We were here, we had arrived, and I could not wait to start living our life together.

We made our way back inside, collecting our things. We had a team of porters helping to take our luggage to the awaiting cars on the dockside.

"Do we have everyone, I do not want to leave anyone behind on this ship" Christian asked.

"Yes mother, no stowing away in the library" I teased.

"Although temped to stay behind and continue to enjoy the luxuries of this ship, I am excited to see what this new land has to offer, and I am especially excited to see our family grow" she told us, placing her hand to my stomach.

As a group we made our way to the elevator, taking the same route we had taken when we arrived on board. Stepping foot on the gangway, it was only now, we had an uninterrupted view of what was before us.

"It is like when we left" Geoffrey told us, and I had to agree as the dockside was filled with people once more.

We made our way through the checkpoint, showing our papers. Being Christian's wife and with him already being a resident here, it was a smooth transition through. We waited patiently for the rest of our group who had different papers to ours but as all paperwork had been filed before we left London, they were soon through too.

"You go all the way to England alone and come back with a wife" we heard behind us as Christian quickly turned around.

He squeezed my hand for a second before releasing it and embraced the man before us.

"What are you doing here" Christian asked, as they parted, and he came back to my side.

"I had to make sure you arrived safely. I also wanted to meet your wife and make sure she was not a figment of your imagination" he laughed.

"Ana, this is my good friend Elliot. Elliot this is my wife Anastasia Grey" he said happily.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am" he said, kissing my hand.

"Keep your hands to yourself" Christian told him, laughing.

"It is good to finally meet you" I told him. "Christian has told me a lot about you."

"All good, I hope."

"Some" I said, shrugging, although I had a smile on my face. My comment making my husband laugh.

"Elliot, I would like to introduce you to the other members of our family. This is Charlotte, Holly and Lucas and this is Paulina and Geoffrey."

Elliot shook hands with the men and kissed the hands of the women, which had mother in giggles.

"I have definitely heard of you, little man" Elliot said, squatting down in front of Geoffrey. "I have brought something to welcome you with."

Elliot pulled from his pocket a small metal car, unlike any other I had seen before this moment. Now when I look around, there are real versions all around us.

"Thank you" Geoffrey said, smiling as he showed the car to his mother.

"Thank you for that, you did not have to" Paulina told him.

"It is nothing. I had to bring something when Christian told me about Geoffrey's love of vehicles."

"Vehicles" Geoffrey said, struggling to pronounce the word and he was not the only one.

"Cars" he smiled, ruffling my brother's hair.

Taylor was directing the Porters as Gail came over to join us.

"How are you feeling" I asked her, as she had been sick for most of the voyage.

"Happy to be back on dry land again" she laughed. "I do not sail well at all. Despite Taylor saying that he could not feel the movement of the ship, I felt it all."

"There will be no more sailing for a while Gail. Rest when we get home" Christian told her.

"We are back now. It is time for me to go back to work again as I was useless on that ship."

"When you feel up to it" I told her as we started to make our way to the cars.

"I will let you settle in and I will see you all soon" Elliot told us.

"You are not coming back to the house" Christian asked him.

"You know me, you will never get rid of me. I will let you get settled and then I will be around, do not worry about that."

We watched Elliot make his way through the crowd, before getting into the waiting cars.

"Where is he heading to" I asked Christian.

"He will have his own car nearby. Do not worry, he will be fine. Come let us go home" he told me before informing the driver that we could depart.

Driving through New York, I felt like my brother, trying to take everything in. The city I grew up in and the one I will call home now, could not be more different.

I took a steadying breath, placing my hand to my stomach, willing my emotions to behave.

"Ana what is it" Christian asked, worry in his voice.

"It is silly."

"Nothing is silly my love, speak to me."

"My emotions are all over the place. I am just so happy to be here with you."

"I would not have left you behind Ana."

"I know. Oh..." I said, taking a deep breath and dabbing my eyes with my handkerchief. "Ignore your silly wife."

"Never. You are in my every thought Ana, you and our child."

"I have dreamed of being here ever since you asked me to come with you. Now that dream has become our reality. I am excited to see our home, even to see where you work" I laughed.

"I will show you everything Ana, starting with our home. We need to settle in before we start to explore more."

The rest of our journey was spent in silence as I sat with my husband's arm around my shoulder. The further we travelled, the more the landscape changed. From the high buildings of the city that looked like offices, to the smaller ones that were just homes. It was outside one of these homes where the car finally stopped.

"Is this it" I asked, looking to the grand brownstone building before us before turning back to Christian.

"Welcome Home Ana" Christian said smiling as he kissed my lips.

He climbed out of the car, taking my own hand to help me out too. Only standing in front of this home now, did I realise how grand it was.

"Why did you purchase such a grand home, if there was only you" I asked as we made our way up to the front door.

"The same reason, I purchased our home in London. I was waiting for you Ana" he told me, picking me up to carry me into the house.

"Christian, I am heavier than the last time you carried me" I protested, giggling.

"You weigh nothing Ana."

Christian placed me down in a large hallway, a magnificent staircase before us.

"Come Ana, let me show you around our home."

Christian showed me the drawing room, a library I hope to spend time in, an orangery too which was flooded with light. The dining room was large enough to sit at least fifteen people, all served from the kitchen below. Leading me up to the first floor, we entered our bedroom, before closing the door behind us.

"I do think it needs a woman's touch" Christian spoke as I looked around the room.

There was a large bed along one wall, a writing desk beside the window which looked out onto a large courtyard below.

"We have lots of time to make any changes Christian, I do like it here though."

"There is no grass out in the courtyard for Geoffrey, although there is plenty of room to play."

"My brother will play happily anywhere Christian. Although I know he will want to visit the park we passed often" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist. "It is good to be home Christian, our real home."

"It is" he spoke, holding me close to him and bringing his lips to mine.

As we kissed, we could hear the excited voices below us as Gail showed everyone to their rooms. They were all forgotten for a moment though, as Christian's lips moved against mine.

"Your lips are addictive Ana. I know if we do not stop now, we will never leave this room."

"Is that such a bad thing" I laughed.

"No, if we were alone but I know you will want to know where Geoffrey is before long and I would like to show you something."

Christian took my hand, leading me out of our bedroom and to the only other door on this floor. Opening it, he revealed a smaller version of our own bedroom.

"I was thinking for a nursery, so we can keep our child close" he told me, his hand stroking the tiny bump that had started to appear there.

We had noticed it on our last full day on board and I don't think my husband had been prouder or had his chest puffed out more, to know that our baby that we had created together was growing there.

"I think it will be perfect, across the hallway from our own" I smiled, placing a kiss to his lips.

We left what will be our child's nursery and made our way to the floor below. We found Geoffrey and Paulina in a room that although big, only held a single bed.

"They will not both fit in here" I told Christian.

"No, this is Geoffrey's room. Paulina's is next door if he needs her. Paulina and I discussed yesterday when you were napping if she would like Geoffrey to have his own room and it was agreed."

"This is my room Ana" my brother told me, placing his ship onto the dresser before climbing onto the window seat so he could see the courtyard below.

"It is, you will have lots of space to play. There is lots of room in the courtyard as well."

He looked to me smiling, probably planning his next adventure no doubt. Whatever game he plays, I know will be fun.

We left Paulina and Geoffrey, going in search of mother.

We passed all other rooms on this floor as Christian led me down the staircase to the main floor.

"Where is Charlotte. Is she in the servant's quarters?"

"No Ana, I would not have her there. Come with me."

We made our way towards the back of the house, passing the stairs that led down to the kitchen and to a small hallway that held one door at the end.

"Before I came to England, I was planning on having these rooms as offices, so I could have a larger workspace at home. Now they have another purpose, Charlotte."

Christian knocked on the door, before we heard Charlotte's voice, granting us entry. Opening the door, we stepped into what can only be described as a drawing room. It was smaller than the one in the main house but just as grand. Beyond that, mother came from one of the other rooms where she had been putting her items away.

"What is this place" I asked expecting to see offices, like Christian has described.

"An apartment. It has all the amenities of the main house and is self-contained, including a small kitchen. The couple who I purchased the house from, had it built to look after his aged mother but to still give her a semblance of independence. I though Charlotte might like it."

"I love it. It is perfect here, although I am not the aged mother yet" Charlotte spoke, happily.

"We will never get you out of here" I laughed, hugging her. "After all the years you have looked after me mother, no one deserves to live in luxury more than you."

"Ana, I will be looking after you until the day I meet my Reggie again."

"I do know this is selfish of me to say, but I hope that is not for a very long time."

"I agree, I have a lot to do and a new world to explore before I see my Reggie once more" she smiled. "Come, I will make some tea."

…

While we enjoyed our tea, Geoffrey enjoyed the courtyard outside. He was wrapped up warm against the cold and if I know my brother as I do, had no intention of coming back inside anytime soon.

Holly and Lucas informed us that their rooms were nice, down in the servant's quarters. Gail and Jason had their own apartment nearby and the plan was for Holly and Lucas to eventually have something similar. I know they are staff, Paulina and Charlotte are supposed to be too but none of them feel like that to me, they are our family.

….

"Where are we going" I asked Christian as we drove into the city.

"It is a surprise" he smiled kissing my hand.

"Geoffrey please sit still, your excitement is bouncing me out of the seat" Paulina told him, laughing.

"I am excited" he told us.

"I think the whole of Manhattan can tell as the car is bouncing" Christian told him laughing, as Geoffrey finally settled and watched the city go by outside of the window.

Charlotte had decided to stay behind today, enjoying the library back home.

Over the past few days, we had all settled in well. Christian had spoken to Rosalind and informed her of his return and I had even been introduced to our neighbours. Party invitations were aplenty but at the moment neither of us want to be surround by that, especially the gossip that will come with it.

We found ourselves in Central Park, Christian told us it was called. The place where he had taken the photograph I had admired many months ago. Even in the winter months, it was still full of colour, still full of life as people enjoyed a walk, taking in the crisp cool air.

"We are in the park. If we are here to find those meadow flowers, it might be a struggle at this time of year."

"I will bring you back when they are in flower and take some photographs as they surround you. I thought I would introduce you to the park although I do not think anyone can see it all in one day. We would need weeks to explore it all so for now, I have one place in mind."

Leading us down meandering paths, and passed a large pond, we arrived at a building.

"What is it" I asked Christian.

"It is called a menagerie" he told me, as we gained entrance.

"What is a menagerie" Geoffrey asked.

"It is a collection of animals, brought together so we can view them. Shall we explore" he asked, looking to all of our nodding heads.

"Do not forget about me" Elliot called out, purchasing his ticket before he came to join us.

"I thought I would find you locked up in one of the cages" Christian told him, earning a laugh from his friend.

"If I am, I am sure you will be with me. Two apes hanging around."

I laughed as we started on our journey around the menagerie, seeing animals I had only seen in books before. I did not get too close to them as I was worried about my unborn child in case I caught something from them. Silly I know but I am incredibly protective of my child.

"Do the animals scare you" Elliot asked, coming to stand by my side as Christian told Geoffrey about the giant bison before us.

"No, I am just being cautious" I told him, placing my hand onto my stomach.

I could see Elliot look to where my hand was, before looking to my husband who was laughing at something Geoffrey had said.

"My dear friend has grown up and finally started to live his life. It is wonderful to see" he spoke, smiling to me before joining my brother and his friend.

I could see them speaking, as Christian nodded, before turning my way with a large smile on his face. One which I returned.

We enjoyed the animals, especially Geoffrey who would have happily taken them all home. He got on very well with Elliot as they happily chatted away.

"Are you enjoying yourself Ana" Christian asked me as we walked hand in hand.

"I am, incredibly so although I am cautious not to get too close in case I pick anything up from the animals."

"I am sorry. I did not think when I made plans to come here today. If I have put you or our child at risk."

"You have not. I have had a wonderful morning Christian, seeing animals I would never have dreamed of seeing before. I am just being over cautious that is all. I did like the bear, although I do not think I would want to hug it like Geoffrey would have liked to do."

"He said it reminds him of his own bear so as he can hug that one, he thinks he can hug all" Christian told me.

….

Leaving the Menagerie behind, we made our way further into the park. We were all hungry but not having any idea of where we were going, I left all the plans up to Christian.

"Now for the biggest adventure of them all."

"And what is that" I asked, giggling at the excitement on Christian's face.

"A hot dog."

"A what dog" Geoffrey asked, looking around to see if there were any dogs running around.

"A hot dog. I told your sister about them, what feels like a long time ago now and I said when we arrived here, I would buy her my favourite treat."

"You eat it."

"You do, and you will love it too" he smiled, ruffling my brother's head from where he was on Elliot's back, letting his legs rest.

My legs will need a rest soon with all the walking we have done today, my whole body too.

We approached a street seller who obviously knew my husband well.

"Christian my boy, how many today" the man asked.

"I would like five of your famous hot dogs Dirk, for my family and friend please."

The man got straight to work, making these hot dogs. Why they are called that I do not know. He asked if we would like anything on it, explaining what the extras were. He could tell by our accents that we were not from these parts and despite the old clothes that he wore, he was a very nice gentleman too.

He passed Paulina one first before the second came to me. I waited until everyone had theirs before we said goodbye and went to find a dry place to sit.

"Sharing a meal in the park. We have done that many times before" I said, smiling to Geoffrey and Paulina.

"The best lunches we have ever had" Paulina declared before taking her first bite.

She did not choke, she did not run to the nearest bin, so it could not be that bad. They had all taken a bite before turning to me.

I had in my hand, a large bread roll with a sausage inside. There was nothing else to do now but take a bite.

It was different, like nothing I had ever tasted before. It was nice but unlike my husband, not something I would like to eat for every meal.

We spent the afternoon in the park, my brother exploring as much as he could. Elliot was a lot of fun to be around and was very taken with Geoffrey. I did see a few looks sent Paulina's way too, but I do not know if Paulina will ever get over what Raymond did to her. I want her happy and for now it is my brother, our family who bring a smile to her lips. If she lets anyone else into her heart, only time will tell.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Most of this has been edited on my phone, on a long train journey so if I have missed any mistakes, I will try and catch them when I get home.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline**


	21. Chapter 21

CPOV

I looked over to Ana as we drove to my offices, wondering whether to just go back home again. This morning had been a shambles, so much so that my wife had vomited because of another's actions. All in all, not something Ana or I would like to go through again.

We had visited the doctor's office this morning, to register Ana and for her also to be checked over for her pregnancy.

From the second my wife's name was called and I stood up to go with her, the aged midwife made it clear that it was not proper for me to be in there.

A man had no right to be in the room as far as this old woman was concerned. We are there to hold our clean baby in the end and are expected to have nothing to do with anything between conception and after the birth. I wanted to be there for every part of Ana's pregnancy, Ana wanted me there too. Despite how much this woman protested, neither of us would budge.

"Do you have to push on my stomach" Ana asked her, as I saw the alarm on her face. She was lay on a doctor's bed being poked and prodded by this woman.

"I am just doing my checks, that is all." she said, basically telling my wife to lay back and stay quiet.

"It is just I have suffered with sickness in the past which I thought had ended, but with you pushing on my stomach, it is bringing the sickness back again."

"Enough" I said, startling them both. If she is making Ana uncomfortable, I want her to stop.

"This is why men are kept from the room. Men are too squeamish to handle the reality of pregnancy and childbirth."

"Holding my wife's hair back while she vomits has no effect on me. I am there when she needs me and that is what matters. Seeing someone purposely make her feel sick, is what I am angry about."

As if on cue, Ana reached for a bowl that had been left on the table beside her, her breakfast promptly returning.

I held Ana while she vomited, as thankfully the woman left the room. She returned moments later with a man, my father's age and a younger woman more like my own.

"Mr, Mrs Grey, I am Dr Sanders. Nurse Ida has informed me of your sickness Mrs Grey."

"Nurse Ida is the reason my wife is currently vomiting" I said angrily as the young woman came forward, placing a cup of water into Ana's hand.

"Thank you" she said quietly, her voice hoarse as she took sips of the water.

"How bad has the vomiting been" the doctor asked.

"A few weeks ago, it was most morning's but it has been days since I have vomited like this" Ana told him, wiping her mouth.

"You arrived here from England recently, how was the voyage" he asked us.

"Calm actually. I spent a lot of time resting as well as touring the ship. When we departed, I was queasy with the movement but that did pass the longer we were on board."

"Did you see a doctor before you left England" the old woman asked, being shushed by the doctor here.

"No, we only found out about my wife's pregnancy mere days before we set sail" I told her angrily, not wanting to speak to this woman any more.

Ana took my hand into hers, instantly calming me down. While we spoke, I was happy to see that Doctor Sanders had sent Nurse Ida from the room, informing us that Nurse Clara would take over my wife's care. I was worried about her age but watching her speak to Ana, she was very knowledgeable and polite. She made my wife and in turn me at ease and that is what we needed as we are facing the unknown, of what to expect with pregnancy and childbirth.

"I wonder how old Clara is" I said absent-mindedly as I stopped the car outside of my office building.

"Thinking of another woman. You are a married man Mr Grey."

My head quickly turned to Ana, shocked that she would think that I would look at another woman that way. Her beautiful smile halted the quickening of my heart.

"You are the only woman for me Ana" I told her, kissing the rings I had placed on her finger.

"I know my love, I was teasing. I do wonder why you are inquiring about her age though."

"She is the woman who will be looking after my wife and delivering our child into the world. She is knowledgeable but also young."

"You are twenty-one Christian, think how much you have accomplished at your age. From speaking to Clara, I do believe that she was encouraged to follow her dreams, just like you encourage me to follow mine. She is competent, she knows what she is doing and despite her age, I feel comfortable in her care."

"That is all that matters then" I smiled, placing a kiss to her lips.

I climbed out of the car, making my way over to Ana's side where I took her hand, helping her out. I was excited to show Ana the business I have built up, in the three years the American side of our company has been open.

"Come, please be careful on these steps as they can be slippery."

We carefully manoeuvred our way up the steps and towards the front door of the building.

"Welcome back Mr Grey" Robert, the doorman said.

"Thank you, Robert. I would like to introduce my wife. She is to be given immediate access to the building at any time."

"A pleasure to meet you Ma'am" he said, tipping his hat to Ana.

"You too" she smiled to him as we made our way through the door he held open and into the warmth of the building.

This building thankfully had elevators, so we were soon inside, and on our way up to the tenth floor that held my offices.

"I did not expect you to introduce me to your doorman" Ana said, breaking me from my thoughts of the work I knew lay ahead.

"Robert came with the building" I laughed. "The company that was originally in this building was one of the first that I purchased here. I was looking for a base, offices that were big enough to expand as the business did and this was the perfect place."

"So, you came to buy the building, purchased the company that owned it as well and in turn, a doorman" Ana said, giggling.

"Pretty much" I laughed, as the doors opened before us and we stepped out of the elevator.

"Christian Grey laughing. Alright an imposter has been sent from England. I do believe that a policeman needs to be called" we heard behind us, turning to see Ros with a smile on her face.

"Very funny" I told her.

"I do think so" she laughed, approaching and shocking me, by hugging Ana. "It is so lovely to finally meet you and to see him like this, I only wish he had met you sooner."

"It is lovely to finally meet you too" Ana laughed. "Christian and I did meet, many years ago although I was a young child then."

"If you class as being in the same place, although never speaking a word to each other meeting, then I suppose we did."

"Wherever you met, it was fate" Ros said, and I had to agree.

"How is everything going" I asked her.

"Very well, I have put a few prospective businesses on your desk for you to look at now you are back. All companies that you own are in profit. Those that are not doing as well as others, did receive a visit from me and a few stern words so I expect them to pick up soon."

"I am sure they loved that" Ana laughed.

I knew she was speaking more of a woman giving out orders, than being told to work itself.

"They realised very quickly to listen to my words. They know the consequences otherwise. No work equals no pay check at the end of the month."

"I had better behave then" Ana laughed.

"You can do anything you want to do Ana" Ros laughed.

"After this morning, what I would like to do is have a cup of tea and something light to eat."

"Come" I told Ana, leading her to my office where she took a seat on my couch. Ros knew of Ana's pregnancy, she was the only one though.

"My apologies for not being here when you arrived Mr Grey" I heard from the door as Michael entered.

"It is alright Michael, I would like to introduce you to my wife. Ana this is Michael, my assistant."

"It is lovely to meet you" Ana told him, shaking his hand.

"You too, Mrs Grey" he replied, before asking us if we would like anything.

"Some tea and a sandwich for my wife. Coffee and a sandwich for me as well please" I told him before he left us alone.

"We discussed me coming here to work but not what I will do. I do not want to take another person's job Christian. You already have an assistant" Ana told me as I took a seat by her side.

We had a discussion yesterday about Ana coming back to work. There is no doubt that I would love her by my side all day, everyday but like all plans, they can change or at least be adjusted according to circumstance. The main circumstance being her pregnancy. Ana gets tired easily, and I do not want her to work long day's but I want to include her in the business as I promised.

"I would like you to work with the mergers and acquisitions department. To be included in the meetings and bless us with your input. You have already proved how adept you are to work in that department with your work in England. We do not know how you are going to feel going forward in the pregnancy, you could be running around like Geoffrey or sleeping all the time. I do not want you feeling the pressure of dealing with one business on your own, although I know you can. I want you to be part of my team and when the time comes that you need to rest, to step back, you can without worry. If you are too tired to come to the office but still want to continue working, there will be papers, spreadsheets you can work through from home."

"You want me to be included" she asked.

"In everything Ana. I do not want you worrying that you are of no use to the company because you are pregnant."

"I would like that" she smiled, kissing my lips. "If I had to step back, then there will be someone who can take over what I do."

"Until you return again."

"With a child, that might be a little hard. Although we have many hands around us that would willingly look after our baby, I want it to be us who raises them, not a nanny. Do not get me wrong, I am very happy that my own parents were absent for so much of my life and I was able to have Charlotte who is the only parent I know. I grew up resenting them though and I do not want our child to do that if neither of us are around."

"I agree, we created our child together, so we should raise him or her together. I know I will be here during the day, but I will be sure to make up for that when I am at home. With regards to your work. If you decide to come back in a year, ten, twenty years, it does not matter how long, I will always want you by my side."

"I love you Christian" she said, resting her head on my shoulder as I ran my hand lovingly over her stomach.

"I love you, my beautiful wife."

A knock on the door, had us both sitting up, as Michael entered with our lunch.

"Thank you" I told him before he left us both alone again.

"Oh, this is going to be hard" Ana sighed.

"What is it" I asked.

"It will be hard, remaining a profession distance from you at the office. I do not want to make anyone uncomfortable if they were to walk in on us kissing."

"They would have to get used to it, as I cannot stop kissing my wife."

To prove my point, I kissed Ana before a knock came again, proving Ana's point in fact. We have to behave in the office.

…

I had introduced Ana to all of my mergers and acquisitions team as we had sat in the meeting that Ros held, just that afternoon. As I thought, Ana was full of ideas for the work we had ahead.

"I thought pregnancy was supposed to mess with a woman's brain" Ros said to me quietly as Ana spoke to a few of my team about the restructuring of a business Ros has purchased while I was away.

"My wife is incredibly intelligent and just like with you, that intelligence should be encouraged. Pregnancy or not, you cannot argue with how smart she really is."

"I was not going to. Will Ana be here every day you are" she asked me.

"For now. If it becomes too much though, I am sure she can work at home for as long as she is able. Ana wants to work, she wants to be involved. I will not discourage her."

We only stayed at the office for a few hours today before I took Ana home. She did say she was fine but after the long day we have both had, her tiredness was taking hold.

...

"What time is it" Ana mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"It is just after five. Close your eyes and sleep longer, you obviously need it."

"If I sleep any more, I will not sleep tonight" she told me, sitting up on the couch where only moments ago she had been lay sleeping. "Where is everyone."

"Paulina and Geoffrey have continued their adventure around the park. Paulina is just bathing Geoffrey because as usual, I think he brings most of it back with him."

"That is my brother" she laughed. "He was not born to stay clean for long."

"I can certainly agree with that and I do not think Paulina fared much better from what I did see."

Geoffrey and Paulina came to join us for dinner, a lot cleaner than the last time I had seen them.

"What made you so dirty this time" Ana asked them, before taking a bite of her meal.

"I wanted to stroke the duck, but I fell in."

Ana choked on her food at Geoffrey's comment, as I quickly patted her back. Her laughter was not helping in the slightest to dislodged it.

When she finally swallowed the small piece of meat she had been eating, Ana turned to Geoffrey.

"You were stroking a duck" she asked giggling.

"I was trying to, but my foot slipped. Mama went to grab me and then her foot slipped in as well."

"You two are a danger to yourselves."

"I would agree, although I think Geoffrey is a danger to us both" Paulina said laughing.

When dinner was over, we moved into the drawing room, so Ana could get comfortable while she drank her tea. At the moment she had a children's book in her lap as she read to Geoffrey. Charlotte was happily knitting away for her grandchild.

"What age do children start school here" Paulina asked me.

"Usually five, although some schools require a child to be older. It depends if he attends a private or public school."

"I do not know what the difference is apart from having to pay for one and not the other."

"Private school, I do believe will be better for him. Class sizes are smaller and would give focus more to an individual child's needs than competing to be heard in a class of twenty. Some children take home classes, have private tutors until they are of age, but I do not think Geoffrey will be behind because he has had the perfect tutor, you."

"Did you attend a private school" she asked me.

"I did. My parents were able to afford for me the best education, one I think Geoffrey would enjoy too."

"As a parent, I cannot deny that I want the best for him."

"The best he shall have then. Geoffrey is old enough now if you would like him to go, otherwise we can wait until august or September when the new intake begins."

"The summer or autumn would be preferable to start. It will give Geoffrey longer to settle in and also me time to prepare him for what is to come."

"And for you to get used to him not being by your side all the time" I told her.

"That more than anything" she smiled, looking to her son. "It had always been the two of us against the world until we met Ana and in turn you. I know it will be only a few hours that he will be gone but it will be a big adjustment for us all."

"I know you will worry, we all will. I can guarantee that Geoffrey will enjoy it though. Making friends with children his own age, learning new games, reading new books he has never read before. It is a whole big world out there for him to explore. A new adventure every day within the classroom and beyond."

"He will like that. If he speaks to a duck and wants to stroke it, who knows how he will be with another child."

"We will find out soon enough" I laughed.

"What is so funny" Ana asked, closing the book she had finished.

"We were just talking about ducks, children and schooling."

"Am I going to school" Geoffrey asked.

"Soon little brother, soon" I told him, seeing the excitement on his face.

…

Climbing into bed that night, Ana was sat up, reading some papers that Clara had given to her.

"Do you know, I am expected to drink two pints of milk a day and avoid sour and salty foods."

"Two pints a day. We will need to purchase a cow and keep it in the courtyard" I told her, earning a giggle from my wife.

"Do not worry, Charlotte has said she will order more milk, so I can have as much as I want when I am here. I was speaking to Paulina while you were out in the courtyard with Geoffrey before he went to bed. She was telling me about the birth."

"And what did she say" I asked as Ana put the papers down, lying beside me in our bed.

"That it is painful, and the only relief from that pain is when our child is born."

"I wish I could do something more for you at the time, to take that pain away from you."

"Having you by my side, despite what is proper or not and encouraging me until we have our child safely in our arms, that is all I need."

"I will be with you throughout Ana. I know there is the caesarean option, but I will not sacrifice you. The results from that is a safe birth for a child but most often death for the mother. That is no option at all."

"I will welcome the pain, just like I will be here to welcome our child. Clara said a home birth is safer to ward off any infection that I may catch by chance at the hospital. Having our child in the comfort of our home, bringing them into the world surrounded by the love of our family is the perfect place to be."

"I agree. We can either have our child in here, although I hear there is a lot of mess, or we can use one of the guest rooms on the floor below, just for that."

"I would prefer another room and then after we are both cleaned up, we can come up here and get to know our little one in comfort."

I could not wait to meet our child, although not too soon. As Ana let sleep take her, I lay awake for hours wondering what our child would look like, which part of their parent's traits they would inherit. Their mother's beauty and grace, their father's stubbornness no doubt. No matter what they are like, they will be surrounded by love.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	22. Chapter 22

APOV

"The mail is here" Lucas announced, coming into the dining room, holding today's papers as well. He placed them onto the table before leaving the room once more.

He was getting the car ready for us to leave when Christian finishes what he is doing in his office.

Leaving the mail where Lucas had put it, knowing they looked like bills, I took today's paper's instead.

I took a sip of my tea, unfolding the newspaper on the table in front of me.

It was only Charlotte's concerned words and my cup hitting the table, that pulled my focus away from the words that were written before me.

"Oh, my god" I said, my voice a breathless whisper as I quickly stood and taking the newspaper with me, fled from the room. "Christian, CHRISTIAN."

He rushed from his office, alarmed by the distress in my voice and pulled me into his arms.

"Ana speak to me please. Are you alright, is it the baby."

Unable to speak my words, Christian picked me up and carried me into the drawing room where he seated us both on the couch.

"I could have lost you" I said, finally showing him the reason for my distress. "Over a thousand lives have been lost."

"I can hardly believe it" he spoke, reading every word. "The ship was supposed to be unsinkable."

"Nothing is unsinkable" Charlotte stated, reading the other newspaper that was delivered. "Metal, steel, iron, whatever ships are made of. They are not normally meant to float."

"Ana, I need you to calm down for me. Stress is not good for the baby. I know many have lost their lives, too many to even think about. We are here though, you can feel me as I can feel you. We are healthy, we are breathing, and we are safe."

"I know, I am sorry. Seeing that and knowing that if we had not met, you would have sailed on Titanic brings me a pain in my heart that is too much to bear. I know we are safe here, so happy too. It is just hard to comprehend that so many are gone."

Christian held me in his arms as the newspapers were forgotten. The print would be etched in my mind for a long time to come but at the moment his comfort was pushing those words away.

I do not need to think about the fact that I could have lost my husband, just as I cannot think about if Christian's original return was kept, we would have all sailed on that ship.

I know in my heart that we would not all be here now and as the days ahead revealed, my fears would have come true. Women and children were saved above all others but no matter what class you sailed in, most of the men perished. I could have now been a widow instead of looking forward to meeting our child with my husband by my side.

"We do not have to attend tonight Ana" Christian said, as he adjusted his bow-tie.

"Christian it is fine. I am actually looking forward to a night out, our first since we arrived."

"I do not want you overdoing it Ana...hold on just a second" he said, turning to me. "It is our first night out since we arrived, I feel terrible."

"Christian when have we ever been the couple who attend every social gathering. That is not us."

"I know, I can take my wife out for dinner though. With being back at work and both of us being tired in the evenings, we have not even done that." he told me, making sure the back of my dress was all done up, before placing a kiss to my shoulder.

"I am looking forward to the warm weather coming and our picnics in the park. Those are the dates I want to share with you. We are only attending tonight because you said it is for your business and the Senator who will be in attendance, wanted to speak to you. Once you have spoken to him, we can come home and enjoy a warm coco by the fire if you like."

"We sound like an old married couple" he laughed, as I turned to face him.

"We are a young married couple who prefer the quiet life, more than the noisy parties that society has to offer."

"I love you Mrs Grey" he said, kissing my lips while rubbing his hand over my enlarged stomach.

"I love you too Christian. I hope you are ready for the gossips as there is no way on this earth, anyone is going to miss my stomach."

"I do not want to hide our child Ana, and if anyone insinuates that, that is why we have not attended any of these gathering before, I will be sure to put them right."

"My overprotective husband" I said, smiling at him. "Come, or we will be late, and I am famished."

We slowly and carefully made our way down the staircase to the floor below. My shoes are higher than I normally wear but they go perfectly with my dress.

"Beautiful" I heard behind me, as we turned to see my brother standing there, with his bear under his arm.

"You do not look too bad yourself, Master Watson. All ready for bed."

"Mama said I can play for a little while, while she makes our coco."

"You do that then and try and stay clean. We will be back late, so we will not see you until morning."

I hugged my brother before Christian and I made our way out, to the waiting car.

The atmosphere in the city now is so different than in the day. New York's finest were out, dressed to impress no matter where they were heading. Most I had no doubt, would find themselves wherever our destination was now.

"Where is this dinner being held" I asked Christian, as the city streets continued to pass us by.

"It is at Sherry's."

"Sherry's, what is that" I asked, never hearing of it before.

"It is a restaurant. A favourite amongst New York's rich and famous. A place they like to go, to be seen. The dinner tonight is being held in the ballroom, which is part of the property."

"Are dinners, balls here the same as in London" I asked him.

"I would say so, although I have only attended them, when they are of benefit to me. New York parties are usually full of debutants, socialites looking for a husband and pushy parents who are eager to give their daughters away."

"Wonderful, something to look forward to" I told him as we were pulling up to a very grand building.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"I mean swatting desperate women away who will try and make eyes at my husband. All who will ignore the little wife who will be there."

"My eyes will be on you the whole time Ana unless I am speaking to the Senator. If any men take an interest in you, then I will be doing some swatting of my own."

The door was opened by Lucas who had driven us here today. Taylor was here also, and he would be staying inside the building with us, while Lucas stayed with the car.

Christian got out of the car first, followed carefully by myself. I kept a tight hold of Christian's hand, as the flash bulbs went off, blinding us both.

"Are you alright" he asked me, as men shouted at us to stop for a photograph.

"I may not be able to see for a while, but physically I am fine" I told him as we stopped for one photograph, before Taylor had us quickly inside.

We entered a large foyer, leaving the camera flashes behind. There was some guest's mingling around, but most seemed to be entering a room at the end of the hallway, where voices could be heard.

"Grey" we heard, turning to see a couple approach.

"Vickers" Christian said, shaking this man's hand and acknowledging his wife. He turned to me then, smiling.

"This is my wife. Ana this is Mr and Mrs Vickers. It is their dinner that we are attending this evening."

"A pleasure to meet you" I said, smiling to them both.

The woman smiled back as her husband nodded his head to me. It would be all the acknowledgement I would get from him.

"I heard you were back Grey, although we have not seen you around."

"We have been settling in and I have been showing my wife and our family around."

"And back to work no doubt" he laughed. "Lucky you were not on Titanic. A tragedy that was."

"It really was….I was actually due to sail back on Titanic. Thankfully my plans changed" he said, turning to me and kissed my lips in full view of this couple and their incoming guests. "I will let you greet the rest of your guests, while my wife and I find our seats….Come Ana."

We left them in the foyer and made our way into the grand ballroom. The grandeur of this room shone through, no more so than in the guests who were already here, obviously dressed to impress.

"Oh, please do not tell me we are sitting with them" I mumbled, seeing Mrs Minchin and two other ladies looking my way. I had to giggle to myself as she did look around me, searching for my brother no doubt.

"No, we are not" Christian told me. "Thankfully we are seated with people I actually like and look forward to introducing you to."

We walked through tables, most everyone looking our way. All were ignored as we approached a table where an elderly couple sat, the only ones at the table for now.

"Well I am certainly glad you had a safe journey" a woman spoke as Christian leant down to kiss her cheek.

"As am I" he laughed as the gentleman stood, shaking my husband's hand.

"Agatha, Matthew, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Anastasia Grey."

"A pleasure to meet you" Agatha spoke, standing herself so she could embrace me.

She took me by surprise for a second as public displays of affection are not the done thing. No one said a word though, so they must be used to her actions.

"You too" I said when she released me, and I had shaken the gentleman's hand.

"You were not arranged back in London, I can see it on your faces" Agatha declared, making Christian and I smile.

"No, I married my true love" I told her, smiling to Christian and receiving a beautiful smile back.

"You have been blessed in other ways too" she said, happily.

"We have" I agreed, placing a hand to my stomach.

We were soon joined by another couple at the table as Christian and Matthew stood to greet them. Ethan and Mia, they were called. They were only five or so years older than us and although their union was made by their parents, it was one that had worked out. Creating as Mia had described it, a house full of love.

Christian did speak to the Senator, who was another who joined our table, along with his wife. She did not speak much, mostly looking down her snooty nose at the others in the room. I did not have time for people like her, so my conversation stayed with Agatha and Mia.

Christian and the Senator were deep in conversation at one point, much to the annoyance of his wife. I think they had forgotten where they were, until our hosts came onto the stage to announce that dinner was to be served.

"Did you hear about the Lincoln's" a woman asked from the table next to ours.

Agatha said her name was Molly and told me she was the biggest gossip here. I can just imagine that my husband and I had been talked about at one point but for the moment, the topic of conversation all around the room was Titanic.

"I did" Agatha answered her when Molly repeated her question. "I would have thought they would have survived though, no doubt buying themselves onto a boat if all else failed."

"I agree" Molly said. "From what little I heard, they were all on a boat, but it was swamped by a giant wave, tipping them all into the sea. None of them survived."

I did not speak in this conversation that went back and forth between the two.

The only thing I did learn from these women, was that the people who had perished, were no loss. Socialites who liked to make themselves better than any other, their daughter too as well. All had died on Titanic or in the water than surrounded it.

"Ghastly people" was the only thing that the Senator's wife added.

I could not think of anyone that would deserve such a fate. My parents maybe but they would suffer more, where they are, so for the first time this evening, I kept my words to myself.

"Agatha, where is the ladies' room" I whispered to her.

"Come, I will show you" she said standing, as every man at the table followed suit.

Seeing me stand as well, I had my husband's attention. I could see the apologies in his eyes that he felt he had ignored me with speaking about business. Placing a kiss to his lips, he had all the reassurance that he needed that I was not upset in any way.

I could hear the gasps around us, murmured words of the English being more forward than the Americans. That did make me giggle, bringing a smile to Christian's lips so I kissed him again before leaving for the ladies' room with Agatha.

"I do like you girl, you have spunk" she laughed, as we made our way through the gawking crowd.

I was happy to relieve myself once I was alone in the stall. I could hear others enter or exit but none held my attention until I heard one woman's voice.

"She has trapped him. I cannot believe he is gone mere months and he comes back married and with her pregnant as well. She is so brazen, not even hiding the child that she carries."

"Oh Giavanna, calm yourself. There are other men here who would do anything to catch your eye."

"I do not want anyone else. I was saving myself for Christian. Even my parents thought it was a perfect match. Before he left to visit his family, we spoke for a while about what future lay ahead for us both. Now that future is gone."

I had heard enough, pushing my tears away at this woman's words. As I exited the stall, I came face to face with three young women who looked even younger than myself.

"If you have something to say to me, or something to say about my husband and me, at least say it to my face."

"Ana dear" Agatha spoke, coming from her own stall, still in a state of undress.

"Do you have nothing to say" I asked, louder than I intended too, to these three who were struck dumb now. "Alright, as it seems that you have lost your voices, I will speak. Christian, is my husband, the perfect gentleman that you speak of as if there was ever a chance for you. He has spoken often of the people here who he is close to and not once has he ever mentioned you. Christian did not come to England for a normal family visit, he came to see his Grandfather who was sick. His grandfather who up until our meeting, was the person he was closest to. Unfortunately, his grandfather passed away while he was in England and that is why it has taken time for him to return. Do you not think someone who would be close to Christian would know these details? We met, fell in love and had a beautiful wedding. It was a marriage built on love and so was the creation of our child. I can only hope that everyone is as lucky as we are and feels the love that we do."

"But, but..." she stuttered.

"But nothing. You are a socialite, expected to marry a man who can further your father's business whether you like it or not. You set your sights on my husband because you knew he was a kind gentle man and he would treat his wife well, not one who would expect you to look good on his arm and stay quietly by his side. I had parents like that, wanting me to marry for status and not love, but I fought back."

"You fought your parents, you went against them" she asked, shock in her voice.

"I did, and besides marrying Christian and moving with him here, it is the best thing I ever did."

"I cannot" she said, shaking her head.

"That is your choice and only you can make it. I fought to choose who I was to marry and for a time I thought that I would end up on the streets. The poor house looked more preferable that being married to the man my parents wanted me to. You do have a choice no matter what they say. You can decide what is more important to you, marrying a man for love and living a simple life or marrying for business and living with everything that comes your way."

"Ana" I heard behind me, as Christian stepped into the ladies' room.

I could see the worry on his face as I had taken so long.

"I am fine, I was just speaking to these fine ladies about London and what it takes to find true love."

"It is a rare thing but beautiful when two who are meant to be together, are. Come, dessert is about to be served and I know with your sweet tooth you will not want to miss it. Ladies" he said, bowing his head as I took his hand and we left the room. "Ana what was that really about" he asked, steering me towards a quiet area of the room where we were alone.

"Do you know those ladies" I asked him.

"I have spoken to one of them before, mere minutes it was. What is wrong, my love" he asked, brushing a tear from under my eye.

"Giavanna, I think her name was called. She was speaking to the other two about how I had stolen you from her and trapped you with our child. She said, you had spoken at length about a future together."

"No, she speaks lies Ana, no" he said, shaking his head. "Giavanna, I did not even know her name. We were the last two at a table once when we attended one of these dinners. Her parents were there only moments before but conveniently got up to dance. She asked about London, about the parties that were held there. I had received word that my grandfather had become sick only that morning and my ticket had already been booked for the first ship that departed the very next day. I wanted to cancel, in no mood for a party when I did not know how my grandfather was, but I had made a promise to Agatha to attend as the dinner was to raise money for a charity in honour of her deceased child. My heart was not in it and I spoke to Agatha as soon as dinner was over, informing her that I needed to depart. Moments Ana, that is all that girl and I spoke, moments."

"I believe you Christian, I do. Do not worry about that please. What she said about our marriage and our child upset me, that is all."

His arms wrapped around me tightly, as I felt his kiss upon my head. We could both feel our child moving between us, something that had been happening for the past week. I think our little one was letting us know through their kicks that they were alright too.

"About this dessert" I said, kissing his lips. "Come, I do not want to miss it."

He smiled, taking my hand into his and led us back to our table.

Dessert was lovely, being able to dance with my husband was too. It was like we were dancing with our child between us, ignoring those around. I did dance with Matthew as he twirled me around the room. Agatha had Christian up too.

As Lucas drove us home, I was exhausted. We had attended the dinner, spoken to many people over the course of the evening and much to some of the men's chagrin, I had been encouraged by my husband to join in the conversation too.

"Do you think we will be invited back" I laughed, laying my head on Christian's shoulder.

"Do you want to go back" he asked.

"I am in no rush, although I would like to see Agatha and Matthew again, Mia and Ethan too."

"We can see them all without being in a room full of society's worst. I will be damned if I take you or our child back into an atmosphere like that anytime soon."

"That is perfectly fine by me. Did you get what you wanted from the senator" I asked him.

"Yes, he was interested in the company that Ros purchased while we were away. It deals with making car parts and he was worried that jobs would be lost with the change of ownership. I do believe that his concern was more to do with Ros purchasing the company and her being in charge than anything else. He said he wanted to make sure everything was alright as the company makes us one of the biggest employers on the east coast and was concerned that we might take the business to another state. The Senator was only too happy to offer us the best rates to make sure it stayed here."

"I cannot believe that he went over Ros's head, to come to you."

"I know, men will learn eventually" he sighed. "I told him that Ros is just as competent at dealing with business as I am and if he has any more questions about it, then they were to be directed to her."

I laughed, thinking of Ros walking into the Senators office and commanding the room. I would like to have seen her do that.

Quietly entering the house once we arrived home. I wearily climbed the stairs up to bed. Christian removed my shoes, and my dress too before his clothes were next.

We were both tired, and I was asleep before long, dreaming of the little boy or girl that was safe and sleeping between us.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I will be starting to edit some of my other stories soon, starting with my earliest ones. Before anyone panics and thinks I am removing them to publish, that is not the case. My writing style has grown since I started and so has the amount of mistakes I notice and cringe at when I look at my earlier work. I am hopefully going to try and catch the grammar and spelling mistakes although some might still slip through as I am only human after all. I also want to make it more readable as I think I must have been asleep when I wrote some. The stories will stay the same so there will be no difference with that. If you get an alert that a new chapter has been posted on any other story apart from this one, it is not new just hopefully have less mistakes. My stories will stay where they are though unless this site decides otherwise.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	23. Chapter 23

CPOV

I looked towards my office door, upon hearing a knock. I expected one of my staff to be there, but I was surprised to see it was Elliot.

"Come in. What brings you here today" I asked him.

"I have just left Paulina and Geoffrey" he sighed.

I knew they were returning to the menagerie today, without Ana or me around. From the look on his face, I was unsure of how it went.

"Is everything alright, Paulina and Geoffrey?" I enquired.

"They are fine, more than fine" he spoke, a smile coming to his lips.

My dear friend has accompanied us on many outings throughout the city as I continued to introduce my family to their new home. A very positive friendship had emerged in that time between Paulina and Elliot although Ana was hoping that it would be more."

"What is it then" I asked.

"Paulina told me, about what happened to her. I have never met this man, but I want to rip him to pieces for hurting her. She is a gentle soul, quiet at times but I do not mind that. That little boy is her life and to think about how he was conceived, fills me with rage."

"I know how you feel Elliot. He has hurt so many people, my wife especially. I am happy that he is rotting where he is. Ana and Paulina wanted to look to the future, both excited about the new life they were both being offered and deserved. I have to focus on giving Ana that life and leave the pain in England. If I do not, I know without a doubt, I would be on the way back to England to make him suffer some more."

"Ana and Geoffrey make me smile when they are together. Despite the two of them not knowing they were siblings, I can see the similarities between them in the simplest of things."

"Does that mean, you have been observing my wife" I asked, raising an eyebrow to him, although I had a smile on my face.

"Only when she is with my two favourite people."

"I thought I was your favourite person" I laughed.

"You were, but you have been pushed to fourth by a beautiful woman and her son. Third is Ana because she cooks better than you."

"That is nice to know" Ana said, as she entered my office to take a seat on the couch, kicking her shoes off. "Would you like to join us for dinner this evening, although I do believe it will be Charlotte and Gail who will be doing the cooking."

"Are you alright my love" I asked, seeing her body sag against the cushions.

"I am fine, although walking up two flights of stairs in my condition is too much. I am parched and exhausted."

I called out to Michael as I joined Ana on the couch, informing him to get my wife a drink.

"Why were you climbing the stairs."

"The elevators are out" Elliot told us. "They are down on one fixing it, so I had to climb all the way up here."

"Ten flights" Ana gasped, seeing Elliot nod his head. "I would have given up and gone back down again."

"And miss spending time with my favourite people" he told us, making Ana laugh.

"I thought my brother and his mother were your two favourite people" Ana asked him, earning a shy smile from my friend.

Ana napped on my couch when Elliot left, but not before draining every drop of her tea. Elliot is to meet us at our home this evening, joining us all for dinner.

...

"I am so glad that the elevators are working again" Ana told me when we were in the car on our way home.

"So am I. I do not want you walking down all those steps, never mind up."

"I think if the elevators go out once more, I will be on my way back home again" she laughed, resting her head on my shoulder.

Arriving home, we were greeted by Charlotte who informed us that dinner would not be long, and that Elliot was already here.

We made our way into the drawing room, upon relinquishing our coats to Charlotte. Taking a seat on the couch, Geoffrey came over to hug his sister. He had been having a conversation with Elliot about steam trains, one he returned to upon seeing that Ana was alright. Paulina had been quiet, watching their conversation but by the smile on her face, you could see she was enjoying the company of her son and our…friend.

Dinner consisted of Geoffrey telling us about every animal we had already seen, although from the way he described them, you would think they were all new.

"Elliot and I were growling at the bear" he giggled, looking to Elliot, who laughed too.

"These two were so silly" Paulina laughed. "They were noisier than the bear."

To emphasise her point, Geoffrey growled, and it was not long before Elliot joined in too.

…

"Are you ready for bed" Ana asked Geoffrey as he came to join us, all clean from his bath.

"Yes, Mama said I can have a story. Will you read to me" he asked, turning to Elliot?

I looked down to Ana where her head lay against my chest, seeing a beautiful smile come onto her face at Geoffrey's question. Our hands were both on her stomach at the moment as we felt our little one move.

"Of course," Elliot told him, getting up from the couch and taking Geoffrey's outstretched hand.

As they left the room, Paulina was about to enter and soon she was pulled along too.

"Paulina is letting him in" Ana said quietly, as we heard footsteps up above.

"She is, and he is happy to do whatever it takes to have the chance of more."

"Shall we invite him on our date tomorrow" Ana giggled, receiving a kick from our child.

"I do not see why not. The park is open to everyone and food for one more in the picnic basket is no hardship."

I had taken Ana out for dinner, just the two of us and as the weather started to warm up somewhat, Ana was eager for our dates in the park. We were rarely alone on these dates as the family joined us, but neither of us minded. We were together and that is what mattered the most.

…

"Christian, there is a large delivery" Charlotte told me, coming to my home office door.

I was up in an instant, not wanting Ana to try and carry anything that had been delivered today.

"I did not tell her, as she was reading in the courtyard, although there is a chance she would have heard the bell."

And she had, as we found Ana stood beside a mountain of boxes, all stacked in the hallway, ready to be opened.

"Ana please step back" I asked her, cursing whoever thought to stack these boxes in such a way that they could easily topple onto my wife.

"I am away" Ana told me. "I am excited to see again what we purchased. When they are at a more reasonable height that is."

All these boxes contained items that were for our baby and the nursery. There were others also by the door, with a different label on that I did not recognise.

"Did they send us someone else's packages" I asked Ana as I made my way to them.

Upon closer inspection, they did in fact have my name. Grey that was, as they were addressed to my wife.

"I do believe that they are from Clara. She did say at my last appointment that she would be sending something's over that she would like to keep here for the birth."

At the word birth, Ana's hand moved down to her stomach, absent-mindedly rubbing her hand over our child.

"They need to be moved into the guest room we will use. All other items need to be unpacked and placed in the nursery."

We had the large items we needed, a carriage and a crib. They had all been delivered weeks ago. Everything here now was from our shopping trip a few days ago.

Gail soon had everyone moving and all the items heading upstairs. Holly and a few of my original staff gave a helping hand while Lucas and Taylor moved the heavier boxes.

"No lifting anything Ana" I told her as we slowly climbed the stairs.

"I know Christian, please do not worry. I will not over do it."

Entering the nursery, boxes were already starting to be opened. We had gone for neutral colours for our little one, although we did indulge in a few items that were in pink and blue, hoping that if they were not used now, they would in the future.

"Can the baby have their bear yet" Geoffrey asked us.

"Of course, they can" Ana told him, before Geoffrey rushed from the nursery.

He had seen a small cream bear when we had been shopping, wanting to purchase it for his niece or nephew. Geoffrey had been wanting to put it into the nursery for days but as there was nothing in here but a bare crib, we asked him to wait until the room was ready. The little bear has been keeping his own company, sat on his bed.

I watched Ana make up the crib, knowing she would probably change it all again before long. She went to the drawer, selecting their first outfit before that was put back again. The only thing Ana did not move and declared was in the perfect place, was Geoffrey's gift that now sat on the end of the crib, waiting for our child to arrive. Ten weeks we have been told but not being completely certain of the date of conception, our little one could arrive anytime around then.

"Are you too tired for the park now" I asked Ana when the room was finished just before lunch.

"No, I am looking forward to our picnic. If it all becomes too much, and sleep does take me, I can cuddle into my husband side."

"I like the sound of that" I told her, placing a kiss on Ana's lips.

…

The picnic baskets were full, two of them this time, to feed the hungry mouths. Charlotte and Ana were happily chatting away about names for our child as we drove to the park. One thing I do not think we had even thought about up to this point.

I could see Ana look to me, and I knew she had, had the same thought.

"We still have time Ana, do not worry. By the time our child comes into the world, they will have a name."

Receiving a beautiful smile from my wife, they went back to their conversation.

The park was in full bloom. The meadow as Ana had called it, was just as much. I had brought my camera here today, wanting to take some photographs of Ana in a place where I was once alone. Being alone is not something I enjoyed, and I am happy to say, not something I ever have to worry about again.

"It is beautiful here Christian. I can see why you wanted to capture the image forever" Ana told me as we stepped carefully through the meadow flowers.

Most stayed to the paths, not wanting to get any dirt on their clothes but as Ana sat down surrounded by the flowers, neither of us were worried about that.

"Smile" I spoke, earning a beautiful one from Ana.

"If the grass and flowers were any higher, we would be able to hide amongst them" Ana said, laying back against the grass.

"You are hidden" I told her, losing my breath for a moment as I tried to photograph the image before me.

My pregnant wife was lay surrounded by flowers, her eyes closed, and face turned towards the sun.

"Are you going to stand there forever" Ana asked, holding her hand out to me, before I joined her in the long grass.

"You are truly beautiful Ana" I told her, stroking the back of my fingers along her cheek.

A smile came to her lips as she finally opened her eyes. Ana took my hand into hers, placing it onto her stomach where our child was playing. I could do nothing but smile myself, at the little one we had created together.

"I wonder what they will be like" Ana asked, sitting up beside me now as I pulled a few blades of grass from her long hair.

"Happy, how could they not be surrounded by the love we will give them. Their other family members too" I spoke, laughing as Geoffrey waved to us from where he was upside down on what looked like bars. He did not give us a fright like he would have once done, as hanging from something, being inquisitive about the world around him is just Geoffrey. Elliot though was not so sure as he held his arms out ready to catch him, should he fall. Geoffrey will try anything once and if it is not something he likes, he will move on and find something better.

"They will have a lot of fun in our home" Ana laughed too, seeing how happy her brother was.

"They will. Our child will be free to do as they wish, as long as that is not getting into trouble."

"Define trouble" Ana giggled.

"Trouble comes in so many forms. Running through the house with muddy feet, some would call that trouble."

"Not me, that is fun" Ana spoke, and I had to agree. Then again, I am not the one who has to clean it up. "Getting dirty in general would have gotten me in trouble as a child. I do not think any fun can be had though, if you have to worry about staying clean."

"If our child, takes after their uncle. I do not think they will ever stay clean" I laughed.

"Trouble then… No stealing, no swearing although on some occasions it is warranted" she said quietly, knowing if someone came close, they would look down on our conversation. "No smoking, disgusting habit."

"I certainly agree with that one. Both my parents smoked when I was a child and only when I refused to be in the same room with them, did they take it outside. They did eventually stop when I was sick one winter, spending a while in the hospital. I had become wheezy in school one day, struggling to breathe. A home with clean air was what I needed to come home to and that is what they did provide for me."

"It would have been me who was sent from the room and told if I did not like it, to go outside" Ana said sadly.

"No smoking of any kind in our home then, unless someone has burnt the beef."

Ana laughed as I helped her up. We carefully made our way back through the flowers to join the others, before finding somewhere with a bit of shade now to have lunch.

…..

I left my office, following the sound of laughter to the drawing room where I found my wife and brother. From what I could see from my position by the door, Geoffrey had his head against Ana's stomach being kicked by my child.

He or she, although running out of room quickly, was still quite active, especially when Ana lay down to rest.

Ana was tired at times, especially when she insisted on accompanying me to the office, but she never hid our child. Ana was as proud as I was to acknowledge our little one in anyway, no matter the company we were in.

"They are kicking me" Geoffrey told me, giggling before he placed his hand on Ana's stomach this time.

Making my way over to them, I took a seat on Ana's other side, placing my hand next to Geoffrey's where my child kicked us both.

"Our little one is very active today" Ana told me, a beaming smile on her face.

"They are letting us know that they are happy inside their mother."

"I cannot wait to meet them Christian, no matter what I have to go through to deliver them safely."

"They will be here before we know it" I told her, as she lay her head against my side.

"What time will Mama be back" Geoffrey asked, looking to the clock on the mantel.

"They have only been gone thirty minutes Geoffrey. Are you bored of your sister already" Ana teased.

"No, it is just Mama is always here."

For the first time, Paulina and Elliot have gone out for dinner without Geoffrey by their side. We had all seen the little touches and smiles that have grown between them as time has progressed, so a little time alone was needed now.

Elliot had not pushed, he had waited patiently for Paulina to be ready for more. What happens now or in the future is up to them. We are just so happy for them both.

"It is my job this evening to bathe and get you ready for bed" I told him.

"Will you read me a story as well" he asked.

"That is my job to do" Ana told him, happily.

"Good, bath now" he said, happily, pulling on my hand.

We left Ana to rest, as Charlotte brought a pot of tea through that they could enjoy together. It was quieter around here now, than was normal as Lucas and Holly had moved into their new apartment, just the day before. When we were looking for permanent accommodation for them, apart from the servant's quarters here, we did worry about them living together. Gail had said it was like they were living in sin, two members of the opposite sex living with each other before marriage.

There would be no marriage between those two though because as Ana describes them, they are like siblings. They do get on like that and are both comfortable in each other's presence. Lucas is very protective over Holly and if anyone does ask, he calls her his sister.

I filled the bath for Geoffrey as he helped by getting his bed clothes out of his drawer. Before long he was soon submerged in water, with most of it finding its way onto me or the floor.

"Ana is going to think it was me who had the bath" I told him, pulling my shirt away from my chest where it was stuck to my skin.

"Ana is used to my bath time" he giggled, causing a wave once more.

"I will dress him" Ana said, laughing as Geoffrey rushed back to his room, with the towel so tight around his shoulders, his little bottom was on display.

"That is fine. I do feel like I have already had a bath, although I think another is warranted as I have suds in my hair."

"Go" Ana giggled, kissing my lips before she followed Geoffrey into his room.

I enjoyed my bath, cleaning myself this time before I made my way to Geoffrey's room.

As I entered the room, Ana was just placing the book down, before stroking her finger over Geoffrey's cheek. Sleepy eyes looked up to me as I approached and kissed the little boy's forehead.

"You sleep now" Ana told him. "Dream of all those adventures that await you. Your Mama will not be long now, and I know she will come and kiss you goodnight herself when she arrives."

"Love you" he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"We love you too" Ana whispered, kissing his forehead before rising from the bed.

I took Ana's hand, leading her from the room, although I left his door ajar. He did not like it closed all the way and we would be sure to hear him if he called.

…

Ana was sleeping peacefully when I slipped out of bed. I had heard a car door shut and footsteps up to the front door.

Looking down from the window above, I could see them by the door. Elliot would not come in, being the perfect gentleman that he was. Seeing him lean into kiss Paulina, I stepped back from the window, not wanting to view a private moment between my friends.

I was happy for them, incredibly so. They had both had such turmoil in their lives and to find each other, to know they were both open to love made my heart bloom.

Turning away from the window, I looked to the reason that makes my own heart skip a beat. My Ana, my wife, my more, my everything.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **We are slowly coming to the end of this story, which is sad, as I have enjoyed writing their journey. At present, after this one, there are only four chapters left.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	24. Chapter 24

APOV

"How are you feeling" Clara asked me.

"Exhausted most of the time. I try to get up and walk around a little, but I usually end up having a nap once I am sat back down again."

"Your body is telling you to rest Ana" Christian told me, as he held my hand.

Clara smiled, nodding as she agreed with him. Clara did not oppose to Christian being in the room. There would be no point anyway as he will always be by my side. At the moment, she is measuring to see how big the line on my stomach is getting.

I did not believe it at first as I thought Christian was joking, especially when he told me it was a line that led down towards his favourite spot. With the careful positioning of a few mirrors, I was able to see. Anything below my large bump had been hidden to me up to that point.

"How is my baby growing" I asked Clara when she had finished measuring and I was able to sit up.

"Perfect" she said with a smile. "In just a few weeks your baby will be in your arms. Christian is right when he says your body is telling you to rest. There is no shame in taking naps."

"That is good then, as sleep comes whether I want it to or not."

"Do we need anything else in here for the birth" Christian asked her.

We were currently in the guest room where our baby will be born, as it is easier to be in here than have everyone in our bedroom.

"No, I do believe everything is here. I would suggest having everything to hand so nothing is hidden away because when your child decides they are to come, the last thing you need to be doing is getting up to show others where things are. Your place is by Ana's side, be there for her and let everyone else do the rest."

"Ana, Ana" Geoffrey called out, as Christian left my side to intercept him as I know he will come rushing into the room. I was not in a state of undress any more, my stomach no longer on display but Clara was still doing her checks.

"Your brother makes me laugh" she said.

"He makes us all laugh" I said, hearing my husband and brother outside of the door.

"Having Christian in the room will be the first time I have delivered a baby with the father involved."

"If he was there at our child's conception, it is only right that he be present when they come into the world. I would not want to do this without him."

"I think a lot of the stigma is to do with the notion that the wife should always be perfectly presented to her husband. Seeing the wife in a state of distress, and especially seeing a woman's body during birth, is not a good image to present."

"My husband has seen me with my hair looking like a bird's nest, in a hospital looking worse for wear. He has seen every inch of me and I do not think Christian would ever find a point where I looked so bad, that he would not want to be by my side."

"I can agree with that" she said, finishing her checks.

"Are you ready for your brother" Christian asked, looking through the door, obviously running out of questions to ask Geoffrey in the hope of keeping him busy.

"Let him in" I laughed as the door opened wider and Geoffrey entered.

"Ana, is the baby alright" he asked me.

"The baby is doing perfectly. Now, I can see from your excitement that you had a good time" I said, laughing at my brother who was practically bouncing.

"He did, although I suspect the headmaster now has a headache" Paulina said, as she joined us with Elliot.

Instead of us all being in this room and to stop mother having a cleaning spree once more to get rid of every germ she says, we all went into the drawing room. Clara said goodbye, but I know she will be back in a few days to check on me once more.

Geoffrey had been to visit a school that he will hopefully start at, in the fall. Fall, it is strange to call it that when Autumn is what I have always known it as.

"What did you do" I asked him as he joined me on the couch. I placed my hand onto his knee to hopefully stop his bouncing.

"We had a look around the class room, the yard too. I asked lots and lots of questions."

"That is good. You cannot find out an answer if you do not ask a question first."

"The man was nice, and he said I was good at reading."

"You are, you read more than me" Christian told him. "You will have to read a bit more, to read as many books as your sister though."

"I do not have energy for much more than picking up a book these days, unless it is a teacup, I always have energy for that."

"Is that a hint you would like some tea" Charlotte asked, coming into the room.

"If you are brewing a pot mother, I would love one."

A pot of Tea and a book. Typically British I suppose, or would that just be typically me.

A pot of tea soon appeared, as Charlotte came to join me. Paulina stayed as well, as the boys all seemed to disappear.

"What are they up to" Paulina asked after the boys.

"Mischief with Geoffrey the chief instigator no doubt" Charlotte said while she continued with her knitting. I had tried to knit but I end up more like a kitten, wrapped up in the ball of wool.

…

I woke from my nap to Christian's hand stroking my cheek. I was unsure of the time but as I was comfortable, it was of no matter to me at the moment.

"You slept for a while" Christian told me, as he helped me to sit.

"I apologise Christian, I do not know where my energy goes. I seem to have it in the morning and can feel it leaving me once lunch arrives. Even after a nap, I feel like I cannot get it back until the next morning."

"Ana, that is all part of pregnancy from what I have read. As our child grows larger, your body is working extra hard to compensate for that. I am just a man, so I can only go off what the books say, you are living it."

"So are you, as you are living it with me Christian...What is that" I asked, looking to the rolled-up papers on the coffee table before us. The remnants of my tea, cleared away.

"It is a house, or it will be once it is built."

He opened the papers over my lap, revealing designs for three different homes.

"When did you have these done" I asked him.

"I asked the real estate agent, who helped me find this house, to look for some land large enough that we could grow a maze for Geoffrey."

"A maze, really" I laughed, seeing the smile on Christian's face when he nodded.

"I wanted our little brother to have the maze that he loves, although he will probably be our age if we use the same trees as the ones in England."

"You are an amazing man Christian" I smiled, kissing his lips before we went back to the plans. "When did these homes come into the equation then."

"The Property that was found, is large enough to build a house on. It is big enough for our growing family and also a maze, with room to spare too. It is outside the city, so it will be a longer commute, but I do believe that it will be worth it in the end. Although I do love it here, our child will have grass to run about on, not the courtyard stone outside."

"I am sure they will be just like Geoffrey. Running around with no shoes on and enjoying the grass between their toes."

"I might join them then" he laughed.

"Can we visit this place."

"Of course, whenever you like."

"How about in the morning, when I am sure to be awake or do you have work to do."

"The morning will be just fine. Any work I have can wait" he told him, as we looked back at the plans.

….

I could not believe how big this property was. It went on as far as the eye could see. It was safe here, a large wall surrounding it, keeping out the neighbours on either side. There had been a house on this site once before, that had been too derelict to save. It had been torn down before it was put up for sale, so only the foundations remain.

"Be careful Ana" Christian said, as we walked towards the foundations, through what appeared to be an overgrown meadow. We were being careful to step over bricks and wood that had been left behind.

"How long ago was the house pulled down" I asked Christian as the pieces we had stepped over, were partially covered now with long grass, moss growing on the stone.

"A while I do believe. A man lived here long after his wife passed away, but he was unable to care for himself. He moved in with his son who had it torn down after a giant oak crashed into the drawing room last winter. No one lived here at the time and it was due to be sold then but he found it would cost less money to see it as it is now, than fix it up."

"A grand house must have stood here at one point."

"I agree and once our home is built, a grand house will stand here once more."

"Where will this maze be" I asked.

"Over by the trees so it is not directly in front or back of the house" he said, pointing to the far corner of the plot.

"I am glad. I would not like the meadow to be taken away, although it does need to be cleared of rubble. I would not want Geoffrey rushing through it at the moment, never mind our little one."

"Now you have seen the plot, which of the three plans do you think would fit here."

"The first. It was traditional and although I do not miss being in England, it reminded me a little of your Grandparents home. I have fond memories of staying there so it would be nice to have a little of that here."

"I felt like I had gone back to my childhood when I saw the plans. I am sure there is a door frame in there where we can chart our child's growth, just like my grandmother did with me."

"I do hope there are door frames and doors to every room, otherwise it would be a little draughty and all privacy will be gone" I spoke, giggling when he wrapped me in his arms.

"I love you Mrs Grey."

"I love you, Mr Grey, always."

…

"Are we going to tell Geoffrey about the maze" I asked as we drove home.

"Of course, I want him to plan it."

"Really" I laughed. "If Geoffrey planned the maze by himself, we would never find the house. I am sure he would want it planted with the house in the middle and with my record of escaping mazes, I would either never get in or never find my way out again."

"I will ask him to help me plan it then" Christian laughed, knowing just what Geoffrey was like when it came to mazes. "In fact, he might have finished his perfect maze by the time we reach the house. We can amend his design to fit the area and to make sure we have our freedom. That is what I spoke to him about in my office yesterday. I asked him what his perfect maze would be like and if he could draw it for me."

"We shall see if we are able to escape the house then" I told him as we enjoyed the rest of our drive home.

….

Geoffrey had designed a good maze, although once it is at a good height, I may need a map to escape. That is where he is now. Christian was taking him to view the property before heading to the docks to pick Grace and Carrick up who arrive from England this afternoon.

I have spoken to Grace often in the past few weeks as she informed me of all the items that she was bringing for my child. She will need a trunk, no two, if what she described is what she brings.

Currently us ladies have the house to ourselves and are enjoying a spot of tea and some cake that Gail had made.

"Gail" I said, after making her take a seat and join us.

"Yes Ana" she said.

Gail has always been Christian's housekeeper, although now she was in a home that did not really require a traditional one. All staff have their jobs, but my home is relaxed, no one barking orders at the staff. We do not have anyone standing on ceremony, there is no bells that are rung for attention unless it is the door, or Geoffrey playing with them, in which case it sounds like we are stood in a church bell tower. We are a family, an unconventional one as such but it does include everyone here, even Taylor and Gail.

"How long have you and Taylor been married" I asked, as she tried to make heads or tails of the knitting that Charlotte was trying to teach her.

"Six years, although we had been courting for close to two before that."

"A two-year courtship" Paulina asked.

"Yes, I know that is long by some accounts."

"Mine especially" I said, making everyone laugh.

"I grew up in a household with five brothers, myself being the only girl. My mother passed when I was twelve, so it was left to me to look after everyone. My parents did not have a lot of money, so there were no housekeepers and maids around, just me. I was the female so what was classed as woman's work was left to me. When Taylor asked my father for his hand, he refused."

"What" I asked, shock in my voice. "Why, Taylor is a wonderful man."

"He is but whereas your parents did not want you to marry Christian, hoping for a suitor with more money that would be offered to them, my father only saw the dirty dishes that would not be washed, the house that would eventually become dirty without me there. Do not get me wrong, I loved my father and my brothers too, but I do not think I have ever met such a lazy bunch."

"Women's work, they would not be impressed with Christian, Elliot or Geoffrey then as those three can wash a dish" Paulina said.

"Speaking of Elliot, how are things going" I asked, seeing redness come to her cheeks.

"He makes me feel….I do not know, he just makes me feel. I was numb for such a long time and now, although I know my son holds my heart, it beats for another too."

"I am so happy for you Paulina. Coming to this new land, I think was the best thing we ever did."

We enjoyed our afternoon, spending most of it laughing, although a little bit of gossip sneaked in too. Christian and I were no longer the subject of gossip here, Giavanna was. She had made her choice, I am happy to say, eloping with the man she has loved since she was a child. He was the man who made her smile, feel loved and also the man her parents had turned down. His parents were not high up enough in society's circle, so it was not a good match as far as they were concerned.

They were furious of course when they had found out what Giavanna and her new husband had done. Why would they not be, they had lost an asset, that's what daughters are to some.

"Are you tired Ana" Charlotte asked me as I opened my eyes. I had not even realised they had closed, something they do on their own often.

"A little. I am going to rest here" I told her, closing my eyes once more.

They were not closed for long, when I felt a sharp pain in my side, like someone had poked me with a stick.

"Calm down little one" I mumbled, closing my eyes once more as I rubbed my hand down the side of my stomach, hoping to soothe my child.

It would be me who needed soothing soon as water flooded from me and the pain was back once more. This time the pain did not stop, it continued on as cries of pain left my lips.

I tried to stay calm and control my breathing as everyone rushed around. My only thought in that moment was our baby was coming and Christian was not here.

I needed him though, I needed him here.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **A little one joins the family in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	25. Chapter 25

CPOV

"What do you think" I asked Geoffrey, as I held him aloft, so he could see the entire property.

"I love it, and we get to have a maze here too" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, we will have to find out what we can plant, something fast growing otherwise we will both be old men before we get to explore it."

"Something that I can see underneath of, to find my way out."

"Is that not cheating" I asked, laughing.

"No, Ana would say that I was using my brain."

"She would that" I smiled. "Come, we have a ship to meet and then we can get back to Ana and you can tell her what you think."

We made our way back to the cars where Taylor was waiting for us. Looking back at the property, I am sure there is room to build cottages for the staff here, although I suspect Taylor and Gail, as well as Holly and Lucas are happy where they are.

We drove out of the property, before stopping for a moment as Taylor got out of the car, making sure the gates were shut behind us. We were soon on our way to the docks then.

"Will they be here yet" Geoffrey asked.

"Can you see the ship" I asked as we got closer to the docks.

"Not at the dock but I can see it approaching" he clapped happily.

"We are right on time then" I said, laughing at his excitement.

We drove down onto the dock front, watching as people got out of the way. This did bring back memories of the start of our own journey, but we would not be going anywhere today or anytime in the future because we were home.

"Are we getting out" he asked me.

"I am, but I have a special job for you. When the ship docks and the gangways are in place and you start to see people leave, I want you to honk that horn."

"Really, will I not be too loud" he laughed.

"In all this noise, we need to be loud, so my parents will find us" I told him as the ship came alongside the quay and everyone was told to move back as the ropes were thrown and the ship was tethered.

I got out of the car with Taylor as Geoffrey moved into the front seat. He did as I asked, scaring a few people in the process but it was not long before my parents found us.

"I would know that honk anywhere" my mother laughed as she hugged me before pulling Geoffrey from his seat and gave him a hug too. "You all look well, very well."

"We are, I love it here" Geoffrey told her, as we climbed back into the car.

I got into the front with Taylor as Geoffrey sat in between my parents, regaling them with all he had done since we had arrived here many months ago.

"How is Ana doing" my father asked.

"She is well, tired a lot of the time so there might be a chance she will be sleeping when we arrive home."

"Let her sleep. She is so close to the end now, she will need it" mother said.

"I do. I encourage it as my wife can be stubborn at times and tries to fight it."

When we arrived home, I was surprised to see Paulina stood on the doorstep waiting for us. Upon seeing the car, she was immediately rushing to my side.

"What is it "I asked, alarmed as I got out.

"The baby is coming."

I rushed past her, into the house and up to the room where I know my wife would be.

"Ana" I said, upon opening the door as she cried out for me, obviously in a lot of pain. "I am sorry I was not here."

"You are here now and that is all that matters. Our baby is coming Christian" she stated before pain hit her and her cries started again.

Clara was speaking to Ana about how far the labour had progressed but despite how much I had read about pregnancy, I did not know about the words she spoke now.

"Too hot" Ana mumbled as I picked up one of the towels that had been laid out and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Christian, please give me that" Charlotte said, as I handed her the towel. She left the room, coming back with it damp and more importantly cool. This was what Ana needed now as she sagged into me at the relief that it did bring.

"How long ago" I asked when Ana was resting for a moment.

"About thirty minutes ago. The water around the baby broke free and the pain immediately started" Charlotte told me as I leant down to kiss my wife's head.

"You are doing so well Ana" I told her, as her eyes looked into mine.

"It hurts Christian, so much."

"I know. Think of our child. Think of when all this pain is gone, you will be holding them in your arms."

A smile came to her lips before the pain took it away and a contraction, I am told they were called, started up again.

The pain came and went for hours and I would do anything at this point to take it away from Ana. Each contraction that came was bringing our baby closer to being born, Clara told us, but it did not feel like that to us, as nothing looked any different.

"Pressure, so much pressure" Ana cried out, squeezing my hand.

"Ana, your baby's head is trying to be born so when I tell you to, I want you to stop pushing and pant."

I am unsure of how many of Clara's words Ana took in as she was in so much pain, but a slight nod of the head was all she could give before she cried out again.

"Ana pant" Clara told her.

I had no idea what Clara was doing down there to my wife but whatever she did, was done quickly.

"Your baby's head has been born. On the next push or two you will have them in your arms."

"What were you doing, I felt something" Ana asked still panting away.

"The cord that connects the baby and you had tangled itself around the baby's head. I have freed it and now your baby is ready to be born."

I did not want to think too much at the moment about my child not being able to breathe, so all my focus was back on my wife.

I knew the moment the next contracting hit, I could see it in my wife's features, I could feel it in the squeeze of her hand. I realise now more than ever, why it is women who carried the child. Men are not equipped to handle such a degree of pain, or maybe that is just me.

"Push Ana push" Clara encouraged.

Ana pushed and within seconds the cries of our child filled the air. Our baby was placed onto Ana's stomach, all covered in blood and I do not know what else. I had never see such a beautiful sight though.

"You have a son" Clara told us, trying to clean him up where he was, because neither Ana nor I would let him go.

"I am so happy for you both" Charlotte wept as she looked down at my son.

"Thank you for holding my hand mother, I am so glad you were here."

"I would not have been anywhere else" Charlotte said, brushing her tears away.

"Christian I am going to ask you to hold your son in a moment while Ana and I work together to remove the placenta" Clara told me.

"The what" I asked.

"It is what has been feeding our little boy for the past nine months" Ana said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

I kissed them away, kissing her lips too as I let Ana know how much I loved her, how proud I was of her for delivering our son safely into the world.

I did hold him, tightly in my arms as I watched this thing be removed from my wife. That is all I can think to say of it as I could not in my wildest imagination describe what I was looking at.

"What do you do with that" Ana asked.

"I will dispose of it, unless you would like to keep it" Clara asked chuckling at the look of shock on my face.

"No, I think disposing of it is for the best, if my husband is to remain upright" Ana said, as Charlotte helped her to the edge of the bed to be cleaned up, while myself I needed a chair.

"He needs a name" I said to Ana, as I kissed my sons head.

"He does, and I think we are both in agreement on what that name will be" Ana told me before she disappeared into the bathroom to have a warm bath.

Clara took my son from me for a moment, to check him over. He had everything in the right place and was perfectly healthy I was told. At just over seven pounds he was a good weight too.

Holding my son again, I looked into his little grey eyes, or were they blue. They seemed to be a mixture of them both at the moment, but I have read that they can change as he grows.

"Hello Edward" I spoke, a smile lighting my face as I was finally able to call him his name.

Edward Christian Grey to be precise and from the little squeak that I received upon saying his name, I do believe he likes it too.

"How is he" Ana asked upon coming back into the room. She was holding onto Charlotte's arm at the moment who was insistent that she not walk on her own.

"Edward is perfect" I told her, seeing the smile upon hearing his name.

"Edward" Charlotte asked.

"Yes."

"That was my father's name, although he preferred to be called Ted."

"Ted, Teddy Grey" Ana said, laughing. "I think Teddy might be a bit modern although he might like it as he grows up. For now, he is our little Edward."

"I agree, come let us get you settled into our room because I do believe this little one is hungry and there are a few people downstairs who are waiting to meet him."

I helped Ana up the stairs and into our bed as Charlotte carried Edward. She was tired after the labour and birth, but I do not think she will want to sleep anytime soon.

While Clara helped Ana with feeding Edward, I made my way to the drawing room where everyone was waiting, even Elliot.

"Has Ana had the baby" Geoffrey asked, rushing to me once he had gotten down off Elliot's knee.

"She has, you have a little nephew."

"A little nephew, I thought Ana had a baby" he asked, confused.

"She has" I laughed. "Ana gave birth to a little boy and because you are her brother, that makes him your nephew."

"Can he be my friend as well."

"Of course he can, your best friend."

I put him down, turning to my parents. My mother was crying, there was no stopping her tears and my dad looked choked up too.

"A grandson" my dad said, a large smile appearing on his face.

"Yes, a very healthy grandson."

My mother pulled me into her arms, my dad joining us too. I do not think I have seen my father so emotional before, maybe he was at my own birth.

"What is he called" Paulina asked.

"Edward, Edward Christian Grey. Ana wanted for our child, if he was a boy to have my name and I was not going to disagree."

"It is a beautiful name, very English too" my mother said.

"I know. We wanted a traditional name and although we no longer live in England, Edward was a name we both liked. Ana and I want him to know where his parents come from and also where he was born too."

"Like he belongs to two different places."

"In a way Geoffrey. You have lived in two different places and although you live here now, you were born a long way away."

"I did not like it there before we met Ana though. I like it here much better."

"And here is where we are staying. We have a house and a maze to build after all."

"A maze" my mother asked as Geoffrey started to go into detail about the maze he had designed and where it will be.

I left them behind for a moment to go back up to my bedroom.

Walking inside, I could hear Ana talking quietly to our son. He was feeding from her breast while she stroked his cheek. They were alone now, Clara I noticed cleaning the room up downstairs which I passed on my way up here. I do not know where Charlotte had gone, maybe to her room.

"He is hungry" Ana said, smiling as I joined them on the bed.

"He has had a long journey to get here" I spoke, kissing her forehead. "I love you Ana, so much. Thank you for everything you have given me, especially him."

"I did not create him on my own."

"I know, but you are the reason Edward is here and healthy now."

"He was worth all the tiredness and the pain" she told me, taking our sleeping son from her breast before placing him into my arms.

"Put him to your shoulder, here place this down first" Ana said, placing a cloth over my shoulder as I raised my son up until he was comfortable against my shoulder, where I started to gently pat his back.

Ana redressed, covering her breast as I was able to get a few small burps from our son. I did hear a noise at the other end, but he did not stir as sleep had finally took him.

Charlotte came back in a few moments later so we asked her if she could ask everyone to come in.

They came en-mass but as quiet as a mouse, all creeping into our room. I stood from the bed, asking my mother to take a seat in the chair before I placed Edward into her arms.

"He is so tiny, so delicate. I thought you were so small, but Edward is smaller than you were" mother told me, kissing his tiny hand.

My father was next to hold him, proud that he had a grandson, the next generation of Grey.

It was when Geoffrey held him, sitting in the chair with a pillow on his lap, did we all laugh. He was letting Edward know about all the fun they were going to have together, all the mischief they could get up to. Edward did not wake but from the little grunts we heard, that was all the acknowledgement that Geoffrey needed that mischief would be on its way.

Charlotte and Paulina had held him too, but now it was just Ana and I with our son.

"I wonder who he will look like" Ana said, trying to hide a yawn.

"Himself, although from the few photographs I have seen of Geoffrey when he was a baby, I do believe I can see him in there too."

"We are in for a lot of fun then" she smiled before finally closing her eyes.

"Sleep my love" I whispered kissing her forehead, before picking my son up. "And you my son, you sleep too because there is a world out there for you to explore and I have no doubt that as you grow up, with Geoffrey by your side, that world for you will be fun.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Edward was my grandfather's name and he was always called Ted, so I went with the English version of the name instead of Theodore.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline**


	26. Chapter 26

APOV

I looked lovingly down at my son as he drank from my breast. It was such a beautiful moment between us two, made more so when Christian had his arms wrapped around us both.

We have had to have one rule implemented into our home since Edward was born. No entering my bedroom when the door is closed. That rule is for Geoffrey who came in wanting to play with his nephew while I was feeding him and left looking rather confused.

A long conversation between Geoffrey and Paulina happened where the poor woman tried to explain in a child's way that I was feeding Edward. Only Geoffrey did not want a child's way, he wanted answers to his questions about why Edward was feeding from that area of me, to how the milk got there in the first place. At the question of where breasts came from later in the evening, I had to leave the room for fear of upsetting him with my laughter. Geoffrey had so many questions in his little head about everything, but some are best left for when he is older, a lot older.

"Do you want me to burp him" Christian asked, joining me in our room.

"Please, I do think he will need a change also as something smells down below."

"Come here young man, come to your father" Christian laughed, taking our son from me.

I loved to watch them together, the little conversations between those two. At the moment like Geoffrey received, a little squeak is all we get also but it is enough for us.

I left Christian and Edward, heading down the stairs towards the kitchen where I found mother making tea.

"You smelt it, did you not" she laughed.

"I would be dishonest if I said yes. I was escaping the smells my son was leaving in my room."

"You want to start changing him in the nursery. He will not be sleeping in there for a while, so no one will have to worry about the smells his little bottom leaves behind in there."

"That is an idea. It is just so perfect in there, but I suppose we will have to use it eventually."

My son was just coming up to six weeks old and he had turned the house upside down, in a good way though. There is no shortage of hands who want to hold him the second he is out of our room, my little brother's hands and arms especially.

When the pot of tea was made, we took it into the drawing room where Grace was reading the newspaper.

I smiled upon seeing her reading like this or was it how much Carrick had changed. Viewing my relationship with Christian, how we work perfectly side by side, Carrick had come to realise having his wife's opinion on something's was not so bad. At the moment he was waiting for Grace to finish reading the newspaper, waiting impatiently some would say. I had never seen a man fidget so much before, I felt like telling him to sit on his hands.

"Here you go dear, thank you for letting me read it first" Grace said, smiling to him as she passed the paper.

"Anytime" he smiled to her before starting to read.

I chuckled to myself, while I enjoyed my tea.

"What time did Paulina, Elliot and Geoffrey leave" I asked mother.

"It was early, maybe just before eight."

"I cannot believe my little brother will be attending school just next week. Where has the time gone."

"I keep asking myself that same question, when I see you with Edward. All the times I watched you play with your doll, wanting to be the perfect mother to them" she said, smiling.

"I remember that doll fondly" I said, sadly. "I wonder where it would be now, what he did with it."

"I do not know. I remember seeing you playing in the garden with it. I heard Raymond's anger at you and your cries one day and then it was gone."

"I was too old to be playing with dolls, I was told. At eight years old, I was too old. I looked after that doll as if she was real. Maybe that was wrong because as far as they were concerned, parents did not look after their children, nannies did."

"I was no nanny" she said sadly.

"No, you were then and still are my real mother" I said, smiling. "Grandmother too."

"I hope there is not going to be a scrabble or a fight today" Christian said, entering the drawing room with my happy clean son.

Edward was wide awake, taking in the world around him and squeaked happily when Christian placed him into his grandmother's outstretched hands.

"I do love the smell of babies" Charlotte laughed, kissing his tiny curls.

His head was full of them but so was Christian's when he was Edwards age, Grace told me.

…

My brother returned after lunch, happily telling us where he had been. He had his uniform for school and I could not believe when he tried it on for us, how grown up he looked.

"I am not going to cry" I said, as he turned around, showing us from every angle.

"I feel dizzy now" he laughed, taking a seat by my side. "Why would you cry, are you sad."

"No Geoffrey, I am just so happy that you are happy, healthy and are able to go to school. You are going to the best school in the city and you are going to have so much fun."

"Will I sound funny to the other children at school."

"What do you mean" I asked.

"My voice is different to the children I hear here. Will I be different."

"No, you will just have so much more to tell them, of all the places you have visited on your way to arrive here. Ever since we met, you have been on a grand adventure and I am sure any new friends you will meet, will want to hear about it. Besides, it is always good to be different from the crowd, even if that is just your accent."

"I have something else you can tell them about, which I can guarantee if they have only lived here, they would have never experienced" Christian told him.

"What is that" he asked.

"Mazes. The start of your maze was planted today. It will be a while before it is big enough to hide in, but we found the fastest growing trees so hopefully not as long as if we went the English route, as Hampton Court maze is hundreds of years old."

"I do not want to be a hundred to play in it" he laughed.

"You will not. What we chose will already reach your waist so once it is finished, you will be able to play in it, just not hide in it yet."

"What about the house" I asked Christian.

"The house is gone, and the site has been cleared so no hidden stones to fall over. The foundations are sound and will be expanded to fit our new home."

"I am in no rush to move from here, although it would be nice to wake and hear a bird singing and not a car horn honking."

"It is not me who is honking the horn, not early in the morning anyway" Geoffrey told us, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Honking is fine, just not when Edward is sleeping" I laughed turning to my son who seemed to be listening to every word his grandfather said at the moment, as he held him in his arms.

Christian had asked Elliot to build our home and I could not think of anyone better to do it. He knew Christian's tastes and he had grown to know mine too, so I was not surprised to find out that Elliot had a lot of input into the plans I had been originally shown.

"How long will it take to build" Grace asked Elliot.

"Everything has been ordered and once it all arrives, I would say a matter of months, three, four. It all depends on the weather and if that hampers our build now that fall is on our doorstep.

"Four would leave us in December. I do not know what the winters are like here."

"Cold, very cold. Everything outside should be finished before then, so we can start a roaring fire in one of the many fireplaces that I will build so doing the interiors we will be warm. My main aim is to have it finished by Christmas. Whether you move in then or spend Christmas here is up to you, but it will be finished."

"Thank you Elliot, for doing this" I said.

"I am glad Christian asked me."

"Like I would ask or trust anyone else with my family's future home" Christian said, smiling to his friend.

…

I could hear Geoffrey's laugher up ahead as Christian and I enjoyed our stroll in the park. It was Edwards first time here and I am unsure of how far he can see at his age, but he was happy to lie in his baby carriage and look around.

He is such a good baby, not a crier at all. He gets upset if he is not changed but then I do not blame him as I would not like to be left wet.

Edward is content to lie in his crib, watching the little animals move over his head on the mobile that his father made for him.

"Do you think they would find us, if we stopped in the meadow for a little while" I asked Christian.

"They know where we would be Ana, besides they would just find the carriage."

I pulled a blanket from under the carriage, laying it down in the long grass. Picking Edward up, I lay him down by my side. Christian and I like to let him play by himself, the others in the house hold not so much. They will spoil him as they never want to put him down. He is content like this, his little shoes soon finding themselves on the blanket too as he kicked them from his feet.

"Smile" Christian said, taking our photograph before taking one of just our son. "He smiled Ana."

"What, are you sure it is not gas. I do not think I have ever known a little boy before, with such a stinky bottom."

"No look" Christian laughed. "Edward, where is your mother" Christian asked, speaking quietly to our son and earning a toothless smile.

I laughed, my smile matching that of my husband and our son too. It is probably wind, but I think I will class that as his first smile and it was worth the wait too.

"Did you capture it" I asked Christian, who had his camera in hand, clicking away.

"I do hope so. It will be the perfect photograph."

"Do you know what I think will be another perfect photograph."

"What is that" he asked.

"A photograph of father and son. You have many of myself and Edward, I would like some of you too."

He passed the camera over to me, picking our son up from the blanket. I had used this before although not often, but I still knew which button to press and was soon taking photographs of my husband and our son.

"They will be beautiful photographs" Grace said, coming to join us.

"Are you alright" I asked as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Yes. That little boy can sure make an old woman such as I, quickly puffed out though."

"Wait until Edward is running around mother, then you will have both of them" he told her, laughing at the look of shock on her face.

Shock turned to a smile as she stroked her grandson's cheek.

"I look forward to it. Now please pass me the camera Ana, I think a photograph of the three of you together would be beautiful too."

With a few instructions from Christian, our photograph was taken. Looking down to see the smile on my sons face, I believe it will be the perfect photograph too.

"Ana" Geoffrey called out, gesturing for me to join him.

"My turn" I laughed, rising to my feet before making my way over towards Geoffrey.

He was stood by the bars, wanting me to watch him go across. Geoffrey had been on these bars many times since we had arrived here but although he had hung upside down from them, walked across the top, he had never managed to make his way all the way across, hanging underneath.

"Go and sit down mother" I laughed, sending her towards our group while I watched Geoffrey.

"Show me then" I asked, smiling as he started to climb to the top of the steps and held onto the bar above.

He moved from bar to bar above me as I held my hands out to catch him if he should fall. He did not need my help though as he reached the other side. Cheering his achievement, I pulled him into my arms to help him down.

"I did it Ana, I did it" he laughed.

"You did, you can do anything you want to do" I told him before he ran back to join the queue.

I walked over to Geoffrey, waiting with him for his next turn. There was a boy, who looked a few years older than Geoffrey in front of us accompanied by a man and a little girl.

We watched the boy go across, constant encouragement from the father who celebrated his achievement when he got to the other side.

"You do it father" he laughed, encouraging his father to follow him.

"Father, can I have a turn" the little girl asked, her doll under her arm.

"Of course not" he told her, turning to the girl "Girls are not strong enough to do that."

With that he left the girl, her lip quivering as he reached up for the bar. He got about half way before his feet hit the floor, his portly stomach weighing him down.

"Just watch this" I told Geoffrey, hearing him giggle as I reached up for the bar.

I had a long skirt on so nothing of my legs were seen as I made my way across the bar, passed the stunned man and dropped down when I reached the other end.

I turned to him, smiling to the little girl by his side.

"You will find sir, girls can do things just as well as boys. We can even do better sometimes" I said, nodding to the bars.

"What the..." he spluttered.

"You have a good day, young lady" I said before turning to the man. "Telling a girl that she cannot do something only makes her more determined to do it. I should know because I was once that girl and I now have everything I could ever want or need. Encourage her, not discourage her" I said, before turning to Geoffrey as I watched him climb again.

"Ana, is everything alright" Christian asked, coming over to us and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Everything is perfect" I declared, looking to the girl who had a beaming smile on her face as her father picked her up, so she could take a turn on the bars.

Baby steps are a wonderful thing and I know within the year, my son will be taking many of his own. I do believe when it comes to men realising how capable females are, baby steps will need to be taken too. They will not be rushed, they will not be told they are wrong, they are men after all.

I am lucky because I do not have to worry about that as there is no more perfect a man than my own.

We had a lovely picnic in the park once Geoffrey, Christian and I rejoined our family. Many photographs were taken during our lunch too.

I watched Geoffrey who was sat by Edward chatting away while my son squeaked his reply back. These two are going to be a force to be reckoned with as they grow older and I could not wait to watch.

….

"I think Edward enjoyed his first trip to the park" Christian said, kissing our sleeping sons head before placing him down in his crib.

"The fresh air, certainly did knock him out, Charlotte too" I laughed thinking of them napping side by side.

Getting into bed myself, Christian pulled me into his arms. We were both tired after our adventure in the park but as Christian fell asleep quickly, my mind went back to the little girl.

No matter what the future brings, none of my children will be treated as she. If we are blessed with a daughter one day she can run around the park, climb upon the bars and she will have both parents cheering her on. One day attitudes towards women will change but until then the fight goes on. The fight to be free, to choose, to think. The fight to be themselves, just like me.

Paulina Pov

"Do you think he will like it" Elliot asked, looking to the little tool belt that lay in my lap that we had just picked up from his office. One he had made just for my son.

"He will love it Elliot, especially as it has come from you."

Elliot and I were having a day alone while Geoffrey had gone with Ana, Christian and Edward to see the progress of his maze. Thinking of the family I now had, always brought a smile to my face. In the space of just one year our lives had change forever. I was happy, incredibly so especially with this man by my side.

"Where has that beautiful mind of yours gone" Elliot asked, as we stopped outside of his home.

We had been here before many times with Geoffrey but only a few times on our own.

"I was thinking of family and the amazing one I had."

"They are very special, and I am incredibly happy to be classed as part of it. Come" he said, getting out of the car and coming around to my side.

I took his hand which he placed a kiss on top of before getting out of the car. Climbing the steps, we were soon inside his home. It was modest, smaller than the home where I live now but he would not need all that space when it was just him.

Elliot led me out into the courtyard, where our lunch had already been laid out. His housekeeper Ruth was around Charlotte's age and unlike Charlotte who was very English, regal even I would say, Ruth was very laid back, in no rush to complete a task. She is a lovely woman though and completely in love with my son.

"What do we have today for lunch" Elliot asked, carefully lifting the cloche, having no idea what was underneath. Ruth was an experimental cook so who knows what you would get or if it was even edible. Elliot did not mind though as he would eat pretty much anything.

"We have chicken" he said, breathing a sigh of relief that made me laugh.

"You could have Ruth make a menu plan like Charlotte and Gail do and then you will know what you are eating on any given day."

"Where would the fun be in that" he smiled, pouring me a glass of juice.

"You sound just like my son" I laughed, starting on my meal.

"I love you" Elliot said, stopping my fork on its way to my mouth.

"I love you too Elliot, so much" I told him smiling.

It was not the first time we had expressed our love for each other, but each time meant as much as the first.

"I was hoping to wait for us to finish our meal but as the butterflies that are filling my stomach are making it impossible to eat, I would like to do it now."

"Do what" I asked, as he got to his feet, before dropping down to one knee before me.

"Paulina, my beautiful Paulina. From the moment I saw you stepping off that ship, I knew I had to meet you, know you. I went there that day to meet my friend, but you were all I saw, you and that amazing little boy. I love you Paulina so much, Geoffrey too. I want to give you the world, have more babies if you would like and for Geoffrey to be my own. Paulina please, would you do me the honour of marrying me."

My voice was gone, my vision clouded by my tears as I reached my hand to his cheek.

"Yes" my voice but a whisper. "Yes" I said again, clearer this time.

In all of this I had not noticed the ring that he held, having been more focused on his face. When he slipped the ring onto my finger, I sure did see it then.

"It is beautiful" I spoke, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

He stood, taking me with him as our kiss continued, our arms wrapped around the other. We only broke away to take a breath when we both struggled to breathe.

"I wonder what Geoffrey will say when he sees my ring."

"He will be happy, I know."

"What do you mean" I asked.

"As the main man in your life, no matter how old he may be, it only felt right that I ask his permission, which he thankfully gave. The ring, Geoffrey helped me choose and I do believe we picked the perfect one together."

"I agree" I said, smiling at my ring before Elliot lifted my chin with his finger and kissed my lips once more.

….

Geoffrey was more than happy, he was ecstatic to see the ring on my finger. He had kept Elliot's secret which he was proud of, to be trusted with such a thing.

Elliot and I sat down that night once Geoffrey had been put to bed making plans for our future. We will remain living here until after our wedding, at that point we will move in with Elliot. It would be strange not living with Ana and Christian, but we would still see them all the time. Geoffrey did have mischievous plans with Edward after all.

This morning my normally mischievous son was quiet, his breakfast forgotten as his own butterflies came into play. Today is his first day of school and although he said he is looking forward to going, he is nervous too.

"You are going to have so much fun and I cannot wait to hear all about it" Ana said to him, trying to coax him to eat his meal.

"If I do not like it, can I come home again."

"Will you try for me" I asked, approaching my son, before kissing his forehead. "You have looked forward to going so much over the past few weeks. You are going to be nervous as it is a big change. You were nervous when we first moved in with Ana. You were as well the day we were to step onto the ship. Look how those adventures turned out. School is just another big adventure."

He smiled then, and thankfully started to eat his breakfast.

….

We were in the car, heading to the school and I was trying to hide my own nerves from Geoffrey. Ana was with Elliot and me, at the insistence of my son that she attend too.

We stopped outside the school as I turned to Geoffrey who was watching the children in the school yard. They were running about, playing, happy to be back while others were sat quietly talking to their friends.

"Come on" I told him, as Elliot got out opening my door and then Ana's.

I got out first, offering Geoffrey my hand. His palm was sweaty, but he didn't have the scared look on his face any more as he watched the children play.

We walked towards the main school building and to the office where we had come the day of his visit.

I spoke to the lady behind the desk while Geoffrey went back to the door, taking Ana with him. I thought he wanted to leave but Ana had lowered herself to his height, pointing through the glass door to the yard outside where he continued to watch the children play.

"Geoffrey, come. This lady is going to take us to your classroom."

He turned to Ana, hugging her tightly before he came to my side and took my hand. Ana and Elliot would stay here while we followed behind the woman.

His teacher was a man who came out and shook my hand. I was not the meek woman I used to be, I did not cower any more in the presence of a man. I think I borrow some of Ana's strength in moments like this or maybe she just helped me find my own.

"We are happy to have Geoffrey here with us. We have lots to teach you but from what the headmaster has told me about you Geoffrey, you have had a lot of adventures to reach us so maybe there are a few things you could teach us too."

Geoffrey smiled at his teacher's words, the perfect ones to say to my son.

"I will let you say goodbye to your mother and then you can join us and have some fun. We will look after him" he said turning to me.

"Thank you" I said before he left, leaving Geoffrey and I alone.

I did as Ana did, coming down to my son's height.

"It looks fun Mama" he said, looking to the class room before turning back to me.

"It will be. You will learn so much here and have so much fun too. Despite how far we have come, this is the start of a new journey for you Geoffrey. What

ever you want to do when you are older, whoever you want to be, it all starts here."

"You will be here when I leave."

"Of course, I will be waiting to hear all about what you have done. Go and have some fun and I will be back before you know it."

I pulled him into my arms hugging him tight before finally letting go. He took the steps away from me towards the classroom door before turning to me and blowing a kiss.

I caught it, before I blew one back to him which he caught too. A kiss to last us until he was back with me once more.

Standing here on my own in the corridor now, my son gone from my side, I smiled. I smiled for the future my son had been given, for the opportunities that awaited him now. I smiled because I had an amazing man who was waiting for me, a sister too. I smiled for the family we had been given and the love that being part of that family brings. Above all else, the main thing that made me smile was that although Geoffrey and I will always be together, we were no longer alone.

 _ **~ The End ~**_

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I was trying to write an epilogue, but it just was not coming together. I think I struggle with them as I don't like saying goodbye. Ending with Ana, Paulina and Geoffrey and showing how far they had come, just felt right so I will leave their journey's here.**

 **Take care.**

 **Caroline.**


End file.
